The Long Road Home
by GatorGirl99
Summary: Daryl OC Romance-follows storyline of TV show. A bit Beauty and the Beast-nice girl with a past. Not quite as innocent as appears. Rated M for language and smut sexual content - dabble into 50 Shades of Daryl.
1. Chapter 1

1

**Chapter 1**

"So Lylah, You want to tell us why we found you wearing sawed off handcuffs? I take it wasn't a fashion statement?" Rick asked bluntly.

Honestly, Rick was worried about what her story was. She didn't look like trouble, but he didn't want to bring more danger back to Lori and Carl.

She didn't want to talk about it. She needed these people, and was worried what they'd think of her if she told them. But glancing over at the sweaty lawman and his three companions, none of them seemed in the mood for evasiveness, considering they just saved her.

After a long pause, Lylah said softly, _"I hurt a man...a powerful man"_ - a bitter tone tinged her words.

They all looked at her; stunned, except Rick who kept driving, not completely sure if they had understood her correctly over the subtle Irish accent.

"Why - what happened" said Glenn, baffled that this beautiful woman with big, gentle eyes could be capable of hurting a fly.

A sad faraway haunted look crept into her eyes as she continued. "Because he hurt a child... he killed a child."

"Your child?" Rick asked, knowing that would go a long way to Lori accepting this woman.

"Does it matter whose child?" she softly replied in an achingly sad whisper.

And with that, she turned her eyes and watched the Atlanta skyline slowly disappear in the rear view mirror.

Those words, softly spoken, brought a set of piercing blue eyes to strangely settle upon her profile, as Daryl Dixon watched her stare blankly out the window.

The ride back to camp, was hot and sweaty, but Lylah was still so grateful to these men that rescued her from the walkers. She thought she'd cleared them, when she realized all too quickly they had her boxed in. These men cleared the walkers so efficiently it was apparent they had become quite skilled at the task - they never even fired their weapons.

Introductions back at the camp were done quickly and efficiently by a tall handsome man named Shane, who seemed to naturally take command with his militant presence. The sheriff's wife, Lori, and son, Carl, were there, desperately happy to see Rick again. Someone (she forgot who) explained to Lylah that Rick had only just found Lori and Carl a day ago.

All the new names were starting to get confusing, but she tried to keep up: Andrea, Amy, Jacqui, Dale, Carol, Sophia, Ed (who gave her the creeps). She struggled to keep them all straight. Then there were the men she arrived with: Rick, T-Dog, Glenn and Daryl.

They were all being so kind and nice to her. Lylah was that much more grateful to Rick for removing the cuffs before they arrived at camp, so she didn't have to deal with their questions and assumptions. She would deal with that later …. or not, if she was lucky.

"Lylah, I think we're about the same size. Let's go find some clothes for you. I bet you're ready to get out of those nasty things, aren't you?", asked the beautiful, blonde Amy as she noticed the filthy blood spattered clothing Lylah wore. Amy also explained that Dale and Shane had just reloaded the RV's water tank so she could take a shower if she wanted; a cold one, but a shower nonetheless. "Oh my god, this feels amazing!", she thought, as she washed off the dirt and grime, and then shampooed the matted dried blood out of her hair.

Lylah put on the lime colored cotton T-shirt and pair of jeans Amy had given her. She

smiled in gratitude at the younger girl's thoughtfulness. It was difficult to find a pair of jeans to fit before the world fell apart, the fact that these fit as well as they did was a miracle. Anyway, they were clean and soft and Lylah felt like a human being again.

Her shiny dark hair had begun to dry, as she sat by the fire with the others to join them for the evening meal. She still was trying to wrap her head around the way these folks welcomed her in to their camp. It kind of reminded her of camping trips she used to take with her family.

Amy was younger than Lylah by about 7-8 years she guessed, but that still made her closest to the girls age, so there was a natural affinity there. Besides Amy was nice to everyone, that was just her personality.

"Lylah, Where are you from? Not Georgia I take it?" asked Amy detecting the Irish accent.

"No," she agreed, "I was born in Ireland – lived there with my Mom, up until I was a teenager".

"Beautiful place - went there with my wife when I retired", commented Dale. " It was so

magnificent and green. I didn't expect it to be like on the pictures in the brochures, but it really was," fond memories flooded Dale's eyes.

_"I know, it is, isn't it?"_ she agreed with Dale. _"I haven't been back in a long time. I miss it. I'm actually from Utah though. My mom married my step-dad, and we moved when I was fourteen…. pretty big change for us,"_ she grinned as she remembered those early days of adjustment.

"I like the way you talk Lylah", said Carl.

_"Well, I like the way you talk too. You know, to me, you have an accent and I speak normal"_ -

Carl and Sophia found that hysterical for some reason and started giggling.

As the kids set off to bed, not too long later, Lylah noticed Daryl Dixon sitting off by himself.

Somehow she felt his eyes on her. She glanced over at him, but he quickly bent his head and returned to the apparent fascinating task of cleaning his arrows.

As soon as she turned her glance back away, Daryl found himself staring at her again. 'Maybe it's cause I can hardly understan' a darn thin' the woman says,' he thought to himself, frustrated at his uncharacteristic lack of self-control….. Still, he knew he was lying to himself... not understanding her had nothing to do with this.

"You can sleep in the RV with us, if you want, but I'll admit, we're really getting tight in there - so I can't guarantee how comfortable it will be," Andrea explained. "We do have an extra tent and sleeping bag . . . I think there may even be a cot . . .", she generously offered as Amy also dropped off some sleep pants and a top. "I brought these if you want to change, sleep in something more comfy. We've been pretty safe up here, but still some people prefer to sleep in their clothes" she stole a quick glance at Daryl.

_"You know, I think I'd like the tent if you don't mind. I've imposed enough"_, and honestly Lylah thought she wouldn't mind some time alone, to gather her thoughts. The women nodded at Lylah.

"I'll go see if I can find that fold-up cot okay", Andrea said as she went off to search for it.

Lylah quickly busied herself assembling the small tent nearby another tent. Even though alone-time sounded good, she wasn't stupid…. She still wanted to be near the others for safety. Again she felt herself being watched, as the hairs on the back of her neck began to prickle. She slowly glanced her head up to see Daryl Dixon leaning against the tree, watching her.

"You put this up by yourself?", Daryl grunted, secretly trying to figure out if she was the type to manipulate the men in the camp into doing stuff for her – the way that bitch Lori did. Daryl wondered to himself if Rick had figured out yet that Shane had been doin' his old lady?

Lylah looked up at him from underneath thick lashes and raised an eyebrow. "Are you kidding me? My brothers would kick my a...", Lylah hesitated, then switched to " 'arse'.. if I had couldn't put up a simple tent. They taught me better than that". 'Oh god, did she just say "Arse"?' she groaned inwardly at how stupid she knew that must have sounded.

A snarky, almost-grin creeped across Daryl's lips. Then, just as quickly, he grunted, "Why did ya have to set yer tent up so close to mine? I like my privacy." He glared down at her, obviously seeking to intimidate her into re-assembling the tent elsewhere.

Lylah stood up quickly, surprising Daryl a bit by how quickly she had moved. She stood almost nose to nose with him and looked him straight in the eye. It was times like these she was glad to be 5'9".

"_Daryl, I am really sorry,"_ he heard the exhaustion in her voice… _"but I've had a really long day and I'm bone tired. I didn't know I'd invaded your space or whatever….. but you're bat-shite crazy if you think I'm moving that tent now." Daryl was stunned to hear her stand up to him like that - most of the women in the camp averted their eyes or just avoided him whenever he spoke._

The stood there staring at each, until finally Lylah just sighed, _"Good night Daryl". _ And with that she dismissed him and finished up her task.

He took a couple of steps towards his own tent when Lylah discovered just couldn't resist. _"Daryl? Why are ya needin all that privacy?"_ she asked coyly. With that she winked at him and ducked into her tent.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

The next morning they all got together and decided to stay at the campsite a few more days to see if a very pissed off Merle Dixon showed up. There were other ideas tossed around and debated back and forth. Shane suggested they head to Fort Benning. Rick thought they might have better luck at the CDC. The Morales' were considering trying to connect back up with their family in Texas. No one really knew what the best option was.

Lylah was surprised to find herself actually enjoying being around these people over the next couple of days. Lylah would often spend a good bit of the day with Carl and Sophia - she frequently volunteered to watch them while Lori and Carol were busy. She would read to the kids or teach them lessons out of the school books. Lori and Carol both insisted they continue "school" which gave the children some semblance of normalcy during all this craziness. Lylah respected that and loved being able to help out.

The kids loved it when she took them down to the quarry to play. As they walked through the woods towards the water, she usually found herself telling them stories her grandpa had told her when she was little - fantastic tales that only the Irish can tell properly. But what Lylah remembered the most about her grandpa was his singing. Sometimes Lylah would sing to them songs in a strange language Sophia had never heard. Other songs were fun and silly – Carl liked those best.

Sophia's favorite were the nights that Lylah volunteered to put her to bed. It broke Lylah's heart to see how afraid the little girl was of her creepy Dad - it brought up painful memories. But Carol seemed to sense that Lylah needed to help her protect Sophia. In an unspoken pact, Carol would do her best to keep Ed away in the evening, while Lylah would put Sophia to bed. Lylah would stroke the little girl's hair, and sing to her celtic lullabies as she would drift off to sleep - reminding Lylah of another little girl she used to sing to sleep….

On his hunting trips, Daryl found himself down by the quarry more and more, watching over Lylah and the kids from a distance. He liked hearing her sing - liked watching her play with the kids. In the evening the kids would ask her to sing with everyone around, but she always refused. She would only sing when she was alone with kids, or when softly singing to Sophia at night. Daryl hated to think of himself as a stalker, so he told himself he was keeping an eye on them, making sure they were safe.

The days had started to fall into a pleasant pattern. She had almost allowed herself to forget the constant danger they were in …. Almost. She'd been so focused on protecting herself from the walking dead lately, she'd forgotten that the living were just as dangerous, if not more so.

Lylah had been down at the quarry with the rest of the women: Amy, Andrea, Jacqui, and Carol (she didn't know where Lori was?). They were having a good time - gossiping and laughing about all the things they missed from before. Carol's jerk husband, Ed, apparently didn't think they should be having so much fun – even though all he did was sit on his ass the whole time. Andrea, unaccustomed to assuming a subservient role, took exception to this - quite vocally. During the fracas that ensued, Ed hauled off and smacked Carol across the face.

Shane wasn't far away when he saw the whole obscene event unfold. He marched over, enraged himself, and started beating the crap out of Ed. Lylah couldn't say she was sorry to see Ed get a taste of his own medicine, but Shane was out control himself. For a while there, she was afraid he was going to actually kill Ed. Lylah hoped this would at least keep Ed away from Sophia some more...

That evening, Daryl showed up with at least a dozen squirrels and even a rabbit that he shared with the group. Lylah had disassembled her tent and reset it up a good five feet or so over, so hopefully Daryl now had enough privacy now. She acknowledged to herself that leaving him the whole state of Georgia probably wouldn't be enough to make him happy.

As she sat their with Amy, Jacqui and Andrea - she noticed Daryl was by himself as he started skinning the squirrel carcasses.

"Doesn't Shane or Morales or anyone help him? I mean he does do all the hunting?", Lylah asked Amy.

"No, I've never seen anyone even try to talk to him when he does that. I think a lot of people just don't want to be around him much. He kinda scares me really", said Amy with those innocent blue eyes.

"But no one turns down the meat?" Lylah questioned.

Amy looked a little sheepish at that, and Lylah immediately felt bad as soon as the words left her mouth.

This was probably a big mistake, but Lylah knew she'd already decided what she was going to do. No use in dallying. She patted Amy's shoulder, as a silent apology and headed over to Daryl.

"Hi … Looks like you had a good hunting trip today," she complimented the hunter.

"Whaddya want lady? Cain't ya see I'm busy, or don't ya wanna eat tonite?" snarled Daryl.

He barely even looked at Lylah, just kept those blue eyes focused on the bloody task.

"I moved my tent….. You know, so … 'you'll be havin yer privacy' ", she attempted to mimic his

southern cracker accent, her attempt to lighten the mood a complete failure.

"Whatever", he grunted. Why wouldn't she just leave him the hell alone and go back over with those prissy blondes by the RV that looked down on him… she was makin' him uncomfortable, especially the way she spoke so softly and nicely to him – he didn't know how to respond to that, how to behave.

Lylah was about to turn and leave, when she remembered why she'd come over in the first place. She spun back around to face him.

' Why the hell does she have to git so damn close to me,' he thought. ' She smells good'…..Where the hell did that come from, he panicked. Why was he thinkin' 'bout how she smelled.

"You want some help with that"? Lylah offered softly as she stood really close to him to get a better view of what he was doing.

No one in the camp had offered to help clean the kill - not even Merle. He actually stopped what he was doing to look at her. Why was he having trouble swallowing? Just cause this prissy foreigner offered to help? What the hell….?

"You know how to skin and gut a squirrel?", he asked snarkily - intending to shut her down.

He almost laughed at the thought of her reaction to getting her prissy little hands all bloody from gutting an animal - she might ruin her manicure or sumthin.

_"No - I'm ashamed to say I don't. My brothers tried to teach me - not squirrel, obviously – but deer and small game... but I always found a way to get out of doing it. Now I really wished I'd let them teach me the things they tried to.…. If you'll take some time to teach me though, I'll do my best. I'm not stupid. And I won't be squeamish!"_ she said somehow sensing that would be important to him.

"_If you teach me, you won't always have to this by yourself",_ she continued her rationale.

"Why? Why you wanna do sumthin like this?", Daryl was baffled and for the first time actually

interested - his voice lacking the usual snarl.

_"It's not that I particularly want to?"_ she answered honestly. _ "I just think I should - we all should. It's not fair that we all take what you hunt and leave you to clean it too", _Lylah waited a second, then sighed, _"So, you gonna teach me or what?"_

Daryl Dixon was speechless... but decided to go ahead and show her. She'd probably quit anyway - faster to get rid of her by just givin' in.

Lylah surprised him with her natural skill. She was good with the knife, her precise movements effectively removing the small bits of meat. He continued to be surprised when she didn't go all girly, like that blond Amy did all the time. She was a quick study and wasn't squeamish, just like she'd promised.

The first squirrel Lylah gutted was a bit mangled, but Daryl salvaged it. He wouldn't let her ruin the rabbit, which was fine with her. She didn't want to be responsible for the loss of valued meat. The rest of the cleaning went quickly with both of them working together. Daryl wouldn't admit it, but he was impressed.

And Lord, she was beautiful – he couldn't stop himself from sneaking glances at her. Her skin reminded him of a soft white Georgia peach. And when she talked it was like she was whispering a song. Why was she bein' so nice to him? What was her game?

That evening Daryl had an even harder time not starin' at her, and it pissed him off. It pissed

him off more when he looked to see her tent farther down away from his, just like she said it would be. He realized he wanted Lylah's tent back where she'd put it the first dang place. It pissed him off that he was pissed off about it. He growled in frustration.

He gave the log a swift kick in frustration, as he headed into his tent for the night, bringing Lylah's eyes to his one last time before she too entered her tent for the evening.


	3. Chapter 3

1**Chapter 3**

Daryl couldn't sleep. Jim's manic digging earlier in the day had freaked everyone out. Daryl was on edge, so he decided to get his cross bow and sit watch. It was already dark, which meant he couldn't even go hunt and find refuge in the forest like he usual.

He heard them before long before he saw them He just had no idea there'd be so many.

Daryl raced to Lylah's tent . "Lylah, shhhh, get up now and get to the Rv" he opened up her tent, relieved to see she still had her clothes and shoes on.

Lylah immediately got up – sensed this wasn't Daryl being a jerk. The glint to his eyes and tone in his voice let Lylah know this was deadly serious. Lylah grabbed the shotgun next to her and moved.

And then all hell broke loose!

At least thirty walkers had invaded their campsite - seemed to be coming from everywhere.

"Stay behind me" Daryl screamed "Right on my back, girl... White - - Rice" she smiled a little at the silly reference... He saw Lylah nod in agreement but also saw the terror in her eyes. Daryl knew he would keep her safe tonight - He wasn't sure about the others as he began to assess the magnitude of the onslaught. Lylah would make it, and he grabbed tightly to him.

He didn't bother with his crossbow anymore. The situation called for gunfire - the sound didn't matter at this point anymore... that barn door had already opened.

At first it was difficult to see where the walkers were until someone had the presence of mind to turn on a vehicle headlight. As Lylah remained glued to Daryl's backside she shot walkers as they approached the RV and he shot them from his side. Together they cleared a path - all the while never separating from each other. Lylah didn't miss a shot that night - adrenaline pumping through her veins. That was one thing her brothers had insisted she learn, how to shoot, and tonight she made them proud. Again, Daryl found himself impressed by her.

There was screaming and crying but Lylah couldn't make out where it was coming from. The stench of decomposing flesh and blood mixed with gunsmoke was overpowering. They were still trying to make their way towards the RV as they saw Shane and Rick take down two more walkers approaching from the left. Glenn got off another couple of rounds as the last walker was finally down.

When the horror of all that had just happened settled over the survivors, they surveyed the area fo damage and the dead. Ed Peletier one of the first they realized had been attacked and died. Lylah felt ashamed to admit she felt little sadness at his passing - hoped Carol would felt the same.

Daryl finally felt it was safe to let Lylah go. In fact, he hadn't even realized he had been holding her. He looked down at the ground in embarrassment when he realized, abruptly releasing his hold.

She looked up at him, comprehending exactly what he'd done for tonight, that he'd most probably saved her life again. _"Thanks," _she lightly stroked his arm, the one that moments ago held her tightly to him, to convey her appreciation. He mumbled , 'S'nuthin'" before walking off. They needed to start dealing with the evening's aftermath - there was going to be a lot of work to get done tonight.

Lylah ran over to Andrea and Amy by the RV. Amy couldn't seem to get it together and was sobbing from belated terror - some sort of aftershock? Lylah put her arms around Amy and Andrea, embracing them both as she whispered soft foreign words that Daryl didn't understand but knew he liked hearing.

Morning came too fast and no one had slept. The dead needed burying and walkers needed burning.


	4. Chapter 4

1**Chapter 4**

After the dead had been buried, the contentious debates started. Where should they go? Should

they go at all?

"Well, we can't stay here" someone pointed out.

"I still say we should go to Fort Benning! It's the most secure - they wouldn't have let it fall",

Shane was adamant.

"Like they didn't let Atlanta fall?" another pointed wryly. Shane wasn't used to having his authority questioned, and just shook his head in irritation – frustrated at how quickly Rick had usurped his position in the group.

"We should head to the CDC! If anyone knows what this thing is it'll be them. They'll have

doctors working on this thing - maybe even a cure!" Rick said with hope and conviction, also hoping to find treatment for Jim, who'd been bitten last night.

In the end, most of them decided to go to the CDC with Rick - it was closer than Fort Benning. They could make it there by nightfall. Not everyone decided to go though. Morales decided to take his family and try and meet up with his family in Texas. There were no hard feelings – they were all just doing the best they could.

As they packed up their belongings and loaded up vehicles, Lylah stood there for a minute, not sure where to put her stuff.

"Come on - get in the truck. You can put yer stuff in the back - just be careful of Merle's bike ... Daryl offered. "Unless ya'd rather ride in the RV?"

_"Thanks, it is getting a bit crowded in the RV ... I'd appreciate the ride",_ she looked over at him as she smiled her thanks.

"S'nuthing", Daryl became uncomfortable again with her lookin' so appreciative for just a ride.

Lylah hopped in the truck and settled herself as Daryl cranked the old engine to life. They drove behind the RV as they all headed towards the CDC – praying for a miracle. They drove slow, mostly for Jim's benefit - to try and make the ride less uncomfortable for the suffering man. Jim was not doing well.

The truck was beat to hell and was obviously a work truck, the kind her step dad kept around to haul farm equipment, supplies and such. Needless to say, there wasn't exactly a high end sound system. For that matter, there wasn't even a radio.

Needing to fill the silence, Lylah decided to try and engage Daryl in conversation, realizing it would probably be like pulling teeth.

_"Is there anything you miss, Daryl? You know, since all this happened – from your old life?"_ Lylah remembered how much fun the woman had discussing this topic back at the quarry - a blush of embarrassment colored her cheeks as she recalled what Andrea and Carol missed.

"What are you talkin' about - missin' stuff? 'Sa a waste of time. Don't matter no way" Daryl shook his head, not understanding the point.

_"I don't know - just trying to make conversation_" She paused and thought to herself about all the things she missed.

_"You know what I miss?"_ He glanced at her like he could give a shit less.

_"Chicken McNuggets"_ she chuckled as he looked like he had no idea what she was talking about.

"_You know, those junky little fried fast food things. I know they aren't even all chicken - they just shape them like that"_ she laughed as his expression was even more bewildered.

"I know what they are - just can't believe you miss them. Figured you more for lobster.. steak...that sorta thang... not gross chicken nuggets" he shook his head in disbelief at the way she was constantly surprising him.

_"Hey, maybe Carol could use the squirrel meat to make little nuggets. If we ever find some oil, we could batter them up and fry them",_ she continued to muse the possibilities.

"Squirrel Nuggets, huh?", and eventually Daryl started laughing, which brought a triumphant grin to her face.

_"Yeah. And Lattes from Starbuck - miss those badly. And AC. This heat sucks!"_ She was getting on a roll.

"Getting drunk and watching football on Sundays . . . " Daryl actually joined in, her enthusiasm was difficult to resist. Fuck - she was difficult to resist, he thought.

_"Yeah, good one. Sure could have used a drink last night"_ Lylah nodded in agreement at Daryl's offering.

_"What did you do for a living, before all this?"_ she asked him, trying to keep the tentative dialog going.

"This and that..." he pondered a moment, deciding how much he really wanted her knowing about his old life - things he wasn't so proud of. Why he gave a shit what she thought of him he hadn't quite worked out yet, but something made him decide to judiciously edit his personal history.

"Fixin' stuff 'need fixin, cars, roofs, . . . did construction when I got hired on." Merle had periodically involved him in the fringes of his more unsavory antics including his drug dealing and such, but Daryl had been smart enough to stay away from that crap when Merle wasn't there. Coupla bar fights was all he had on his record . . . minor stuff compared to Merle.

_"That makes sense"_ she nodded. Noticing that he appeared confused by her statement, she continued.

_"You know, the reason you're able to do so many things around the camp, be so useful... It makes_ _sense. I hate not being more useful",_ she explained, appearing frustrated with herself.

He wasn't used to this 'conversing' thing, but it seemed to be going all right. He decided to take a stab at it by asking her, "What about you, what'd you do before...?

_"Ahhh, nothing very fancy...", _remembering his earlier assumption about the lobster. She knew she didn't want him to think of her like that. _ "I'm a civil engineer, was one anyway... Worked for a local firm just outside of Atlanta."_

"So you're one of them brainy chicks", he thought 'Great, another Andrea, all high an' mighty'.

_"I suppose you could say that. I've been called worse - nerd, dork, geek - I really hate to be called a geek even more now though.",_ she laughed at the term they sometimes used to refer to walkers now.

_"I actually spent most of my time on construction sites, keeping projects on schedule, ironing out problems..."_ Lylah tried to explain - for some reason it was important to her Daryl didn't think she was a spoiled brat. What good did her trust fund do her now anyway?

_"My friends and I were also in a little band - we just played for fun, for tips at local bars, cafes, anywhere Casey could get us a gig,"_ Lylah laughed remembering some of the awful places Casey had booked them. _"she booked us a nursing home one time – they kept taking out their hearing aids"_ Daryl couldn't help grinning at that. This girl could charm the pants off

the pope, Daryl had decided..

Daryl tried to visualize this beautiful lady walking around a construction site in a hard hat, then singing to old folks. Knowing guys like his brother worked construction, he wondered what it had been like for her.

_"Your skills are lot more applicable to what needs done now. . . I don't know - maybe if we have get to the point of rebuilding, I might have something to offer, but it's hard to see that day right now. . ."_ she pointed out.

_"You think you would teach me to shoot your bow, sometime?"_ desperation in her voice. For some reason, it sounded real important to her.

"You shittin' me right?" why would she want to do that? Guns were much easier, he thought, and she was already an excellent shot..

_"Would I shite you Daryl"?_ Lylah was feeling bolder, as she attempted to tease him a little. He laughed at the way she said shit, more like shite. He seemed to have a hard time being angry around her.

_"Come on, we all know that's the best weapon in camp. It's silent, deadly, you can reuse your arrows, can_ _make more if you need to",_ Lylah explained her valid reasoning.

"I dunno. . . Maybe when I have some time. You ever shot one before?" he couldn't believe he found himself actually considering it... assessing whether she had the strength for it?

_"No",_ she shook her head. _"My brothers went bow-hunting for Elk every year, so we had them on the ranch. I didn't like shooting the Elk with a gun at the time, much less a bow, so I refused to learn - Stupid Me!". _She nodded self-depracatingly - Darylseemed to understand she didn't need to be reminded of wasted opportunities, so didn't pile on.

_"What about Merle? Did you guys live together?",_ savoring her small victory (that he was actually considering teaching her), she decided it was time to switch gears.

"Yeah - when he was out of the pen, he'd come stay with me, crash on the sofa, until he came up with something better" - Lylah raised an eyebrow, not understanding.

"Merle would always need cash, so he'd meet up with some other ex-cons, and they'd come up with some plan. Merle didn't seem to have very good luck, cause he usually got busted shortly after his release," Daryl said it so matter-of-factly, he seemed to have just accepted Merle for the way he was, flaws and all.

_"But he was the one that took care of you, right?. . . when you were younger?"_ Lylah prompted, having a hard time picturing the man the others had described caring for his younger brother - but trying to understand.

"I took care of myself!", he snarled.

Lylah had apparently touched a nerve and could sense Daryl shutting down, so she just nodded – decided not to press him further. She was very satisfied with the progress they'd made.

After a couple of minutes of silence hung in the air, Lylah offered . . . "Hey, Daryl - I'm sorry about Merle" And she left it at that.

The site of the CDC surrounded by devastation and death, made her heart sink. They'd traveled all this way . . . lost Jim en route when he'd asked them to leave him to die on his own - and now their beacon of hope, the CDC, didn't appear to exist at all.

Daryl got out to prepare for their approach to the CDC entrance. He grabbed her arm and jerked her tightly to his side. "You stay close and move fast, 'kay". They joined the others and then ran like hell to what looked to be the only entrance – secured by a steel metal rollup door.

Walkers had started to get wind of them - they stirred and began to approach the desperate people. The steel door that barred them entrance to the CDC was secure, and there didn't appear to be anyone inside to let them in. The CDC was abandoned.

Rick screamed in desolation, as panic started to ripple through the group. Then, all of a sudden, hope.

"Wait - the camera. I saw it move. I saw it move. . . . " There was someone inside. "You're killing us, You're killing us..." Rick screamed at the little camera, desperate to convince whoever it was inside to let them in.

Desperation and panic continued to affect the others, as they debated their retreat options. Lylah tried to remain calm, as she kept the shotgun aimed and ready. She held off, not wanting the sound to draw any more of them to their location.

All of a sudden, gears began cranking and the security door quickly rolled open. The bright light blinded them as they raced inside towards hope.


	5. Chapter 5

1**Chapter 5 - CDC**

No one really quite believed it when that door first opened. It was like a miracle as the lone doctor, armed with an automatic weapon, broke every protocol and allowed them entrance.

"The price of admission - a blood test", Dr. Jenner explained his one requirement. Before he would allow them the rest of the way in, he waited on Rick's agreement. That was a no-brainer Lylah thought.

When the doctor discovered how long it had been since many of them had eaten, he quickly welcomed them to the kitchen area stocked with food ... and even spirits. There was plenty of wine... which soon started to flow liberally.

Lylah sensed Dr. Jenner was actually glad to have some other people around. But every once in a while, she noticed Jenner would get despondent, then quickly catch himself and put a smile on. Something wasn't right. 'Maybe he's been down here too long by himself', she thought, trying to explain away this feeling in her gut.

Dinner was a joyous celebration, in spite of their recent losses. It had been difficult to leave Jim there to die, but in the end they respected Jim's wishes. Lylah prayed Jim's soul was in a better place.

Multiple bottles of wine flowed freely and even Carl tried some – the little boy scrunched up his face in disgust after the small sip and asked for his soda back. Even Daryl seemed to be relaxed and was enjoying himself - the most social Lylah had ever seen him. Perhaps it had something to do with the bottle of Southern Comfort he was sharing with no one. He seemed to especially enjoy teasing Glenn, urging him to drink more.

Lylah felt the pleasant buzz go to her head as Dale refilled her wine glass again... for the third time… or was it the fourth? She was having a really good time, as she found herself laughing with Andrea and Amy. Amy told funny stories about growing up with Andrea, and Dale told loving stories about his late wife. Lylah smiled and laughed, so relieved to be here at the CDC. The safety and security of their new situation allowed Lylah to relax and simply enjoy the situation. She was a natural charmer, and easily engaged the others in conversation and laughter.

She raised her glass to enjoy another sip of wine, when she caught Daryl's eyes on her. Emboldened by the alcohol, she looked straight at him before slowly smiling. She raised her glass to him, before returning the glass to her lips to take another sip. She then ran the tip of her tongue along her lower lip, seductively removing any remaining traces of wine - never breaking eye contact with him the whole time

He was sitting at the end of the long table, observing her as she smiled and charmed. Daryl's eye's narrowed as he focused on her lips. Heat coursed through his body when she looked him straight in the eyes, did that thing with her tongue. He pulled the liquor bottle to his lips, to take another drink and give himself a moment to deal with his confusion. 'What was she playin' at? 'Why she keep lookin' at me like that?'

Rick was the first to remember manners and quickly raised his glass as he gave a toast of sincere thanks to Jenner. Daryl followed Rick's lead with a rowdy, "Booyah!", quickly joined by the rest of the group.

Unfortunately Shane decided to spoil everyone's good mood. He proceeded to interrogate Jenner - right then, couldn't leave it 'til morning. He demanded to know where all the other doctors they expected to be here were. Why was Jenner the only doctor here at the CDC?

With reluctance, Jenner explained how at first many of the staff left to be with their own families… then as the situation got worse, the remaining doctors "opted out" - there was a rash of suicides. He was it... the only person left alive at the CDC.

They all sat there in depressed silence as comprehension of the dismal situation sunk in - their prior festive mood vanished.

"Buzzkill" Glenn accused Shane, irritated the cop couldn't have left this conversation until morning. No one felt like eating or celebrating anymore.

Dr. Jenner decided this was as good a time as any to show them around the facility - they all looked exhausted. Carol seemed a bit disconcerted at the idea of being so far underground (the initial elevator had carried them deep underground). Carol seemed to be coping ok though, Sophia's safety over-riding her personal difficulty.

Lylah was actually comforted by the fact they were so far underground. It made her feel that much safer.

Jenner escorted them down the main hallway where he showed them some individual sleeping quarters. There was a library and even a recreation room. Jenner explained that they would need to go easy on the hot water. Moods improved rapidly, as they each began to comprehend that they'd be able to take a hot shower tonight.

"Hot Water - it's what the man said" T-Dog said grinning from ear to ear.

Lylah gave Amy's hand a squeeze at the news. "Meet me after you shower, ok?" Amy suggested and Lylah nodded, too excited and happy to go to sleep just yet.

Lylah tossed her meager belongings onto the desk in the room Jenner had offered her. She covered the sofa with sheets and blankets, so she wouldn't have to do it later.

There was another door in the bathroom – apparently bathrooms were shared. Maybe Amy or Andrea was next door? She figured she'd find out later – she didn't want to open the door and be wrong.

She let the warm water run down her back, luxuriating in it - savoring the smell of the shampoo as she rinsed her hair. She was still more than pleasantly buzzed, and for a second felt guilty for feeling so good as she remembered the ones that didn't make it. She would sleep safe tonight, she reflected.

She turned the water off, remember Jenner's edict to conserve. She'd actually found a disposable razor, thrilled she was actually going to get to shave her legs . She shuddered at how long it had been, she had started to feel like Sasquatch. She rested her bent leg on the ledge, using shampoo to create a lather as she prepared to shave.

That's when the other bathroom door flung open. Daryl walked in – a bath towel wrapped around his hips and another slung loosely around his neck… Shock registered on his face when he saw her there.

Their eyes met – both widening in surprise. Lylah didn't know what to do, she was standing there buck naked. She immediately grabbed for the shower curtain , bunching it around her to try and cover her breasts. But her legs were still bare.

"_Daryl! Oh God...Get OUT!",_ she begged, her cheeks reddening from the embarrassment.

"Sorry – I didn't know anyone was in here. I didn't here no shower runnin!" But he kept starin' at her legs, as he slowly backed out of the tiny bathroom - both of them still in shock.

Daryl couldn't get the sight of her out his mind. He really hadn't walked in there on purpose – he wouldn't have done that to her. She was so beautiful - all dripping wet like that - he couldn't purge the image from his mind. He'd seen every inch of her for just a second or two, before she'd managed to wrap that curtain around her. It still left her legs on view, which he got a long look at before backing out.

He didn't want to like her. He was just having a hard time stopping himself - the way she constantly surprised him. Helping his skin squirrel, shootin' walkers like she'd been doing it her whole life, eatin' Chicken Frickin' McNuggets... He wanted to know more, wanted to know about that dude she did something to, 'hurt him' was what she said.

He enjoyed his hot shower for a good long while gathering his thoughts, before eventually having to turn the temperature to cool, and then finally cold.

Lylah hurried and let Daryl have the bathroom, still reeling from embarrassment. She'd found a hair dryer and quickly dried her hair before putting on the fresh set of borrowed clothes from Amy. 'Maybe there were extra clothes here' she thought, so she could stop mooching of the poor girl.

As she walked down the hall looking for Amy, she realized she could hear them. She followed their voices to what was surely the rec room. When Lylah walked in Glenn said, "Hey, we're doing shots, want one, Lyl?"

The Rec-Room was even nicer than she anticipated. There was a small bar area that T-dogg was gleefully standing behind (so this was where all the liquor had come from?), a pool table, plenty of comfortable seating, even a big screen TV. The lights were low and Glenn searched through the cabinets to see what was there. Jacqui soon joined them and relaxed in one of comfortable club chairs. For the first time, you could see the worry lines leave her face as she swirled her drink, looking restored and clean from her shower.

_"So you're going to be bartender, Huh?"_ Lylah asked T-Dogg who seemed to be enjoying the role he's assumed. _ "Well then, what do you have for me?"_

T-Dogg raised his hand across the various bottles of whisky and liquor displaying them proudly before suggesting, "For you, Jameson's I think", as he poured a healthy two fingers into a shot glass.

Lylah grinned, _"Really? Irish Whisky – Isn't that a bit of a stereotype",_ she teased him. _"You going to serve me Lucky Charms for breakfast as well", _she added with full Irish brogue, T-Dogg laughed with her. Apparently, hot showers had gone a long way to restoring their prior good mood.

After more shots Glenn, T-Dogg, Jacqui, Amy and Lylah were laughing and carrying on so loudly that Lori and Carol came to see what was going on. Carol joined the renewed festivities as she drank some more wine, now that Sophia was safe in bed. Glenn found a karaoke machine and used to play the CD's he'd found. After more liquor, Amy decided karaoke would be more fun so she began searching for karaoke CDs.

"Just because I'm Asian, does not mean I do karaoke", Glenn pouted, praying Amy search would be unsuccessful. Eventually Amy found a stack of them - a variety of rock, pop and country.

Whether it was the liquor or the fact it had been so long since it was safe to play music loud, everyone began to enjoy it and sing along. Dale and Andrea even joined in, though Andrea kept a sharp eye on how much Amy drank, cutting the younger girl off periodically.

Rick and Shane eventually joined in the drinking, though Shane refused to sing, likewise with Daryl who kept his Southern Comfort by his side. Lylah would periodically feel his eyes on her, the heat of embarrassment forming on her cheeks as she recalled the bathroom incident. She tossed back another shot - a little liquid Irish courage.

Lylah sang and danced along with Amy, swaying to the music, raising her arms as she danced. They raised their glasses in celebration when T-Dogg lifted Lylah by her waist to sit atop the pool table. Daryl's eyes narrowed at T-Dogg, hating the way the man had his hands all over her. T-Dogg caught the look he was getting from Daryl, and raised his hands in quiet surrender, backing off. He'd wondered if the redneck had a thing for the new girl, now he knew. 'This gonna get interestin' T-Dogg thought to himself.

She looked so carefree and happy, singing and dancing like that, Daryl thought as the liquor continued to provide a pleasant haze and warmth to his blood. He watched noticed how Amy's jeans were snug on Lylah's ass, and the blouse buttons were pulled too tight across her breasts .

Lylah's head was spinning when she turned around as the song ended to see Daryl leaning against the wall by the corner, staring at her.

Daryl's observation made Lylah feel foolish and self-conscious all of a sudden. She turned to the others and asked, _"Do you think we need to worry about using too much power with this thing"._ Reluctantly the others agreed and they shut it down.

Rick, Lori and Shane left to head to bed a short while later, quickly followed by Carol.

Lylah's head began to spin and she realized she wasn't ready to go anywhere just yet. She thought about Daryl - the way he looked at her made her feel... confused. Sometimes, when she caught him, it reminded her of the way her stepdad looks at her mom. There was tenderness, a protectiveness, but also heat and desire. But then he would look away...

Lylah sat there on couch for a bit thinking to herself, while T-Dogg and Glenn put stuff away. 'On the one hand, he's saved my life a couple of times'. 'But when I try and talk to him or touch his hand, he acts like I'm going to infect him or something.' 'Oh Christ, I'm just being shit-faced stupid.' 'Why am I trying to figure any of this out now?' _"Stupid"_ - Lylah said out loud.

"You OK Girl?" T-Dogg looked over at her, concern on his face.

_"Yeah - just overdid it. Think I'm going to have a big glass of water when I get to my room. You guys got this?"_ Lylah wanted to make sure they didn't need any help from her.

"Go on to bed - we got it" they reassured her.

Lylah headed to her room, at least she thought she was heading to her room as she hoped like hell she could remember where it was. Did everything look exactly like this before all that Jameson's? she wondered to herself. Then the her whole world started spinning.

Lylah put her hands on the wall to try and gain support. Just for a brief second she leaned her forehead on the cool wall. Then she felt a pair of warm strong hands on her waist, supporting her.

"I gotcha", said Daryl as steadied Lylah in his arms. "Yer drunk!" he pointed out.

His arm snaked around her waist and brought her in close to his body for support. Daryl wasn't exactly sure what he was doing, but knew he liked the way she felt molded up against him. Maybe it was because he was shit-faced drunk too, that he didn't mind being touched so much at the moment.

_"Nuh Uhhh!",_ she laughingly denied - then broke out giggling. _"You're right, I am drunk!" _giggling again. Then she put her arm further around him to hold on tighter. _"Daryl - I feel wonderful... Drunk and safe and wonderful"_ and pulled herself even closer, tucking her face into his neck.

Lylah knew the liquor was loosening her tongue a lot, but she couldn't seem to care. She was so attracted to this man right now….She didn't remember the last time she'd felt this way...

"Let's get ya to yer room" Daryl really liked the way she had wrapped her body around his. He felt himself harden, in spite of all the liquor he'd drank.

_"Well, there's a problem. I'm not sure I can find it", _Lylah giggled again as her hands moved along his waist.

"Girls - cain't hold their damn liquor. Come on" Daryl supported her as he navigated the hallway to her room. They made it there pretty quickly. Daryl had known exactly where her room was - the adjoining bathroom and all.

Daryl helped Lylah get into her room and tried to get her situated onto the sofa/bed. Wisely, she had already spread out the sheet, blanket and pillow.

She knew exactly what she was doing when she decided to act drunker than she was. For a moment she questioned the ethics of what she planned, but quickly dismissed that little voice. When she pretended to lose her balance, he reached out to steady her, and she placed her arms up around his neck.

_"Daryl?"_ Lylah whispered. She was standing so close to him. He could feel her breasts pressed up against his chest and she could feel his warm breath on the side of her face. Was it her imagination, or was that vein on his neck beating really fast? Daryl smelled like warm spices. Lylah liked how he smelled after he came back from hunting - all sweaty and stuff, but this was really nice too. She slowly leaned in closer.

She could feel Daryl tense up, but he didn't pull away. Lylah looked straight into Daryl's blue eyes through thick dark lashes. His eyes were conflicted, but there was desire as well. She was sober enough to recognize that look in this man's eyes. Lylah put her hands flat to Daryl's chest. She slowly inched her lips towards his as he gave in to his own need and met her the rest of the way.

The kiss was soft, inquiring. She slowly moved her lips, but the kiss remained hesitant. As they both slowly explored each other with their lips, she gently allowed her tongue to trace his lower lip. A gentle sigh of satisfaction escaped her. A hunger Daryl had never experienced took over as he deepened the kiss, thrusting his tongue urgently to tangle with hers. He groaned with pleasure into her mouth, as she leaned closer into him so that her breasts were pressed hard against his chest. She became more confident as she felt his arousal press firm against her stomach. She slowly slipped her hand inside his shirt opening and stroked his bare chest.

Lylah's breath hitched as Daryl visibly flinched under her touch, then he abruptly jerked away.

"What the fuck ya think yer doing – crazy bitch?" He snarled as he shoved her away. Confusion covered Lylah's gorgeous face. Her eyes wide, wetting with shame and embarrassment. "I ain't want this!" Daryl snapped, then stormed out of her room into the adjoining one as he slammed the door behind him.

Lylah couldn't breathe - confusion and hurt filling her eyes. DO NOT CRY…. DO NOT CRY… She told herself over and over until sheer force of will made it so. Lylah closed her eyes and tried to forget tonight's humiliation, as she crawled into bed - alone.

"What the hell was that girl doing?" "Why she wanna do that to me?" "She think I'm gonna

be her boyfriend for crissake? Hold hands?" sarcasm dripped from his thoughts. "Always frickin' touchin' me?".

Daryl knew he'd fucked up. That his reaction wasn't reasonable. He'd never let anyone touch him on his scarred chest and back before…. Was too embarrassed – he hadn't want her to see him and be disgusted. He hoped she hadn't seen him earlier in the shower. . that the towel he'd draped around his shoulders had covered him.

He supposed it didn't matter now anyway, after what he'd done, what he said. Daryl's drunken slumber was fitful and unsatisfying as he continued to be see big brown eyes all night long, looking at himlike he was the biggest shit. He felt like shit.


	6. Chapter 6

1**Chapter 6: TS-19**

It wasn't too difficult to avoid Daryl's gaze the next morning, seeing as how her hangover made it difficult to look anyone in the eyes. Jacqui brought her some juice and some Tylenol at breakfast, while she attempted to force some breakfast on her,

"Sweetheart, you really need to try and eat", Jacqui gently scolded. "You could stand to put on a few pounds..."

"I never thought I'd hear those words Jacqui?" Lylah softly laughed " to put on some weight?" "I don't know about you, but I was always trying to lose a few pounds?", she joked, until she realized it made her head hurt more and groaned.

Daryl glanced over at Lylah, then quickly back down, before she noticed him. Stupid woman. Worrying about losing weight, looking the way she does. He visualized Lylah with her curves filled out by some extra weight, remembering all her saw of her last night - not comprehending how she would want to lose weight. Daryl tried to catch himself before his thoughts got any further off track...

"Here Baby Girl, have some of my eggs. There powdered, but I do 'em good. Protein helps the hangover", T-Dogg served Lylah up a heaping helping of scrambled powdered eggs, which she dutifully attempted to eat.

Rick and Glenn showed up looking hungover as well, grateful for Jacqui's TLC and Tylenol as well.

"T-Dogg, how can you be so darn chipper. How come you aren't hungover, like the rest of us? You too Jacqui?", Lylah demanded to know their secret.

"I was tempted to lie and tell you it was an 'ethnic' thing, but we stopped drinking long before you fools did. We were having such a good time watching you - that was entertainment enough" Jacqui explained.

"And are we entertainment now?" Lylah asked, wryly.

"Honestly?" Jacqui wanted to know, "Yeah" and she chuckled.

"You - are an evil evil woman", Lylah jokingly glared at her, as the woman gently patted her shoulder.

The rest of the motley crew finally joined them, all looking worse for wear. Glenn swearing to never drink again. Even Shane was hurtin. He'd apparently got into a fight with himself during the night. He must not be a pleasant drunk at all.

After breakfast Dr. Jenner took them to the main room, where VI brought up an image of what looked like a brain - Jenner referred to it a Test Subject 19 - an enhanced internal view. It was amazing. It was able to show brain activity down to the synaptic level. The engineer in Lylah was fascinated; the human being in her was terrified.

Dr. Jenner proceeded to show them how this disease first invades the brain like meningitis, rapidly killing healthy brain tissue. Then a short while after death... Anywhere from minutes to hours, the brain stem restarts itself - he called in "resurrection". Lylah hated this term.

The rest of the brain didn't start though - the part of the brain the made you "you" - your memories, the part that knew right for wrong, the part that loved - that part remained dead.

Lylah watched in horror as the test subject "died" on screen only to come back to life in a manner of speaking. Then in horror again, as Andrea explained that the flash on the screen was a bullet shot into TS-19's brain.

Oh God, whether it was a hangover or what she was seeing, she she didn't feel so good. She normally wasn't so quesy, but she bent over at the waist to catch her breath.

Daryl rushed over to her, them stopped himself before putting his hands on her. What the hell? Hadn't he learned his lesson last night? He stopped himself a few feet away from her.

'You have no idea what it is do you?" Andrea accused Dr. Jenner.

"It could be microbial? Viral? Parasitic? Bacterial? Fungal?" Jenner suggested hopelessly.

"The wrath of God," Jacqui offered.

"There is that", Jenner ironically didn't rule that out, which didn't make Lylah feel better at all. This man had lost hope.

Sensing Jenner's hopelessness, Andrea asked, "Somebody must know something? Somebody else? Somewhere?"

"I've been in the dark, I lost contact", Jenner tried to explain.

"There's nothing anywhere. That's what you're really trying to say isn't it?", Andrea began to realize.

Even Daryl just rubbed his hands to his face and said, "I'm gonna get 'shit-faced drunk' - again" and leaned helplessly against the computer.

Dale, who seemed to be the only one to notice the lone clock counting down with only an hour or so to go, finally asked "What happens what that clock runs down?"

"The basement generators - they run out of fuel!", Jenner responded.

Rick asked Jenner, "What happens then", Jenner wouldn't answer - was acting evasive. So Rick asked VI.

"Facility Wide Decontamination Will Occur" the computer voice said simply.

With Lylah's knowledge of engineering, she understood intuitively what that meant almost at once.

She yelled, "Where's the engineering room?" and then ran in the direction Jenner pointed, with Rick and the guys following her.

"It won't matter" Jenner yelled behind them.

"Decontamination - what does that mean" Glenn asked, as they ran down the steps with Rick, T-Dogg, and Shane. Lylah didn't want to discuss it until she'd had a chance to see for herself.

At the bottom of the stairs, they found a rudimentary diagram on the wall of the generator room.

It only took Lylah a minute to grimly assess the situation. "Oh God - we've got to get some more fuel for these generators"as she ran to the 55-gal drums now empty of diesel. "Look for backup! They've got to have backup" they ran everywhere, checking each drum - all empty.

'Can you reprogram it Lylah? Maybe bypass it?' Rick asked her, only now realizing that she actually knows about this type of thing.

"Maybe - if I had more time - like days - but not in less than an hour" she shook her head, the hopelessness beginning to overtake her.

"Maybe there's a computer over-ride switch" she suggested. They ran back upstairs to find Jenner - see if he could over-ride the system.

When they ran upstairs, the others had realized the facility had begun shutting itself off and were panicking.

Jenner was explaining to Andrea it was the French - that they were the last to hold out for a cure - before he tossed Daryl his bottle of whiskey.

"What happened to the French?" Jacqui wanted to know?

"The same thing that happened here - we ran out of juice. The world runs on fossil fuels..." Jenner shook his head and the sheer ludicrousness of such folly, "I mean, how stupid is that?" as the next alarm sounded - "THIRTY MINUTES UNTIL DECONTAMINATION"

Rick told Lori to gather their things and she began to run back to their room, but Dr. Jenner pressed a button that suddenly sealed them all inside the interior.

"What happens in 30 minutes" Rick demanded, but Lylah already had a pretty good idea. She'd read about this - how they protected places like this.

As VI defined how the air would be ignited to destroy every living and breathing thing - the exact horror of what was going to happen hit them all.

Lylah's eyes filled with tears at the utter hopelessness of the situation. Tears began streaming down her face. She slid down the wall into her knees - crying now, giving up. She sat next to Amy and Andrea who were also having difficulty accepting this horror.

"I always thought I'd have a baby - I always figured there'd more be time..." She started babbling...

" I thought I'd make it home... see my family again...?" she was getting hysterical, Daryl could tell and it was killing him...

" There was supposed to be more time - dammit!... even with all this.. I wanted more time..." she looked at Jenner accusingly, tears running down her face...

Daryl couldn't stand seeing her cry, seeing her give up.

"Get up - we're gettin' outta here. Get your stuff, get my stuff and bring back it now!" Daryl ordered her.

She didn't move at first - just sat there stunned with tears in her eyes starin' at him.

"Go!" he yelled at her, as she saw him grab the axe and go to swing at Jenner.

She scrambled to her feet and ran like hell to grab his stuff, and then her few things.

She heard shots ring out, but kept moving, shoving the last few things into the backpack, and raced back to the control room.

Daryl was swinging at the door with an axe - not giving up. It broke her heart the way he kept going. Rick was continuing to negotiate with Jenner, begging him to give them a chance.

All of a sudden the door opened, and Daryl grabbed her and pulled her through. They still had to find a way out the front - through the reinforced glass.

Daryl swung at the plated glass windows with the axe and Shane shot it with his gun, with no success. It was actually Carol of all people that saved them. She pulled a hand grenade from her purse. She'd found it when she'd done' Rick's laundry his first night in camp. Lylah laughed with relief, wondering what the hell else Carol had in that purse of hers.

Daryl covered her as she ran in front of him. He nailed half a dozen walkers before they reached his truck. She jumped into the front seat of the truck, as he yelled "Go", with him right behind her. He covered her head with his hands and her body with his own, as they lay in the cab of the truck as the CDC exploded behind them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 - What Lies Ahead **

Daryl covered Lylah with his body, as they barely reached the truck. The blast was intense and he could feel the heat through the body of the truck. He could also feel every inch of her as she lay beneath him. They were both breathing hard as they lay there, waiting for the blast to die down.

"Are you ok" he asked, still not quite ready to move.

_"Yeah - you?" _When he nodded, she continued.

"_Thank you, for protecting me...for getting us out of there..."_ She started.

"Whatever..." he had to stop her... He was embarrassed to feel himself getting hard again as she fidgeted beneath him..

_"No - not 'whatever' Daryl"_ she refused to let him dismiss this. _" You don't like me - I get it. Believe me - it's not the first time I've been rejected - and good lord willin' , it won't be the last."_ she quipped, trying to sound more casual than she really felt. _"But would you just please just accept my thanks, with the intent it's given" _she pressed a soft kiss on his cheek, then scurried out from underneath him to sit on the passenger side.

The survivors hauled ass away from the CDC; stunned at what had just occurred. Daryl and Lylah rode together in silence, neither of them discussing what happened in her room. Their previous relaxed banter, vanishing.

A few miles down the road, they stopped the vehicles to regroup and plan their new route. Lylah was devastated to learn Jacqui hadn't made it - that she'd chosen to stay behind.

Daryl decided to abandon the truck and ride Merle's bike, leaving Lylah with nothing to do but transfer her meager belongings back into the RV.

Daryl hated the hurt look in her eyes when he ditched the truck. How come he always seemed to end up feeling like a jerk around her lately? That he even cared? But he needed some space from her and the bike seemed like the best answer. Rick quickly agreed with Daryl, realizing the advantages of the bike's mobility. They'd siphoned the remaining gas out of the old truck before they all headed towards Fort Benning.

Spending time with Amy, Glenn and T-Dogg in the RV after the uncomfortable silence of riding with Daryl turned out to be a pleasant change. They chatted and got to know each other more as they sat cross-legged on the bed in the back, while Shane taught Andrea how to clean the gun at the dining cubby. Lylah shook her head in disbelief when she found out Glenn used to deliver pizzas before the infection - CIA strategists had nothing on this brilliant pieman.

Lylah found Shane to be a bit too intense, but figured he meant well - he was just so used to being a cop it permeated everything he about him. Rick wasn't like that, though, she mused to herself.. Andrea didn't seem to mind Shane, as Lylah observed the two. Maybe there was something there, or could be?

"Lylah, were you living here in Georgia when this first started?" Amy asked her.

_"Yeah...I had a little townhouse, just outside Atlanta. It was the very first place that was mine. My friend, Casey, helped me decorate it."_ she smiled as she thought back. _" We painted every inch of that place ourselves. We had so much fun... going antiquing, flea markets..." _as the memories flooded back, so did the sad haunted look.

_"What about you Amy, what were you going to do after your road trip?"_ Lylah needed to change topic.

"I'd been accepted to University of Florida. Andrea was so proud I got in, ... that's where she got her law degree" Amy explained. "I couldn't believe it when she took off work for a month to spend with me" lowering her voice so Andrea couldn't hear.

T-Dogg explained how had been a logistics manager at one of the major super-store chains.

_"I bet you got killer discounts"_, Lylah suggested. He smirked, _"We did alright"_

_"You think those warehouses are still fully stocked?"_ Lylah asked thinking about future raiding opportunities.

"They were stocked pretty full when I took off... I can't imagine who could come and grab all that ... you'd need semis to haul that much stuff".

The RV slowed down as Dale navigated around the abandoned cars that blocked the road. The road was becoming to become impassable for the large RV. Dale slowly followed the path Daryl led through the maze of stranded cars.

All of a sudden, the RV lurched to a stop; a loud popping noise followed by steam erupting from the engine. They got out of the RV to assess the damage; to see if perhaps things weren't as bad as it had sounded.

"We're stuck in the middle of nowhere with no hope of finding any parts" Dalekicked the RV tire Frustrated that he couldn't just run down to a Pep Boys, get whatever he needed.

Daryl was already off his bike, sifting through the abandoned belongings of the dead. "There's a bunch of stuff we can find ... food... water" he pointed out.

"A radiator hose..?" Dale hoped.

"We can siphon more fuel from the cars for a start", T-Dogg grabbed the plastic hose and polyethylene gas cans and headed towards the cars. T-Dogg was the gas siphoning expert.

"This is a graveyard . . . I don't know how I feel about this?" Lori somberly reminded them all as they looked out over the expanse of cars and dead bodies that littered the side of the road.

Lori's remark temporarily halted them; until they all decided to unanimously ignore the ludicrous statement. These people were dead - they were alive... and wanted to stay that way.

"Come on yall, just look around... gather what you can" Shane commanded

Carol and Lori were going through the nearby truck, rummaging through the suitcases, sifting through clothes - Carol held up a red blouse she obviously wanted.

Lylah went with T-Dogg to help him siphon gas. She'd never actually done this for real, had only done it in college as part of physics lab. She grabbed another can and hurried to catch up. Glenn worked with Dale to try and repair the hose, as the rest of them continued their search for supplies.

_"T-Dogg... Look at Shane,"_, Lylah grinned as she pointed to the man who was presently showering himself in 5-gal jugs of bottled water. "I think he's baptisming himself." T-Dogg laughed with her.

She was draining the remaining fuel from the abandoned minivan while T-Dogg did the same to the nearby Camry. Suddenly T-Dogg became super still and stopped what he doing. He saw Rick running towards them, motioning for them to get down. T-Dogg nodded to her to be quiet. Petrified, Lylah nodded - desperately wanting to scream and run back to the RV.

That's when she heard the moan and shuffle of the walkers approaching. There had to be a lot of them to be making this much noise. She felt her legs shake and threaten to give way - the fear , threatening to paralyze her. Why the hell didn't she bring her gun with her? Careless and Stupid!, she admonished herself.

T-Dogg stepped away from the Camry to try and get a better look - see how bad it was. Lylah watched in horror as T-Dogg, obviously terrified by what he'd seen, suddenly jerked his forearm down along the sharp rusty vehicle door. Bright red blood began spurting profusely out of his arm.

She screamed, but stifled it with her fist so the walkers didn't hear. T-Dogg was able to make his way back to Lylah while she searched desperately for something to wrap around T-Dogg's arm - staunch the bleeding. The walkers were approaching fast. They would smell the blood - hell, even she could smell the blood.

She yanked her cotton T-shirt off, folding it over multiple times then tied it around T-Dogg's arm. The makeshift bandage helped control the bleeding, but there was still a trail of blood leading straight to them.

A walker approached them as they tried to retreat from the blood pool that had been created. She prayed for her knife, for any weapon at all, as she bargained desperately with God to help get them out of this mess.

Suddenly, Daryl jumped the approaching walker from behind - shoving a thick knife blade through the base of it's skull. He threw the walker to the side, motioning to Lylah to continue her silence. T-Dogg was quickly weakening from blood loss and his eyes had glazed over. Lylah squeezed his hand and got a weak squeeze in return.

Daryl swiftly dragged T-Dogg down to the ground and covered him quickly with the dead walker nearby. Realizing his plan, Lylah cooperated as Daryl quickly did the same to her before covering himself with another rotting corpse.

He could read the terror in her eyes over what he'd just done to protect them. He soundlessly whispered to her it would be ok. She remained silent, but her eyes were moist and her mouth was trembling. He looked into her eyes the whole time, convincing her it would be ok... And she believed him.

She remained calm as the walkers trodded right over top of them so close she could smell their decomposing rotted flesh as they dragged along the pavement. She thought she heard screams in the distance, but kept silent, praying this worked

As soon as it was clear, they shoved the disgusting creatures off and raced to get T-Dogg. Daryl reached him first and cleared him of the dead body, before pulling him to his feet.

That was when they heard Sophia scream! Lylah's heart jumped into her throat at the thought of harm coming to the little girl.

Lylah said she could get T-Dogg back to the RV by herself - "Go get Sophia, please". Daryl ran off and Lylah wrapped her arm around T-Dogg helping back to the RV so they could clean that cut.

More horror waiting when they entered the RV!

Andrea was covered in blood and Amy was dead. Her throat had been ripped apart, blood and tendons visible. Andrea was sobbing as she cradled her sister in her arms - the walker in the hall had a screwdriver stuck in it's head.

"I was too late... Baby, I was too late... I don't know how to do this..." Andrea sobbed over and over as she cradled her younger sister. Lylah wrapped her arms around her and sobbed with her, running her fingers through Amy's blood soaked hair; still not believing she was dead.

Dale and Glenn eventually helped Lylah carry Amy outside where Andrea continued to hold her, as she lay on the pavement. She wouldn't let anyone near her, knowing the turn could be at ant time.

Lylah busied herself by cleaning the RV - Andrea didn't need to be reminded by this mess. Dale and Glenn periodically gave her updates on the search for Sophia. But the losses were taking their toll on Lylah; she wondered how much more she could take, her grip on her emotions was hanging by a thread.

'What would they do when Amy turned? Would they get Andrea to leave Amy's body long enough to do what needed to be done', Lylah pondered. Andrea was losin' it, but she couldn't really blame her. Anyone could see how much love she had for her sister - this loss might be too much... Lylah couldn't stop worrying..

She wished they would return with Sophia soon. Carol was a wreck herself and she wasn't sure this group could handle any more losses. At this rate, they wouldn't make it through the week.

That's when Lylah heard the pop of a muffled gunshot. She ran outside to see Andrea holding her gun and a pillow - she'd shot a bullet straight into Amy's brain. Andrea merely stood up and walked into the nearby woods, needing to be left alone.

T-Dogg was in no condition to help, so Glenn, Lylah and Dale began digging a grave for Amy in a shady spot nearby. It took some time, but it was finally deep enough. They wrapped Amy up in a sheet and laid her to rest in the freshly dug hole.

Lylah's hands were raw and bleeding and her back ached from the exertion. When Rick and Daryl finally returned, Carol ran over to them to get the news on her daughter.

"You didn't find her?", the hope on Carol's face vanished when she didn't see her daughter.

"The trail went cold . . . We'll pick it up again at first light", Rick explained to the grieving mother.

Carol couldn't accept that they wouldn't keep searching for Sophia in the dark, risking more people. Lylah ached for Carol, she ached for them all.

The meager evening meal was a somber event. Andrea and Carol retreated to the RV when they finished burying Amy. Lylah was glad she'd cleaned up the RV... neither of them needed to be reminded of the bloody mess from earlier.

Lylah couldn't go back into the RV - she wasn't ready to face all that tragedy just yet; all that raw emotion. It was too much - was too painful and she was all out of comforting words.

Her hands were a blistered, bloody mess and now that the adrenaline was wearing off, the pain was really setting in. She grabbed one of the water bottles, rested her weary body against the guard rail and slowly poured the clear water over her hand. She knew it needed to be done, even though it burned like hell. She softly yelped in pain as she forced herself to continue.

"What the hell's wrong with yer hands", Daryl marched over to see what was causing her to be in such pain.

She wasn't really in the mood to deal with Daryl's criticism now. It had been a supremely shitty day, and she was exhausted; physically and emotionally, not to even mention the pain.

_"None of your ... business"_, Lylah didn't say the F-word in front of him. She decided to ignore him and walked further down the road to get some distance from him. She never even heard him walk up behind her as he grabbed her and quickly spun her around, sloshing the bottled water everywhere.

_"Now look what you've done"_ Lylah accused.

"Gimme your hands" and with that Daryl grabbed her hands. "What the hell did you do" he demanded to know as he saw the bloody mess.

_"What the hell do you think I did, dumbass?" _he'd never heard her talk this way. Not to him, not to anyone.

_"How do you think Amy got into that grave? We couldn't just leave her there... and there was no one else but Glenn, Dale and I - so we did what needed to be done... Suppose you think the RV just cleans itself also?"_, she snapped. Then she went back to pouring water on her hands, trying to ignore him.

Daryl grabbed the bottled water from her and the cotton bandages as he took over the task.

_"Gimme that..." _she reached for the bottle, but then Daryl began pouring the water on her hands - slowly, tenderly, cleaning each hand. She stared up into his face. Would she ever figure this man out? Yelling at her one instant, gently washing and bandaging her hands in the moonlight the next? He'd made his position clear - she refused to humiliate herself further by forcing her attentions where they were not wanted. But why the hell did he have to make it so hard?

He down into her confused eyes for a moment, then quickly averted his gaze back to the task. After he cleaned her hands, he gently slathered the antibiotic cream onto them - rubbing the cream delicately onto her hands, before wrapping her palms gently in bandages.

_"Rick left you in charge of finding Sophia! "_ she complimented him, somehow sensing the fact that Rick entrusted Daryl with the responsibility of locating Sophia was something he was proud of. She'd noticed he behaved a little different since then.

"Yeah, it's just cause I know the woods", he tried to minimize it.

_"It's more than that",_ Lylah insisted, not letting him make light of it.

He paused for a moment. It felt good to hear her say these things. The fact that Rick had placed him in charge rather than Shane - he couldn't explain it, but all if a sudden he found himself questioning a lifetime of Merle'isms. But it also made him uncomfortable, he wasn't sure what to do - how to act when she looked at him like that, so he just said "Whatever"

"Ya need to be more careful" he scolded her - still upset over what she'd done to her hands.

_"What should I have done Daryl? Sat on my behind? Waited for someone else do it? If you recall, everyone was pretty busy today?"_ now she was getting irritated again, as exhaustion and emotional pain pushed her over the edge. It wasn't like she'd done it on purpose.

"Nah, I didn't mean that", now he didn't know what to say, "just that I hate to see your pretty hands looking like that". He just stared down at the ground trying to make sense of it all.

"_I accept your apology"_, she simply stated, trying to set some ground rules between them.

"What apology? What I got to apologize fer? I just cleaned up yer hands fer you?" He stared at her , shocked. She confused the hell out of him.

_"For being so mean to me about it. I didn't deserve it"_ and then she smiled up at him, her tone letting him know she was teasing him.

_"Daryl?"_ she looked up at him as they stood so close, _"Thank you... for my hands"._ She gently grabbed his arm to drag him back towards the RV.

'What the hell she had to go ruin her pretty hands fer?' he thought to himself as she dragged him along. 'Why didn't she just wait, we would've done it when we got back?' But if he was honest, he had to admit he was proud of her. He didn't want to speak ill of the dead, but he doubted Amy would have scrubbed a bloody RV, then dug Lylah's grave 'til her hands bled... He then sickened at the thought at anyone digging Lylah's grave.

There wasn't much room in the RV, but everyone crammed in there nonetheless, still spooked by the walker 'herd'. Lylah lay on the folded down dining table while Daryl attempted to sleep in the aisle on the floor.

Carol's weeping in the RV bedroom was incessant. Lylah couldn't imagine the pain she was going through, so couldn't blame the poor woman. She missed Sophia desperately - hated thinking about her out there alone, trying to survive, stay warm. But she knew it wasn't anything like the pain Carol was going through. Still, it was impossible to sleep listening to the mother's heartbreak.

Lylah felt Daryl stir beside her. He finally couldn't take it anymore and pulled himself up and grabbed his crossbow. "I need my clip" he told Andrea when he stood up . "I'm gonna walk the road, search for the girl". Lylah was exhausted but didn't want to let him go alone. They'd lost enough people already. She quickly grabbed her knife and shotgun and followed Daryl out of the RV.

After a couple of minutes of walking the edge of the woods, Lylah finally got the courage to ask the unthinkable, _"Do you really thin k we'll find her?"_

Judging by his body language, she quickly realized it was the wrong thing to say. 'Take It Back, Take It Back, Rewind' she thought to herself, but the words had already left her mouth.

"You got that look on your face, same as everybody else. What the hell's wrong with you people? We just started looking?", she hated how he lumped her in with everyone else, but let it go. "It ain't the mountains of Tibet - It's Georgia. She could be holed up in some farmhouse somewhere. People get lost, they survive, it happens ALL the time." he said with such complete confidence.

_"She's only twelve you know?", _why couldn't she just stop herself - but for some reason felt compelled to state the obvious.

"Hell, I was younger 'an her and I got lost Nine days in the woods eatin' berries, wipin' my ass with poison oak. My old my man was off on a bender with some waitress. Merle was doing another stint in juvie. They didn't even know I was gone. I made my way back though", she recognized pride in his voice. "I went straight into the kitchen and made myself a sandwich. No worse for wear... Except my ass itched something awful" he stated with a straight face as they continued along the road, shining the flashlight into the treeline.

Lylah couldn't hold back the laughter any longer; the image of Daryl wiping his ass with poison oak was perversely funny. _"Sorry",_ she tried to contain herself, _"Sorry, that is terrible."_ But she couldn't hold it in any longer and laughter bubbled out, Daryl actually chuckling along with her. Oh god, how could anyone treat that poor little poor like that... she ached for the little boy.

"Sophia actually has people looking for her. I call that an advantage" ... and Lylah realized she had fallen in love with Daryl; she was hopelessly sunk, terrified of what she was going to do about these feelings she had for this redneck who would never return them.

They continued searching for another hour Lylah estimated. They came up upon what looked to be an abandoned campsite - a perfect place for a little girl to hide.

Daryl led the way, while Lylah shined the flashlight. That's when they heard it. They shined their lights on a mutilated walker hanging in a tree. He had a note pinned to him, "Got Bit, Fever Hit, World Gone to Shit, Might as Well Quit".

"Dumbass didn't know enough to shoot himself in the head", Daryl mocked him. "Turned himself into a big swingin' piece of bait. What a mess", he just couldn't comprehend this man's stupidity.

The stench was overwhelming and Lylah needed a minute to catch her breath. She bent over to try and gain control. She refused to puke in front of Daryl!

"Ya 'alright?" he asked, obviously concerned as he noticed her struggle.

_"Just gimme a second... Can we talk about something else, I just need a minute?"_ she asked desperately trying to think of another topic_. "How did you learn to shoot?"_

"Ya gotta eat. It's the one thing these walkers and us have in common - 's'eatin". Looks like we're the closest thing this thing been to food since he turned. Look at 'im up there like a big pinata. The other geeks (using that term she hated) came and ate the flesh off his legs", the hanging walker had roused and was reaching and growling for them.

It was too much, she had thought she could hold it in but... Lylah tossed her cookies, right there in front of him - painfully wretching._ "Oh god!" _she moaned_ "Shite Daryl, I thought we were changin' the subject?' _as she wiped the spittle off with her sleeve.

"That's payback for laughin' about my itchy ass", but he was obviously concerned she'd gotten sick, the way he rushed over to check on her. He really hadn't meant to take it that far.

"Let's head back", he marched back towards the RV wanting to get her back quickly, get her some water - feeling guilty.

_"You're not just gonna leave him up there like that are you"_, Lylah asked.

"Sure I am, I ain't gonna waste an arrow - he ain't hurtin' nobody up there. He made his choice, "opted out". Daryl remembered Jenner's terminology as he headed back.

Lylah wouldn't leave it alone though. She wandered up to the 'dangler' feeling sympathy for the man that had taken his own life - felt that was his only option..

She stared at Daryl, imploring him to shoot an arrow in this guy's head.

"Shit - waste of an arrow", he grunted as he ended the walker's movements for her. "You owe me!" he insisted. After a minute Daryl told her what he wanted in return. " I wanna know about the guy... you know what 'I'm talkin' 'bout?" he told her as they marched backed to the RV. He seemed to accept she wasn't ready to tell him right now, so he didn't press it further.

Carol had finally fallen asleep when they got back, so Daryl and Lylah quietly crawled back into their spots in the RV.

"You did a real fine thing today, Dixon, looking for Sophia" she specified. "G'night" and she lightly touched his shoulder before she curled up and closed her eyes - knowing it was only a matter of time before she would have to tell him the truth.

He didn't say anything, just softly gripped her bandaged fingers; caressed them gently before letting her hand go.

How could something so simple be so hot, turn her on so much?, she wracked her brain.

When she opened her eyes a few minutes later to retrieve her hand, she glanced down at him to see him sleeping soundly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author Note: Sorry in advance, this is not my favorite chapter. If it was a DVD I'd fast-forward. Anyway I slogged through it to get to where I really wanted to be - the Farm.**

**Chapter 8 - The Search**

The morning was tense. Andrea was demanding her gun back and Dale had taken it from her; given it to Shane. In fact they'd decided to take control of all the guns, including Lylah's.

" _Shane - Who do you think you are, to take our guns?" _Lylah demanded.

"We're doing it for the safety of the group Lylah. We can't risk someone popping a round off, drawing a herd like that down on us again", Shane explained, in that pompous way he had.

"_Okay then, are going to give up your guns too?"_, Lylah shot back at him.

"Nahhh" he shook his head, "Now Lylah, you know I'm trained – I'm a professional". She hated his condescending attitude.

"_Right, and what exactly have the rest of use been doing 'til now, Shane? Playing pretend?" _Lylah was getting more and more furious at the man.

"_Do you think all of a sudden, we've turned into a bunch of idiots – that we'd do something stupid to endanger us",_ she stood up to Shane.

"I'm sorry Lylah, the decision's been made" Rick interceded.

Andrea grabbed her arm as they walked away, realizing further discussion would be futile.

* * *

Daryl observed the whole scene with Lylah and Shane, proud of the way she stood up to him like that. He realized it pleased him that Lylah didn't think that highly of Shane; had never been all that impressed by him – even before today.

Lylah and Andrea walked back to the RV, venting about the gun situation and Shane and Dale. Andrea left her a few minutes later when she decided she needed to talk to Dale, make him see reason. Lylah grabbed the first aid kit, and went outside to rebandage her hands.

She spread the medical supplies out on the vehicle's trunk. She never even heard him approach, just felt his hand grab the bottle from her.

_"Jeez, Daryl – you've got to stop sneaking up on me like that"_ she jerked, spilling the water again. _"How do you that, anyway? Never make a sound?"_ she wanted to know.

"Dunno – practice I s'ppose" Daryl shrugged. "Lemme see" he softly grabbed her hands. Lylah's hands were better, and Daryl began tenderly cleaning them.

"They look better" he nodded his approval as he began rubbing the ointment on her hands.

_"Yeah, they feel better. Thanks"_ she realized she was enjoying this way too much.

"We'll get your gun back" he promised her. "I wouldn't leave you unprotected…ya know" he actually looked at her "but with your hands like this, you probably shouldn't be carryin' a shotgun today" he pointed out.

_"You're right, I know"_ she sighed, having difficulty not thinking about him rubbing her hands, _"But it's the principle! And, I'm not used to been treated this way…."_ He finished wrapping the bandages, now knowing what to do next.

"Come on, let's go find that little girl", Daryl escorted to where the others had already gathered.

* * *

T-Dogg was feeling worse so decided to stay with Dale and try and fix the RV. Carl found a stash of weapons (axes, knives, and such), and they each selected something for protection... No guns – except for Shane and Rick of course.

As Daryl led the group through the forest, she watched him in fascination; the way he noticed such minuscule evidence, things others missed: crushed grass, a broken twig... The way he moved with complete confidence. How could he be so sure of himself in the woods, and then pull this back-and-forth shite with her?

Early in he afternoon they thought that they might have found Sophia when they heard clanging of church bells. But the bells turned out to be nothing more than a recording on a timer. She'd watched from the doorway as Daryl took down the walkers in the church before he snarled up at the crucifix, "JC? You taking requests?" obviously bummed that Sophia hadn't been there.

Rick and Shane took Carl and continued searching while Daryl led Lylah and the others back to the RV – following the creek bed looking for signs of the girl.

As Lylah searched along in the woods, her thoughts drifted to the other night. She still hadn't paid her debt to Daryl – for shooting the dangling walker. He hadn't pressed her about though…. Maybe he forgot, she thought hopefully.

Suddenly a single gunshot echoed through the forest.

"That was a gunshot", Lori panicked. "You know Rick wouldn't waste a gunshot to put down one walker or Shane - they'd do it quietly."

"There's nothing we can do about it anyway. We cain't run around these woods chasin after 'em", Daryl reasoned, unwilling to lose another member of the group. "We beat the bush for Sophia and work our way back to the highway" he insisted.

When Andrea and Carol fell behind for a bit, Daryl double-backed to check on them. As he overheard them praying to find Sophia, he became enraged – frustrated they'd put their energy into something so useless.

"All this hopin' and prayin' – it's not worth a damn thing. We're gonna locate that little girl and she's gonna be just fine! Hell - am I the only one Zen around here - Good Lord" he yelled at the two women with complete conviction before he stomped off ahead to continue the search.

Lylah silently mouthed to Lori, " Zen?" as they shared a smile.

* * *

Lylah walked with Glenn as they continuted to follow closely behind Daryl – thinking they had to be getting near the RV. She was exhausted, hungry and starting to get depressed. She was having difficulty remaining "Zen".

Andrea's scream suddenly reverberated through the forest. Lylah turned and raced towards her friend in time to see a walker bearing down on her. Daryl prepared his crossbow to fire and Lori aimed the borrowed handgun, when the walker suddenly went flying a good 10 feet clear of Andrea.

"Lori Grimes?" A woman on horseback searched the group of women to see which one acknowledged her "Rick sent me; you've got to come now - There's been an accident. Carl needs you. He's still alive, but you've gotta come now. Rick needs you."

Lori raced towards the horse, desperate for her son, as the stranger pulled her on.

"Rick said you got others on the highway?, That big traffic snarl?" they nodded in agreement to the stranger's statement. She obviously knew a lot about them.

"Backtrack to Fairburn road - 2 miles down is our farm. Name is Green." ordered the young woman that had just saved Andrea. Then she raced off with Lori as quickly as she came.

* * *

They arrived back at the RV, depressed and confused - without Shane and the entire Grimes family. Dale demanded explanations, obviously concerned about their rapidly diminishing population.

Discussion quickly progressed to how they would backtrack and try and find this farm the stranger had told them about – find Rick, Lori and Carl. Carol began to comprehend that this meant they would have to leave Sophia.

"We can't just leave - I won't do it. What if she comes back and were not here"

Daryl sensed the woman's panic – that they were giving up on her daughter. Daryl assured her he would stay the night. And in the morning, he would make a sign, leave some supplies…

Lylah and Andrea agreed to stay as well. But Dale refused to let Glenn stay, even as Glenn protested. Apparently T-Dogg had gotten a lot worse while they were out - had a blood infection. Dale was seriously worried he might die if they didn't get him some help.

Lylah blanched at this news. She wasn't sure she could take more bad news – not about T-Dogg.

Daryl tossed the pile of oily rags off his bike before he started furiously rummaging through the worn leather saddlebags. She frowned at Daryl, curious as to what he was doing. Then Daryl yanked out a couple of ziploc bags filled with pharmaceuticals.

"Why'da wait 'til now to say anything? I got my brother's stash." wondered. "Crystal, X, - don't need that -, some kick-ass painkillers" he tossed those to Glenn, "Doxycyclene, not the generic stuff neither - stuff's first class." When Daryl noticed Lylah and the others staring open-gaped, he merely shrugged, "Merle got the clap on occasion."

Daryl sauntered back to put 'Merle's stash" away and Lylah could tell by the way he was standing, Daryl was enjoying his new role. And Lylah had to agree, it suited him.

Unfortunately Lylah couldn't seem to keep herself from wondering - was Merle the only one who got the Clap?


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 - A Little Bit Stronger**

Hershel Green and his family welcomed the ragtag group to his big stretch of farm land. To Lylah's eyes it looked like the proverbial Garden of Eden. Expanses of green meadows with horses and cattle grazing lazily. Barns and outbuildings scattered around. You could almost forget there was a zombie apocalypse going on. . . almost.

Carl was going to be ok - Hershel had been able to remove the bullet fragments, but the Green's had lost one of their own. Otis, the man who accidentally shot Carl, died trying to help Shane get the necessary surgical supplies. Carl still needed time to heal, but was going to be ok. The Green family appeared willing to give the group time to let Carl heal, before they had to move on. Hopefully they would find Sophia before then.

Lylah hugged Lori and Rick, and then rushed up to the old farmhouse to check on T-Dogg; see how that infection was doing. She found T-Dogg and Glenn, sitting in rocking chairs on the front porch both drinking tall glasses of iced tea, looking rather comfy and relaxed - Glenn particularly so…

_"Well, you look a might finer than when I last saw you"_, Lylah rushed over to gently hug T-Dogg, careful to avoid his injured arm.

"The Doc here says I'll be just fine, especially thanks to Daryl and those antibiotiocs. Who'da thought that cracker's brother's venereal disease would have turned out to save my life? Here's to Merle's clap" and they both raised their glasses. Lylah figured T-Dogg had also had utilized some of those "killer painkillers". He was a little too happy - his eyes glassy.

"That cracker saved your ass, you know?" Lylah gently reminded him; needing to stick up for Daryl.

"Yeah - Daryl's been alright lately. Seems different, I don't know - better. Seemed to start changing about the time you joined the group, Lylah?", T-Dogg offered suggestively, grinning.

"Oh please, if it's one thing I know about men, it's that a woman can't change them..." Lylah stated bitterly. "That's a recipe for heartbreak".

"Unless that man wants to change", T-Dogg explained, hating the uncharacteristic cynical sound of Lylah's voice. Lylah snorted at that, not believing a word.

They set the RV up a hundred or so yards from the Green's large farmhouse. The Greens allowed them use of their restrooms to shower and bathe, which was more than generous. In addition, there were multiple wells on the property to which they were allowed to help themselves.

Later on in the day they attended a memorial service for Otis, Shane even saying a few words about the man who died to make sure Carl got what he needed.

Early evening, Lylah began setting up her tent not too far from the RV. It was much tougher going than when she first arrived with the group, with her bandaged hands still a bit raw.

Daryl stepped out of the RV to see Lylah struggling to put her tent up, obviously in a lot of pain. The woman was going to make him insane... maybe she already had?

"What the hell are ya doing?" he stomped over and grabbed the tent stakes and hammer from her hands.

_"You're a smart man - what does it look like I'm doing?" _she shot right back at him.

"It looks like you're trying to hurt yerself even more, stupid" and he began assembling her tent for her, still perplexed she'd called him a smart man - was she making fun of him cause he was so dumb; that she was so much smarter than him? She didn't look like she meant anything more than what she said though, he wondered.

_"I could have done it, you know",_ she countered, feeling awkward at not setting up her own tent.

"Yeah - but you don't always have to. If your hands get infected, you'll just be more trouble; useless, so let it go", and he continued to set up her tent in no time.

She thought about continuing to argue, but the tent was already up by now, so at this point it seemed churlish. With a deep breath, she simply said _"Daryl, Thank You"_

He nodded and walked off. 'She doesn't have to do everything her own damn self. What the hell she tryin' to do - kill herself?' but then he remembered how upset she got while they were talking on the way to the CDC, about how she didn't feel useful. He didn't know what her deal was, but he knew he hated seeing her do this to herself. Digging Amy's grave til she dropped, then endlessly joining the search for Sophia. She had to be exhausted.

* * *

Lori, Rick, Shane and Carl remained in the Green farmhouse while Carl recovered. There were just a few of them left eating dinner around the fire. Daryl had set his tent off a little further than the rest, but still closest to Lylah's. He hadn't joined them for dinner yet so Lylah decided to check on him, to bring him a plate. It was the least she could do after he set up her tent.

He heard her approach his tent, but didn't get up, just continued getting his stuff together. _"Daryl? You in there?"_ She heard him grunt, so she boldly unzipped the entrance to bring the plate and drink. Her balance was precarious, so she handed him the tea immediately trying not to spill the whole mess. _"I brought you something to eat - you need to eat more. You're losing weight" _she admonished

"I ain't losing weight - you are" he countered. "You're the one who needs to eat more" she chuckled at that, and nonetheless he started eating his dinner.

_"Yeah, but now I look svelte - like a model",_ she joked. _"You'll just be weak",_ she laughed even more when she saw how pissed off that made him.

"You Needa Eat More!" he ordered. Sensing this was getting more serious than she intended, she decided to switch tactics by agreeing with him.

"_OK - next slice of chocolate cake is all mine - your piece too!"_ she laughed even more when he easily acquiesced to giving her his non-existent cake. He quickly finished his meal, and she slowly gathered everything up.

_"You know, don't expect this every night. You're not at the Hilton and I'm not room service!" _she joked and winked at him before she unzipped the flap and left him there with his thoughts. He wasn't sure how to resist her, but he didn't know if he could be what she wanted. But the way she looked at him - made him feel, he couldn't describe it ... like he wanted to be a better man.

And Rick didn't treat him like redneck trash…. He started internally debating his long-held beliefs. Come to think of it the only one that treated him like that anymore was Shane? And more and more everyone was seeing Shane for the dick he was. He could tell Dale didn't trust Shane anymore. Somethin' was definitely up there?

Daryl's jumbled thoughts finally let him be, and he fell asleep wonderin'…. maybe.

* * *

Lylah lay in her tent half the night thinking ? She hated feeling so dependent and helpless – especially now they didn't have guns. Hershel wouldn't even allow them to carry guns on his property. She did not want to end up like the bimbo girl in the slasher films that was too stupid to learn to take care of herself. Sure, she could shoot halfway decent, but she'd learned shooting was the option of last resort. She needed to learn to take care of herself, the way Daryl had done instinctively with the walkers on the highway. She couldn't expect him to always be there.

Her mind made up, the next morning, she approached the one person she was confident would help her.

_"Shane... Can I talk with you"?,_ Lylah walked along with Shane. In spite of his injury, he was still moving briskly along – appeared to be recovering well.

"Yeah What can I do for ya there, Lylah?", Shane was still polite to her, even after the whole gun thing. He'd been pre-occupied lately; out-of-sorts. Something was up with him since Carl had been shot. It really affected him badly. Lylah could relate - She understood loving another child like that - loving someone else's child like your very own.

_"In case you hadn't noticed I'm not exactly Little, you know?"_ she pointed out.

"You may be tall enough, but there's not much to ya", Shane responded, echoing Daryl's earlier opinion.

"_That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Would you teach me how to protect myself? You __know, combat - how to fight, defend myself? As you pointed out before, guns are all well and good, but not always the best option. After what happened to Amy, what almost happened to Andrea when we were out looking for Sophia, I'm sick of feelin' so damn helpless",_ Lylah pleaded her case. _"Please Shane?"_ she grabbed his attention by putting her hand on Shane's shoulder and stopping him.

"You know, that's not a bad idea. If the other women want to join in, bring em too. Be this afternoon – say four, we'll start slow". It was obvious by Shane's smile and change in demeanor that he was proud Lylah had come to him on this. He puffed up, as he marched away - already planning in his head, the afternoon's lesson.

* * *

_"Andrea, Shane's going to teach us some combat skills. Fighting, how to protect ourselves, that sort of thing. You wanna come with me? I'm meeting Shane down in that clearing in a coupla minutes? ... Lori and Carol won't come, nor will Hershel's daughters."_ Lylah explained, desperately wanting Andrea to join her.

Andrea eyed Lylah with admiration, a little pissed at herself that she hadn't thought to ask Shane first. It was actually a brilliant idea. "I'd love to but I have to relieve T-Dogg and Dale for watch duty. If you're gonna do it tomorrow though, I'm in. If I can't get my damn gun back, I'm more than willin to learn to fight", Andrea said with excitement.

Lylah walked out to the clearing to meet Shane wearing a pair of Amy's old sweats that hung low on her hips with a thin white cotton tank that let a thin ribbon of her abdomen peek through. She'd pulled her hair up in a loose ponytail. The Georgia heat was oppressive, it felt like exercising in a wet sauna. It never got hot and sticky like this at their ranch in Utah, she smiled as she remembered, praying they were all doing ok.

To give Shane full credit, he really was a great teacher. Why couldn't he be this friendly and patient all the time. It gave her a glimpse of the man Rick called 'friend'. He was in his element. He patiently explained basic self defense strategies, but knew they didn't have time to go too slow. These desperate times called for a faster pace.

He went over the vital targets above the waist: eyes, ears, forehead, temple... They also talked about the importance of using what's at hand - baseball bat, shard of glass, screwdriver..whatever. Then they went over the different tactics when attacking walkers versus human beings. When it was time to run through some actual hands-on practice, Lylah was poised and more than ready to try out some of the techniques they'd gone over, and Shane obliged.

It was grueling sweaty work, and Lylah realized she needed much more upper body strength and a lot more practice. She still managed to laugh at Shane though, when he bested her yet again, and she ended up landing on her ass…. again. She'd lost count how many times today.

"OK, one more time Lyl' 'fore we call it a day. Remember to keep your elbow in this time"

Shane proceeded to grab her around the neck from behind causing Lylah to yell out in surprise at how quickly he moved.

Lylah raised her bent arm to sharply jab Shane in his side before stomping him forcefully in the leg, careful to avoid his injury - just like he'd taught her, she hoped.

Daryl was already out of sorts after an unsuccessful day of searching for Sophia. When he walked out of the woods and into the clearing, he became enraged at the sight before him. It happened so fast, he could actually feel his blood boil. Fury overtook him as he ran headlong toward Shane who had Lylah in a chokehold. "Let her go, you sick fuck - Imma fuckin' kill you!" If all the walkers in the next county didn't hear Daryl it would have been a miracle.

In seconds he'd shoved Shane off her and had started punching the former cop. Shouts were coming from everywhere for him to stop, but he just kept pounding.

Rick finally pulled him off Shane to separate them. "Daryl listen, they were training - he wasn't hurting' her"! Rick shouted at him. Words that made sense were thrown at him, but he was still so pissed he couldn't process any of it. They finally let him go.

Lylah ran over to him, grabbed him by the arm, to try and get him to listen to her - begging him to listen to her so she could explain. "Get the fuck off me - go back to Shane" When she just stared at him in shock, he kept on, "Guess you'll just run with any dog'll hunt with ya".

He shook her off and marched away, heading into the forest, deciding to look for Sophia some more. He'd hurt her yet again, the way he dismissed her attempts to explain - his hateful words. /seeing her in danger, then realizing she'd gone to Shane for help. He just had so many tangled emotions going on in him, he couldn't stop himself at her - at everyone.

After hours searching in the woods, Daryl had found an old farmhouse. It looked as if someone, a small person - maybe Sophia, has sought shelter in the small cubbard.

* * *

It was late when he reached camp to share his findings. Lylah was pissed at him, determined to not let him bother her any more. She refused to talk to him; to even look at him.

As Lylah approached the RV to check on Carol, she heard his voice through the window. He was telling Carol this story about the flower he'd brought her, how this Cherokee Rose bloomed for her little girl. how it was a sign they would find her. Before he left he said "She's really gonna like it in here", and stepped out of the RV. It was the sweetest most tender thing she'd ever seen.

All Lylah could do was stare at his back in shock as he departed. How this same man who attacked Shane this morning and said such awful things to her, could be so perfect to this grieving mother now? She shook her head in complete exasperation.

Lylah came to the painful conclusion - it was her. He was capable of being kind, he just chose not to be with her. But he chose to for Carol? Stop- I am not jealous of that poor woman - her daughter is missing for heaven's sake. Stop acting so immature, she scolded herself.

Things were tense around the fire that night They still hadn't spoken to each other at all. She finally couldn't take it anymore and just went to bed. She was just so exhausted...Tired of everything. Tired of Daryl being a jerk…Tired of walkers... Tired of fighting... running. She just wanted to go home. Would she ever make it back to her family?

Maybe if she could get to a small airport. Commercial jets were obviously not an option, but her step dad had taught her to fly his Cessna. She wasn't certified or anything, but she doubted there was anyone left to check that sort of thing anyway. No flight plans to register?. ...

She realized she was dreamin', but maybe it wasn't such a crazy idea after all? She hadn't spoken to them in more than a month, but in her gut, she knew they were ok? They would be the most prepared for this type of thing... If anyone was making it, it would be them and their neighbors. Crazy dreams of planes and flying back home permeated her sleep, and she tossed fitfully.

* * *

He hated watching them "practice" everyday. But he couldn't seem to pull his eyes away, watching how her body was becoming stronger and lithe, as she learned those self-defense moves. It ate at his gut and it sickened him even more, that it was that bastard Shane she went to. It was only small consolation that now Andrea was there also taking "lessons". That meant Shane only had his arms on her half as often.

In the mornings she'd get up earlier now to do those push-ups and crap Shane told her to do, then she'd go running - sometimes with Andrea, sometimes alone. Not far, just along the fence line.

Lylah had gotten to know Maggie and Beth a little better too, along with Hershel and the rest of the Green family better than anyone in the group. Whether it was the age, or shared Irish ancestry, or just her personality they gravitated to Lylah.

Maggie and Beth donated some more clothes to Lylah, which she was grateful for. She'd worried how it made Andrea feel, seeing her wear Amy's clothes all the time. Cotton dresses, jeans, night clothes, underclothes, were all freely given to her, Lori, Andrea and Carol. Never thought she'd be so grateful to wear someone else panties. Maggie had great taste in lingerie though. If this is what she parted with, she'd love to see what she kept. Maybe she'd ask Glenn, a wicked grin crossed her face as she remembered Glenn confessing he and Maggie had slept together.

Since the fight with Shane, she'd felt Daryl's gaze on her even more than usual even though he still wouldn't talk to her. He went out most days looking for Sophia, but still seemed to be a constant presence hovering nearby. She thought about his anger and the way he went after Shane; why he did it. It was uncalled for, but she hated to admit it, a small piece of her kinda liked that he did it – he'd thought he was protecting her. It was actually sweet. Even though he was wrong and everyone gave him shit about it later – the nasty things he'd said to her. This prickly man was impossible to understand. How could he be so tender to Carol, and then be so awful to her?

What was she going to do? This hardly talking to each other was making everyone uncomfortable. He'd been joining the group more lately. Carol seemed to have a calming affect on him and the more Rick turned to him, needed hom…the more he joined them.

She'd put on one of Beth's white pique sleeveless blouses over some clean jeans that were actually a little snug (snugger than Amy's old ones anyway) – so much for losing weight, guess she wasn't going to eat that cake after all. She'd showered up and changed after training, but even at this early evening hour, she quickly felt the perspiration start to drip between her breasts and dampen the lacy bra; another gift from Maggie.

She decided - this had gone on long enough. They were gonna talk tonight; clear the air between them - and that's all there was too it. She'd calmed down about the things he'd said in anger – in fact it was Carol who tried to tell her he didn't mean those things – it was just his way of dealing with the fear, then the embarrassment. At the last second she slowly unbuttoned the next button on her blouse, deciding to reveal some cleavage as she headed towards his tent; falling back on feminine tactics as old as time itself. She wasn't stacked like Maggie or anything, but this bra really did do "wonders".

There were squirrel carcasses hung up between two nearby branches, reminding Lylah of demented Christmas Lights; something out of a Tim Burton film. After the hours spent with him learning to the gut the little critters, the hanging skins barely phased her.

Daryl saw her approach. She wasn't nearly as loud as she used to be when she walked; apparently she'd been paying attention. Her hair was still a little damp from a recent shower and as she got even closer he could smell her clean fragrance. He was standing by his motorcycle, but he bent over to pick up his bolts, so he didn't have to stare at her while she approached.

_"Daryl?"_

"Im buzy - waddya want?" Again the snarl, - OK things were going south fast.

_"Hey, stop snappin' at me. I'm sick and tired of it",_ he jerked his head up in surprise at the uncharacteristic tone.

"Then go on - just leave me be" he exploded.

_"Whatever Daryl, I get it. We've been through this. Can't we just be civil? The thing with Shane – that was just a misunderstanding. Stop being such a baby" _he stiffened at that last remark even though she knew he was telling the truth, hated how things had been between them lately - just not sure how to undo it.

Lylah waited awhile before she moved even closer – and decided to switch gears, remembering the advice Carol had given her.

_"You doing a fine thing for Sophia you know - a fine thing for Carol,.. And the group",_ she saw the tension slightly leave him at hearing her words. _"We NEED to find her"_

As she moved even closer he could see the gentle rise of her breasts down the unbuttoned top. Couldn't seem to pull his eyes away. There was some lacy stuff on the edges. They seemed to be ... more of her than before. How had he not noticed before? He noticed everything about her. Now all he could seem to think about was how it would feel to have them pressed up against him ...

"We're gonna find her" he stated adamantly.

"No" she disagreed with him, drawing an angry glance before she continued. "YOU'RE gonna find her Daryl", she agreed as he finally made eye contact, reminding him that he was person who was constantly out there, never giving up.

He stood there just staring at like an idiot. Finally - he couldn't hold back anymore. Her standing there looking up him with such respect and desire in her eyes. He couldn't resist her - couldn't remember why he even wanted to.

He grabbed her arms in each of his rough hunter's hands to jerk her to him. Her hands gently gripped his forearms, her eyesgrowing wide with surprise. He could see the heat in her eyes when she realized his intention, the millisecond before he acted - before he dropped his head and his mouth claimed hers.

This wasn't tender and gentle - these kisses were hot, needy. This wasn't about skill or technique - this was raw hunger, barely controlled. His tongue plundered, and Lylah welcomed him with her own. Their breathing was labored and Lylah's knees weakened. She gripped his arms even harder to support herself.

He pulled her down to her knees with him, thankful to be obscured from prying eyes by his tent, motorcycle and the giant old oak tree. They were knee to knee, chest to chest, with his hand grabbing a fistful of her hair to pull her closer.

He was wrong – this didn't feel good, this felt better than good. There was no way she couldn't feel his arousal, as close as they were. Still that wasn't close enough. His other arm reached her hip, then moved to her ass, where he pulled her hips even closer to him.

She arched her neck to the side allowing his lips full access to her neck - moaning with pleasure he nibbled on her neck, ear, feeling his hot breath, turning her on. This position gave her access to his neck, which she started nipping on, . . ."Daryl?" [As he realized he been daydreaming]

"Daryl", she whispered in his ear, "Daryl . . . ." her delicate hands tapped his arm

"Hey, where'd you go? Thinking about Sophia? ..." she looked up at him perplexed wondering why he sort of zoned out there for a second.

Oh Shit - what the hell is she doin' to my mind? I'm losin' it. Maybe I am insane. he thought to himself. He tried to adjust himself so his hard on wouldn't be so noticeable to her. Get his damn thoughts together.

"Uh - Yeah, just thinkin' where to look tomorrow"? he agreed with her as he tried to think of a way to get away from her prying eyes.

"Listen, come on over to the fire and eat. You can talk it over with everyone and come up with something OK. I know Rick values like your input."

The look he gave her was skeptical but he acquiesced. She sensed he how much he valued Rick's opinion of him.

"Uh, Yeah, I'll be there, just gimme a second. Gotta get some of my stuff put away first". And give him time lose his erection.

" 'Kay, see ya in a minute. Hershel gave us some peaches. We're gonna have dessert tonight" and with a smile she headed back to the rest of the group.

He watched her walk back, and it was a fine site indeed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author Note: OMG thank you all for your Reviews, comments, and Favorites. Who knew this was so much fun? Just want you know how much I appreciate it when you take the time and to give me feedback. Hope you like this one - it was the most fun for me so far.**

**Chapter 10 - Chupacabra**

Daryl had been gone far too long looking for Sophia. Lylah knew he'd be prickly if she acted concerned so she tried and pretended not to be worried. He'd gone out by himself before.

when Andrea screamed out "Walker!", Lylah ran to the porch steps to get a better look, and could see Andrea crouch down for the shot. Shane, Rick, Glenn and T-Dogg ran out towards the single walker that was slowly making it's way towards the farm. Lylah raised her hand to her eyes to see better against the hot Georgia sun.

They weren't taking down the walker. Something was odd. The four of them could easily take down one walker, yet they were standing around, like they were having a conversation with it?

It didn't make sense. . .? Oh shite, unless it's wasn't a walker at all... as terror welled up in her.

A shot rang out from Andrea's rifle, and Lylah could see them off in the distance waving and screaming "No". Oh God, what did Andrea just do? She went ran towards the field where Andrea had shot and been aiming.

Lylah ran so fast through that field only to find Daryl looking beat to hell, with his blood soaked sleeves tied around his waist as some sort of makeshift bandage and blood seeping from his head. _"Is he dead?"_ she screamed, begging them to tell her he was alive.

Rick and Shane had him supported and were carrying him towards the house and he was bleeding from his head. She wrapped her arms around him. _"Is he ok?"_ she yelled, needing some sort of affirmation. Oh my god, what if he died?

"He's just been grazed ... let's get him inside", Rick stated evenly, trying to remain calm. She nudged her way between Shane and Daryl to be the one to support him, getting covered with filth and blood. She nuzzled her head to his neck, to try and feel his pulse.

"He's wearing ears", Glenn shouted in horror at the leather strap with six grey corpse ears dangling on in, but Lylah didn't give a shit what he was wearing – a tutu for all she cared. All she wanted was to get him back to the house, get him to Hershel – get him safe.

"Let's keep that to ourselves", Rick grabbed the ears from Daryl's neck and shoved them down his shirt, so Hershel never need know.

"Hey, isn't this Sophia's doll?", T-Dogg held up a beaten cloth doll.

He had found Sophia's doll. There was hope!

Lylah felt the air being sucked out of her chest. She couldn't breathe. Andrea frickin' shot Daryl. Lylah loved Andrea, probably her best friend out of them all, but the rage she was feeling right now was inexplicable. _'Shite, I'm gonna kill her. But if I do that, he'll know how I feel, he'll despise me even more. Shite, Shite, Shite"_ Lylah clenched her fists in frustation and raw emotion as they finally got Daryl back to Hershel's.

Lylah sat out on the porch while Hershel worked on Daryl. Rick and Shane were in there with him so he could show them on the map where exactly he'd found Sophia's doll. Narrow their search grid.

Lylah heard Andrea walk up and sit beside her. "Hershel says Daryl's gonna be OK. Hershel's bitchin' about going through so many antibiotics though and his horse being missing." Andrea paused. "Listen…I had to talk to you. I'm SO sorry, I know how you feel about him - it was an accident you know?"

_"You're lucky you didn't kill him"_ she reminded, ignoring Andrea's statement about her feelings for Daryl.

"Now come on, Lylah, you've thought about shooting him too, at times haven't ya" Andrea smiled tentatively.

"Too Soon?" Andrea quipped when Lylah didn't immediately return her grin, but the small joke did eventually draw a smile.

"I am really sorry, you know." Andrea continued, needing Lylah's forgiveness. Lylah's breathing was coming easier now that she knew he was gonna be ok. She glanced up at Andrea.

"Were you going to kick my ass?" Andrea asked her "Now that Shane's taught you some moves." "You're getting really good . . . but I don't think Daryl likes it. He watches you, you know?" she pointed out.

_"Huh, what are you talkin' about",_ Andrea was happy Lylah was calming down, enough to speak to her again.

"I won't say anything about how you feel ok Lylah, but Lord if you wait on him to do something, you may be geriatric?"

_"Thanks - Andrea, but it's not gonna happen. He can't stand me, he can barely look at me and I- I'm just tired"..._

"Lylah, I think you're wrong. You don't him…. the way he looks at you. Honestly, I never thought I'd find myself liking Daryl so much" Andrea left Lylah to her thoughts.

* * *

Dinner that night was quite something. Carol outdid herself. Mashed potatoes, beans, ham. Unfortunately, the tension around the dinner table was painfully thick. You could tell Hershel didn't want these interlopers in his house, apparently they had overstepped. Lylah felt guilty, the Green's had already been more than generous. If they wanted to keep some areas off limits – it was fine by her.

"Daryl needs something to eat," Carol said to Lylah as she helped clear the table. "Do you want to take it in?"

_"I think you outta do it Carol - I'll handle the dishes", _Lylah wasn't ready to see him. She wasn't sure she had her emotions in check yet. _"He seems to respond better around you anyway…._ "_You're like the 'Daryl whisperer'_ " she tried to sound light-hearted.

"Lylah?" Carol questioned not understanding why the pretty girl didn't use this opportunity to check on the man she so obviously cared for. But Carol did want to thank Daryl herself, for finding that doll that now gave her so much hope, so grabbed the tray herself, "I'll do it then - I want to see how he's doing and thank him for all he's done." Carol looked at Lylah and said "Don't give up on him Lylah, he's a good man".

'Give up on him', what the hell was Carol talking about? Had the everyone gone nuts?

Carol carried the dinner tray quietly into the front room where Daryl was resting. The light was dim, but Carol could make out the many scars on his back. Until he sensed her, then Daryl pulled the sheet to quickly cover himself and turned to the side. "How do you feel?"

"Bout as good as I look?"

"Brought you some dinner", Carol set down the dinner tray.

Carol hesitated, wanting to thank this brave man, and leaned over gently and kissed Daryl's bandaged head. Daryl's flinch at her gentle touch broke her heart. Who had done this to this man?

"Wachit! I got stitches." he warned Carol as he pulled away to the side.

"You need to know something. You know, you did more for my little girl today, than her own daddy ever did her whole life!", Carol gently stated.

"I aint dun nothin' Rick or Shane wouldna dun?", he countered.

"I know... You're every bit as good as them... Every bit", Carol softly reassured Daryl and then left him to his thoughts.

"Lylah, you're going in to get his tray when he's finished" Carol told her simply... Lylah only had a coupla minutes to pull it together.

* * *

Lylah couldn't put this off any longer. There were no more dishes to be done, except the ones in Daryl's room. 'Oh for the love of god girl, he's just an injured man, go get the damn dinner tray - it's not a big deal!', she silently yelled at herself.

Lylah softly knocked on the door so as not to startle him.

Standing there outlined in the doorway, she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. She had her hair down and was wearing a dress. He'd never seen her in a dress before, just jeans. Lately she'd been wearing her hair up in one them ponytails, but he liked it down best. He could still lightly make out the outline of her bra through the floral fabric.

He'd been laying there thinkin' about what Carol said after she left the room. He hadn't touched the food. What Carol said made him feel good. Would they ever look at him the way they looked at Rick? He didn't have a whole lot of respect for Shane, but knew some of the others did. Less and less lately. Rick had been coming to him more often for advice. Not to Dale, not Glenn or even T-Dogg, he realized, but to him, Daryl Dixon.

Maybe...? he went over and over in his mind, re-evaluating those long-held beliefs that he'd held true, wondering if perhaps, just maybe they weren't true after all. Maybe Merle was wrong?

_"Hey, sorry to bother you Daryl - you ok? It doesn't look like you were able to eat? You want me to bring you __something else? Or I can go heat this up for you?"_ He could see the deep concern in her eyes. Was that for him? She didn't typically babble this much, she sounded… nervous?

Daryl made a decision. He sat up a bit and tried to grab her arm gently with his left hand.

Unfortunately, he overestimated his abilities and groaned in pain, when he pulled the stitches on his wound.

_"Shite Daryl, Are you ok? Are you hurt?"_ She sat down on the bed to attempt to support him.

_"Do you need me to get Hershel"_ - God it was hard to think straight when she was so close to him like this. His body responded quickly, and he wasn't sure what to do about it, but knew he wanted to stop feeling like a dick all the time around her.

"No - I'm ok. Just sit still for second Ok?", she didn't move a muscle as he used her for support to adjust himself upright. "I like to hear you swear - the way you say shite?", Daryl softly laughed.

_"You need to stop giving me reasons to swear, Daryl"_ She teased him back as she picked up the tray of food, wondering if he too had been given a generous dose of those painkillers. He was acting…. Nice.

_"Here eat some of this"_ Lylah fed Daryl. As she brought the spoon to his lips, her breath hitched as their eyes met, far longer than was making her comfortable. When she could take it no longer, she reached the spoon over to the tray on the table to try and break the awkward moment.

"Are you sure you don't want me to heat it up for you?" she double-checked, desperate for a distraction. He said it was fine, so she continued feeding him the cold dinner.

Reaching over to the side table for the next spoonful, just brought her into closer contact with Daryl's chest, now only covered by a thin sheet. She suddenly felt two strong hands grab her gently on each arm and turn her attention back to him. Confusion filled Lylah's face but she didn't pull away. Lylah leaned in until they were only separated by a few inches.

_"Daryl? You scared the shite outta me today"_ came out as breathy and soft - swearing again, but not nearly conveying the anger and terror she felt earlier. All Daryl noticed were the soft sounds she made with her lips - not acknowledging her fear at all. Her lips looked so soft and full and they were right there... so close.

He pulled her close to him, but then hesitated, not sure if he could go through with this - - - but he knew he had to try, just this once. If what Carol said was true, then maybe...

His own breath caught, as he cupped his right hand gently to her face. He'd never get over how lovely she was - really believe this gorgeous woman wanted him. He softly touched her face, before he laced his fingers into hair and pulled her slowly towards him.

His lips touched hers softly at first. As she felt the increasing pressure of his hand pressuring her closer, the kiss deepened. She opened up her mouth and began to run her tongue along his upper lip. She was quickly met by the warmth of Daryl's more aggressive tongue. Lylah pulled away for less than a second to steady her breath, not quite believing what was happening. Then returned instantly back to the kiss Daryl had initiated. She desperately wanted to put her hands on him and lifted her hands instinctively to do so, but she caught herself. She didn't want another repeat of the CDC, so she merely balled them up into the sheet.

She felt so good - here in his arms, he thought. Even better than his fantasies. Her hair was so soft, tangled in his hands, as he pulled her even closer. He'd propped himself up a bit against the pillow, so he now had some leverage and snaked his left arm around her slim waist to pull her closer, halfway laying on top of him. His hand slipped under the back of her blouse and was on her bare back where he started stroking her warm soft skin.

Their lips and tongues continued to move back and forth in their sensual dance. Daryl had a hell of a hard-on now. Things were getting out of control, but he was having trouble stopping himself. He groaned. Lylah moaned also, until she realized maybe Daryl was in pain. She abruptly pulled away to check on him.

"Hey?" Daryl looked up at her - worried that she pulled away, worry for him written on her face.

"I'm good. Come 'ere," and he reached for her again, his confidence building. _"You need to be careful. You almost got yourself killed today"_ and he heard the crack in her voice. He was astounded that he could be the cause of that.

"I'm fine - it'll take more'n Andrea to do me in", he smirked at her, full of self-confidence now.

"_You're not funny... "_ Lylah wiped tears from her eyes, still disbelieving he'd initiated the kiss.

_"If you're done with your food, I'll be back to check on your later"_ she went to stand up, but he grabbed her arm.

She bent down and kissed him on the lips again, and he welcomed her. Reluctantly she ended the kiss, and smiled at him as she took the dinner tray with her.

He slowly rolled to his side to alleviate the pain from his wound and the pressure from his aching hard-on.

* * *

Daryl couldn't bear being cooped up in the big house, so Lylah helped him move to his tent early in the morning. Lylah brought him breakfast, but had to leave him a short while later to help out with camp duties, and still continuing with her training.

Andrea sauntered over to Daryl's tent mid-morning. She desperately wanted to apologize to Daryl, but was having a real hard time. She wished she could just use her credit card and buy him a present, a new cross-bow or something , and that would be the end of it - they could call it even.

She really did feel like shit and needed Daryl to forgive her. She knew Daryl would be losing his mind being laid up like this. The best idea she could come up with was to bring him one of her paperbacks to read – something to help kill the time.

"Hi - This is not that great", Andrea offered the worn book to Daryl anyway.

"What, no pictures?", he said sarcastically - mocking her previous assumption of him as stupid.

"I'm so sorry, I feel like shit", Andrea apologized.

"Yeah you and me both", Daryl rubbed his side.

"I don't expect you to forgive but if there is anything I can do...?" Andrea left it open. She owed the man and would repay the debt.

"You were tryin to protect the group - I'm good", Daryl decided to let her off the hook. He didn't know why he was in such a good mood - who was he kiddin' ?- he knew exactly why he was in such a good mood.

"But Hey, you shoot me again, you best pray I'm dead" - and he smirked at her.

Did Daryl just smile and joke around with me? What the hell? Andrea was astounded. Lylah really is having a difference on him. Andrea glanced back to see Daryl on his cot, flipping through the book she'd dropped off before staring off in the distance, looking 'content'?

* * *

He'd spent his day lounging on his cot, flipping through that book Andrea gave him; trying to keep his daydreams under control. Dreamin', wishing for things that were never gonna happen, those were things he'd never allowed himself to do before - and Merle would give him a whole mess of shit if he knew now.

_"Brought you some dinner" _Lylah peeked her dark head to his tent and smiled at him.

He rustled to get himself up and go outside and join her.

_"No don't get up, I'll bring it in to you", _and she crawled into the tent with his meal. She set it gently on the foot of his cot.

_"How are you feeling?"_ she asked.

"Im alright - better'n before", Daryl blurted sounding more grumpy than he was actually feeling.

_"You did a real fine thing you know - finding that doll?",_ Lylah reminded him.

Daryl still had a hard time meeting her eyes when she said things like that, complimentary things.

"It ain't Sophia 'er nuthin", he discounted.

_"You gave Carol real hope - - the first she's had in awhile, you gave us all hope"_ she pointed out – not letting him make less of it.

"Yeah - whatever. You gonna hand me that tray or just make me stare at it all night?" Normally, this would be his shitty snarky voice, but he actually said it with a laugh.

_"Are you always this cranky after you get shot?"_ She helped him sit up more, then brought the tray of food over.

"You eat already?" he asked, ignoring her rhetorical question, as he started wolfing down the food.

"Yeah - I ate with the others" she admitted.

"Here, you need to eat more, I told ya", and he shoved half a roll into her hands.

_"Shut it",_ but she nibbled on the roll anyway to have something to do.

When he was almost done, she reminded him _"You need to change that dressing you know. I __brought the bandages and clean cloth with me"._

She knew better than to just assume he was going to allow her to change them.

"I can go get someone else to do it, if you aren't, you know, comfortable with me ..." she bit her lower lip, all of a sudden feeling awkward and nervous.

"Maybe Carol, Patricia, one of the guys? Hershel's not back yet, but...", she rattled off alternatives as she looked up into his eyes to try and gage his feelings.

He knew he'd hurt her before, the last time she'd touched him - hell, probably more times than that, if he was honest. He hadn't expected to feel like such a dick about it for so long though. It had never occurred to him, that he would have the power to hurt someone like this. In the past, it was always him on the receiving end of the hurt stick.

Now she was so damn skittish around him - trying not to touch him, it made him more crazy than when she was touching him all the damn time. He didn't want her seeing his stomach, his back… but realized what he'd been doing – how he'd been treating her, made him feel worse than the possibility of her being disgusted by him.

"Naw - you just go on an' do it, ok?" but he still didn't make eye contact with her.

She helped him slowly remove his shirt and proceeded to gently remove the old bandage, and cleaned the wound with the soft cloths and sterile water she'd brought. His numerous scars and lashes not only on his chest but also on his back, made her ache. Not because he was any less appealing to her, she hurt for the child that suffered such awful abuse.

"Waddya do to that man?", he asked so softly she almost didn't hear him. It felt as if the air had been sucked out of the tent. He heard her sudden gasp, as she struggled to suck in air.

"I thought you'd forgotten", she softly whispered in his ear.

"You don't have to tell me if ya don't want to", he decided to give her an out, sensing her reluctance.

As she slowly stroked his skin, Lylah decided she wanted to tell him_, "He was married to my best friend – my roommate Casey. She and I were living together when she found out she was pregnant. James, the father, was from this very wealthy prestigous Georgia family. They treated her like shite at first - like they thought she was trying to trap him, but really he trapped her."_

_"She was so excited about the baby – never once considered 'an alternative'. We were so happy then, we decided we could raise Lucy on our own. I went to the Lamazze classes with her, I actually cut the cord when she was born, helped give her her first bath…. About a year after Lucy was born, he decided he wanted to be a father after all. I think he and his family were stunned that Casey didn't want anything from them. Never once contacted them – no demands of marriage, no child support requests, no nothing._

"_James started coming around, bringing her flowers, acting so attentive. Eventually convinced her to marry him. I never trusted him though. But she and Lucy moved into his big fancy house after the wedding. Now, all of a sudden, his family, especially his mother, thought Lucy was the best thing God had ever created - which of course, she was" Lylah laughed a bit. "I later learned they had insisted James marry Casey, so they could get Lucy… they desperately wanted a grandchild"_

"_But then he started making it hard for me to visit her, to see the bruises he left on her – he tried to control everything she did, where she went, who she saw, her finances... She was changing, I was worried he was drugging her or something…"_

_"So we found ways to sneak around without him finding out. He'd beat her pretty bad the last time when she left him; brought Lucy and moved back in with me - I loved Lucy so much... " _tears had pooled in her eyes as she continued the story

"_She decided to divorce him. He threatened to kill Lucy and her, if she ever tried to leave him. He already had his lawyers make plans to try and take custody of Lucy. He also kept track of every penny she had ... so I used my money. We got an attorney who explained that the best case scenario would be shared custody – unless we could prove how dangerous he was, which the lawyer explained would be almost impossible with the little evidence we had." _

"_I refused to accept this – that they would have to live like that, always afraid. I couldn't let Lucy grow up like that, have her childhood ruined, so I got in touch with some people that help women in this situation 'disappear' and start new lives elsewhere"_

_"The day she was going to leave, he found out somehow, I don't know how. While I was out, he came and forcibly took Lucy. He beat Casey when she tried to stop him. He was nuts! He called us back and told her he would kill her, if she didn't come back to him."_

"_We didn't call the cops - she'd tried that before, and they did nothing - his Daddy was a very powerful man. They'd called it domestic dispute, treated Casey like she was just over-reacting and never even file a report . We didn't know what else to do? Tell the police a child was with her own father?"_

_"So we went over there to get Lucy back. He wasn't used to people sticking up to him - I _thought if I could just Lucy back, I could still get them into hiding, make her safe?" Tears were streaming down her face now and he wished he could stop her... Wished he hadn't made her tell him."

_"When we got there, Lucy was already dead"_ memories of the beautiful baby girl as she lay still and wet by the pool came rushing back. _"He'd drowned her in the pool. Casey went nuts and attacked him. He grabbed Casey and was ready to smash her head in. That's when I stabbed him", _Daryl smiled, proud of her wishing she'd done more than stab this fucker.

_"We called the police but he was such a good liar. He said he jumped in and did CPR trying to save her and that we were the ones that went berserk. He even had the gall to publicly 'forgive' Casey, said he understood that she went crazy with grief. But I knew what he did – he'd told me what he was gonna do over the phone, when he was threatening her. He didn't know I'd started recording all his conversations."_

"_He wanted to have me arrested. He despised me – knew that without me, Casey would have had no one to help her stand up to him. There was so much conflicting evidence and now he had an army of high-priced lawyers looking out for him so I gave my recorded conversations to the DA. Oh, James was so pissed when he found out I had hard evidence on him." _

"_His attorneys were able to get the recordings dismissed. Because I hadn't told James I was recording him, that made them inadmissible – kind of defeats the point of a secret recording? But the DA and the cops on the case knew I'd been telling the truth about happened. More importantly his family knew what he'd done. They just didn't have enough evidence to make a case against him. So James continued to publicly act the grieving father and forgiving husband"_

_"When Casey found out he wasn't going to be prosecuted she became depressed. I came home after another meeting with the lawyers and found her dead, she'd swallowed the entire bottle of sleeping medication they'd given her.. She had been so sad about Lucy, and then it looked like James was going to get away with murder. I guess that was the final straw. I'd been so involved with the lawyers and the police, I didn't see how bad Casey was getting. In spite of everything I did, James still succeeded - he killed them both... Without Casey…." _Her voice broke_ "I wish I had killed him, should have killed him." _he squeezed her hand trying to comfort her_._

_"His family must have paid off some desperate judge to sign an arrest warrant against the Atlanta DA's recommendation – I think it was more to humiliate me than actually win any case. They charged me with assault. Now that Casey was gone, it was just my word against his…"_

_"That why you were in cuffs"? Daryl was thinking back to when they'd found her._

"_Yeah," she nodded "My attorney and the prosecutor knew the charge was bogus, that James was just trying to make my life difficult. My attorney and the DA were good people, they actually helped me escape. When they realized the 'infection' was out of control, they knew a dismissal was the least of my concerns… the least of all of our concerns. They had been able to keep me out of jail, had been able to just keep me in an 'interview' room as they tried to sort it out. When they explained to me they were just gonna sneak me out of there, I couldn't believe it. I realized that this sickness was far worse than I knew. I didn't have any access to the news, so didn't know how bad it got so fast."_

"_My lawyer didn't have any keys to take the handcuffs off, but was able to get a bolt cutter. He got me out of there, got me home before the bombs started dropping. I got to my cell phone and saw texts from my brothers, letting me know how bad this thing was all over. They gave me some advice - told me to get guns, knives, food, lay low... that sort of thing." _

_"I'd run outta food and was trying to scavange more supplies - just trying to stay alive, when I ran into you guys...,"_ Lylah hung her head, relieved to finally open up about this to someone.

_"That worth an arrow, Dixon?"_ referring to their bargain a coupla nights ago. With that she gathered the plates and such and left him alone in his tent to think about what she'd said.

* * *

The next morning was pleasant. Even after the emotional upheaval, she'd slept well. She was enjoying her breakfast, Daryl sitting on a camp chair just a few feet away - slipping her an extra piece of bacon. She rolled her eyes at him, before laughing; eating the bacon for him..

"There's walkers in the barn!", Glenn suddenly blurted out.

What the holy hell? Why would Hershel keep walkers in the barn. They all ran to the barn to see if Glenn was telling the truth. Shane was furious. Walkers in the barn, so close, endangering them all seemed to push him over the edge. He wanted the group to leave immediately and head to Fort Benning.

"But my daughter is still out there", Carol reminded Shane

Shane grabbed his head in frustration - not wanting to blurt out what was simple math. That Sophia was dead. She was dead and they needed to accept this and move one before they lost anyone else.

Daryl desperately clung to hope - - the fact he'd just almost died finding Sophia's doll. They were so close - why couldn't Shane see that? The way Shane just dismissed his efforts, pissed him off all the more.

"We are guests here - this is his farm, his land," Rick reminded and Dale tried to further explain," Hershel believes those things are people - sick people that can be saved ". Realizing how ludicrous it sounded.

Daryl stomped off towards the horses furious at Shane, Carol not far behind them. Lylah hoped Carol could calm him down – for some reason that hadn't been Lylah's forte.

Lylah was gathering up laundry a short while later when Carol came up to her. "Lylah, please go talk to him!"

_"What happened Carol?"_

"I spoke my mind - I told him - uhh I'm just not sure anymore we're going to find Sophia. I don't want to lose him too?" Carol had tears in her eyes.

_"Which way did he go? I'm not sure what to say, but I'll try",_ she promised.

She found Daryl hunched over by the fence, obviously in pain.

_"You ok? Let me see",_ she demanded as she approached him. She didn't even wait for his permission as she pulled up his shirt to check his wound. It had started to seep blood. She moaned her displeasure.

_"You need to get Hershel to check this out. Why? Why do you do this?" _Lylah shook her head - simultaneously pissed and concerned at the same time.

"Leave me be..." and he started to stomp off.

_"No! Not this time. Come one, you idiot,"_ and she led him gently back to his tent. She grabbed some bandages and cleaned his bleeding wound with some alcohol.

"Fuck - that stings!" He complained – but slightly grateful for something other than her hands all over him, to distract him.

_"You know - Carol's hurtin' a lot right now, too. I don't know what happened between you two, but __whatever you did, make right by it",_ Lylah suggested.

She thought Daryl was going to fight her, be a jerk about it, but as she continued to gently clean his wound, he seemed to settle down. Once he was finally patched up, he pulled her up with him, _"I'll go look for Carol ..."_ and with that he walked off. Lylah smiled as she gathered up the discarded bandages.

* * *

Lylah returned to camp and went to find Andrea, who was guarding the barn.

"What's going on, Andrea?" she asked.

"Shane asked me to guard the barn. I guess they're fighting about what to do about the walkers in the barn. Shane wants to kill them all, which I completely understand. But apparently, Hershel thinks they are just sick people in there - not dead ones, and hasn't come to terms with the fact that he needs kill his wife and stepson. So he just keeps shoving walkers in the barn. . . ."

Lylah tried to digest the magnitude of this. Hershel was a smart man - a wise man. What in God's name was he thinking? He's obviously a man of science and prayer. ... But this was just plain reckless?

Andrea and Lylah continued discussing the group dynamic as it related to Hershel. Number One being what if he kicked them off his farm? Could Rick get him to reconsider?

Andrea told her she spoke with Shane, it sounded like he was willing to take Hershel's farm by armed force if necessary - which unnerved her more.

* * *

It was an hour or so later when Dale and Carol came walking back out of the woods, Carol carrying a bouquet of those flowers Daryl has spoken about - those Cherokee Roses. Beautiful white flowers. They both looked better for the time they took. Again, Lylah felt that twinge of jealousy - wishing Daryl would express his tender side with her as well before scolding herself for being petty.

Lylah rested in her tent for an hour or so before joining the rest of them. When she joined them, Daryl was fired up, ready to go look for Sophia again, "Damn, we got us a damn trail", he exclaimed.

T-Dogg and Glenn stood close by the side steps of the Green house, as Shane walked up and began tossing weapons at them - with the obvious intent that the walkers would be dealt with - now.

"You with me man?" Shane asked Daryl, "You gonna protect 'yours'?" he nodded towards Lylah as he tossed a shotgun to Daryl, then another to Glenn. Lylah was getting scared, Shane was out of control. Where the fuck was Rick?

"You got yours?" he confirmed with Andrea, happy to have her 9mm back.

Shane had obviously decided that Carol, Lori and Lylah did not need weapons.

"I thought we couldn't carry", T-Dogg reminded Shane of Hershel's rules.

"Yeah - well we can and we have to. It was one thing sittin' around pickin' daisies when we thought this place was supposed to be safe... But now we know it ain't. How 'bout you man?

You gonna protect 'yours'?" Shane asked Glenn. Maggie was pissed, she didn't want to lose Glenn, or the rest of them - ok maybe Shane.

"Shane, if you do this, my Dad will make you leave tonight", she tried to desperately explain to the crazed militant.

"Now Listen, Hershel - he's just gonna have to understand. He's gonna have to? Now we need to find Sophia, am I right?" Shane came up to Carl - who was scared to death by this turn of events. Carl wished his Dad was here - he was so confused.

Shane offered Carl the revolver. "I want you to take this. I want you to take this and keep your mother safe - you do whatever it takes. You know how - go on an take the gun!" he urged the boy as Lori moved in to defray Shanes intense remarks.

"Rick said 'no guns'. This is not your call - this is not your decision to make" Lori undermined Shane, desperate for her husband to return.

Lylah thought perhaps Lori had gotten through to Shane as the man halted his activity, when T-Dogg exclaimed, "Oh Shit!" and all of their attention was averted towards the very barn in question.

The sight in front of them - Rick and Hershel, each leading a walker by some sort of yolk attached to a pole towards the barn – they were stunned. What the hell was Rick doing now? Catching walkers and putting them in the barn - rather than putting them down? Hershel really had lost his mind - God help her, but Lylah was seriously seeing Shane's point of view in this.

They all ran towards the barn - weapons fully loaded. Shane shouting at Hershel and Rick, "What the Hell are you doing?" still not believing his own eyes.

"Why do your people have guns?" Hershel demanded, as if it was just another day when you shoved a dead walking neighbor into your barn.

"Are you fuckin' kidding me" Shane shouted - obviously well past his limit for tolerance. "Do you see what you're holding on to?" he yelled at the old man.

"I see who I'm holding on to", Hershel tried to remember to good kind neighbors that were now trying to attack his family.

"No - I don't think you do. These things ain't sick. There ain't nothin' to talk about. All these things do is kill!"

"These things right here - they're the things that killed Amy," he shouted hoping to get Andrea on his side. "They killed Otis", he continued, trying to make this old fool see reason. "Hey Hershel, let me ask you something, ... could a living breathing person, could they walk away from this?" and he emtied three rounds into the chest of the female they had been trying to guide into the barn.

Hershel blanched at the assault. "Could someone that's alive still take that? Why is it still alive?" Shane fired more rounds into the dead walker. "That was it's heart, that was it's lungs - why is it still coming?"

"Shane - Enough!" Rick yelled at Shane.

"You're right - that is enough, and he put another bullet into the brain of the walker Hershel was leading.

"ENOUGH, risking our lives for a little girl who's gone. ENOUGH, living next to a barn full of things trying to kill us. ENOUGH! Rick - it ain't like it was before." He pleaded to his friend.

"Now if ya'll wanta live – if ya'll wanta survive - you've gotta fight for it. I'm talkin' 'bout fightin' - right here, right now!" and with that Shane raced towards the barn to undo the bolts. Rick tried desperately to stop him, begged him to stop. But Rick still had the live walker on his pole, and couldn't release it without endangering them all. He was helpless.

Shane moved toward the barn doors, while Rick begged Hershel to take the pole from him - so he could try and stop Shane. Hershel was experiencing shell shock or something and couldn't move.

Shane released the barn doors, and the walkers roamed out, greedy for food. Daryl started shooting once he realized - there was no option now. The others joined in – picking them off, like fish in a barrel. Finally Shane released Rick by shooting the other walker, freeing Rick to help.

Hershel just rocked on his knees, Maggie comforting him as best she could. Watching these strangers shoot his family, his neighbors in the head. He was finally realizing - they were never sick, they'd been dead a long time. He'd created some sick fantasy in his mind - just a delusional old fool...

When all the walkers finally were shot. The gun fire died down as they gathered closer - still cautious to approach the dead. Lylah stood ten feet or so behind Daryl, hesitant to go closer without a weapon.

Then they heard the soft moaning and rustling of what had to be another walker in the barn. They readied themselves to shoot this one as the barn door moved slightly more ajar. That was when the wafer thin child with a bloody mutilated neck staggered out of the barn. SOPHIA...!

No one moved as Carol screamed her daughter's name and raced toward the little girl. Daryl grabbed Carol and pulled her down, wrapping her in his arms - ordering her not to watch, knowing one of them would do what needed to be done.

Nobody moved! She'd been a walker in the barn this whole time. Even Shane stood motionless as the frail little girl growled towards him. He hadn't anticipated this - her being in the barn. Why hadn't they told them? All that time searching?

No one could pull the trigger. Daryl clasped Carol to him, not allowing her to see her baby - not like this. Lylah couldn't breathe, as she covered her mouth with both hands – trying to stifle her scream; somehow absorb the horror about to happen.

Rick knew it was up to him. He pulled his revolver and approached the little girl. The little girl who he'd let down, the girl he promised he'd take back to her mother. Rick pulled the trigger and blew her brains out.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Walking Dead, wish I did, but I don't. Just my own personal drivel to keep me going until Season 3.**

**Chapter 11 - Pretty Much Dead already**

The aftermath of the barn murders was awful. The shock of little Sophia, what Rick had done - weighed heavy on them all.

Maggie and Patricia escorted the grieving Hershel back to the house. "I want you off my property! Now" he insisted, no longer caring about Lori's pregnancy or Maggie's feelings for Glenn.

The rest of them prepared to deal with the bodies - bury the loved ones and burn the rest. Lylah wasn't sure she could deal with this. Seeing little Sophia's body laying there. Not again.

Daryl grabbed Carol, refusing to allow her to see her baby girl like that, but she wrenched herself away from him and ran away, sobs wracking her now frail frame.

Beth ran to the dead body of her mother, to hold her one last time. As Beth reached to touch her mother, it growled and reached to attack the young girl. Shock that her mother would attack her, made Beth freeze, but the others quickly pulled her away to safety while Andrea swung a pick axe through the dead woman's head.

As the Green women escorted their shell-shocked father back to the house, Shane was still pissed, wondering how they could have let them continue to look for a little girl, they knew was in the barn the whole damn time.

Rick tried to calm Shane down, but Shane wouldn't let up on the grieving older man. "You knew - we been out combing these woods, looking for her all along... You knew, and you kept it from us!", Shane accused.

"I didn't know", Hershel explained.

"That's bullshit, - I think ya'all knew", Shane continued.

"WE DIDN'T KNOW!" Maggie hollered back at Shane.

"How was she there?", Shane did have a valid question.

"Otis had put those people in the barn - maybe he found her and put her there before he was killed", Hershel explained not even aware of the hot button he was pushing, by bringing up Otis' death to Shane.

"You expect me to believe that?" Shane accused.

"I don't care what you believe! Get him off my land," Hershel had finally had enough of Shane's shit.

"I mean it - off my land!" Hershel reiterated to Rick as he and his girls entered his home to try and cope with the afternoon's events.

* * *

Shane stormed off after Rick demanded to know what the hell he was thinking. The fact that Shane would even have to explain such a simple concept to Rick disgusted him. You do it to protect what's yours - you dumb shit! Shane was even more worried now than ever before to trust Rick to keep Carl and Lori and the baby safe - he stormed off.

Sophia's little body lay dead in the middle of the other carcasses. Andrea helped Lylah, as they wrapped her in a blanket, then carried her near the site of Otis' memorial. They would dig a grave for her, as well as for Hershel's wife and stepson.

Carol was holed up in the RV, refusing to even acknowledge what had happened - not admitting her daughter had been turned - that she was dead. Lylah saw Daryl go in there multiple times and try to talk to the grieving woman, but Carol had yet to leave the RV. Daryl getting more upset each time.

Lylah also watched Glenn go in and speak with Maggie. She hadn't had a chance to talk with Glenn - find out how he was doing, how things were going with Maggie now. Judging from Glenn's body language - not good.

She expected Hershel would want them gone soon - she couldn't really blame him. Now that they knew where Sophia was, there was nothing keeping them from heading to Fort Benning – other than Lori was pregnant. Still, she would miss the idyllic time they'd spent here. It had been like an oasis in a hell storm.

Lylah's hand's had healed, but remembering Daryl's reaction last time, she made sure not to overdue it. There were many more hands this time to help with the digging.

* * *

Later in the day Carol still refused to attend the service they held for Sophia and Hershel's wife and stepson. Lylah could tell Daryl was hurting. She also knew, right now he'd rebuff any attempt she made. She'd hoped Carol would step up, and attend the service - but she refused. Lylah was afraid it only reinforced his belief that he'd failed - that he'd didn't find her in time.

After the funeral, she went in search of Daryl, needing to spend some time with him. Lylah went to his tent, only to find it missing. She looked around desperately, not believing Daryl would just take off and leave them. ... leave her. Panic started to set in as she went to find him.

Off in the distance, she saw his tent and bike. He'd moved a couple hundred yards or so off by himself, setting his tent up near the ruins of an old stone fireplace. What the hell was he doing? She marched over to find out. She found him at the tent, setting his stuff up.

_"Daryl, What are you doing? Why'd ya move all the way out here",_ Lylah demanded to know.

Daryl glared at her, wanting her to just leave him alone with his thoughts. He was so angry right now... raw emotion burned so close to the surface. Caring about these people! This is what happened when you let yourself care! he reminded himself. What had he been thinking?

"I'da thought that was perty obvious. Thought you were supposed be the smart un? Cain't ya see I need to be away from you people", he snarled, not once stopping what he was doing to look at her.

_"Daryl - stop it, please! I know you're hurting! We all are - I love that little girl too. I miss her __too!",_ tears pooled in her eyes. He hated it when women cried. They usually just did it to get their way.

"She wasn't my problem!", he yelled back at her. "Nun a'yall are" he stood around and stomped as he grabbed another tool.

"I didn't realize you considered me 'your problem'!" she responded, now starting to get pissed at him. "I do my share around here! I'm not anyone's problem!".

She took a deep breath, trying get over the hurt and anger his words caused. Was he just lashing out because of Sophia and he was hurting?

She stepped forward, to be near him. _"Daryl, please don't do this? Don't push me away __again?",_ she looked up at him through her thick lashes and put her hand on his arm, trying to break through his defenses.

"What the hell, woman? Whadya think? Did ya that I was yer boyfriend or sumthin? Ya stupid _" sarcasm dripped off his hateful words, catching himself, not able to call her a bitch. He hadn't meant to be so mean, but she just kept pushing at him... wouldn't leave it alone, wouldn't leave him alone.

His words stole her breath away with their cruelty. She had been thinking they had moved forward, that maybe Andrea and Carol were right, and he did actually feel something for her. Now she just felt ridiculous. Hurt and anger burned in her eyes now. Something in her just snapped, and before she knew it, her hand had reached back and she slapped his face, her hand stingin' from the contact.

_"Fuck You!",_ she snapped at him. _"You kissed me - Asshole,"_ she reminded as her eyes pooled with tears. _"You want to be left alone? Fine! I'm done. I'm sick and tired of this shite. You're the one's who's crazy." _ She started to walk away, but turned back around to say once more, shaking her head, _"I am done!" _ She walked dejectedly back to camp, trying to hold the tears in.

* * *

Dinner around camp was a somber affair. Carol still refused to join them, and ate alone in the RV. Shane was still angry about Rick, so he grabbed something, then watching the perimeter most of the night. And of course, Daryl just kept to himself off in the distance. The rest of them - Andrea, T-Dogg, Dale... just ate in silence.

Lylah couldn't sleep - couldn't stop thinking about Sophia. Couldn't get out of her head how much she missed the little girl ...telling her stories, going over her school lessons, singing to her before bed. How to accept she was really gone? The pain of the loss, in addition to everything else, welling up inside – it was too much bear. Daryl's rejection only adding to the emotional torment.

Lylah just lay there in her tent - her thoughts tumbling round and round in her head. It was late, she knew - probably well past midnight. The others had long gone to sleep.

Finally, facing the fact she wasn't going to get any sleep tonight, she grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders before slipping out of her tent. She grabbed the guitar resting against the tree, and she slowly wandered towards the three freshly covered graves.

Ever since Dale found that guitar, she would frequently find a private spot to play and sing to herself. The others often asked her to play in the evenings, but she only ever agreed to sing if they joined in. The instrument had been a good friend to her lately, keeping her company during all the turmoil – her release.

She grasped the heavy blanket tighter around her shoulders as she sat next to Sophia's grave. It was starting to get colder at night - winter would be here before long. The full moon provided plenty of light as she easily made her way without a flashlight.

Lying beside Sophia's grave reminded her of the nights she'd been the one to put the little girl to bed for Carol – as they worked in tandem to keep Ed away. She would lie there next to the little girl, watching over her as she slept. It seemed so long ago – but what was it? A week? It felt like a lifetime.

Tears streamed down her face as all the heartache and emotional torment and loss of the recent days could no longer be suppressed. She strummed the guitar, then slowly began to sing to Sophia - mourning the loss of the little girl.

_ I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said, I'll never let you go_

_ When all those shadows almost killed your light _

_ I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone_

_ But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_ Just close your eyes_

_ The sun is going down_

_ You'll be alright_

_ No one can hurt you now_

_ Come morning light_

_ You and I'll be safe and sound_

Lylah could no longer continue singing - grief and tears choking her words. She pulled the blanket tighter, curled into it for warmth, as she lay down right there and closed her eyes - resting the guitar on Sophia's grave.

* * *

He heard something moving out there - it was the middle of the night and it wasn't using a flashlight. Whatever it was, it was close to the groups' tents - to Lylah's tent. He slung his crossbow over his shoulder and followed the noise.

It didn't take long for Daryl to discover it wasn't a walker, but Lylah. 'Where the hell is she going in the middle of the night - at this hour?' he tried to figure out, She was in some long nightgown with a blanket wrapped around her. 'Was she carrying a guitar?'

Confused, Daryl followed her from a distance, to see her sit down by Sophia's grave. She obviously didn't know he was watching her - thought she was alone.

Mesmerized, he came closer, making sure to keep enough distance to not disturb her. He narrowed his eyes, as he watched her sing.

His gut clenched as her voice drifted over him; the melody haunting him. He watched over her as she sang to Sophia ... He didn't know what to do about her - the look in her eyes when she told him she was done with him. She was serious - she was done with him. Why the hell did it hurt so much - it was what he wanted wasn't it?

But seeing her out there, asleep next to Sophia's grave - when her own momma hadn't even been their yet – made him feel things….. things he didn't know how to put into words. Made him want to run over there and wrap her in his arms - tell her it would be alright. But that wasn't something Dixons did – and he had no idea how to be that person. And after what he'd said earlier...

So he just stayed where he was. He watched over her. When he was sure she was asleep, he approached her quietly so as not to wake her, and laid another blanket on top of her. Daryl stayed up the rest of the night, crossbow ready as she slept outside on the groung, doing the only thing he knew he was good at – keeping her safe.


	12. Chapter 12

**Note: Thank you all so much for comments. They give me such a rush. I still can't get over the fact that there are other people reading my stuff. You all are so amazingly kind.**

**Chapter 12 - Nebraska**

Shit was going from bad to worse. Beth had collapsed and Hershel was nowhere to be found. No one was speaking to each other. Daryl had retreated back to his solitary campsite. Rick and Glenn left the farm in search of Hershel, figuring he'd be looking for solace at the bottom of a bottle. First stop, the local town bar.

Lylah was helping Maggie with dishes when Beth collapsed in kitchen earlier in the day - she seemed to be suffering from shock or something. Maggie was freaking out especially when they couldn't find Hershel anywhere – she and Patricia were doing the best they could; they just didn't know what to do. They were worried about their dad - he hadn't been drunk in years.

Evening came and none of them were back yet. Lori knew Rick should have been back by now - it couldn't be that far, not if Maggie and Glenn rode there on horseback. Lori was getting more worried by the minute. Someone needed to go after them. What if they were in trouble?

Hershel needed to know how seriously the situation with Beth was - Beth was getting worse. Lori trudged out to Daryl's distant new location – maybe he would go look for them?

"What, you moved to the suburbs?," Lori commented on his new location, trying to be friendly. When he didn't acknowledge her presence, she decided to get straight to the point.

"Listen, Beth is in some kind of catatonic shock and we need Hershel." again no reaction. Daryl kept right on sharpening his arrows.

"Daryl, please" Lori begged for his attention.

"So What?" he finally snapped at Lori.

"I was wondering if you could run into town, and bring him and Rick back real quick?", Lori pleaded. "Daryl?" she begged again.

"If you want him, go fetch him yerself," he stated as he went right back to his arrows. "I got better things to do"

"What's the matter with you?" Lori couldn't understand this new-old Daryl. "Why would you be so selfish?" she accused.

Oh no, she did not! She did not just accuse him of all people of being selfish. "Selfish?" he yelled at her disbelievingly, "I was out there looking for that little girl every single day! I took a bullet and an arrow in the process, don't you tell me about me gettin' my hands dirty", he screamed. "You want those two idiots, have a nice ride!". and welcomed her to go out and do it herself.

"I'm done lookin' for people," he spun back around to sit on the stone. Why wouldn't these fools just leave him the hell alone?

Lori trudged back, accepting that Daryl would not be heading into town to bring anyone back.

Lylah could tell Lori was upset about something. Lylah was busy helping Maggie take care of Beth - and decided it would probably be best to keep her nose out of anything involved with Daryl Dixon. She didn't know what had transpired between Lori and Daryl - and was trying like hell to not let it bother her.

* * *

Evening came and still no Rick - no Hershel. As they gathered in the dining room of the large farm house they noticed Lori's chair was also empty. They frantically searched the house then the tents for her but no could find her. Shane was visibly worried and upset.

"Last I saw, she went out talking to Daryl," Carol remembered the last time she saw Lori.

No one jumped up to be the one to walk out to Daryl's tent, not even Carol. He'd been snarling at everyone who came near him lately, so they'd all just decided to leave him be.

Shite, she thought to herself. _"I'll go see if he knows anything"_, Lylah hiked out the distance to where Daryl had moved his tent, wishing he hadn't moved his tent so far out here. She navigated around the squirrel carcasses he'd left strung up like christmas lights.

_"Daryl? Where are you?"_ she hollered.

"Over here by the fire - no need for you to scream", he stated, continuing carving his arrrows.

_"Well, we can't find Lori. Did she come out here to see you?" _she asked, keeping her voice brusk and even.

"Yeah - she wanted me to go to town and find her old man and bring back Hershel as well" he still refused to look at her. "I informed her that I was done looking for dipshits, tryin' to save them from themselves" he returned to carving new stakes.

_"Why didn't you tell us?" _she yelled in his face. Daryl just kept his head down, eyes averted, starin' off into the fire. _"Jeezus – what is happening to you? Lori's pregnant, and now she's out there alone. Has been for God knows how long? And you've been out here… whiddling?" _Fury emanated off her.

_"Shite – Don't worry, I won't ask for your help. We'll go find her ourselves... " _and she marched off.

Daryl felt about two inches tall as his shame overwhelmed him. He wanted to forget the look in her eyes – the complete disappointment in them. He screamed before throwing the newly carved stakes as far as he could out into the field.

* * *

She told the others what she'd learned from Daryl. It wasn't too hard after that to figure out that Lori had gone in search of Rick herself. Maggie's car was missing - and Shane was on a rampage, desperate to find her.

Shane checked with Dale to see if Lori at least took a gun with her - so she would have some protection .

"I don't know," Dale explained. "I would never have let her leave by herself - you have to know that". Dale had his differences with Shane, but he would never risk Lori's safety. The explanation didn't seem to calm Shane down any though. He grabbed the keys to a car and raced off into the night, desperately searching for her.

Lylah sat with Carol on the steps of the farmhouse, starin' off into the night - at the little fire in the distance where Daryl remained. Wondering how everything had gone to shite so fast.

"I still can't believe he didn't tell us about Lori", Lylah muttered.

"I know," Carol agreed. "Finding Sophia meant so much to him. I hate to see him isolate himself like this from the group" it was obvious Carol cared deeply for Daryl.

"He's made it quite plain, at least to me, he doesn't want us around - and certainly doesn't want me around," Lylah explained to the older woman.

"Lylah - he's never going to be an easy man to love, you must know that!... You seem like you had a great family; a good childhood - family that always took care of you? Loved you?", Lylah nodded her agreement to Carol's assessment.

"Daryl didn't - I don't know the details, but I saw those scars on his chest... his back. Those were belt lashes, I'm sure... Someone beat that boy, repeatedly. And those are just the physical scars we can see. ... " Carol tried to explain. "The others will run a lot deeper"

Lylah was ill at the thought of Daryl growing up like that. But she still didn't know what to do - it wasn't even her place to do anything.

"He's never learned to express himself the way you do…. Never had anyone show him" Carol went on further. She obviously had a lot of personal insight into this. Was it from her own personal experience with Ed? "I'm not going to let him just pull away - not after everything he did for my girl", Carol insisted to the younger woman next to her. "I'm gonna go check on him", and Carol got up, heading toward Daryl's tent.

"Good Luck" was all Lylah said as she sat there for a while... digesting what Carol had said. She was right, he would never be an easy man to care for. Trouble was, she was having a hard time stopping herself; even after everything. After a while, she decided to follow Carol. Maybe the two of them could bring him around - get through that thick skull of his.

As she approached his campsite, she heard Daryl yelling at Carol. Lylah frowned as she got closer - trying to make out what he was saying.

"I'm not gonna let you pull away. You've earned your place", Carol stood her ground in spite of the way he was glaring at her.

"If you spent half your time minding you daughter's business instead of stickin' your nose in everybody elses, she'd still be alive", he yelled awful, hurtful words. Lylah's eyes widened in shock.

"Go ahead", Carol calmly urged him - hoping he would just get it all out. She'd taken a lot worse from Ed - Daryl yelling because he was so full of grief was a walk in the park, relatively speaking.

"Go ahead and what?" he didn't understand why she was still here, letting him yell at her – not yelling back at him – not walking away like everyone else did. She just stared at him with compassion in her big blue eyes.

"Just go - get the fuck outta here. I don't want you here!", he insisted but Carol just stood there starin' at him, as if he were a small child acting out. Lylah was only about twenty feet away - could see and hear everything; devastated at how he was treating her.

"You're a real piece of work lady! Are you gonna make this about 'my daddy' or some crap like that?" he hurled somehow knowing Carol understood where so much of his pain was seated, but Carol still didn't back down.

"You don't know jack...," he snorted. When Carol still wouldn't leave, Daryl realized he'd have to bring out the big guns.

"You're afraid... you're afraid 'cause you're all alone. You ain't got no husband, no daughter...You don't know what to do with yourself", his words just got uglier.

"You know, you ain't my problem... Sophia wasn't mine" he screamed, emotion overtaking his voice for the first time. "All you had to do was keep an eye on her". Carol actually flinched at that, worried she'd push Daryl too far, that he would actually hit her. But she still didn't back down, even though his words hurt so badly. This was where they needed to be. He needed to blame Carol, to blame anyone for Sophia's death, try to make it not hurt so bad.

Seeing Carol flinch, that she actually thought he would hit her, brought Daryl to his senses.

What the hell had he just done? He was a lot of things, but he wasn't a man who would hit a woman. He stepped away from Carol fast, looked at her,... feelin' like shit already about the things he'd just told this kind woman.

Carol still just stood their, looking at this man, suffering so much pain over the death of her little girl.

The tears in her eyes let him know how bad his words had stung.

He watched Carol turn her back to finally leave him alone. He turned around too, to get some space. That's when he saw her. Lylah had just seen the whole ugly encounter. She had her hand to her mouth, eyes wide in shock.

He expected she was going to come over and yell at him like she did earlier - give him hell for being such a dick.

He almost wanted her to come over and yell at him - do something other than look at him like this.

But all she did was look at him. The look of sadness and disappointment on her face was too much for him. He couldn't look at her anymore. He just bent his head down in shame as he heard her run off after Carol.

He'd never done anything…said anything so awful in his life.

* * *

"Carol, Carol wait... Are you ok?" Lylah went to the older woman and put her arms around her.

She was crying, and Lylah pulled her into arms and hugged her tightly.

"I'm ok..."

"Carol, I heard what he said to you... You know it's not true don't you... You are a great mother..."

"Yeah, thanks... I'll be ok...it needed to be done", and she went off to settle into the RV for the night.

Lylah just looked at the woman, no comprehension as to why said it 'needed to be done'.

* * *

The next morning, Rick, Glenn and Hershel still weren't back yet. Thankfully, Shane had found Lori the night before. Lori was banged and bruised – she had wrecked Maggie's car, and had a close call with some walkers. Shane had promised Lori they'd go find Rick and the others, after he accidentally dropped the bombshell about Lori's pregnancy in front of Carl. Poor Carl hadn't known and was confused at first, but quickly became excited at the thought of being a big brother. Thank God some things don't change, Lylah thought as the little boy rattled on – wanting to name the baby Sophia.

Lylah was helping Andrea, T-Dogg and Shane load up the car with supplies as they prepared to head out. If Rick and Glenn had run into trouble out there, they needed to be prepared. That's when she saw that Daryl had walked over.. 'I'll go with yall, bring Rick back", he offered as he glanced over at her.

Lylah couldn't believe it. Daryl had changed his mind and had apparently decided to join the search effort. They were just about to depart, when they noticed Hershel's red Suburban racing up the country road that led to the house.

Rick jumped out of the car, racing to Lori and Carl. "What happened to you?" he asked, noticing the bruises on Lori's face, from her wreck the night before.

Maggie raced to hug Glenn, who rebuffed her hug. 'That's weird' Lylah thought. 'What the hell happened out there - what happened to Glenn?' Lylah shrugged her shoulders at Maggie who looked at her questioningly, hurt by Glenn's behavior. This wasn't like Glenn.

Hershel began barking directions for Patricia to prepare the shed for surgery. Someone needed to tell him about Beth first, she needed his attention now. That was when T-Dogg noticed a fourth passenger in the vehicle - bloody and blindfolded, "Who the hell is that?" he pointed.

"That's Randall," Glenn offered, not really the level of detail they were expecting in his explanation.

Rick explained what happened at the bar as they all sat around the large dining table - how they'd been attacked at the bar, killed two men; how they ended up with the injured boy who was with the men that attacked them. Hershel joined them in the dining room a short while later to explain that he had been able to repair much of the damage. Apparantly his "friends" left him behind when he impaled his leg on fence while attempting to jump off the roof.

Lylah sat next to Carol, as the implications of this new arrival were discussed: whether he was a danger, where they were going to keep him...

Daryl walked in a minute later, and nodded to Carol as he sat down nearby. Carol gave him a slight smile of encouragement and welcome. Lylah was confused. This was the same man who said those awful things to Carol just last night?

The group debated more about what to do about Randall. Shane was beyond furious at Rick for bringing this new danger to their home. In Shane's mind there was only one option - a swift bullet to the brain... Shane couldn't take it anymore and stormed off.

Lylah was concerned as well. She usually trusted Rick's judgment - but Shane did bring up some valid points. The men this guy was with? Would they come looking for him? They had guns, but they wouldn't be able to defend themselves from a major attack.

There was no point in continuing this debate now, as Rick lead the others out of the house. Nothing they could do about it right this second. Everyone needed some time to think about the options. Lori took Rick back to their tent, to patch him up ... they also looked to be deep in discussion about more than Randall.

Daryl saw Carol by the well, and went over there to talk to her. He needed to say things. Things that were hard for him. "Carol, can you gimme a second?"

"Sure Daryl" she told him "Come on" and they leaned against the stone masonry.

"Those things I said last night" he averted his eyes, "well, I hope ya know, I didn't mean none of it". He knew he had to continue, "I guess, I'm trying to say I'm sorry"

"Thank you Daryl" Carol was trying to make it easy on him, somehow knowing this was not something he did often. "I miss her"

"Yeah, I know. You're a good mom – Sophia was real lucky!" Daryl felt he still needed to make things better.

Carol nodded her acceptance. "Daryl, is there anyone else you plan to talk to today? Make things right with" she asked probingly, her eyes not missing a thing as they both looked at Lylah over by the porch.

"Naw, just you" Daryl shook his head, already comprehending the hopelessness of dealing with his 'other situation'. "I messed up too bad! 'Sides, I can't be the type of man she needs – someone like Rick and shit"

"Daryl, I think you already are", Carol explained simply. "Now I'm not saying this is going to work, but regardless, you do owe her an apology too. The rest'll work out how it's supposed too" as Carol lightly touched him, encouraging him.

Lylah saw Carol talking with Daryl over by the well. They didn't appear to be yelling... After a while she saw Carol put a gentle hand to his arm as they parted ways. Carol was smiling.

"Things look better between you two", Lylah observed when Carol eventually made her way over.

"Yeah, he apologized for the other night. It was hard for him. I don't think Daryl's had much experience doing it..."

* * *

They spent much of the day devising enhanced patrol schedules – keeping watch for Randall's men. Lylah continued to help Maggie and Lori take care of Beth, who seemed to spend the better part of the day sleeping, never making eye contact or talking to them. Hershel gave her a sedative to hopefully help her rest and come to terms with the trauma. It was easy to forget that Beth was only 16 years old – too young to cope with your mother turning into a zombie and attacking you.

When Beth finally came out of her catatonic state after the sedative wore off, she had changed. She was depressed, didn't want to eat, couldn't see the point in living… Even accused Lori of being cruel to her unborn child. Lori even caught her sneaking a knife. They were now terrified she was going to do something terrible, so they all took turns babysitting her – never leaving her alone.

After dinner, Lylah went back to her tent to grab her things and headed back for the shower in the farmhouse.

It was dark, but the night was clear with sufficient moonlight to make her way. She hummed softly to herself, when she felt an arm grab her from behind. She yelped in surprise.

"Shhhhh... It's just me," Daryl brought his hand to her mouth to quiet her.

_"You scared the shite out of me",_ she yelled.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to. Just wanted to talk to ya is all."

_"Really?",_ her eyebrow went up. _"I thought we didn't do that anymore",_ obviously not quite as ready as Carol to forgive and forget.

"I know... those things I said. I just wanted you to know... I didn't mean 'em", he verbally stumbled, visibly uncomfortable with the situation.

"_Really, which things didn't you exactly mean? 'Cause you know, I kinda lost count of all the shitty things you've said to me",_ she was obviously going to enjoy making him squirm.

"You know... all of 'em, I suppose" he mumbled...

She could tell he was really trying, so decided to let him off the hook. She knew she was letting him off too easy, but she could never stay mad at anyone for long anyway. She simply said _"OK"._

"Ok?" he parroted, not understanding. Ok with everything, ok just go away? Ok what? He was confused.

_"Ok - I accept your apology",_ she smiled at him, then headed back towards the house for that shower.

He apparently wasn't done though. "I've missed you..." he whispered, as he held her still with both hands, one on either arm.

_"Yeah?"_ she whispered back. _"That was your decision..."_ she quietly reminded. _ "You going to stay out there, or come back to us", _she needed to know – but kicking herself for giving in so easily, worried he was just going to push her away again at the next roadbump.

"You want me to move my stuff back?" he needed to hear her say it.

_"Yes, I really want you to come back..."_ seeing the effect her words were having on him, she decided to continue. _"I've missed you too"_

He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips, surprising her.

"I don't know how to do this..." he admitted to her when he broke the kiss.

_"Feels like you know exactly how to do this"_ she pretended to misunderstand ..knowing full well he was talking about relationships not kissing. She wasn't quite ready to let him completely off the hook. _"Daryl, I can't handle this constant back and forth anymore. It's too confusing", _she warned. _"I won't"_

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to..." he looked down as he started getting embarrassed again.

Lylah felt bad then for making him uncomfortable. She reached her hands up to either side of his face, pulled him to her and kissed him. She led the way this time, slipping her tongue into his mouth, softly teasing his tongue with hers. She ran her fingers through his hair, intoxicated by the feelings he was inciting in her.

He guided her towards the fence, pushing her back up against the post, pinning her body flat against him.

He deepened the kiss, suddenly driven by hunger and emotions kept pent up. He wildly assaulted her mouth, and she gave back with equal measure. She nibbled his ear, while he kissed he neck. What he was doing felt so good - she arched her neck to provide more access as she whispered words of pleasure softly in his ear.

His arousal was pressed firmly against her abdomen. She raised her leg, wrapping it around his hip to draw him closer...pressing his erection closer to where she needed it.

Reality of their current location invaded their senses as they suddenly heard the porch door slam. They immediately stopped to look around - still wrapped in each others arms.

_"I suppose I got a little carried away..."_ she whispered to him. _"This isn't exactly the most __private spot"_

"Yeah, suppose you're right...," he responded sheepishly, yet still so turned on.

_"I think I'm gonna go get that shower now... a cold one",_ she taunted him as she walked into the farmhouse.

When she returned from her shower, she saw Daryl had finished setting up his tent near hers, rejoining the camp. Carol smiled up at her as Lylah joined them.

Lylah slept really well.

* * *

Rick had decided to take Randall away from the farm, and find a secure place to abandon him. Give him a chance... some food and water... but far enough away that he couldn't hook up with his buddies and tell them where the farm was.

Shane and Rick, loaded up the recovering boy into the back of the Hyundai SUV, along with the basket of supplies Carol had prepared.

When they arrived back to the farm later in the evening, bloodied and bruised, with the boy still in the truck, Lylah had a bad feeling things did not go well. Not just because Randall was still with him, but Rick and Shane were hardly speaking. Something happened out there today. Shane had a bloody nose, and Rick was beat pretty badly. She didn't think walkers punched people.

They placed the handcuffed boy in the shed, and locked him up. Shane was pissed that Rick was being such a pussy about this - endangering the whole group - endangering Lori and his unborn baby.

The next morning, they all were still debating the best course of action now that the last plan failed, and also in light of the fact they now knew Randall knew Maggie from high school – knew the location of the farm. Daryl joined them a short while later, concern written all over his face. Lylah observed his bloody knuckles and the grim set to his jaw.

He came to stand beside her, while he informed the group what he'd learned from his little 'chat' with the boy.

"The boy in there's got a gang - 30 men or so. They've got heavy artillery and they ain't lookin' to make friends... They roll through here, our boys are dead... and our women - they're gonna, they're gonna wish they were." The image sickening him – one of them getting their filthy hands on Lylah.

"What did you do?", Carol had also noticed the condition of his hands.

"I had a little chat" he said simply. Carol was visibly upset at Daryl's method of information gathering.

"No one goes near this guy!" Rick ordered.

"Rick, what are you going to do now", Lori asked - Daryl's news weighing heavy on her mind.

"We have no choice. He's a threat. We have to eliminate the threat" Rick announced.

"You're just going to kill him," Dale couldn't believe what he had just heard. He expected it from Shane, not Rick.

"It's settled", Rick had apparantly thought about this and made up his mind. "We'll do it today",

Rick marched off, not wanting to discuss it further. Shane smiled slightly, obviously pleased to have brought Rick around.

Dale chased Rick down, obviously determined to try and change Rick's mind.

* * *

When Randall told Daryl what his band of men were capable of, his stomach twisted. Hearing

that little twerp go on about how they'd raped some teenage girls in front of their father sickened him. He pictured them getting a hold of Lylah, and became infuriated. Couldn't stop himself as he kicked the little shit in the ribs over and over.

They had to get rid of this kid. He hated that he actually agreed with Shane, but in this instance – he figured their goals were like-minded. He wasn't gonna let this kid bring his pals back to the farm. He just wasn't

_"You ok?"_ she asked.

"I'm fine... I don't want you going anywhere near this guy!" he warned – deadly serious.

_"Ok - I promised" _she easily promised him without question_. "Let's wash that blood off",_ she grabbed his hands gently in hers.

Carol had judged him for getting physical with the kid, but Lylah hadn't done that. Lylah gently poured water over his hands, and wiped the blood off, leaving just the scratches and raw skin.

"Those men will never touch you - I won't let them" he growled as he pulled her to him.

_"I know" _was all she said, complete faith in him, before softly kissing his lips. She melted into his arms - sensing he would always protect her. Falling in love with him.

* * *

Dale spent the better part of the day talking to everyone, pleading with them to not support this execution.

"Lylah, I know you can't support this", he started.

"Dale, under normal circumstances, you're right. Of course I wouldn't. But I'm honestly scared. Daryl told me about this group he runs with. They already tried to shoot Rick. They've got more weapons. We wouldn't be able to protect ourselves"

"But we don't have to kill him - there are other options." Dale tried to reason.

_"Dale, I need to think about it ok? Rick said we'd meet up later to all discuss this",_ she promised him.

Dale turned to leave when Lylah stopped him, _"Hey Dale - Thanks for this"_

"I don't understand" Dale wondered.

_"You! For caring - for not letting us all just do what's convenient. For forcing us to think about what's right. You didn't just stand by... You remind me of my Dad when he used to tell us kids, 'Doin' what's right doesn't always mean doin' what's easy' "._

"_You know I really will think about this"_ Lylah promised him.

"You're a good person Lylah", he nodded before he left to go and make his case with the next person.

* * *

They'd all gathered in the front parlor of the farmhouse, not really sure how to even begin such a discussion. Rick started them off.

"Let's see where everybody stands... Then we can talk through the options"

Shane of course was the first to speak, "Well, the way I see it, there's only one way to move forward"

"Killing him" Dale interjected, "Right? Why even bother taking a vote, it's clear which way the wind's blowing", Dale obviously hadn't felt he'd been very successful today.

The debate became heated and various alternatives for dealing with this threat were discussed and discarded. They considered keeping him prisoner, trying again to drive him out and abandon him somewhere, the flaws, risks and advantages of each debated.

Things were escalating, until Rick finally said, "All right, that's enough ... . Anybody wants the floor before we make a final decision, has the chance".

"You once said 'We don't kill the living'" Dale tried to use Rick's own words for support.

"Well that was before the living tried to kill us," Rick reminded Dale.

"But don't you see, if we do this. The people that we were.. The world that we knew is dead. And this new world is ugly and harsh. It's survival of the fittest... and that's a world I don't want to live in. And I don't believe that any of you do. I can't. Please, let's just do what's right?, Dale begged, tears of frustration forming in his eyes.

"Isn't there anybody else who's going to stand with me?" Dale said desperately.

"He's right", Andrea finally said "We should try and find another way"

"Anybody else?"

_"Yeah - I'm with Dale too" Lylah spoke up "I admit it. I'm really scared about what this guys group could do. But we can't kill a boy, because we're afraid of what he might do? And there's no guarantee that killing him will make us any safer. If they're lookin, they could find us anyway." _Lylah pointed out.

"_But I do know what murdering this boy will do to us, to our humanity... We can't control what dangers get thrown our way... But we CAN control how we let it change us - the type of people we become."_ Lylah gave the older man's hand a squeeze of support. _"We can't let fear turn us into the very monsters we're afraid of"_

Lylah worried that Daryl would be angry with her for supporting Dale. She searched his face for signs of anger, but there were none. He nodded to her, that he understood why she spoke up, whether he agreed or not.

"Anybody else?" Rick wanted to make sure everyone had their say.

When silence hung in the air, Dale realized the decision was made - the boy would be executed.

Lylah and Andrea's support wasn't enough.

"Are ya'll gonna watch too?" Needing to drive his point home. "No, you'll go hide your heads in your tents and try to forget that we're slaughtering a human being. No, I won't be a party to it" Dale hung his head as he headed towards the door.

He stopped to tell Daryl, "You're right, this group is broken", before slamming the door shut.

* * *

Lylah sat on the porch waiting for the gunshot to let her know it was over. She rested her forehead against the post, closing her eyes, wishing they hadn't decided to do it. She knew Daryl was in there, helping Rick carry out the group decision. She wasn't angry at him either. She knew he and Rick believed this was the right thing to do.

The gunshot never rang out. She saw Daryl escort the young boy back to the makeshift prison in the shed. He then came over to her to sit beside her in the moonlight.

"What happened? I don't understand?" Lylah asked him.

"Carl walked in..." Daryl explained. "He wanted to watch Rick pull the trigger. I guess seeing his son there, wanting to watch him execute someone... I suppose Rick just couldn't do it" Lylah sensed no judgment against Rick for this change.

"I think that boy just got a stay of execution," he said, no longer believing Rick was going to be able to go through with it now. After he heard Lylah speak today, he'd begun to think maybe they were right.

She gently rubbed his hand, "We'll figure something else out"

A blood curdling scream ripped through the night. Daryl was on his feet so fast... running towards what sounded like Dale. "Gun" he reminded Lylah, not wanting her to follow him unarmed. She grabbed the laying shotgun nearby, and followed behind as fast as she could.

Daryl was ahead of her. Her heart sank as she heard him scream, 'HELP, Help us! Oh God, hang in there buddy", Daryl tried to assess how bad Daryl had been bit.

"Oh God!" Lylah screamed. "Dale!", she knew it was beyond bad, Dale was not going to make it. Seeing him there writhing in agony was killing her.

The others soon arrived, Andrea cradled Dale's head, sobbing. Rick hunted for Hershel who had finally arrived. "What do we do, can we move him?" Rick begged for options.

Hershel took one look at Dale, ar his mutilated intestines and realized the man was fatally wounded. There would be no saving this man. "He won't make the trip" Hershel tried to explain this to Rick..

"Then you have to do the operation here", Rick begged, not understanding what Hershel was saying.

"Rick..." Hershel told Rick with his tone - Dale was going to die, in a matter of minutes.

"He's suffering.. " Andrea couldn't bear to see him in such pain. "Do something," she begged Rick.

Not again. Rick couldn't bear to be the one to shoot Dale – but he couldn't let Dale suffer any more. He wiped his brow with his sleeve as he pulled out his revolver and prepared to shoot.

Daryl saw Rick's hand shaking, could tell this was taking a heavy toll on him. He walked up and took the revolver out of Rick's hands and Rick gratefully obliged.

Daryl knelt close and whispered "Sorry, brother", then he pulled the trigger, ending Dale's suffering.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 - Promises

They buried Dale the following morning. Dale's death profoundly affected Rick, and he wanted to honor Dale's memory by doing the right thing. Shane, not so much.

Rick had decided to go back to the original plan, and drop Randall off, let him fend for himself. Rick also decided he would take Daryl with him, rather than Shane. Shane was none too pleased with this new arrangement, feeling his place as second in command had now just been usurped by the redneck.

Lylah sensed some really bad tension going on between Rick and Shane lately – it put her on edge. Two alpha males, both vying for the same position almost always ended badly.

Dale's death also made Hershel realize he couldn't leave these people, people whom he come to see as family – who'd risked their own lives to drag him safely out of a stinkin' bar - to sleep outside any longer, not with winter coming. He generously invited them all to sleep in the large farmhouse with his family.

"It'll be tight. 15 people in one house?" Rick was grateful to Hershel for the offer, thankful to have a place indoors for Lori to sleep; thankful to have a doctor for Lori's pregnancy.

"Don't worry about that. We should have moved you in a while ago", Hershel said, feeling guilty it had taken him this long.

The sleeping arrangements were simple: men in one room, women in the next – safety and security over-riding any privacy concerns. With Lori sleeping upstairs, that left only Andrea, Carol and Lylah to share the floor space so it wasn't as crowded as she thought it would be. Lylah stowed her belongings and the guitar down in the corner of the room.

Daryl, came up behind her, sweaty and dirty _"You been out?"_ Lylah asked, turning to look at him.

"Yeah - needed to check the perimeter, clear some walkers off…." Daryl needed to make sure the area was safe after Dale…

"_You ok?"_ she tried not to sound too worried, but something had been eating at her gut all day – a feeling of dread she couldn't explain.

" Yeah – I'm good. You got all yer stuff in? Anything you need me to get?" he offered. It was awkward, but so cute - he was really trying . They were both trying to carefully navigate these new waters.

_"No thanks - I got everything"_ she smiled at him, pleased he'd offered his help. _"This was awfully kind of Hershel - letting us sleep in here."_

"Yeah - I like knowing you'll be sleeping in here" Daryl admitted and she smiled at that simple statement.

"_You got your in here yet?" _she asked.

"Yeah, I'm just right there", he pointed to a sleeping bag and black duffel bag close to the doorway. "I'll be nearby".

"_You don't snore do you?"_ she teased him and to her delight he teased her back "Don't know – s'pose we'll find out tonight"

_"You know, Maggie told Glenn to put his things in her room and Glenn freaked out. Wouldn't do it, put his stuff over there",_ she pointed as she laughed recalling Glenn's face.

"Glenn's just scared of Hershel beatin' his ass", he chuckled. "Glenn's alright"

_"Yeah, he really is."_ Changing subjects, Lylah needed to talk to him about going out with Rick to drop off Randall. _"You'll be careful, right?" "You'll be safe? Come back?" _Lylah asked seriously.

"Of course, when don't I?" he responded glibly, then sensing she was really serious asked her "What's got into ya?"

"_I'm not sure"_ she whispered as she pulled him aside, not wanted their conversation overheard. _"Shane's been worrying me – the way he's been acting. The way he looks at you since Rick asked you along today? I suppose I'm afraid of what he's really capable of"_ Lylah finally confessed.

All of a sudden he realized, she was seriously worried about him. About Shane doing something to him. It surprised, and pleased the hell out of him. "Hey, don't worry about Shane and me. I'll be fine" he assured her. "I'll be back for dinner. You - just don't let Andrea shoot me when I come back" he joked, trying to get Lylah to smile again – wipe that worried look off her face.

_"Daryl,"_ Lylah asked him nicely _"Promise me - Please just say the words"_

He actually rolled his eyes at her, then relented "I promise - I'll be back tonight"

_"Thank you"_ and she leaned in and kissed him. It dawned on him, he was never going to be able to deny her anything when she looked at him like that, fully aware Merle would have called him a huge pussy right now. Strange thing was, Daryl didn't give a shit.

"Hey, I'ma go to talk to Rick about this afternoon - go over the plan" and he rubbed her arm seductively before he walked away.

* * *

Daryl sat out on the porch railing, as he and Rick went over planning and logistics to drop off Randall.

Rick suggested, "Let's just take him out Senoia - an hour there, an hour back- give or take. We may lose the light, but we'll be half way home by then". Daryl nodded in agreement. Senoia was as good a place as any. He wasn't likely to easily reconnect with the other group, that far out.

"This whole pain in the ass it'll be a distant memory", Daryl knew the thing with Randall and now Dale had been hard on Rick. Shane had been a bigger dick than usual lately, pressuring and undermining Rick; he thought about Lylah's concerns about Shane.

"Carol's puttin together some provisions for him. Enough to last a few days" Rick continued, then paused, needing to talk about Dale.

"That thing you did last night" Rick began, trying to find the right words to express his gratitude .

"Ain't no reason you should do all the heavy lifting", Daryl replied modestly.

"So are you good with all this?" Rick needed Daryl's approval; had come to respect the skilled hunter's opinion on a lot of matters. He didn't care what Shane thought, this was no stupid redneck.

Daryl nodded his agreement, began to speak, when he saw Shane drive up. He preferred to not be around Shane just now, so decided to give them a minute. "I'ma go take a piss", and Daryl left Rick to deal with Shane.

Quietly he had been pleased when Rick chose to do this him and not Shane - - at the same time he knew Shane would not take this well, view it as some sort of demotion. He didn't want to tell Lylah he agreed with her, he'd just worry her more, but he was also worried Shane wasn't too stable these days. More for Rick though, sensing this had more to do with Shane and Lori than himself.

* * *

Daryl and Rick were preparing to leave – loading up the truck while Lylah was stood on the porch, chewing on her lower lip, trying desperately not show how worried she was. Her stomach had been churning all day. 'Maybe it was just something I ate', she tried to convince herself it was not a premonition.

T-Dogg left to go get Randall from the shed. When he opened the shed door, Randall was gone. It looked like Randall had somehow slipped his bloody wrists out of the handcuffs. But it was weird – the scene didn't make sense. The outside was still padlocked and Daryl had reinforced the rafters earlier in the day – he couldn't have gotten out that way.

Lylah ran out with Maggie and Andrea to see what the commotion was at the shed. Something was seriously wrong. They should have left already, but were still standing around the open door of the shed. The others soon followed to see what was going on.

"What's going on" Lylah asked, worry clouding her eyes..

"He's gone – he's not in the shed", T-Dogg yelled as Daryl and Rick looked for some signs of evidence of where he'd run off to – how he'd got out.

Suddenly Shane ran out of the woods, his face all bloody, yelling "Rick, Rick – he's armed! He's got my gun! The little bastard just snuck up on me – clocked me in the face"

"Hershel, T-Dogg get everyone else back inside ." Rick commanded, his first concern to get Lori, Carl and the others safe. "Daryl, Glenn come with us." Rick requested as they prepared to go find Randall.

Lylah was nervous about what was going on – things weren't adding up. She had been watching Daryl evaluate the scene the whole time – and she could tell something was bothering him.

Lylah ran over to him and whispered in his ear,_"What is it – something's wrong, I can tell – you're worried". _

"I don't know. It could be nothing. Go inside – and stay there, I mean it!" Daryl ordered, voice full of concern. She nodded reluctantly, still wanting to know what had him so spooked. Sensing she needed more from him, he promised her, "I'll be back!"

"_I know you will – you promised!"_ she smiled at him – trying to sound braver than she felt.

He tried hard not to smile at her reminder as they headed out to track Randall.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 - Beside The Dying Fire**

A gun shot rang out. Shortly there after another one.

Lylah was waiting nervously on the couch with the others. They'd already secured the big farmhouse as best they could and armed themselves, just in case Randall decided to turn up at the farmhouse. After the gunshots, worry was written on all of their faces – they each knew it meant something had gone wrong. They never used a gun unless they absolutely had to.

"I'm going after them", said Andrea who'd had enough of the waiting. Lylah longed to go with her, but she'd promised Daryl. She wasn't sure how much longer she'd be able to keep her word though.

"Don't , they could be anywhere and if Randall comes back we're gonna need you" Lori pleaded with Andrea not to go.

Suddenly the front door slammed open and Daryl and Glenn strode inside. Relief washed over Lylah and Maggie to see them both return safe.

"What, Rick and Shane ain't back? We heard a shot?" wondered Daryl, all of sudden concerned – which made Lylah nervous again.

"Maybe they found Randall?", Lori suggested.

"Nah - I found him. He was a walker. Weird thing is - - he wasn't bit. His neck was broken" Daryl explained the peculiar scene they'd discovered.

"So he fought back" was the logical suggestion.

Daryl just shook his head – that scenario not adding up either, "Thing is, Shane and Randall's tracks were right on top of each other. Shane ain't no tracker, so he didn't come up behind him. They were together!"

Things weren't adding up, and he had a bad feelin' Shane was at the bottom of this. Lylah slowly started to comprehend Daryl's concern as he explained about Randall. Shane – what had he done?

"Would you please get back out there and find Rick and Shane and find out what on earth is going on", Lori implored

"You got it", Daryl promised Lori.

Lylah didn't want him to go back out there; more so now when she suspected how dangerous Shane might be. But she knew it would be foolish to say something. She could never ask him not to go – this was who he was, what he did…. why she loved him.

As Daryl and Glenn prepared to go find Rick and Shane, they halted suddenly on the porch. Lylah and Andrea could tell something was wrong, when they just stood there, not moving off the porch.

Lylah ran out beside Daryl, to find out what was wrong. They were quickly joined by the others when they heard Lylah's loud gasp of horror. They looked out over the fields and saw the largest herd of walkers they'd ever seen; hundreds and hundreds of them, like ants, all heading towards the house. They'd already busted through the fences and weren't far from the barn.

* * *

"Dear God" was all Lylah could squeak out, as terror blanketed over her. Daryl put his hand on the small of her back, trying to comfort her while simultaneously formulating a plan to get them the hell outta there; get them safe. They would have to move fast.

"Patricia kill the lights", ordered Hershel.

Andrea and Maggie began passing out the guns. Lylah grabbed hers, then ran inside to grab her knife and slipped it into the belt sheath at her hip.

Hershel told them he wasn't leaving. That he was going to stay and defend this farm. Daryl tried to talk some sense into Hershel, "You can go if you want". Hershel offered Daryl an honorable out. "We have guns, We have cars. This is my farm – I'll die here" Hershel was prepared to make his final stand.

"All right, it's as good a night as any" Daryl reluctantly agreed to support the old man. He and Andrea and Lylah explained that they'd try and help as much as they could before they left. They would pick off as many walkers as they could and then try to lead them off the farm with their vehicles when they left. Daryl told himself he'd do what he could but he was getting Lylah off this farm tonight.

Daryl walked over to Lylah glad to see her knife sheathed at her hip, while she carried her shotgun. He knew she could shoot, but as he'd said, the numbers were overwhelming.

"Get yer stuff. I want you to get to that truck as fast as you can. And don't miss tonight - You know how to do this!" She looked up at him and nodded, hoping she remembered everything he and Shane had taught her.

They stood face to face, so close, her lower lip trembling in fear. But she needed to be strong tonight – to live. He wanted to kiss her – tell her it would all be alright. Instead he just held onto her arm gently, as he gave her instruction. "Let's do this", he said simply while slowly running his hand along her arm before letting her go.

"I'll see ya in a few", and with that he slid off the porch post into the night, crossbow loaded and ready.

"Promise ?" She shouted a second later as he was already on his way to his bike.

"Promise" her hollered back to her, smiling to himself, thankful for the darkness so she couldn't see how much he had started to enjoy their little ritual.

* * *

It wasn't long before all hell broke loose. The barn had caught on fire. Did Rick and Shane set it? Was that a good thing? Maybe they are trying to draw the walkers to the barn?

Andrea, Maggie, Glenn, Ben, T-Dogg all gunned the vehicles, taking down walkers, shooting them one right after the other. Ben, noticing the fire at the barn, headed that way with the Winnebago at Daryl's direction. Walkers were crawling everywhere. They were hitting plenty of them but were still getting overwhelmed.

Lori couldn't find Carl. She and Carol had looked everywhere. It took both Lylah and Carol to convince Lori, that they needed to run – they couldn't stay at the house any longer. Daryl would be pissed she'd lingered as long as she had, disregarding his directions as she continued to provide more cover for Hershel. Lylah wasn't missing tonight, thankful for the recent range practice. But they were coming faster than any of them could keep up. Finally, Lylah grabbed her backpack and hauled ass towards the truck T-Dogg was driving.

A walker approached Lori halfway to the truck- Lylah blew its head off. They didn't stop - just kept running towards the truck. As she heard Patricia scream, Lylah turned to help. She realized immediately she was too late to help Patricia as she saw her body savagely being ripped apart. All she could do now was help Lori drag a hysterical Beth to the truck.

She made it to the truck – scooching over to make room. They needed to squeeze at least a couple more people into this truck, including Daryl. She sat there trying to catch her breath as they waited for Carol and Andrea. They were only about 20 feet away. 'Hurry' she urged them. Where the hell was Daryl? He said he'd be here.

Carol was being targeted now, at least seven walkers were bearing down on her. Lylah grabbed her gun and reached for the door handle but T-Dogg stopped her; wouldn't let her out of the truck to help, not after he'd already gotten her safely inside.

Lylah bit her lip as she saw Andrea race over to help Carol. Carol had a bat and was ready to swing.

It was getting harder to see what was happening. Beth kept screaming and the truck was being overtaken. T-Dogg couldn't wait any longer, or none of them would make it out alive. Lylah screamed Andrea's name as he drove them off the farm, leaving their friends behind – leaving Daryl behind. Smoke, rubble and debris disappeared out of the rear window.

* * *

'Where the Fuck was she?' Daryl worried. He waited on his bike at the edge of the property - looking for Lylah; looking for the blue truck. He'd lost site of her when the barn burned down.

He'd found Carol screaming nearby, barely able to keep pace ahead of the walkers. Carol rode so still, like a statue, on the back of his bike. Not even putting her hands on him for balance.

It was killing him, fucking killing him - he thought he'd had some idea of what Carol had gone through when Sophia went missing, but now he knew he never really had, not until this moment.

He navigated through the remaining straggling walkers (they appeared to have slowed down – maybe from the smoke), until they finally made it to the road. The morning sun came up and finally provided some warmth. He was heading back to the highway where they'd left supplies for Sophia. That's what Rick would do, so the others will be there too. Lylah will be there, he told himself. She had to be.

* * *

Couple miles down, Daryl spotted Glenn and Maggie in the Hyundai weaving down the road towards the rendezvous point. They all pulled up to see Hershel, Rick and Carl anxiously waiting; happy and relieved to see each other. Daryl even teased Glenn that he'd known it was him driving the car; 'that with all that swervin' the driver had to asian' he teased. Glenn laughed at the uncharacteristic friendly banter from Daryl.

But worry for the rest of their group quickly transitioned their mood.

"Where are the rest of 'em", Daryl demanded – looking to Rick for answers.

"We're the only ones to make it so far" he explained with a heavy heart as it started to sink in – that they may not show up. Daryl felt a physical burning in his chest at the thought.

"She'll be here", Carol rubbed Daryl's arm, trying to reassure him, knowing he desperately needed to find Lylah. He'd been doing better at accepting her kind touches without flinching, and actually appreciated what Carol was trying to do.

"Yeah, she will... they all will" he nodded. He just stared off down the road ... willing the big blue truck to appear.

* * *

He heard it before he saw it, recognizing the sound of the damaged muffler in the distance.

Soon the others heard it too, and the pale blue truck rolled up. He was able to make out that T-Dogg was the one driving. They got closer and pulled to a stop. Beth and Lori were the first to come running out of the car - finally followed by Lylah.

Lori raced to Carl and Rick, crying and hugging them simultaneously. Beth ran to Maggie who wrapped her arms around her while she curled into her Dad's arms.

Daryl was standing against an abandoned SUV with the hatch up, when she finally emerged from the truck and stood there. He was frozen in place when he saw her. Why couldn't he move his damn legs, run over there to her? 'Go to her, ya idiot', he told himself but all he could do was stare and try to breathe.

Lylah wasn't sure she could get her feet to work either. Her legs buckled for a second so she grabbed the truck for support. She met his eyes and knew he was ok - the relief was overwhelming. Oh god, she wanted to run into his arms - wrap herself around him. But she worried he would hate that. Tears of joy and relief started streaming down her face. It was too much. She brought her hand to her mouth to try and gain control... which lasted about five seconds.

And then she ran!

She ran straight past Glenn, past them all - - straight into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck, her legs around his waist, before she buried her face into his filthy, blood-spattered neck - not caring who saw them – praying he didn't either. She kept her face there for a second just savoring his nearness - and the fact that his arms were still around her; that he hadn't pushed her away. She felt his heart thundering in his chest and she felt him tenderly put his lips against her hair.

She lifted her head to look at him and met his blue eyes, searching hers as well. What she saw there emboldened her to lift her hands to either side of face, and urgently pull his lips to hers. She kissed him, but couldn't stop herself from whispering "You're ok, You're ok" softly into his mouth, over and over.

He held her there in his arms, as their soft kisses became hungrier, bolder. He was the one pinned up against the truck, with her wrapped around him...he used his hands to support her back and pull her closer. And, at this moment, he really didn't give a fuck who saw. . .

"I'm OK", he growled into her mouth before taking possession of her lips again, his tongue torturing her with delight as she responded with equal need.

The silence around them was deafening as it brought them out of their personal bubble. Everyone was staring at them in shock, some with open mouths. The only one not catching flies was Carol, who just smiled.

"What?" Daryl asked, as if he did this sort of thing every day. "Ya'll - - This ain't a damn peepshow" he joked while he walked over to shake T-Dogg's hand, needing to thank the man who'd brought Lylah here safely.

As they all got over the initial shock of seeing Daryl kissing Lylah, the realized they were still missing others.

"Wait - where's Patricia, Ben, Andrea?" asked Rick. Painful explanations, were made all around

"What about Andrea?" Lylah needed to know, desperate for information about her friend. Daryl felt Lylah stiffen with concern, as he kept his arm around her.

"Andrea, she saved me then I lost her."Carol explained what happened after the others lost sight of them. "Did you guys see what happened to her after that?"

"There were walkers everywhere – we couldn't see a thing", explained Lori.

"Oh no," Lylah shook her head, worried sick about Andrea, disgusted that they'd left her – wishing T-Dogg had let her go try and help. "You shoulda let me out" she accused him.

"No – we did the right thing", T-Dogg insisted as tears pooled in Lylah's eyes.

"Ima go back", Daryl started to get back on his bike – go find Andrea.

"No," Rick was absolutely firm – no discussion on this.

"But we can't just leave her", they all insisted, the thought of leaving Andrea behind sickened them.

"We don't even know if she's there", Lori tried to support Rick.

As much as it hurt, they had to be smart. They'd lost too many people already – Rick wasn't prepared to risk any more. "She isn't there - She isn't., she's somewhere else or she's dead. But there's no way to find her" he said coldly laying out the only possible alternatives.

"So we're not even gonna look for her?" pleaded Glenn having a difficult time accepting Rick's decision.

"We gotta keep moving. There'll be walkers crawling all over here", Rick insisted.

They decided to head east. The few belongings they had managed were quickly re-distributed into two vehicles as they realized they needed to abandon the truck – it just wouldn't make it. Carol came up to Lylah as they started to load up.

"Lylah, I'm riding in the truck. You need to ride with Daryl" there just wasn't a whole lot of room left with only two vehicles for 11 people. Even with 9 it was tight.

"Come on", he motioned Lylah to get behind him, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. She steadied herself by wrapping her arms around him, preparing herself for her first motorcycle ride ever. Her heart was humming!

* * *

Lylah had spent the last couple of hours with her arms tightly wrapped around Daryl's waist, chest against his back. After a while, she actually got rather comfortable, and thought to herself she could almost fall asleep like this. She turned her head and rested her cheek on his back while she held on – relaxing as the rhythmic rumble of the bike soothed her.

He wouldna thought he'd have been so comfortable with her ridin' with him, for this long. But she did good. For some reason, he felt proud of her for that. She leaned with him, not against him and she didn't stiffen up like she was terrified he was gong to wreck any second. In fact, at times he wondered if she'd fallen asleep as he felt the tension leave her body. He found he liked the feel of her behind him, the way she molded herself to his back as her arms held his waist, the way they were able to move like one as he maneuvered the bike.

One of the reasons he liked riding so much, was that it gave him time to sort his thoughts without anyone chattering at him. He was still concerned – Rick hadn't told them everything about what had happened back at the farm. He used the time to go back over what he'd found in the woods: Randall having his neck snapped?,… turning without being bit…? Shane dead?

* * *

Daryl was still deep in thought when Rick honked to let them know he was out of gas - that they'd have to stay put for the night.

Maggie was terrified, didn't think they should risk staying there - so vulnerable, but then Maggie was used to sleeping in her big old house. The big news, was after all the bickering and arguing about where they would sleep tonight, Rick dropped another bombshell on them - that they were all infected. Jenner had told him at the CDC. It was why Randall and Shane turned even though they'd never been bit or scratched.

Most of them were pissed that Rick had kept this from them - Carol began to wonder if they could trust Rick at all.

Lylah was stunned along with the rest of them. She tried to digest the information – think it through and what it meant. Daryl was pissed, had stomped off to clear his head, but didn't go far. She had never felt sick, never felt feverish. Was this like some virus where you could be a carrier, but be asymptomatic? As she continued thinking through the possibilities, it kept boiling down to one thing. There was still nothing any of them could do about – that even if they'd known weeks ago, it wouldn't have changed anything.

Except for Lori. What if she'd taken those abortion pills that she asked Glenn to get for her, Lylah thought. Maggie had told Lylah about them – Maggie was so pissed at Lori that day. Could the fetus have turned or would it have been ok? Could it have harmed Lori from the inside out? It was too horrifying to even imagine.

* * *

While Lori and Rick were off, apparently have their "discussion", Daryl went to scout the immediate area to pick the best place to set up camp. He found a protected area near the stream, that had big old thick stone walls on a couple of sides, to provided some shelter.

"_Not bad Dixon"_ Lylah complimented his selection. He nodded, pleased that she approved.

"We'll be OK tonight" her assured her. Since Carl was left alone for the moment, Lylah told him she needed his help to gather firewood.

"Stay close" Daryl warned, worry in his voice. "I'm low on arrows, and I don't think we have much ammo left". Lylah took an axe with her, in addition to her knife, but still stayed within site as she and the little boy gathered dry wood.

* * *

The fire embers still gave off warmth as Lylah lay on her side, curled up with her coat on. She'd let Carol have the barn blanket that they'd found in the back of the truck. There were only a couple to go around and she'd had a coat.

They'd all had a lot to digest tonight - that Shane tried to kill Rick, that they were infected...Rick laying down the law like that. Lylah was too exhausted to think about any of it anymore.

Daryl sat beside Lylah with his crossbow as she settled herself on the ground, trying to get comfortable enough to sleep. It still didn't come natural for Daryl, but he leaned in anyway to get nearer Lylah's ear and whispered, "I've got watch with T-Dogg. I'll be back after a while."

He didn't kiss her, but he moved so close to her ear that his nose nuzzled her cheek, and his facial hair bristled against her skin. She doubted he meant to do it, but she liked the way it felt really nice nonetheless. She looked in his eyes and nodded, smiling up at him before she joked, "_Promise...?"._ He smiled. Fuck, when the hell did he start smiling? "Promise" he whispered back.

* * *

He sat up on the stone wall, watching and alert. T-Dogg was on the other side doing the same. He tried not to look down at her to see if she was asleep. He'd do far more for her and the group by stayin' alert.

Rick came up behind him to relieve him a coupla hours later. Rick made eye contact with Daryl as he silently nodded a greeting.

"Hey brother" he whispered, then offering his hand to Rick. This was more than a greeting, it was Daryl's show of support. Rick looked at Daryl, knowing how much he'd come to rely on this man, how important his judgment had become to him, "Thanks Man" he told Daryl as he accepted the handshake.

"We've been lucky - it's been quiet" he gave Rick the brief assessment.

"Glad to hear it. We could use a break, ya know?" Daryl nodded in agreement. "You go on and get some sleep now. I'm gonna need you tomorrow" Rick said. Daryl relieved himself in the bushes, before entering the camp area.

Hearing Daryl enter the camp woke Lylah. She smiled at him, grateful to see him back so soon. He quietly crept over to Lylah and prepared to lay down next to her and get some rest. She was curled up on her side, facing the fire, so he lay on his side right behind her.

Her back was about 12 inches from his chest. She felt him near, could feel his breathing ... but he hadn't touched her. It was cold and she shivered a little, snuggling further down into her coat. She heard him inch a little closer but still hadn't touched her. She rolled her head and body slowly over to whisper quietly, _"Everything ok? Nothin' goin' on out there?"_

That simple act of rolling over brought their bodies into direct contact. He felt her cold hand glance his for a brief second, and realized she was really freezing.

He never answered her question. He just nodded, as he pulled her closer to his warmth with his arm and let it drape over her her waist. She nestled in even closer to his chest and fell sound asleep. Daryl allowed himself to be comforted by this simple act . . . allowed himself to enjoy her softness as she curled up against him. He tried not to dwell on what the morning had in store.


	15. Chapter 15

**Note: Major serious smut alert. If you are offended by erotic fiction, you may want to stop reading now. Sorry, but this is rated M and it had to happen eventually. I decided to incorporate some of the comic in this one.**

**Thank you all for your reviews. They are so motivating and so appreciated. **

**Chapter 15- Dawn of a new Day**

Lylah woke up to the sound of Daryl's easy rhythmic breath on side of her neck, which was starting to make her tingle in places that were not appropriate to be tingling now; not with nine other people in such close proximity. The sun hadn't risen but she could tell dawn was fast approaching. The cool dampness of the Georgia night lingered, but the morning birds were rustling.

He felt her stir, and used his arm to settle her fidgeting, and firmly pulled her even closer. Lylah slowly turned herself so that she was now face to face with him. His eyes were closed, and his breathing was still soft and slow. Guess he doesn't snore.

Someone had tossed an extra barn blanket over the two of them sometime during the night. Lylah wasn't sure who had done it, Rick, T-Dogg? Was that why she'd slept so well?

She lay there as morning dusk began to peek out over the tree tops, staring at this man's sleeping face. It's not often you get to see Daryl in complete repose, so she took the moment to savor it. She softly smiled as she took a moment to just enjoy the image. It only took her a coupla more seconds to realize he wasn't asleep at all, but fakin' it.

_"Faker!"_ she grinned as she whispered the accusation, lightly poking him. _"Did you get some sleep?"_ she asked with concern in her eyes, knowing he must have been exhausted after yesterday. With her slight smile and gorgeous brown eyes lookin' up at him through thick black lashes, Daryl thought she couldn't have looked more beautiful. Her hair was tangled on his shoulder and face was bare of any makeup. He realized she looked nothin' like the heavily made up girls Merle would bring home - those girls weren't even in the same league as Lylah. Hell, He wasn't in the same league as Lylah.

How come everything she said sounded nicer, even when she was cussin' at him? He felt her arm gently rub his side, then she rested her fingers tenderly on his waist. Just relax. No big deal, it's not a big deal. Be cooool. He swallowed before answering her, not realizing he had no moisture in his throat. - Christ, he was hard as a rock.

"Yeah, You?" He'd meant it to sound casual - no big deal, but his voice betrayed him, sounding much more sensual and husky than he'd intended.

She nodded that she had also slept well (actually slept really well), then looked up at him again before she softly pressed her lips against his. Just a soft, close-mouthed kiss, before she pulled away. He was too stunned to by simple gesture to respond.

Sensing his inner turmoil, Lylah pulled away, learning to claim small victories. She pushed herself up, followed quickly by Daryl, still processing the morning's interaction. He seemed to be embarrassed by his arousal, as he awkwardly fidgeted trying to keep her from noticing – as if she hadn't felt it pressed against her half the night.

Not long after Lylah was up (she'd quietly snuck off to the bushes to take care of the call of nature) the others stirred and gathered round the burnt embers that had been their fire, and began discussing what their options were. They desperately needed fuel and they were all eager to get the hell out of this vulnerable space. Lylah was disappointed Andrea hadn't shown up, but in her heart she'd know how unrealistic that hope had been.

"Glenn and I can go out, scrounge us up some gas – at least enough so we can get on the road, find a safer place" Maggie was the first to suggest.

"All right, all right" Rick ready to give in to the headstrong girl. It wasn't like they had many options. "Daryl, you and Lylah – go with them as backup. We don't have much ammo left, so be careful" Rick warned.

Glenn and Maggie took off in the Hyundai, while Daryl and Lylah rode ahead on the bike. A couple of miles down the road they came upon a gas station – one of those full-service mini-marts with a decent size grocery store. A sign told them they were about 15 miles just outside of Zebulon, still a good two hundred miles from the coast.

* * *

They were grateful to find gas cans in the shop . They easily filled up four containers and topped off Maggie's car and Daryl's bike.

"Do you all see that sign – you think we should go take a look?" Glenn pointed to what looked to be the familiar logo of a superstore.

"I don't know, maybe we should get this gas back and then all come back together", Lylah resisted, concerned about getting the gas back to camp.

"Lylah, everyone is starving back there and we only found junk here. Let's just take a look – if it's bad, we won't go" Maggie negotiated.

"What do you think?" Lylah looked to Daryl, knowing she'd go along with his decision.

"Maggie's right – we need supplies, and ammo. If we can just grab and run, I think we outta take a look – if nuthin' else we'll know what's there when we come back" Daryl decided.

Lylah shrugged her shoulders in agreement, "All right, let's go"

* * *

They cautiously drove up to the abandoned strip mall. There was a giant Walmart with some smaller stores attached, and another gas station in the parking lot.

Glenn looked around him, quickly getting the lay of the land - the Pizza Man in action. He quickly discounted the dollar store and the Tux rental place. A vision of Daryl in a Tux with dead squirrels and an ear necklace, brought a smirk to Glenn's face.

"What are you smilin' at chinaman?"

"Korean Daryl" Glenn continued with his task.

Within a coupla minutes Glenn had laid out a plan to hit the superstore. Surprisingly, the store wasn't overrun. They parked the vehicle right up to the old autobody entrance, where they used to do oil changes. They did an initial sweep of the store in pairs. It was surprisingly empty – just a couple of walkers that looked to be former store staff or security. Daryl and Glenn dispensed with them silently.

Lylah grabbed a cart while Maggie hit the pharmacy. Glenn helped Maggie break the pharmacy safe open which was where the serious painkillers and medications were stored; thankful to still see it well stocked.

Daryl helped Lylah load up on canned goods, toiletries, water, etc before hitting the sporting goods aisle. There was actually some ammo there – not every caliber, but some they could use. Lylah left those decisions to Daryl while she grabbed sleeping bags. Maggie and Glenn joined them with another cart she'd loaded up with blankets, a couple of jackets, etc.

That's when they passed the clothes aisle. Knowing all she had for clothing were the couple of things that Amy and Maggie had given her, she looked at the clothing with longing. "Do you think we have room?" she asked Daryl, desperately hoping he'd say yes.

"We'll make room Lylah" Maggie interjected, "Come on" and started grabbing and tossing into the cart. Daryl just shrugged his shoulders as he watched them pile more stuff on.

She threw in socks, jeans, tops . . . . When she finished she rolled her overflowing cart by Maggie. "I've also got lanterns, batteries, sterno, a game and stuff for Carl so he won't be so bored"

"Any booze?" Maggie grinned

_"No – didn't think we should waste the room"_ Maggie rolled her eyes at the other woman's sensibility. _"How did you do?"_

Maggie rattled off the supplies and medications she'd scored. As they navigated the carts back towards automotive, they passed the bras and panties. Lylah looked at Maggie slyly, hoping the other woman was thinking the same thing she was.

Lylah went to grab a coupla of bags of cotton Hanes, when Maggie grabbed her hand, "No Way - What are you doing? You've got to be kidding me!" Maggie looked at the granny-panties in horror. She shook her head and pulled Lylah to the racks of silk and satin matching sets. It wasn't exactly La Perla or even Victoria's Secret, but they were still pretty and new and clean.

They piled set after set onto their carts, in every color; pink, white, black, even some ones with cute polka dots. Maggie even threw in a couple of items that were obviously for Glenn's benefit. Lylah grabbed a couple of pairs of cute pajamas, which earned her another glare and eye roll from Maggie. Lylah didn't care, she thought they looked cute .

They ran as the pushed their carts to the car, where Glenn had folded down the seats to make room for everything.

Lylah and Maggie threw things into the car via the passenger doors while Daryl and Glenn quickly loaded the rear. Glenn held up one of the sexy nighties catching Daryl's look of surprise as Daryl had his hands full with lace and satin. Glenn met the other man's eyes, a look of understanding between them. Then a huge grin broke out on his face before whispering "Awesome".

Daryl was too embarrassed to reply – just quickly shoved them in the back of the truck. They loaded up the rest of the supplies in short order and headed back to camp.

Daryl had a hard time thinking about anything other than Lylah wearing those flimsy bits of satin and lace, on the ride back to camp. He still had the memory of her wet and naked imprinted on his brain, so it didn't take any imagination at all to picture her in the lingerie he'd just loaded. She way she had herself pressed so tightly against him as her hands fingered his waist didn't help.

* * *

They made it back to camp, and the mood changed dramatically when the huge bounty from the morning's run was presented. Rick and Daryl quickly took the gas cans to begin filling up the Suburban. It was a gas hog, but they needed all the room. The others helped unload as they sorted and divvied up the acquisitions.

"Daddy look Levoquin, Amoxicillin, Cipro, Oxycodone, Vicoden, Lorazapam, …" Maggie rattled off, showing Hershel the pharmaceuticals along with bandages and alcohol. Hershel smiled as he realized they could actually put together a decent first-aid kit.

Lylah gave the toy and game to Carl, who was ecstatic at the selection – immediately ripping the packaging off. He had been expected to be an adult, had to do things many adults couldn't do… it was easy to forget he was still a little boy.

"Lylah, that was real nice – thank you for getting that for Carl" Lori said.

"_I was happy to do it. Come on, lets go through the rest of this."_ She led Lori and Carol to the back of the truck to go through the clothing. Lori was thankful for some extra underwear and bras, though she raised her eyes at the selection.

"_Maggie"_ was all Lylah said in explanation.

"_Here Carol, you take these"_ Lylah insisted as she handed her a pink and black bras with a couple pairs of matching panties. "No, I cou…."

Lori shut her down. "Yes, of course you can" and shoved 'em in her hands. Carol started giggling with nervous embarrassment; soon Lylah and Lori were laughing too. Periodically she'd catch Daryl looking at her, with a strange look in his eyes. She realized that he'd seen all of bras and things – as the heat of embarrassment colored her cheeks.

Maggie and Beth joined them as they talked and joked while they finished divided up the rest, actually taking some time to wash up down by the stream and change into some of the new things.

Rick, T-Dogg, Glenn and Daryl were discussing options – where they could find that place to hole up and fortify Rick had spoken so eloquently about. There were maps spread out on the car hood as they continued to weigh their options. Eventually, Lylah and Maggie went over to see what the plan was.

"What about a gated community?", Glenn suggested.

Rick shook his head, hating to shoot down Glenn's idea, "I don't see a whole lot of gated communities in this area?" pointing out the reality of being in rural Georgia. Other options were bandied about. Hospitals, another farm, all quickly discarded.

As Daryl looked closer at the map he began to remember why this area seemed so familiar. That strip mall they were just in seemed vaguely familiar. He'd eaten pie in a diner down the street – the recollection of why it was familiar came rushing back.

" I just remembered when I'd been here before?" Daryl hollered. "Merle did a stint at the state pen a few years back. It's just a coupla miles up the rode. I stopped near here and for some pie, last time I visited him"

The stunned look on everyone's faces amused Daryl, "What? I eat pie. I did you'sta eat shit other than squirrel, ya know?" Funny thing was, his tone was teasing and not nasty like usual.

Daryl's suggestion started to dawn on Rick. "A prison. . . That would be safe. We could keep it protected and it could protect us. It might have resources?"

"Food", T-Dogg suggested

"Beds/Shelter/medicine" the suggestions were popping up simultaneously, hope springing.

"What if it's overun by walkers"? Glenn, the voice of reason voiced everyone's unspoken fear.

"Then we take of 'em down! We clear it and we take it back!" Rick stated matter-of-factly. "Daryl, do you know where it is on the map?"

"I ain't sure 'bout the map" Daryl couldn't seem to find it.

"Can you lead the way the way then?" Rick asked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure"

* * *

Full bellies and a plan seemed to bolster everyone's spirits as they headed towards Merle's former residence. Daryl led the way, with Lylah huggin his back.

The vehicles pulled up beside Daryl outside the prison fence. Everyone spilled out and just stood there for a moment – staring at the fortress. In their past lives, the tall fences surrounded by razor wire, the guard towers - none of that would have been their idea of a home. Now, it seemed ideal. What had been designed to keep people in – was now perfect for keeping things out.

There weren't any walkers meandering outside the perimeter, but a couple seemed to be wandering the inner fenced corrider.

Rick's technique of drawing blood to attract walkers was effective; Daryl and T-Dogg joining in, easily disposing of them with their knives. They had to use the leather gloves and bolt cutters to clear a section of razor wire before Glenn and Rick shimmied over the inner gate and opened it to the others.

They repeated the technique on the inner fence which had even fewer walkers; they looked like guards. It was shocking how quick they were able to clear the out the fenced areas and get the vehicles in. That feat alone, already made them feel safer.

They had no idea what the inside of the prison held for them, but if the perimeter was any indication, it might be promising.

"Glenn, lets get the vehicles tucked away, so they aren't easily seen from out there", Rick directed. "Daryl, you and I will head in and clear some rooms. T-Dogg, I need you too. Glenn, Hershel, stay here with the others. Wait for our all-clear"

There wasn't much to do while they were gone, so they waited.

"Lylah, what do think about this? A prison?" Maggie came and sat down beside her.

"Are you kidding me Maggie? I think it's perfect! We could be safe here. We could defend it if necessary. I don't know anything about farming, but your dad does. Maybe there's a yard to grow some vegetables?"

"I would love to have a garden, some herbs maybe" Carol came up to them, wrapping her arms around herself.

"I just suppose I never thought I'd be trying to get into prison", Maggie lamented, smiling at the irony.

* * *

It was a coupla hours later before Daryl, Rick and T-Dogg returned. They'd obviously run into some trouble.

"We've got the first floor area and the cell block is cleared. We can seal ourselves off while we clear the rest as we go." Rick tried to explain what they found, also wanting to get them inside…safe. "There are beds, bathrooms, offices, a cafeteria….a kitchen" he smiled at Carol.

"We weren't able to check out the cafeteria to see if there are any supplies in there, but the cell block is clear", T-Dogg added.

There was a cold, clinical feel to the room as they entered. There was broken glass on the ground, where they'd had to break in. It definitely needed some cleaning, but they all looked around, visualizing the possiblities .

Lylah leaned against Daryl's shoulder as she told him "Good Call!". He smiled, thinking they could be safe here.

"Come on - lets stay together, we'll go around, take a look at the place" Rick started leading them around. They walked down hallway, found some offices, waiting rooms then entered the cell block that they had already made sure was clear. It was lighter and airier then the rest of the building. There were three stories and lots of windows at the roof, they didn't even need to use the flashlights.

"We should be secure! We can make this safe" Rick announced, pointing at the interior locking doors. A walker wouldn't be able to sneak up them here.

"It needs some work – some cleaning, but I agree" Lori chimed in, apparently finally coming around, seemed to have come to terms with whatever had gone on with Rick before. .

"Where's that kitchen you told me about?" Carol was anxious to see what they'd have to work with.

"It's through here. Come on. We haven't cleared this area but we didn't find many walkers in the other areas, Stay back just in case… T-Dogg cover me.". They all approached the double doors with a sign that said "Cafeteria" in institutional lettering.

The doors were stuck – wouldn't seem to budge. "We need a little help" Rick asked T-Dogg.

T-Dogg went over, and with all of them pushing, they were able to slam the door open – where they found four convicts sitting around a table eating.

"Hey -Ya'll want some meatloaf" one guy said to the stunned group standing in the double doorway.

* * *

Daryl moved Lylah to stand behind him, as they all stood there speechless. That is until T-Dogg said, "I'd love some!" and walked inside.

"What? I'm starvin' T-Dogg responded to the bewildered glares coming from the others.

"Are you the rescue team" they asked hopefully.

"No" Rick shook his head. "How long have you guys been in here?"

"We don't really know. Things started going to shit – guards started eating people and shit. So we just holed ourselves up in here, locked ourselves in, and just figured we'd wait for the rescue crew"

"Is this area secure?" Rick demanded.

"Yeah" we been able to keep most of these things locked up in "C""

They were hungry and the meatloaf actually looked pretty good. They showed Carol the large industrial kitchen, and they were able to whip up some more, including mashed potatoes and green beans .

Daryl insisted Lylah sat far away from the cons as they ate the delicious food. He was tense as hell as they learned who their new neighbors were. There was Axel who was in for armed robbery, Thomas for tax fraud, Andrew for drugs and Dexter for murder.

They reiterated that C block was overrun with walkers but A block might be ok. They never went there, but suggested the new arrivals might want to check out A-Block. That was where most of the admin offices were; where most of the best furniture would be.

Rick negotiated the living arrangements – reluctant to sleep openly and freely with convicted felons. To say they were uncomfortable to be sharing their new living space with a murderer and armed-robber was putting it mildly. They decided to take over the 2nd and 3rd floors of the cell block leaving the first floor for cons. Each floor on the block had the ability to secure itself from the inside.

* * *

They carried their supplies into the prison then began assigning cells to one another. The Greens chose a couple of cells on one end of the 2nd floor, while Lori and Rick were on the other end. There were a good 20-30 cells in between to choose from. Glenn chose his next to Maggie.

Daryl walked with Lylah as they carried their stuff to the 3rd floor. "Lylah, you don't go anywhere by yourself in here ok? Keep your knife with you always" Daryl warned her.

"_Do you think we need to be that scared of these guys?"_ Lylah asked, disappointed that she may not be safe.

"Not we, Lylah, you" Daryl tried to get his point across. "I know these type of men. And I don't want you to be alone with any one of them – Ever" .

"Promise me?" Daryl threw their little game back at her.

"_I promise"_ Lylah shocked at how serious and important this was to him. _ "Hey, come on, let's go pick rooms" _she tried to lighten things up as led him down hall where they put their stuff down.

"_What do you think? How about this one"_ she picked one of the first cells she came to.

"No, not so close to the entrance… couple more down" he tried to think about the most strategically safe cell – not too isolated, not too easily accessible"

"_This one then?"_ Daryl finally nodded his approval at the latest suggestion, so she started moving her belongings into the isolated room, tossing the sleeping bag on the cot.

"_Where are you going to be?"_ she finally got the nerve to ask him.

"Close" he planned on setting up his stuff right next door, closer to the door so someone would have to pass him before getting to her.

She wasn't sure what to do. Didn't want him to go, wanted him to stay but was afraid she'd scare him off if she said it out loud.

"_Yeah?"_ she asked in a whisper as she walked over to him, standing real close. _"How close?"_ she asked suggestively as she pressed her hands to his chest before snaking them up around his neck.

She raised her face to his, begging him to kiss her with her eyes, as her heart beat quickened. He recognized the look of desire in her eyes – the way her felt her breath as she whispered to him. He had to taste her. He bent down and kissed her, completely taking over her mouth with his tongue as he completely forgot the question. She responded with passion as she opened her mouth meeting his tongue with her own. She grabbed his head, tangling her fingers in his hair as she pulled his mouth to hers, moaning with pleasure as he continued his sensual assault.

He couldn't get enough of her. He'd held back so long, and now to have her right here in his arms, safe…. felt amazing. They way she moaned in pleasure, drove him nuts. They way she flicked her tongue in his ear as he tasted her neck was pushing him beyond his limits of control.

He couldn't take it, needed her closer, wanted more…. He groaned as he roughly grabbed her arms, pinning her against the wall, giving him more access to her mouth, to her neck.

He was licking and nibbling on her neck, his facial hair scratching her tender skin - driving her wild. She couldn't take much more. She pressed her hips into his, had to get closer to his erection through their clothes. It felt so good, she couldn't stop herself as she started rubbing herself against his hardness.

_"God, Daryl"_ she begged softly as he continued his assault. _"Touch me"_ she begged him. He released her hands, freeing them to wrap around his shoulders for support. Sensing his hesitance, she guided his hand with her own. She placed his hand under her shirt on her bare stomach as he followed her lead by reaching under the back of shirt to stroke her naked back.

She needed more. She guided his hand to her breast. When he reached the lace covered flesh, he lightly rubbed his thumb over her nipple loving the way it stiffened under his touch. She almost fell apart right then. She moaned out loud with pleasure. _"Oh God Daryl, don't stop"_ she pleaded.

They way she begged him for more drove him wild. The way she moaned – as he became aware that what he was doing was giving her so much pleasure… he was so turned on. It felt so good, how she rubbed herself against his hard-on. It wasn't enough – he needed more.

He guided her to the cot - they barely separated as he fell on top of her. She wrapped her hands in his hair, demanding his mouth continue. He reached his hand underneath her bra continuing his exploration, frequently rubbing his thumb and forefinger over her nipple - judging by her response that she liked that. She couldn't stand it any longer. She sat up slightly, as they stopped kissing, and looked into his eyes before guiding his hands to take off her shirt.

She went back to tasting his neck, his ears, his collar bone as he reached around to remove the clasp of her bra, freeing her breasts completely. He began kissing her neck, her chest - before suckling her breasts, flicking his tongue over and over as she moaned with pleasure.

"I need you" she groaned, _"I want to touch you, please?"_. It was the please that did it. When she sensed his acceptance, she grabbed his shirt, yanking at buttons before sliding the shirt off his arms. As she kissed his neck while running her hands up his back , to his chest, he was able to forget about the scars. The only thing he could think about was how good it felt to have her running her hands on him, how it made him feel to be giving her pleasure.

The he felt her hand on his dick, softly rubbing over the material. He arched his neck back in pleasure at the sensation. She slowly undid the button with a flick of her finger, and reached in to stroke his hard flesh, gently teasing the tip.

He had to have her, didn't care anymore about all the reasons he'd tried to avoid this. If he didn't have her now, h e seriously thought he might die.

He reached to unbutton her pants, and she groaned in anticipation before raising her hips then squirming to shimmy them down. He yanked them off her legs to throw them on the floor. The only thing she was wearing was a pair of those lacy panties he'd loaded in the truck earlier. The sight almost made him come right then.

She pulled his pants and boxers off in one motion as he stood up to help make it easier for her. The way she looked at his erection, running her hand over it, Daryl closed his eyes as he rolled his head back savoring every sensation.

He joined her back on the cot, laying slightly to one side to give him more access to her breasts. After leaving her mouth, one thumb continued to tease her nipple while his tongue tormented the other stiff bud.

_"Shite Daryl, I'm going to come…if you don't…. I need…."_ she begged him. She opened her legs to him as he positioned himself between her. He wasn't sure if she wanted him to do this, but he needed to touch her. He reached his hand down and explored her, feeling her wetness. Curious, he used his forefinger and slowly inserted it causing her to scream out, trying to stifle herself by biting into his shoulder. He realized he was enjoying this part as he used her own wetness to rub his slick finger over the nub she kept pressing against his hand.

_"Daryl, oh god, oh god, that feels so… oh yes"_ and she ground herself faster against his hand. He'd only ever had sex twice before, years ago, and not like this – never like this. He loved exploring her body, figuring out what gave her pleasure, as he received pleasure.

"I can't take it Daryl. Now, " she grabbed his ass to draw her to him, diggin in with her fingernails. She used her other hand to grab his dick and position him, and he entered her. She arched her neck back as she received him, her body slowly stretching to accept his full length.

She felt amazing, he was deep within her, enveloped by her warm wetness. As she adjusted to him, she slowly started moving her hips, and he began to thrust.

It felt so good, she had to raise her legs to bring him deeper, which caused Daryl to groan. When she laced her legs around him, to draw him deeper, he couldn't stop as he thrust into her over and over.

_"Daryl, you… that feels so good…. You feel so good"_ she felt it build within her as she raked her nails down his back. She ground herself against him, rubbing herself with every thrust. "Oh god, yeah"

He could tell she was getting close and he prayed he could hang on. "Open your eyes" he demanded. She opened her eyes, confused by the demand.

"I want to look at you, you know, as ya..." he explained as he stared into her eyes.

She stared into his deep blue eyes as he continued his movements when she exploded. What he saw in her eyes as she reached climax followed by the amazing contractions that surrounded his dick pushed him over the edge. He was sheathed deep within her, as he thrust into again, then again as he reached his own orgasm; continuing to pump himself into her into he was spent.

He collapsed onto her as she hugged him tight, intertwining her legs with his.

They lay there like that for a while, sated with please. Daryl eventually stirred to move.

He was going to leave her. Her heart sunk. "You leaving?"

"You want me to stay", he needed her to tell him that was what she wanted.

"I want you to stay", she grabbed his hand as he stood there over here.

"Then we're gonna need more room. " he stated simply.

They worked together to push more cots into the one cell. With three cots pushed together, it made a decent size bed. He smiled with satisfaction at the sight.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 – Prison Blues**

They'd settled into a nice, normal daily routine. Lylah never thought she'd be so grateful for boring routines. These last few days spent cleaning and clearing, were the most relaxing she'd spent since before they'd found Sophia in the barn. Work was divided up along chauvinistic lines . Lylah thought wistfully, Andrea would be having a shite-fit about that. The men continued to clear the compound, area by area, while the women worked on cleaning up.

The nights – they were what Lylah looked forward too the most. They had run out of the first allotment of condoms, Daryl scored from Glenn – who was not pleased to part with any of them.

"Dude – you got to be kidding me" Glenn looked at Daryl, a mix of shock and admiration, when he was back a few days later to get some more. They were running low – it wasn't going to be pretty fighting over the last condom. They needed to make a supply run.

Lylah was in the kitchen with Lori, Maggie, Beth and Carol attempting to help Carol cook, but worried she was more in the way, than actually helping them. She began perusing the supplies when she came across a big roll of butcher block paper. She began thinking how useless she'd felt as she pulled a long sheet of paper out.

"What are you doing Lylah?" Maggie asked, surprised to see Lylah actually attempting to do anything with the kitchen supplies.

_"I've got an idea. Help me"_ Lylah pulled off a big length of the paper and pinned it to a wall, as she began drawing on it.

"Is that this place?" Maggie asked.

_"Yes! At least the parts I know about. I thought if we had a map, a floorplan, then we could mark areas off as we cleared them. It might give us a better idea of where the equipment room… if they have any generators… that sort of thing"_ Lylah explained.

"You think you could do that?" Maggie asked.

_"I don't know…. I won't until I see it, see what there is to work with"_ she explained.

"That would be awesome… Carol would love it if there was power in the kitchen"

_"Yeah – plus it'll be hot as hell in here next summer without air conditioning"_

"Speaking of hot, girlfriend", Maggie continued as she hopped to sit on the table. "We have a serious condom shortage problem, thanks to your boyfriend"

_"Maggie, shhh"_ Lylah squirmed in embarrassment _"not so loud"_

"I'm just teasing… but seriously, the way you two are moving through them, we are going to be in for a serious drought, if we don't do a supply run soon"

_"I've been meaning to talk to you about that…. You didn't happen to pick up any birth control pills when you were raiding the pharmacy did you?"_

Maggie smiled her smug, know-it-all smile. _"You did, didn't you… talking to me about shortages while you are rationing them out to us…. You Maggie Green are a real piece of work"_

"I grabbed bunches, years and years worth. I just wanted to see how long it would take you to ask me" she taunted.

_"Mean, you are just plain mean"_

"I suppose that means you don't want them…?" Maggie couldn't resist.

_"Give them"_ Lylah commanded as Maggie just laughed, as she ran off to grab them and bring them back.

A few minutes later, after giving Lylah a brief rundown on how to start using them, she gave her six packs of them, reminding her she'd still need to use condoms for a while longer.

_"Maggie, I'm worried… you're the only one I can even think about talking to about this …"_

"Hey, what is it?" Maggie went into concerned mode, sensing Lylah wasn't joking around anymore.

_"That first time… we didn't… you know have anything… it just happened and I couldn't stop… didn't want to stop"_ Lylah bit her cuticle on her thumb, feeling guilty for being so irresponsible.

"Oh, Lylah…. It'll be ok…. People talk like it's a done deal to get pregnant if you do it without protection….But if you ask any woman who has tried to get pregnant, they will tell you, it's not nearly as simple as those PSA's make it out."

"Listen, I can't guarantee it didn't happen, but the likelihood that it did, isn't that high usually…. Again remember we're talking about what is basically a biological miracle every time it happens,… but you need to wait until you have your period before you begin taking these" Maggie went over the directions again.

_"Hey Maggie, thanks"_ Lylah said as she shoved the pills into her pocket; stilled concerned about the what-if but not as much as befor. Just them she heard the dining room doors slam open.

"Hey, what's that Lylah, is that the prison?" Glenn asked coming up to look at the detailed diagram.

"Hey Lylah, good thinkin'" Rick admired the detailed work.

_"I just thought, maybe we could clearly mark the cleared areas, and the non-cleared areas… I was thinking, there should be an equipment room or a generator room around here… an institution this size wouldn't not have backup… obviously they had solar and their own well water… just thought we might be able to get some power to this place"_ Lylah rattled on in her excitement.

Daryl was proud of her, that she'd thought to do this… until she continued _"I need to go with you tomorrow…I need to fill in the blanks… there are things that I need to look at; piping, valves, you might not know what to look for"_ Lylah explained.

"No, you ain't going" Daryl yelled, "tell us what to look for, we'll write it down, take that map with us…"

"Daryl, do you know what she's talking about…. Will you recognize these valves she's talking about?" Rick pointed out as Daryl kicked the wall in anger.

As they started clearing areas further from the cell block, the danger increased exponentially. They found entire rooms full of walkers. They had to leave the weight room full of walkers it was so overrun. The thought of Lylah at risk from that….. he fuckin' hated it.

* * *

Lylah crawled into the bed she'd begun sharing with Daryl much later, after a lukewarm shower that she was grateful to even have.

She curled her body up next to his as he lay on his back, running her fingers along his abdomen. She nuzzled up to his neck to run her tongue along that pulsating vein, when he pushed her hands aside and rolled over away from her.

She slightly gasped, as the hurt settled in. She pulled her hands away – very aware something was wrong.

"_Daryl?"_ she whispered, knowing he could hear how much he'd hurt her. _"What….? What did I do?_" but the only answer she received was silence_. "Why are you so mad ?"_

She decided to try again, gently reaching her hands around his waist, as she softly kissed his neck. But he grabbed her hands, stopping their exploration. He roughly rolled her over, "Why ya insistin' on gittin't yourself killed?"

She was bewildered. _"Is this about the floorplan? That I need to go out and see the infrastructure?" _she wrestled her hands away from his, wrapping them around his neck, hoping to change his mind.

He didn't acknowledge her, but at least she'd figured out what had him so upset. _"Daryl, this is the one thing I can do!"_ she said gently, realizing his pulling away was out of concern for her….. _"I am here every day, sweeping and cleaning while you go out, never really knowing if you are going to return… and I have to suck it up"_

"_You know why, because I know that's who you are… It kills me every mornin', my stomach is in knots until you walk through that door…. But I have never asked you not to go"_ she went on. "_But if I can help us have lights, have heat and air, have power to cook, have toilets that flush…. Well, that's what I can do"._

"I told you… I don't know how to do this" was all he said as she felt some of the tension leave his body.

"_Yeah, …. And… so what do you want to do about it?"_ she began running her fingertips lightly down his side – stroking him up and down.

"I dunno…?" but he felt his body betraying him as her fingers ran down his body.

"_I'll be with you, or Rick at all times" as_ she became bolder with her hands. She moved in close to his ear, sensually whispering _'You want me to stop?"_ she asked him, praying his answer would be 'no'. She tentatively moved in closer, letting him her intentions.

'Oh Christ" he tried to gain control, but couldn't think straight when she was there in his arms "No, don't fricken' stop" he ground out before he captured her lips with all the fear and frustration he'd been unable to keep pent up.

* * *

The next day, Lylah went out with them, taking extra paper as they continued to clear area by area. She was able to add considerable detail to the map, also paying attention to piping, wiring; trying to put herself into to the original designer's head. Where would he have put a generator?

Daryl wasn't happy about her presence, making things tense. She tried to calm him down, but all he wanted was to get her back.

After a couple of hours, she was able to get a better picture of the place by seeing it person. She added the details to the existing rolled up drawings she carried before stopping to roll them out.

"Look, all these blocks converge here" she pointed to the place on the drawing. If I was designing this, this is where I'd put the backup generator, the electrical panels… she rattled off other jargon.

"We've avoided that area because this area is over run" Rick pointed to a wide room that was locked and full of walkers.

"Could we get in this way – get to the outside perimeter – this should just be an office…. Then it's just a short run" Lylah suggested. "Listen, I can't be sure it's there, but it's where I'd put it… I can't think of where else it would make sense?"

"OK then, let's go…. We'll take a look and see if it's feasible" Rick always the voice of reason.

Daryl hummed with anger and frustration and worry as he followed.

They reached the outer window, smashing it so they could get in. They wouldn't let Lylah go in first, so Rick went in first, making sure it was clear. T-Dogg went in after leaving Daryl to help her in.

_"Daryl, thank you….I know you hate this….and I …. Thank you!_" Lylah kissed him quickly as he merely grunted. _"Help me up?"_ she asked.

He helped her up and Rick helped her in, as Daryl followed right behind. Rick slowly opened the office door to see how over-run by walkers it was. There looked to be only twowhich Rick and T-Dogg quickly killed.

Daryl dragged her by the hand to the door, she hoped would be the generator room. Rick opened the door with the master key he'd taken off one of the guards. It was pitch black when they entered, taking them a second to acclimate their eyes; as Daryl kept his hand on hers. When they went down the stairs, she started feeling hopeful. She grabbed T-Dogg's flashlight hoping to find what she was looking for. She ran the light up and down the wall, until she fnally saw it. She grabbed it, and flipped the large switch up. There was a low rumbling sound as equipment started coming to life,. Eventually some lighting came on. She grinned with satisfaction.

It took a second for them to get their bearings as the light was blinding after the near pitch black. Then a couple of seconds more rumbling told Lylah that another one of the generators was kicking on.

_"We found it"_ she exclaimed, thrilled to see equipment she was familiar with. She quickly looked around to see four generators, two in operation since she turned them on.

_"We don't want to use up the fuel too fast until we can get some more diesel in here. Don't worry, it won't blow like the CDC"_ she quickly evaluated. _"But we don't want to waste it on things like C-Block. We need to shut that sector off"_

_"We need to find the electrical panel…. Ideally we would be able to verify what we were turning on, only activate what we need, but I don't think we have that luxury"_

They searched around for something that looked like Lylah's description. Daryl actually found it.

_"I'm just guessing on some of these. I'm pretty sure I've got the cell block connected, the cafeteria, and laundry…everything else I'm leaving dark… if we need it, we'll have to come back. We need a pipe wrench, ….."_ She rattled off a dozen things she needed, not to mention they'd eventually need more fuel. Drastically restricting the use would keep them going for a while though.

"Let's go then" T-Dogg said, helping Lylah up and out.

* * *

Carol was ecstatic to have power in the kitchen, to not have to cook fake meatloaf over sterno.

"You 'my dear' are Wonder Woman. I love it. Lights, air, more water pressure… " Maggie and Carol carried on.

"_I'm just so happy to finally be able to do something… we all know I have been little to no help to you in the kitchen_" she looked sheepishly at Carol who had kept them fed on whatever Daryl killed and in clean clothes, teaching Lylah how to use the wash board – Lylah had actually thought a washboard was a musical instrument – or stomach.

Daryl still kept Lylah shielded from the convicts, though Rick said they could eat together. Lylah would frequently catch Thomas' gaze on her, giving her the major creeps. Of all the criminals there, he should be the least likely she'd be afraid of. Daryl looked at her silently mouthing the word "what?" as he felt her stiffen.

* * *

She was in bed first tonight waiting for Daryl, trying desperately not to fall asleep before he got there. Things were much less stuffy in the block tonight, with the A/C now running.

He walked over to join her in the bed, his brain still in turmoil over his lack of control over her safety – he hated how it made him feel – how vulnerable to hurt it made him. She sat up, wearing only something skimpy as she grabbed his hand to pull him to her. She wore one of Maggie's recommendations tonight, afraid he was still angry with her. She wouldn't call it manipulation so much as fortification.

_"You still angry at me?"_ she sensually dragged her finger along his forearm, hope and promise in her eyes.

How the hell could he stay angry at her like this "No, not angry …." he admitted yet still unable to tell her he was scared.

She pulled him to her, amazed he'd admitted that. _"Oh, Daryl… I….."_ she couldn't say it…. Wanted to say it… but somehow felt he'd run away, like a scared rabbit… things were already so tenuous just now.

_"Please come here"_ she merely said, pulling him slowly to her as she knelt up to meet him.

He couldn't deny her when she said please.

* * *

"We still need supplies" Rick announced to the group at breakfast. We found a lot here, but we still need specialy tools and equipment to keep things running. Eventually we'll need more diesel"

"Glenn's going to make a run." Rick explained. "If there's anything you need, tell him now." There was rustling and murmuring as they listed what they needed.

Rick and Daryl left a short while later to clear another section, when Glenn came up to Lylah.

"Lylah what is all this…." And Glenn went down the entire list he'd given her. He'd never be able to find what she needed.

_"Glenn, Let me go with you…. We both know if I don't you won't get what we need and I'll just end up having to go next time"_

"Daryl's gonna kill me, you know that" Glenn shrugged his shoulders admitting defeat.

_"Not if you bring me back"_ she smiled at him.

* * *

Maggie , Glenn, T-Dogg and Lylah took two cars on the run. Lylah need to find tools, maybe a home improvement store, while the others were looking for medicine and food.

They passed a diner and a gas station, before arriving at a much larger strip mall than they'd hit before. There was a Gap, Bed Bath and Beyond, and thankfully a Home Depot in the distance. There was also a Target and some clothing stores Glenn and Maggie were scoping out.

_"I need to get into that Home Depot, Glenn"_ she reminded him.

"OK, lets take a look and see what our options are" Glenn took charge, realizing his ass was toast if anything happened to her.

They slowly approached, trying to determine how badly overrun the place was. Glenn and T-Dogg cleared the entrance to the Home Depot. There were only a few walkers at the entrance – T-Dogg cut his arm to draw any walkers inside toward the entrance. When only two approached, Glenn and T-Dogg quickly took them down.

They entered the store, letting Lylah lead the way. Maggie and Glenn grabbed carts, looking for items they could use.

Lylah hit the tools, then the industrial lubes and adhesives, before hitting the plumbing aisle. T-Dogg had an eye on her while she browsed, not really knowing how to help her.

Lylah was browsing the pipe material, feeling pleased about the things she'd already acquired, still needing a couple of specialty fittings. All of a sudden she felt a pair of arms grab her from behind. T-Dogg heard her scream.

He raced toward her as two men grabbed her from behind. These were not walkers.

"Stand back or they snap her neck" this other dude walked up to T-Dogg warning him to back off, directing his men with merely a hand gesture.

"Throw your gun to the floor"

_"Don't T"_ Lylah yelled, struggling against.

"Well, Well, if it isn't Lylah Bennett? I've missed you dear…. You can't imagine my surprise and pleasure when I saw it was you entering my store?"

Lylah glared him, then spit in his face when he got close enough to touch her cheek.

Oh Lylah, still so feisty" the strange man accused. "I have missed our…. exchanges…" he said full of condescencion and pomposity.

_"James, you fuckin' shite. I should have known even a walker wouldn't eat you"_, Lylah screamed at him as she continued to struggle against the two men restraining him.

"Oh, my dear, it will be such a pleasure training you" he touched her face with his hand. "The Governor is going to love you" and then smacker her hard in the face.

She saw stars as the pain exploded in her brain, causing her to black out temporarily. She couldn't let him have the last word, she thought as she came to.

"_What's the matter James? Still pissed about what I did to your dick - cause you can't get it up,"_ the men with James glanced at him, apparently not knowing this little tidbit. James' face tightened with fury. _"All you could ever do is hit a woman? But that's the only way you could ever get it up right? Now you can never get it up!"_ she yelled at him, taunting him, before he smacked her again, knocking her against the post.

T-Dogg ran towards her, but two more men covering this "James" stepped out from behind the aisles with assault rifles aimed at him.

"Now Lylah, do you really want me to kill your friends? I know how far you will go for those you love." He reminded her what he'd done to Casey and Lucy. "Tell them to stand back, and you get to go with us, and we'll let them live" James instructed."

Lylah struggled there for a moment, looking at T-Dogg, Glenn and Maggie with tears in her eyes as her eye was starting to swell shut where James had smacked her.

She mouthed to Maggie, "Tell him I loved him" waiting for her to acknowledge she understood her. Maggie nodded, furious at her helplessness.

When she had Maggie's nod, she stopped struggling. _"Run, Run…"_ she yelled to her friends as she kicked the guy who was holding her just like Shane had taught her. Unfortunately, even though she made a direct hit, there were five of them, but it was enough of a distraction for Glenn, Maggie and T-Dogg to get away.

The guy she'd kicked went to punch her again, but James stopped him. "Now we don't want to damage the Governor's new prize too much" as they bundled her up into their Humvee waiting in the back.

* * *

Rick and Daryl were waiting for them when they returned, aware that they'd been gone much longer than they should have.

Daryl's heart sunk when he saw T-Dogg alone in the SUV.

They raced into the compound as Rick and Daryl opened the gates, screeching to a stop, as they all scurried out of the car to tell them what happened.

"They took her" Glenn screamed.

"What the Fuck? Where the Fuck is Lylah?" Daryl screamed with emotion cracking his voice.

"I dunno, there were five guys…. But the one guy knew Lylah – knew her name" Glenn was the one coherent person, Maggie was sobbing.

"You let them just take her?" he couldn't believe it as he attacked T-Dogg.

T-Dogg refused to fight back, letting Daryl attack him, also feeling like shit for letting them take her, almost welcoming the punches. "I'm sorry man, I'm so sorry!"

"Now Daryl, come on, we need to find out what happened. We'll get her back, I promise, but we need to know what happened" Rick tried to calm his friend down, pulling him off T-Dogg.

Daryl couldn't breathe, he couldn't think straight. He didn't know whether to punch or yell or cry.

"She knew him too – called him James, said something about his dick not working anymore…. I thought that was weird, it didn't sound like Lylah" Glenn continued.

"Fuckin' James?" Daryl ran a desperate hand against his head. Daryl hadn't known she stabbed him in the dick, he smiled only for a millisecond at that.

"You know about this guy?" Rick asked.

"Yeah, a little. He was the reason she was in handcuffs. It's a long story, but the fucker got what he deserved 'cept she shoulda killed him…. But if he's still alive, he's out for vengeance." Daryl couldn't stand her being with this guy.

"He also said something about her being a present for the 'Governor'?" T-Dogg relayed, confused by what it meant.

Daryl turned and screamed as he attacked the fence, before Rick grabbed him, tried to calm him down.

Rick organized the others as they worked on a plan to go find her. Daryl was having difficulty being still long enough to hear Rick's plan, just kept pacing back and forth, wanting to get the hell out of there.

Maggie pulled him to the side. "Daryl, I have to tell you something…it's sort of a personal" Daryl furrowed his brow in confusion.

"That guy, he made Lylah agree to go with them… so we could get away. But before she did, she told me to tell you something… Waited until I nodded I'd tell you, she said, 'Tell him I love him' " Maggie was crying again. "Daryl, she doesn't think she's gonna make it?" her voice rose an octave. "What did this guy do, that she's so afraid?"

Daryl couldn't take it anymore, he turned around, punching the fence as he yelled "Fucker!" before stomping off, tears of anger and regret threatening.


	17. Chapter 17

**Note: I just want to thank those of you that took the time to review. You are awesome. I love the feedback!**

**2nd Note: I just want to apologize for my user error. I was under the impression that when I save my changes in Doc Manager it updated the story. So I am dreadfully sorry about all the mistakes in the previous chapters. I will go back and upload changes shortly... but again I apologize.**

**Chapter 17**

Daryl was out of his mind with fear – he had his gun and crossbow and continued pacing – waiting for Rick, T-Dogg and Glenn to finish loading up the weapons and supplies into the trucks.

"Hurry, the hell up…"Daryl screamed at them in frustration.

None of them yelled back at the man they knew was just lashing out – they wanted to get there as fast as they could also.

Maggie ran out to say goodbye to Glenn before saying, "Bring her back ok?" They all just nodded before heading out.

Daryl sat there completely still, tense with white knuckles, gripping his crossbow as he stared out the window, heading back to where Lylah was taken; praying he wasn't too late

* * *

James was quite pleased with the day's acquisition. The woman who had been a thorn in his side; had actually stabbed him, was now tied up in the back of the truck. He smiled at the thought of what they would do to her, the way she would beg them to stop.

Lylah was on her side in the back of the Humvee with her hands tied behind her back, her feet tied together, and barely able to see out of the eye that had almost swollen shut. She was still reeling from the fact that she'd been kidnapped. What kind of cruel joke to have survived all that she had, to end up having a shite like James kill her? 'Don't give up' she told herself as feelings of hopelessness began to wash over her.

She estimated she was in the car 15 maybe 20 minutes, so they weren't that far away. If she could get away, she could find her way back – tears forming as she realized how far-fetched her thinking was.

"You think the Governer will put her in the arena?" she heard one of the guys ask.

"I don't know – maybe, it depends. She's a looker, he may want to keep her" the other guy responded.

"Arena? What the hell. Who the hell was this Governor?" a million questions were tumbling around in her head.

When they stopped, the two men that had grabbed before, yanked her roughly out of the back of the truck. They did untie her legs so she could walk. She looked around and was able to get some idea of her surroundings – it looked like a small town. There were men standing around, all heavily armed.

They led her into what looked to have once actually been a small office building. She was thrown into a small room, completely empty with no window. She just curled up in the corner and tried not to cry.

* * *

They got out of trucks to examine the tire tracks the Humvee had left. T-Dogg and Glenn pointed in the direction they had seen the Humvee drive off in. They followed the road for about 10 minutes or so when they saw a sign for a town called Woodbury. They had the maps out – figured these guys were too well supplied to be sleeping on the side of the road. They had a base somewhere – these guys would have needed the same type of place to hole up and fortify that they had – a hospital, gated community, an armory.

"Look" Daryl pointed to the map. "This looks like the only place near here where they could be stayin" Daryl showed Rick.

"We can't just drive up and tell them we want her back. We're going to have to hide the trucks and approach on foot"

Rick explained the plan to T-Dogg and Glenn before moving on. They found a spot to hide the trucks, grabbed their weapons and headed out.

After a couple of miles they discovered that this small little town had been completely walled off. They continued to observe from a distance. They saw a vehicle – not the Humvee – being let out of the gate, but that appeared to be the only entrance and exit.

They approached the wall with caution. There were trip wires and traps set up all around. It was gonna be a bitch getting out of there in the dark, they realized.

* * *

Lylah was still sitting on the floor when James entered the room.

"Not so feisty now are you Lylah" James goaded.

"_Undo my hands, James – or are you afraid of how 'feisty' I can be"_ she gave back with bravery she didn't really feel.

"We'll see… this is going to be fun" he grabbed her and started dragging her out of the building she was being held, to what had obviously been a lovely old home at one time. Now there were two armed guards standing on either side of the door.

They entered the old three-story house, and she was brought into what looked like a library – there were walls of books, chairs and long, and a beautifully carved wooden desk.

"Leave us James" Lylah heard a deep voice give him a command. James' disappointment was obvious, but he complied. She'd never seen him obey anyone like that, not even his father. He must be truly afraid of this man.

She turned around to see the face that went with the voice. He was a tall man, with the coldest eyes she'd ever seen. There was a long scar along the side of his face – it had healed but was still red and inflamed.

"_What do you want with me?"_ she demanded to know.

"Patience – we'll get to that. You are a gift. My gift, to do with what I will. James will be rewarded for this. You will do what I say, you will do it when I say it, do you understand?"

Lylah just stood there in disbelief.

"You see, we do not tolerate disobedience at Woodbury. It's what keeps everything…. orderly. Everyone does there part… or well, let's just say they are no longer welcome here"

"_Well, I don't think that's really going to work for me. So maybe we should just part ways – chalk it up to a big ol' misunderstanding"_ she offered in a desperate attempt to get him to let her go; knowing that was not going to happen.

"Now, I understand from James, that you apparently have a problem controlling your temper. I told James, that I'm confident we can help you with that little issue"

"We'll start with this" he handed her a folded up dress with some undergarments neatly tucked underneath. A pair of high heel shoes were handed to her next.

"You are going to visit me later, as my guest… I assumed you probably did not have anything appropriate to wear, so you'll accept these as my gift" he commanded in the softest, calmest voice that let her know he was deadly serious and had no doubt she would comply.

"_No, I couldn't – you're too kind, but what I'm wearing is fine"_ Lylah insisted, still acting under the misconception that she had a choice.

"You have two hours – you will bathe and dress. I'll send someone to help you." He continued.

"_You mean – guard me!"_ Lylah snapped, realizing she was crazy to test this man.

"However you wish to view it. Lylah, you do not want to disappoint me" and with that he walked out leaving her there holding the clothes.

She was escorted to a different house – this one was much smaller, but nice and clean on the inside. An older woman, Lylah guessed about 50, helped Lylah take a bath and fix her hair. In fact the woman did her hair and makeup – apparently the Governor was particular about his preferences. Lylah tried to talk to the woman, but the woman never responded.

The dress she was supposed to wear was actually pretty –elegant really. Before all this happened she would have loved to own this dress – it was obviously expensive. At first she had been afraid these were some trampy clothes, and that she was going to be paraded out in some sort of auction or something. Lylah still was trying to figure out what they were planning on doing with her. This Governor guy scared the shite out of her.

It was the stockings, bra, and panties that gave her the creeps. He actually wanted her to wear a garter belt and stockings. They were beautiful, expensive pieces of lingerie; but the thought of wearing them for this sicko... disgusted her. She refused to put them on, which greatly distressed the other woman.

"I've got to get out of here. Please help me" she whispered to the old woman who just shook her head.

"Please, just talk to me. What do they want?" she begged.

"Sshhh" the woman tried to quiet her. "Stop it – please put these on!" she said, obviously terrified herself. "I can't help you – I'm sorry"

"What do they want?" she whispered even more quietly.

"Just do what Guvnor says – otherwise he'll put you in the Arena"

"What's the Arena?"

"They throw you in and let the walkers get you. Everyone else has to watch. You're lucky the Guv likes you – you at least have a chance – just make sure you please him" Lylah's stomach turned at the direction this conversation had turned.

"I'll come get you when it's time" and with that the woman locked her in the bedroom, a look of pity and sadness on her face. Lylah put the stockings on.

* * *

Daryl and Rick were over the fence. They helped T-Dogg and Glenn over. As they looked around, they realized she could be anywhere. This was a small town – they wouldn't be able to search every building. Daryl's heart sunk.

"There's one of the dudes that took her" T-Dogg pointed to a man standing guard outside a little house.

Rick looked at Daryl, both thinking the same thing- nodding in agreement at their unspoken plan.

They each snuck up behind the guards who never heard a thing. Rick knocked the one guy out with the butt of his revolver, quickly dragging him into the darkness, where he was bound and gagged.

Daryl grabbed the other guard from behind in a choke hold that would allow him to snap his neck, if Daryl didn't like what the man said.

"Now you're not going to say a word, you're not going to scream for help right? Nod if understand" the man nodded slowly. "You're going to tell me where she is right now. Is she in this house?". Again the man nodded.

"Are there any other guards in there?" he nodded 'no'

"If you're lyin' you're a dead man", Rick and Daryl bound and gagged the other guard, relieving them of all their weapons, then knocked him out with a swift hit to the head.

They entered the small house, looking around until they came to a looked door. It was locked from the outside and the key was sitting in the lock. They opened the door to find Lylah sitting on the bed, knees to her chest, obviously terrified.

* * *

"It's you!" she whispered, knowing to not make any noise. "Oh thank god" she cried out racing to get up.

They were shocked to see her in the slinky white satin gown with high heels on, fully made up; except for the swollen cheek and black eye. Daryl's heart sunk, what had they done to her? Fury raged in him.

She ran to him, wrapped her arms around him as he pulled her close – wanting to shield her from these sick bastards.

"We've got to get out of here, quietly" Lylah nodded at what Rick said.

"Here" Rick took his extra flannel shirt off to put around her. A woman in a long white dress was not going to blend into the night forest easily.

"_Sorry, they took my clothes"_ she apologized, aware of what a target she made them all. She was going to have to go barefoot – she would never be able to run in those shoes.

They snuck out of the small house, and blended into the night and shadows. T-Dogg helped her over the fence where Glenn was waiting. They guided her very slowly to avoid the traps that surrounded the wall. Once they cleared the perimeter it was safe to run like hell - Daryl pulling her as fast as she could go.

Her feet were getting torn up from the rocks and sticks. She started to slow down as she felt the blood dripping and the pain became too much. Daryl stopped to see what was wrong. "Jeezus, why didn't you say anything?" he yelled when he saw her bloody shredded feet..

"_Don't yell at me"_ all of a sudden that's when the tears came, streaming down her face. All the regret, sadness, and terror of the past day could no longer be restrained.

Daryl felt like shit – it wasn't what he'd meant to say to her. He just shook his head as he berated himself. Then he picked her up and carried her the rest of the way.

"_I'm too heavy, stop, put me down Daryl"_ she protested, _"You're gonna hurt yourself"_

They were only a couple of hundred yards away, so thankfully it wasn't far. Rick started the engine and they raced back, with the headlights off in case they were followed.

Daryl sat in the backseat with her, holding her and stroking her hair, as her sobs slowly came to a stop.

* * *

By the time they made it back to the prison, Lylah had composed herself.

Daryl carried her inside where Hershel cleaned and bandaged her feet – making her take some of the powerful painkillers Maggie had acquired.

"Thank God – I've been so worried" Maggie ran to her to envelope her in her arms. Lori and Carol came and hugged her next. T-Dogg after that.

"Are you ok?" Maggie demanded..

Lylah nodded, that she was; but there was a lot to tell them. .

"I want my clothes – Maggie will you bring me something to wear. I have to get out of …." She tried to finish the sentence, that she had to get this disgusting dress off, but her voice cracked as the memory of how close she'd come to being raped and murdered took over. Tears started falling again, but she quickly wiped them away with her hand.

"Of course – I'll be right back" Maggie ran off, worried about what had happened to her friend; why she was dressed like that..

Daryl wanted to wrap her in his arms, and carry her to the room they shared, get her away from everyone – make them leave her be. Instead he put his arms around her as she sat in front of him.

"Are you up to telling us anything Lylah" Rick broached the subject cautiously.

She nodded. _"There's this guy. I guess he's the leader or something – they all call him 'Governor'. "_

"_This old woman came to dress me, make sure I took a bath, put on makeup. But I could tell she was just as terrified. She warned me. I asked her to help me escape. She just said I was lucky that the Governor wanted me. Otherwise I'd be put in the Arena_" Lylah choked out. Daryl wrapped his arms around tighter.

"Arena?" Rick asked.

"I didn't see it myself – but she said they put people in there to be eaten by walkers – that everyone has to watch – like Gladiators it sounded like. It's how they keep discipline" she shook her head.

"She said I better make the Governor happy, please him - but she was so scared herself. I was in that room waiting for them to bring me to him…." Lylah couldn't go on, it was too horrible. She just leaned her head against Daryl's shoulder. The painkillers were thankfully kicking in and she felt herself getting sleepy.

* * *

Daryl carried her to bed. She lay there curled up, waiting for him to return from the shower. He refused to join her while he was still filthy. She'd wanted to take a shower too, wash off the smell of that place – but Daryl wouldn't let her, wanted her to rest first.

Her eyes were closed when he crawled into bed beside her, so he just put his arm around her and lay there next to her; watching her sleep.

"Daryl?" she whispered to him.

"I thought you were asleep"

"No – I need to tell you, I'm so sorry" she cried. "You didn't want me to go, and I went anyway. I put you all at risk"

"Hey, Stop" he hated her being so upset. "I was mad at those fuckers that took you – it weren't your fault", he stroked her hair as he held her tight.

"I was so scared" she trembled as he held her, she curled up even closer; practically on top of him. – couldn't seem to get close enough.

"You must have known I'd come fer ya"

"I was terrified they'd hurt you too – that guy is sick. I thought James was bad, but this guy…"

"Shhh – he ain't never gonna touch you again. I'll always come fer ya, you know that" Daryl kissed her lightly.

She nodded and kissed him back. It started out as a single soft kiss, but then she needed more.

She kissed him again, needed to feel something that wasn't awful and polluted and sick. She felt that now familiar heat build up in her, a fire that she couldn't control.

He didn't want to hurt her. He hated seeing her face bruised and swollen, knew she was beyond exhausted and in pain. But her arms were moving up his chest, and she was kissing him with those breathy kisses he couldn't resist. He had to be strong.

"Hey, you need to rest" he tried to gently settle her hands.

She shook her head, running her tongue along his collarbone, before moving up to his neck, then his ear. _"There is only one thing I need right now" _she breathed into his earbefore continuing her seduction.

Daryl lay there, feeling like he should do the right thing, make sure she had a good nights sleep. He tried to think of dead squirrels, walkers, anything to control his reaction to her. Maybe he should have made her take those pills Hershel gave him for her, to help her sleep. But all he could think about was her and what she was doing with her tongue, and her hands.

"Did ya mean it?" he asked her out of the blue, as he grabbed her arms to hold them still.

"_Huh"_ Lylah frowned at him, confused.

"That thing – you know, that you had Maggie tell me" Daryl stumbled, terrified to bring it up.

As it finally dawned on her what he was talking about, the first words out of her mouth were, _"Oh Daryl, I'm so sorry"_

"Sorry… as in ya sorry ya said it?" Daryl felt like an ass now for even bringin' it up.

"_Oh God no"_ she gripped his face with both her hands so he had to look her in the eyes. _"I'm sorry that Maggie was the one to tell you"_

He just stared at her trying to absorb what she was sayin'

"_I don't want to scare you – make you feel bad, like you have to say it back. But at that moment, I realized it doesn't matter what you feel. I love you and it isn't dependent on you returning those feelings. I thought I was never going to see you again, that I was going to die without ever saying it, and I needed you to know" _she pulled her mouth to softly kiss him, tears pooling in her eyes.

A dam of emotion burst in him, and he rolled her over kissing her with everything that he couldn't say. It wasn't gentle. He had planned on being gentle, but all he knew now was need… and something more. All the emotions of the day, the fear of losing her, fear of not getting to her in time, of what they tried to do to her; all he wanted was to bury himself in her, convince himself she was really there, with him.

It wasn't tender. She ripped at his clothes as if she couldn't get them off fast enough and he actually tore her pajama bottoms as he yanked them off of her. There was no foreplay… the need was too great. She needed him inside her….now.

He thrust himself into her and she welcomed him, urging him to go faster, harder, wild with need. Her nails dug into his back. She bit his shoulder as her heels dug into his ass, drawing him deeper. He didn't want anyone to hear her screams, so he thrust his tongue into her mouth covering her lips as she cried out, just as he released his own moan of release and came into her.

She lay there, beyond satisfied; curled up into him with his arm around her. Her eyes drooped as she sighed and snuggled into him.

"I do too" was all he said, "You know, that thing…. I do too" and pulled her close.

"I know" was all she said as she pulled his hand to her lips and kissed it. Then she asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**Note: I want to send sincere thanks to those of you that send me such great comments and reviews: eloquent dreams, JavaNut, GypsyWitchBaby, LisaBoston ...and those of you that have favorited this story, you are awesome. I can't tell you how much I look forward to your comments**

**BTW: I own nothing, other than Lylah**

**BTWWL Major smut alert. If you are offended by erotic sexual fiction, please stop reading NOW!**

**Chapter 18 - Painful Reminders**

They had increased their watch schedules – on alert for their neighbors from the town of Woodbury, just in case they decided to come back for Lylah. It didn't sound as if this Governor was the type to just let something like this go.

When Lylah woke the next day, her eye had turned a hideous shade of purple, green and yellow. The swelling had gone down quite a bit, and the pain wasn't nearly as bad. Her feet were still bandaged up, and they too also felt better. She felt ugly, but Daryl kissed her swollen eye, appearing to not be phased by it's hideous affect on her appearance.

Daryl didn't want to let her get up out of bed, but she insisted she'd lose her mind if she was stuck in the block all day long. That was something Daryl could relate to, so he helped her down to the Cafeteria where Maggie, Lori and Carol were busy working. Frustrated she couldn't do more to help her friends, she pulled out the paper and continued working on the floor plan – incorporating the new information they had gathered.

She ended up playing games with Carl, honestly grateful for something to do – enjoying the little guy's company.

"I win again" Carl shouted triumphantly. Lori smiled at Lylah as she mouthed 'thank you' to her for keeping Carl occupied.

"You sure did – how many is that now?"

"Five times" Lylah acted shocked at the astounding number.

"Again?" he asked, grateful to have someone to play with him.

"Sure" and Lylah resigned herself to getting beat yet again. "but go easy on me this time, bud. This is getting embarrassing"

* * *

Carl was still laughing about how bad Lylah was at his game, when the men returned from a day of clearing the building, stomping loudly through the double doors. She looked up, grateful for a reprieve from yet another round of humiliation at the hands of a 10-year old.

"Hey, how was it today?" she asked.

"Pretty good, there weren't that many today – no surprises. We didn't find the armory yet and we still have the weight room to deal with eventually, but…" Rick let his sentence drop off, not wanting to think about dealing with the situation in the weight room.

Lori and Carol joined them from the kitchen, after hearing Rick's voice.

"We're about ready to eat – it'll be ready in about 10 minutes"

They guys nodded, as they headed to the block to go clean up a bit first.

"I'll go get Beth and Hershel" Lylah offered, needing a break from the little game shark.

"Be back in a sec", she told Daryl as he put his hand to her back, just before he headed off to the lukewarm shower.

* * *

Lylah looked around the main floor, as she thought about last night; What Daryl had said. It was probably the closest he'd ever get to actually saying the words. She knew what he meant – that was all that mattered.

Daryl hadn't changed though – he wasn't exactly Mr. Romance - he never would be. Lylah thought he was, in his own way. Daryl was still Daryl – she wouldn't want him to change. She accepted him for the way he was.

Lylah still hadn't found either Hershel or Beth yet. She continued looking through some of the rooms downstairs, then decided to check the laundry area – see if maybe the younger girl had decided to help Maggie.

Lylah frowned as she entered the large laundry. Some of the baskets were thrown on the floor. That wasn't how Carol would leave things. Lylah frowned as she began to look around – something about this was very wrong. That was when she noticed the droplets of blood on the tile floor.

She followed the path the droplets were making – which led her to the storage closet. With trepidation, she slowly opened the door, not really sure what to expect. It couldn't be a walker, she thought, but she still took out her knife just in case. Lylah opened the door slowly. The gruesome sight that met her sucked the air out of her lungs. Beth's lifeless body was lying on the floor, covered in blood.

She let out the loudest, bloodcurdling scream that was heard throughout the entire prison.

* * *

'Shit, that sounded like Lylah'. He had been about to strip down, take a shower, when he heard her scream. He grabbed his gun and bow and went running.

"Help, Oh God, Help" he heard her wail. He ran toward her voice, desperately trying to find her. The adrenaline and fear was making his heart explode with it's beating.

He got closer, but still couldn't pinpoint her location. "Where are you? Lylah, answer me" she heard the panic in his voice.

"Daryl" he was coming, "I'm here, in the laundry" she screamed.

He raced into the large room but still didn't see her right away, had to follow her sobs – terrified when he saw the blood drops.

He found her in the storage closet, holding Beth, covered in blood. "Jeezus, what happened? Are you ok? Is Beth?" he reached for her, but she wouldn't let go of the dead girl. She nodded, tears streaming down her face.

"I don't know what happened – I just found her in here like this. How?"

The others were right behind Daryl. Maggie ran in and screamed, pushing Lylah aside to hold her sister. "What happened, Oh God, who did this?" she screamed to everyone, hysteria setting in.

Hershel was the next Green to discover the atrocity. The old man knelt down beside his youngest daughter – his baby girl. He examined her as tears ran down his withered face, trying to figure out what happened.

"Rick – I want you to get those murdering sons of bitches" he screamed.

Rick nodded, still not believing the horror. "Daryl" he pulled him to the side. "We're going to have to go get them all – we don't know who did it"

"We treat 'em like they all did it then. I don't want any of these fuckers walking around" - he never had.

"T-Dogg,?" the other man nodded that he was in.

* * *

They rounded up the four convicts – locking them in four separate cells.

"We need to interrogate them separately" Rick explained.

"I bet it was that giant Dexter – he was in for murder already, said so himself" Daryl announced.

"Hey man, we don't know that – it could have been any one of them" T-Dogg's hackles were raised by the cracker's first reaction - that the black guy did it.

"Really T-Dogg? You think that little junkie coulda done that to Beth?" Daryl tried to justify his thought process.

"Daryl, you of all people should know not to judge a book by it's cover"

That simple statement resonated deep within Daryl as he again had to rethink some of his core beliefs.

* * *

They took Beth outside to the yard to be buried. Rick had already put a bullet in her brain, not wanting Maggie or Hershel to witness the awful necessity. Rick's heart was heavy, hating that they'd lost so many, and now to have lost another one when they thought they were safe...

After the ceremony, Daryl and Lylah were quiet as they headed to the third floor.

_"What are we gonna do with them?"_

"We got 'em all locked up – Rick's wants to interrogate each one, figure out who did it. I want to kick 'em all out or just keep 'em locked up".

_"Daryl – when I got there, um… well, her pants were down and her panties had been cut off. I think she'd been raped"_

Daryl tried to swallow as the bile rose in his throat, realizing he couldn't be with Lylah every minute of every day. He tried not to think about what Beth had experienced her last moments of life.

"I want you to carry that knife with you at all times - promise me you won't forget" she nodded her agreement. _"I promise"_

* * *

They both still needed showers desperately. She decided to just throw away the bloody shirt – not wanting to ever see it again and remember how Beth's blood got all over it.

When she returned to their room Daryl was already there, laying on the bed. She'd come to think of this cell as their room, now that they'd hung blankets up against the open bars for more privacy

Her hair was still wet as she crawled up next to him. He put his arm around her to pull her close. He was having difficulty getting his heartbeat back to normal, after he'd heard her scream. He was upset about Beth; but he had to be honest, he was relieved it hadn't been Lylah_._

_"Yer heart is beating so loud"_ she whispered as she kissed his scarred chest.

"When I heard yer scream, and then I couldn't find you…" was all he could say.

_"I'm right here"_ Lylah reassured him as he stroked her hair.

She was enjoying her position, lying there stroking his chest and began to feel what were now familiar stirrings within her. It had only been a day since she thought she'd lost him forever. She realized how much she loved him, and how grateful she was that he'd come to get her.

She began lightly kissing his chest, this time tormenting him with her tongue. She moved her fingers delicately up and down his lower abdomen – and she felt him clench.

"Sshhh – relax" and she kissed his chest again.

"How am I supposed to relax when yer doing that?"

She looked up at him with a wicked gleam in her eye. _"I think you'll like it just fine"_. Then it dawned on him what she had in mind.

"Oh no!" he couldn't do that with her, not with Lylah – he'd only ever done that when Merle paid one of his skanks. Merle's idea of a birthday prsent. He reached down to pull her up.

But she slipped her head out of his hands and continued her journey, gently exploring. She slowly reached her hand down over his boxers to stroke his hard length over the thin material.

He closed his eyes and turned his head, gasping at the pleasure. She reached down into his boxers to stroke his member as she moved her lips down his stomach, periodically licking certain areas, making small circles with her tongue.

When she'd arrived at her destination, her hand moved to cup him from below while her tongue ran up and down his length. The groan of pleasure her action elicited urged her on.

He was having trouble being still and not jerking his hips. He clenched his thighs to gain some control as he dug into the mattress.

She opened her mouth and circled his sensitive tip with her tongue, her warm saliva pooling around him. He worried he might lose it right then, the pleasure was so exquisite. But then she pulled him deep into her mouth, running her tongue up and down. He seriously thought he might die. The way she accepted his full length into her warm wet mouth - it felt beyond amazing. He had his hand in her hair now, as she moved him in and out of her mouth. He was unable to stop himself from guiding her rhythm with his grip.

"Oh Christ Lylah…that feel so…fucking good" he was becoming incoherent.

To feel Daryl losing control like this turned her on more than she thought possible – the fact that she was able to do this to him! Dampness formed between her legs and she had to cross her legs to deal with the tingling forming there.

He was afraid he was going to come, right then, in her mouth..…if he didn't do something soon he wouldn't be able to control himself. He didn't want to come – afraid of what she'd think.

"Enough" he growled as he grabbed her quickly and threw her beneath him, needing to be inside her now. He pinned her arms down as he attacked her mouth. He yanked her pajama pants off, then practically ripped her top off. He said a silent prayer of gratitude when she didn't have a bra on.

When he'd finally dispensed with her clothes, he threw her knees up and roughly thrust himself into her, not even checking to see if she was ready. She felt so hot and tight, a part of him worried he had been too rough, but the look on her face told him she enjoyed it as much as he.

He was already too close to coming – knew she needed to catch up. He forced himself to slow down; to stop and be completely still. He remained impaled deep within her, trying to gain control.

He refused to move even though she asked him too. He sucked forcefully on each nipple, occasionally brushing his teeth over the sensitive tip while he manipulated the other. She bucked beneath him, squeezing him tight as the sensations flooded through her.

Her head was turned to the side as she had one hand threaded in his hair, letting him know how much she craved him. He began to slowly move. He tortured her with his excruciatingly slow withdrawal, then forced her to look at him when he slowly re-entered her – inch by inch.

He savored the exquisite feel of her. The way her silken sheath embraced him. With every thrust her sensitive nub rubbed against him, driving her to the brink. He repeated this over and over until he could tell she was close.

"Daryl, please" she pulled his lips to hers, teasing his tongue. "Oh God, I need you….to move… faster, please?" she cried out to him. He increased the pace of his thrusts, until he saw her eyes darken and felt her clench around him. He kissed her as she came – as she screamed "I love you". He loved watching her come, but to hear her say that at the same time - beyond his comprehension. To immediately feel the quivering pulses that surrounded him; that pushed him over the precipice. He pulsed into her, groaning her name .

As he held her in his arms afterwards, he thought about how different the experience of being with Lylah was. He was embarrassed by his inexperience. It had never bothered him before, it was never an issue before. But now, he desperately wished he knew more about women; knew how to pleasure them properly. But his limited sexual experiences he'd had before Lylah had never left him feeling fulfilled. Technically they satisfied, but he always felt uncomfortable after the deed was done, so he just avoided repeating the experience. He had no idea it could be like this.

With Lylah, it was completely different. She sucked him off for no other reason than to make him feel good. For the first time, he could understand that – he thought about how much he needed to watch her when she came; as he moved within her - it turned him on more than anything he could have ever imagined.

He realized he'd been careless for the second time now. He'd never thought of himself as careless. He'd never been careless before, but somehow she did things to him – made him forget everything. She made him lose his mind – it was that simple. He laughed to himself as he willingly accepted his insanity.

But this was serious – not exactly a laughing matter. "Lylah?"

"Hmmm" she was drifting off. He couldn't be distracted by the way she kept rubbing her hands along him.

"You'd tell me wouldn't ya?

She frowned, having no idea what he was talking about.

"I ain't stupid. You ain't never said anything, but this is twice now we haven't used…" he hated the word condom…..and rubber. "you know… protection"

She finally comprehended what he was talking about ."Would you really want me to?"

That irritated the shit out of him. "What the fuck Lylah, I know what type a person ya think I am, but promise me. Promise me ya'll tell me. I don't wanna find out like Rick did – after ya swallow a bunch of pills". He was hurt that she thought he might want her to just take care of things.

"I promise – I'll tell you" she looked in his eyes, both surprised and confused. This was a big deal to him. She didn't know what to do.

"Hey – listen. I talked to Maggie. She gave me some birth control pills"

He sighed in relief, thinking the matter was settled.

"But I can't take them yet. Not until…" she did not want to talk about her period with him. They'd gotten closer, but still…there were still some things she couldn't just talk about.

"Not until….after I'm 100% positive I'm not already …. you know…. pregnant?" saying the last word was difficult – made her realize it was actually a possibility. Like if she somehow didn't say it out loud, it wouldn't happen. She knew she wanted a child at some point … preferably when things weren't so dangerous. Lori was already facing this prospect; She did not envy her.

"Daryl, I'm so sorry. I love you so much... I should have said something, I should have insisted we stop….I never wanted to do this to you" she fell against him.

"Stop it… it ain't like I weren't there too" Daryl refused to let her take the responsibility. He knew he could have stopped at any time – but also knew he hadn't wanted to. The thought of her carrying his child... well, ...there was no other way to put; even with all the shit going on, it turned him on.

"It'll be ok – no matter what" and he kissed her as they both thought about what the future had in store.

* * *

They needed to do another supply run. While the pantry in the Cafeteria was well stocked, there were other necessities it was missing. Lylah still needed the equipment she had been forced to abandon when she was abducted. All had not been lost that day, since they'd managed to already load a few items into the truck. But she still needed the rest – plus they needed to scout out some options to replenish the diesel in the generators.

Lylah didn't even suggest to Daryl she go with them, quickly reading his frown when she looked as if she might try. Instead she just reached over to his ear to whisper, "Be careful… come back safe – Promise me?" trying to smile over her worry.

"Promise" he whispered quietly back to her – not ready to allow the others to witness their little ritual. She kissed him quickly on the cheek, before he turned to get in the truck with Rick.

No one liked sending them out like that, just the two of them… but it wasn't responsible to leave the rest with no one for protection if anything should happen.

They headed in the opposite direction they'd gone before – wanting to stay as far away from Woodbury and it's citizens as possible. They'd travelled about 30 miles they figured before coming up on a small town. There wasn't a giant superstore anywhere, but they did see a drugstore and a small hardware store… and, by some miracle, a small gun and ammo store.

They needed more ammo desperately. All they had was the little bit they'd looted from Walmart.

Daryl grinned at Rick as they both became aware of the potential in that store – if it hadn't been looted already. That was highly likely. "Should we?" Rick suggested.

"Hell, yeah" like two kids about to enter a candy store, they pulled the car around back and prepared to enter the rear door.

The lock on the rear door was sturdy and the windows had some serious bars on them – there was no choice but to use the axe and bust the door down. The noise drew the two walkers inside to the rear door and swiftly earned them an axe to the head.

It was dark inside so they had to use their flashlights to get a better view. "Holy Jeezus, Mary and Joseph" Daryl exclaimed at the vast selection and quantity of weapons and ammo.

"Here load these up" Rick tossed Daryl a couple of large canvas tote bags used to carry rifles as he grabbed some himself.

Daryl grabbed the semi-automatic shotguns to his left, while Rick was grabbing ammo. He piled in boxes and boxes of ammo: 9mm, 22s, 44-mag, .38 special, 12-gauge….. As much as the bags would carry. They loaded the first set of loaded bags in the truck, locking the valuable goods as they re-entered for more.

Daryl couldn't resist looking at the crossbows. There wasn't a giant selection – the profit was obviously in guns and ammo. But he was staring at an excellent Excaliber Phoenix, appreciating all the features his own crossbow lacked. Not to disparage his baby, it had served him well… but this…

"Just take the darn thing Daryl and come on!" Rick yelled at him.

He actually grabbed two of them, each in a bow case before gathering up every package of bolts he could find, as well as extra string and lubricant… He finally abandoned that section to hit the knives and swords. He loaded a couple of large hunting knives, a smaller one he thought would be good for Lylah, and then contemplated taking the three swords. He was worried they might end up being more dangerous than they were worth, but grabbed them anyway.

As they prepared to leave, Rick decided to look in the back room. There were more weapons in there – obviously either the high-end stuff, or items that weren't exactly legal. Rick grabbed a couple of the automatics, "Here, whatdya think?"

Daryl turned it over in his hand, checking to see whether it was still loaded, "Nice – grab em' and lets get outta here".

As they approached the car, Rick heard them. He quickly turned on the intruders, drawing the automatic rifle he was carrying. Daryl, operating on instinct, immediately dropped the bags and drew his weapon.

"Well, Fuck it all, if it ain't my baby bro and the asshole that chained me to a roof" Merle Dixon drawled as he aimed a pistol at Rick's head.

"Merle?" Daryl was stunned – couldn't breathe, as he stared at his brother.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey All - this started out as a difficult chapter to write, but then discovered it is close to being my favorite - even with no smut. I don't know if you realize how much I look forward to your reviews - even just simple comments, so if you read this and enjoy it, please let me know (I know, so desperate). If you don't then... well I don't want to know LOL. **

**It makes this so much more fun to know that there are people out there sharing this story with me... until we have some more real episodes to watch in October.**

**I always listen to music when I write which is a big part of the reason Lylah sings and plays guitar. It's hard to not incorporate music into this as there always seems to be a soundtrack to this in my head. Right now I'm listening to Matt Nathanson/ Sugarland's "Run". In earlier chapters Lylah discussed that she would miss chicken mcnuggets... for me it would be music, and shaving my legs... What would you all miss? Let me know.**

* * *

**Chapter 19 – Merle's Return**

"Don't look like you been lookin' too hard for me bro" the elder Dixon accused.

Daryl was standing there, starin' at his brother, unable to believe he was actually there. He shook his head thinking maybe this was another one of them hallucinations he'd had before – but Merle didn't disappear. He was really there.

"You KNOW I came for ya – ya took our damn truck!"

"Yeah – well, as you can imagine I was a little pissed, you know what with my hand cut off an' all." Merle continued..

"But you Darlene, ya been makin' some serious mischief. I understand ya came by our town the other night fer a visit. But ya didn't stop and stay around very long. Ya didn't stay for a chat with yer old brother, Merle. In fact, way I hear it is, ya took sumthin that didn't belong to ya" Merle drawled as one of the assholes that had guarded Lylah walked over, gun pointed.

"You gotta be fuckin' kidding Merle, yer with those sick bastards" Daryl couldn't believe it. He knew his brother was messed up, but this…"They fuckin' feed people to walkers, fer fun"

"You been listening to the girl ya took ain't ya. They only do that to the lazy shits that don't wanna do what there told, or those stupid enough to come after us"

"When Johnny boy here told me some dude with an angel on his jacket was the one who busted him up… well I knew it had to be you Darlene"

"Now what ya doin', sneakin in, rescuin' damsels? That ain't never been yer thang?" Merle quickly picked up on the red hue that creeped up his brothers neck.

"No way! You done got yerself a piece of ass ain't ya? From what I hear, it's a real fine piece too" Merle whistled as he taunted. Daryl ground his teeth, remaining silent – trying not to rise to the bait.

"Hey, Listen, I'm proud ya finally decided to just take sumthin ya wanted. Hell, you wouldn't even do half the whores I paid fer ya, so I'm glad ya finally grabbed sum" he continued his crude diatribe.

"But ya gotta give her back, ya know that bro – she ain't yours no more. Now why don't ya show yer big bro where you been holing up; you can give us back what ya took, and we'll all go have a little chat with the Guv! I'm sure when I explain what this cop did - what he made ya do, you'll be jus fine" Merle tried to assure Daryl as another armed man came to join Merle.

"That ain't gonna happen Merle!" Rick said calmly, holding the automatic rifle, steadily pointing it at his head. Rick's voice somehow snapped Daryl out of the heinous trance he'd been pulled into.

"No fuckin way Darlene? Whatya gonna do? Let this cop shoot your bro all for some first class puss…" Merle never finished the profanity.

"Shut yer mouth Merle" Daryl couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Whoa, hold it a second bro. Does this little piece got you thinkin' you somethin' you ain't? That yer too good fer yer big brother now, is that it?" Merle kept pushin'.

"Don't let him get to ya Daryl" Rick knew he couldn't let Daryl lose it. Merle knew exactly what he was doing – how to push his brother's buttons.

"So now yer taking orders from the PO-lice man too? He say sit... an you sit, that how it works. ? The one that made me cut my own hand off just to survive?" Merle ranted.

"You done become some pussywhipped, cop-luvin' liberal now? Ya gonna vote fer Obama? You really fell to shit without me around to keep ya straight", Merle went on.. "Ya always was weak. I tried to make a man a ya, but…" Merle shrugged his shoulders, expressing his disapointment.

Rick had to intercede "Hey Merle? Been wonderin' this the whole time since we came to get your ass – why the hell didn't you just cut off your thumb – why'da cut off your whole damn hand off to get the cuffs off – that was fuckin' stupid?" Daryl cut his eyes, never having heard Rick cuss.

Furious rage boiled through Merle while his face went beet red – having the cop point out his own stupidity. Daryl was afraid Merle's head would actually explode.

"You sumofabitch – I'm gonna fuckin' kill ya".

Now Merle was the one who was outta control. He cocked his gun, but pulled back when Daryl moved to shoot him.

They were at a standoff. Rick gave unspoken direction to Daryl and he immediately knew what Rick was thinking. Daryl readied himself. He glanced as Rick signaled him with his finger – it would happen on three.

One finger tapped, then came the second tap. As Rick's finger discretely came down for the third tap, Daryl opened fire – a cacophony of gunshot echoed through the small town as Daryl mowed down the two armed men with the illegal weapon in his hands. Rick simultaneously shot Merle in the right shoulder, throwing him backward before slamming Merle's head with the butt of the gun. He'd knocked the redneck out.

They found some duct tape to secure Merle's legs together. It wasn't like they could handcuff him again, so they duct taped his upper arms behind his back while securing his wrist to the stump. Merle was then tossed into the back of the truck.

They agreed they couldn't leave these two here out in the open. They shot them both in the head to keep them from turning and dragged them into the back room of the gun shop.

Daryl thought about what Rick had done the whole drive back. He understood, Rick had done it fer him. Knew, even with all the filth Merle had spewed, Daryl wasn't ready to have his brother dead.

Daryl ended up thinkin' a whole lot more about Rick than Merle on the drive back. He accepted he wanted to be more like Rick, than Merle. That maybe Merle had been fucked up... well, his whole life.

* * *

Things were somber back at the prison as they all tried to come to terms with Beth's murder. Maggie's eyes were bloodshot from crying. Lylah had tried talking to her earlier, but Maggie wasn't really ready yet and Hershel just wanted to be left alone for now.

That left Lylah alone with her thoughts for most of the day and Daryl seemed to be occupying most of them lately. She thought back on their discussion the night before - the way he was so insistent about knowing if she was pregnant or not. She leaned her head back against the wall and closed her eyes. If only things were different…

She would welcome a baby; his baby. She remembered when Lucy was born, how beautiful the little girl was, how happy they'd been… 'Don't go there' she scolded herself as her mind had wondered into painful territory.

She'd been surprised by Daryl's talk of pregnancy, as she returned to her original train of thought. She admitted, she hadn't been positive if she would have told him; if he hadn't said anything – hadn't even thought things through that far. She'd just always believed her children would be planned well in advance – all 2.4 of them. She'd hoped to be married, with a nice house, good schools, sensible cars in the garage, maybe even a dog….she shook her head at the foolish direction her thoughts had gone.

But things weren't like that anymore – may never be like that again. No, she realized, there'd be no picket fences in her future. Maybe they never had been, as she assessed her previous scant dating schedule. All she knew for certain was that she was crazy in love with him.

She truly believed he cared about her – that he'd protect her. But sleeping with someone when it's the end of the world is one thing, creating a family when everything's gone to shite is another. She was afraid this wasn't what Daryl signed up for when they started sleeping together – and who was she to expect him to be something he'd never pretended to be.

All she could do was keep doing what they'd been doing – take one day at a time… and pray.

* * *

Lylah ran out to the yard when she heard Glenn and T-Dogg opening the gate. Rick and Daryl pulled in and wearily exited the truck.

Something was wrong. She could tell by his face. Glenn and T-Dogg were pulling out bags and bags of weapons, practically squealing with delight. "Dude, will you look at all this" T-Dogg pulled out one of shotguns "Holy shit, look at all the ammo – dude, you guys hit the jackpot" he praised.

"Shit – is that Merle?" Glenn shouted as he opened the rear gate.

Lylah ran over to see the man, bleeding and bound in the back of the truck. He appeared to be unconscious. She'd never met Merle, only heard about him.

"_What happened – where did you find Merle? Did you rescue him?"_ she fired off, looking to Daryl for answers.

Daryl's eyes were cloudy and dark, and he wouldn't meet her eyes – wouldn't answer her.

'Let's get Merle inside, lock him up – then we'll have Hershel look at his wound" Rick commanded also not answer her questions. "Come on T-Dogg, I need some help" Rick didn't think this was something Daryl should be doing.

Lylah frowned as Daryl just left her – following behind to lock his brother up. Why was he locking his brother up? She stared as his back diminished from her view, worry consuming her.

She stayed with Glenn and helped unload the truck – as a knot formed in her stomach. This was bad.

* * *

She helped carry all the weapons bags into the Cafeteria, where a sort of town meeting was apparently being held. Everyone was there to learn what happened – how Merle Dixon ended up shot, now residing in one of their prison cells.

Daryl saw her struggling, and came over to take the load out of her hands – but still she could tell something was really wrong. He was 'different'.

"We went about 30 miles out – opposite direction than Woodbury" Rick began. "There was a small town, it had a coupla stores"

"We hit the gun store first. We were leaving when Merle and two thugs from Woodbury surprised us"

Shock and surprise that Merle had hooked up with the goons from Woodbury rippled throughout the group.

"That's not all – they were looking for us. They knew we'd been to Woodbury – that Daryl was with us when we rescued Lylah. They wanted to bring us back here – to take Lylah back to this Governor, thus guy wants her back!""

Lylah's eyes widened in shock and horror, as it dawned on her that this Governor freak was actually sending guys out to look for them; because of her. They were in danger because of her. She gasped as she brought her hands to cover her mouth. Maybe Merle wasn't involved ?

"_And Merle was with them, you're sure he wasn't being forced?"_ she asked, hoping there had been some kind of mistake; remembering how that poor old woman was forced to help get her dressed.

"Naw, he was definitely with them" Daryl confirmed as he looked down, ashamed that his kin was a part of this.

"What are we gonna do with him?" Lori, always pragmatic, asked.

"We'll keep him locked up with the others, see what he knows, find out how involved he was with these guys… maybe find out what their plans are" Rick answered.

"That bullet went through and through" Hershel explained. "His shoulder will heal up – I've got him heavily sedated now – but he'll be out for a while"

"Probably won't be able to talk to him until tomorrow"….

Daryl thought about the shitstorm his brother was going to cause – it's what Merle did.

* * *

She couldn't find Daryl. It was getting late – but she wanted to talk to him.

"_Rick, you know where Daryl is?"_

"Yeah – he took watch"

Lylah cocked her head in surprise, knowing Daryl didn't have watch until much later – apparently he'd asked for someone else's duty. Worried, she nodded and headed out. She finally found him sitting in the watch tower. She was winded because she'd thought he was in the other tower, and had to climb double the stairs.

"_There you are"_ she said quietly. He didn't respond to her, just kept staring out into the dark, weapons nearby.

"_Hey Daryl, I am so sorry – I know this wasn't how you wanted to find Merle"_ she went to sit next to him, putting her arms around his middle.

"Y'ain't got nuthin to be sorry fer" was all he said as he pulled away from her to stand up.

"_I didn't mean it that way. I'm sorry you had to find your brother like that – under those circumstances"_

"He actually thought I'd bring him here –just hand ya over… go join that other gang with him"

"_He is your brother – is it such a crazy idea?"_

"You actually think I'm like that? That I'd do that?" he was filled with hurt as all of a sudden the insecurities came rushing back He slammed his fist against the wall. That she'd never think he was any better than his brother...hurt...

"_No, of course not"_ she ran and grabbed his hand in hers, hating that his knuckles were scraped and bleeding as she pulled them to her lips, tenderly kissing them. _ "I'm just saying that maybe that's what Merle was thinking - that maybe he just wanted to get his brother away from the man who chained him to a roof and left him there?_"her beutiful eyes searched his, trying desperately to make everything alright.

"He fuckin' ruins everythin'!" he leaned hopelessly against the wall.

He relaxed slightly as she stroke his hands. He appreciated what she was trying to do – God, she could see the good in the devil himself. But he knew that wasn't what his brother meant – he saw it in his eyes. His brother fit in just fine at Woodbury – he always had, he began to realize; he'd just not wanted to see it…always made excuses for him. He was all he'd ever had.

"I almost killed my own brother today – Hell Lylah, I fuckin' wanted to….the shit he was sayin', I wanted to blow his fuckin' brains out" he admitted as emotion cracked his voice. "When he said he was going to take you back to that asshole – it was all I wanted to do".

She didn't have comforting words for this – didn't know how to make his pain go away, to make it right again – couldn't comprehend the depths of this hurt.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head down trying to stop the tears from falling; while he continued to just stare out into the distance. She eventually felt his hand rest gently on top of hers, rubbing his thumb against her hand.

She needed to give him some space; some time to think it through and somehow come to terms with things; somehow get right with it. She knew it, but it was still hard to leave him.

She kissed him softly as she pulled away to head back. Turning to him as she went to leave, _"I'll be waiting for you, you know that"_ and she left him to his thoughts.

* * *

He'd thought he loved his brother – his brother had been the only person to ever be there for him. Granted he wasn't there all that much, but that was still more than everyone else combined. He'd taught him how to hunt; taught him to drink, how to defend himself…not to mention the whores he'd paid for on his birthday.

But today he realized when it came down to it, he would choose Lylah over his brother – and it wasn't even a close call. That's what really shook him to his core. He'd choose every member of this group over Merle. He realized they'd become more of a family to him in the past few weeks than Merle ever had.

But to choose a girl over yer kin'; well that wasn't how he was raised – a piece of ass was just that. Sumthin you used and discarded – you never actually had feelings for a woman. That only made you soft… made ya weak.

Since his brother had been gone, he acknowledged he'd had to rethink many of the things Merle had taught him. His beliefs about so-called niggers, cops, and chicks. Things weren't the way Merle had told him. These people had done right by him – and, more important, he had done right by them.

And then there was Lylah. She made him feel things he'd never known he could feel. When he was with her, it almost made him believe that he was the type of man worthy of someone like her. Even more, he wanted to be that man fer yer.

She'd said she loved him – and no one had ever said that to him before. She said it without expecting him to return it or nuthin'. And she seemed to mean it, which he still had trouble believing.

He knew he'd die to protect her… but could he be all that she needed him to be; as the thought of her bein' pregnant ran through his head? How could you be thrilled and utterly terrified at the exact same time.

If this shit hadn't happened, she'd eventually have married some rich lawyer, doctor or banker. She'd have a big fancy house…She'd never have said two words to him before this.

He realized that he was making assumptions about her, but still… it was obvious she was leagues above him.

The thought that his brother wanted to get his filthy hands on her disgusted him. He'd always known Merle wasn't a nice guy, but nothing like this. But if Merle had thrown in with these guys – if he had to make a choice; Well, there really was no choice, never had been.. Lylah would always come first. She always had.

He leaned his head against the wall, squeezing his eyes shut to shut out the misery.

* * *

She'd tried to keep her eyes open as she desperately tried to wait up for him. But exhaustion eventually won out. He walked in to the dark cell to find her leaning upright on the bed as her head rested against the wall, head crumpled over to the side, sound asleep. He was silent as he took his shoes off and crawled in beside her. He couldn't leave her like that, so he tried to move her down and lay her head on the pillow without waking her.

"Your back" she whispered to him, half asleep.

"Where else I'ma be" she smiled at his answer as he softly kissed her lips.

"I was worried – that you were mad at me" she curled up to him., crawling up into him, wrapping her arms around him.

"Crazy stupid girl" was all he said as he pulled her down next to him and wrapped his arms around her, needing to hold her.

He loved her. It took his breath away at how much. He'd never been prepared fer sumthin' like this… He always felt less than this…. This was something for other fancy people. He didn't deserve this after all the horrible shit he'd done. So many better people than him hadn't made it.. but here he was …holding this gorgeous woman that claimed to love him. God apparently had a major fucked up sense of humor.

It wasn't more than a few seconds before the toll of the day's events took over and they were both sound asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

**Note: Thank you for all the new favorites and the reviews. **

**Chapter 20 – Aftermath**

She woke up and he was gone. She ran her hand over the indentation on the sheet where he had lain beside her… trying not to let the disappointment slip in. She knew he was probably already out either on watch or clearing more of the prison – but a part of her yearned for a normal life where she could routinely wake up beside him.

She wanted to go work in the machine room and not be stuck doing laundry, but they still didn't have the tools they needed; and Daryl wasn't too keen on her going out with them just yet. She didn't expect Rick to send out a supply run soon as the last two runs didn't go so well, so she could only hope they could find some sort of tool crib here at the prison.

When she got down to the cafeteria, Lori and Carol were already down there; she felt a twinge of guilt for apparantly sleeping in. Theyy were debating who would take food to the convicts – which now included Merle. Normally one of the guys did it, but they rushed out early to check on something early this morning.

Seein' as how Lylah hadn't actually done any work to make the breakfast, she felt compelled to volunteer.

"Give it here, I'll take it" she said reluctantly, not particularly looking forward to her first encounter with Merle Dixon. She took a deep breath before unlocking the door to the cells.

The junkie and armed robber, she thought his name was Axel, thanked her profusely… were actually quite polite. Thomas accepted his food, but let his eyes wash over her, giving her the creeps.

Dexter was a giant of a man and Lylah was afraid of him she readily admitted. She cautiously passed him his plate, making sure she kept a safe distance. The large man accepted his food graciously, but not before reminding Lylah that he'd had nothing to do with 'that girls' murder. Daryl's brother was the last down the row.

"Here ya go" she pushed the plate of food into the cell where the redneck was recovering.

"Well, well, finally got a visit from miss 'thang' herself. You must be the piece my bro's been doing? Well let me get a good long look at yer!" he crudely ordered.

She tried to completely ignore him as she turned back, completely intending to leave.

"You make sure ya do him real good, ya hear" he hollered to her, desperate to get a rise out of her. Merle was actually stunned, this lady would give his bro the time of day. The world really had gone crazy.

She should have just left it alone, she knew it… but something pulled her back to respond.

"How can you do this to your own brother?… ." she stared the older Dixon straight in the eye as she shook her head in disbelief that family could treat it each like this. She had no comprehension of this. As she walked away, Merle had to get the last word in..

"The Guv's gonna like yer sass… that is until he don't.. then it ain't gonna be pretty" Merle yelled at her "Maybe the rest'o us'll get a taste then."

* * *

She swallowed the bile that formed in the back of her throat as she bit her lip, trying not to let his words get to her.

"What the hell ya doin' in there?" Daryl saw her exiting the cell block and jerked her arm to him. His fingers dug into her flesh and she could see the anger simmering in his eyes.

"We can't starve them – someone had to take their food in?" she frowned at his hand that still gripped her arm, then jerked out of his grip – starting to get a little pissed herself.

"Ya wait for one of us to do it! Yer never to go in there, ya here me." Daryl yelled at her, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her.

"Daryl, what's got into you?" she yelled back, shocked at how angry he was.

"I know my brother – what he's capable of? I don't want him to look at ya. I don't want him to even talk to ya" and Lylah saw that this outburst was coming from fear and concern for her.

"I'm OK – I handled it. They're just stupid words" she tried to calm him down.

"So he did say shit to ya?" Daryl's eyes narrowed with concern. "I'm gonna kill him" he marched towards the door, his body vibrating with anger.

"Daryl – No! Stop it" Lylah grabbed him "Don't do this! Please stop! I'm OK", she pleaded with him. As much as he was angry at his brother right now, it would destroy him to be the one to kill him.

He stilled at her words, leaning against the wall running his hand through his hair. He looked so lost and hopeless. It was killing Lylah to see how much he was hurting over this – guilty that she was part of it. She went to him – had to try and reach him.

She didn't know what to say, didn't know how to make it better. She looked up at him as she tried to wrap her arms around him, somehow soothe him..

His breathing was ragged and heavy from the fear and anger coursing through him. He stared at her with eyes that had gone dark and stormy, his chest rising and falling much too fast.

He suddlenly jerked her to him, taking possession of her mouth as she gasped in surprise. She didn't respond immediately. She was so shocked by the rapid turn of events, she hadn't had time to process what was happening. Daryl had completely taken her over, violent need racing in his veins. He grabbed her arms and pinned them to the wall up above her head as he assaulted her mouth.

It took only a few seconds as she got her bearings and responded. The frantic violent need was turning her weak with desire. She'd never experienced anything like this before – a sensual uncontrolled madness. She attacked his tongue with her own as he ground his mouth against hers so hard, there was a faint taste of blood. She didn't care – she needed more.

He couldn't get enough of her. He ran his tongue and teeth along her neck as he ravaged her body with his hands, running them furiously over her ribcage and up her back. The things he was doing to her, the way his tongue trailed along her neck while his hands were warm and rough on her skin. She felt it too, this need to shut everything else out; to lose her himself in him, for a little while anyway.

He needed her now, knew he wouldn't make it upstairs. The way she had both legs wrapped around him, needing to get closer, it was making him crazy. He carried her, still riding him, to the door of the supply closet, and they tumbled in. It was dark in there, which turned her on more – the way they had to go by touch to find their way.

His open mouth was on her neck, his tongue tasting her salty sweet flesh as she deftly released the button on his pants, pushing them down. He tore at hers, yanking them off her. They didn't speak, just let their actions do the communicating.

As soon as her clothes were free he lifted her to the edge of the table, roughly spread her knees wide and thrust into her. She gasped into his mouth as she felt him press his full length deep within her; her body stretching to accept all of him. "You feel so good" she whispered as she swirled her tongue in his ear.

He groaned, "I can't get enough of you… I need more" into her mouth as he started to move. She reached her hands around, digging her nails into his flesh as she pulled him deeper, moaning as he increased the rhythm.

She was already so close. His desperate need, the way he'd just taken her like that, it did something crazy to her. He jerked her knees up high, able go even deeper. The sensation was exquisite. She was helpless and had to place her hands on the table to support herself as he pumped in and out. He was reaching places deep within her she'd never known existed. "Oh God, yes….now". Then she shattered around him. He drove into her again and again, until he found his own release.

Sweat was dripping down his neck as they recovered. Daryl pulled her to him entwining her in his arms. He leaned his forehead against hers as shame for what he'd just done overwhelmed him. He felt guilty. He had never meant to treat Lylah like this – like some skank picked up at a bar. In a damn closet? What the hell was the matter with him. He knew he couldn't treat her this way and expect her to want to stay with him. His heart began to sink.

"Lylah, I'm so sorry" he held her head in his hands as he gently kissed her. "I didn't mean to…"

"Don't be, I'm not" she smiled wickedly into his kiss, holding his face between her hands, trying to convince him how much she'd really enjoyed it.

"Really? Are ya sure?" he relaxed as he realized she wasn't mad at him.

"Really!" she assured him. "That was hot"

He smiled at that, "Ya think?"

"I definitely think" and she kissed him again, using her tongue to let him know just how much she'd loved it..

* * *

They still needed to deal with the prisoners - figure out who killed Beth. They all sat around the long table in the Cafeteria, going over their options – reminiscent of when they decided Randall's fate. Hopefully this would have a better result.

"I still say we be done with 'em, treat like they was all guilty" Daryl reiterated. He didn't really care – even if they hadn't killed Beth, he still didn't want them around Lylah – having free run of the place.

"Daryl, that's not fair. What if it was you, would you wanna be assumed guilty if you had nothing to do with it?"

"Ain't like it hadn't happened before" he sheepishly responded. He felt a little guilty, but things were different now, they were fightin' to survive.

"Well it ain't like we got them CSI folks to run tests and shit – get us some proof"

"We need to at least talk to them – see what they know" Rick insisted.

"How are we going to do it" Lori wanted to know.

"We talk to each one individually. Tell 'em if we don't find out who did it – we'll kick 'em all out there" Rick simply stated.

"Well, how did they even get over here to the laundry? Didn't we have it locked out?" Lylah asked.

They all looked at her as they thought about the implication of that statement – they weren't as secure as they'd thought.

"Shit – they must have had a master key or something"

"Let's search their stuff – see if the key is there. It might tell us which one of them did it" Lylah suggested.

* * *

There wasn't much to search. They were able to sift through the meager belongings of the four convicts in less than an hour.

"I can't think where else to look, can you?" Lylah admitted to Lori and Carol as they swept through the final cell. The others all were leaving the cells, all with the same disappointed expression. No indication of who might have done this. No knife, no key, no nothing.

"They must have hidden it somewhere in the prison – somewhere they could go back to later" Rick speculated.

"Then even if we do find it, we won't be able to tell who killed Beth" Lori pointed out.

There was no more they could do tonight. They decided to start the interrogations tomorrow – everyone was too exhausted by this point. They would still be there in the morning.

* * *

It was later in the evening, an hour or so after dinner when Carol had asked Lylah to help her out in the kitchen. Maggie was off with Glenn and Lori was getting Carl cleaned up and ready for bed. Lylah always felt guilty she was never much help with the cooking, so usually offered to help clean up – at least that was one thing she could do for Carol.

"Lylah, it's really nice to see Daryl with you. He isn't the same man we first met. He seems, I don't know, happy?" Carol observed.

"I don't suppose any of us are the same people we were when we first met, are we?" Lylah pointed out, embarrassed to take any credit for Daryl's evolution.

"Carol?" Lylah realized she needed to confide in this woman who obviously cared a great deal for Daryl. "I'm worried about what this thing with Merle will do – how it will change things between us" she stopped what she was doing, looking for some response.

"I don't know the whole story there. I have my suspicions. But Lylah, I know he will choose you over his brother" Carol insisted.

"Yeah, that's what I'm worried about. He will resent me for that or hate himself for it… There's no good outcome to this" Lylah went on.

"All we can do, is keep going day-by-day. Trying to predict the future… that hasn't worked out so well for us lately has it. He loves you... it's obvious" Carol advised and that seemed to comfort Lylah. They continued in comfortable silence as they both thought about the future and the past.

Carol had finished washing up everything, leaving only a couple pots to dry and put away.

"Lylah, I'd like to head up and go shower – do you have these last few things?" Carol asked her as they got close to finishing up.

"Go on – I can handle it – I know where it all goes"

Carol smiled gratefully, and tossed the dry cloth on the counter before heading out the door.

Lylah finished drying up the last two large metal pots and turned to put them back where Carol kept them. She jumped and gasped as she saw Thomas standing in the doorway, with a large knife in his hand.

"I thought she'd never leave" he said with an eery calmness, his voice cold and deadly.


	21. Chapter 21

**Note: Thank you all for sending your reviews and favorites. Luv ya!**

**PS: Smut alert. If you are offended by it, stop now!**

**Chapter 21 – Blood Spilled**

"You killed Beth!" Lylah accused with terror in her voice, as she stared at the man with the knife.

"She put up a fight – but I think you will be even more enjoyable" he slowly made his way closer, never taking his icy cold eyes off her.

"They'll kill you for this, you know", Lylah warned in a desperate attempt to stop him.

"No they won't" he laughed with confidence. "They'll kill Dexter…I've got it all planned out – how and where I'm going to plant the evidence. They already suspect him anyway. Nobody ever suspects the accountant." He laughed at his own genius. "Believe me, it won't take much to convince them. We both know it." Lylah swallowed, knowing he likely spoke the truth. This psycho was going to get away with – if she didn't stop him.

She had to do something. She threw the pots at him as she simultaneously screamed as loud as she could – trying to create as much noise as possible. If she could just distract him and get away, she thought. She pulled out the knife Daryl insisted she always carry. It wasn't as big as Thomas' but it surprised the hell out him –she wasn't going down without a fight.

Then, almost as if he appreciated the challenge, he smiled just before he ran to her, ready to strike. She managed to cut him in the arm pretty deeply. Then he grabbed her and pinned her against the counter. He slammed her hand against the counter, forcing the knife out of hand. She watched helplessly as it tumbled to the floor.

"You're will regret that" he warned. She was so pissed and frustrated he had her pinned like this. But she wouldn't give up.

"_Fuck You"_ she yelled as she stomped on his foot and tried to bring her knee up. But she had no room to get any leverage.

He almost seemed turned on by her struggles – actually felt his erection press against her; making her nauseous as she thought about what he'd done to Beth. She gasped as she felt the knife penetrate her stomach, felt something moist and warm ooze down her. With his other hand he yanked her pants down. She screamed again as she realized he'd stabbed her. The pain was excruciating – it felt like sharp fire licking her insides. She was having trouble keeping everything in focus… she slowly blinked her eyes to try and keep it together.

Daryl heard her scream. Just like last time – it was a scream of abject terror. The last time he'd heard it she'd found Beth raped and murdered. Daryl's heart raced and his blood chilled as he ran towards the kitchen, closely followed by Rick and Glenn. He was getting closer, he knew it, when he heard her yell "Fuck You". Oh Jeezus, she was the one being attacked, he realized as a part of him shut down He had to get to her. He arrived just in time to see Thomas yank her pants down and hear Lylah scream in agony.

Daryl jerked him off her and Rick grabbed Thomas in a choke hold. Thomas' hand still held the large bloody knife before Rick forced him to drop it . His eyes were maniacal as he struggled against Rick's hold. Glenn grabbed the knife out of the man's reach as Daryl started to beat the hell out of the man; knew he would beat him to death; God him help if Rick tried to stop him..

"Daryl?" he vaguely heard Lylah's voice through the fog of rage. He hadn't even checked to make sure she was ok; he berated himself. Then he noticed that Lylah was holding her stomach and there was a large amount of blood pooling on her shirt and in her hand. He immediately abandoned Thomas and ran to her just as her eyes rolled back and she started sliding to the ground.

"Lylah!" Daryl screamed as he scooped her in his arms.

"Daryl, get her to Hershel now… Glenn and I got this" Rick ordered.

Daryl didn't need to be told twice. As he ran out of the kitchen carrying Lylah, Hershel and Maggie ran through the double doors. They were soon followed by Lori and Carol.

"Hershel, help her!" Daryl screamed, his voice desperate with emotion.

Hershel took a look at the bleeding unconscious woman to assess the damage. "Put her on the table. Maggie run up and get the kit. Lori and Carol, I'm going to need some clean sheets"

Lori and Carol were back in seconds, spreading them out onto one of the long tables. "I'll also need some clean towels". They both ran again to get the required items and Daryl laid her gently on the table.

"Hershel, help her. I NEED you to help her" Daryl's voice cracked as he begged for help.

"Daryl, I need you to step back so I can see the damage ok?" Hershel used his calm soothing doctor voice to try and get through to the distraught man.

Daryl stepped only a foot away, just enough to give Hershel room to examine her. Lylah started to regain consciousness as Hershel pulled the fabric from her shirt away to look at the wound.

"Daryl" her voice was little more than a hoarse whisper. "I tried…I had my knife…I'm sorry" she trailed off.

"Shhhh" he felt tears form, biting his lip to hold them back. He didn't want her to see how scared he was. Christ, she was apologizing to him for getting stabbed. He shook his head at the absurdity.

Her screams turned to cries of pain as Hershel probed the wound, checking the extent of the damage. The sound cut through to his soul – he'd have done anything to keep her from going through this. The pain must have made her pass out again, because her eyes had rolled back and her head lolled to the side. He cradled her head in his hands desperately trying to soothe the hurt.

Just then a gun shot rang throughout the building. Daryl assumed it was Rick taking care of Thomas. He regretted that he had not been the one to do it.

Seeing her lifeless bloody body lain out on these white sheets terrified him. What would he do if she didn't…? Shut the fuck up, he told himself. Anger seethed in his eyes as he refused to consider she might die. It was his fault. They should have made sure those convicts were secure… should have made her safe here. Fuck! She should have been safe here. He hung his head before resting his forehead on hers.

"I don't see any organ damage…It's not as deep as I first feared." Hershel explained as Rick and Glenn rejoined them.

Daryl raised his head to look at them, needing to know Thomas would not be a threat to any of them ever again. Rick nodded to him. "He came at us again… a head shot" was all Rick needed to say.

"Is she going to be ok?" Rick asked Hershel. Just then Maggie ran into the room with the large bag of medical supplies.

"Yes, but I need to get her sewn up. I don't have anesthesia, so you're gonna have to hold her down"

"Unless," Hershel continued "Have you found the infirmary yet? They would have supplies there, some anesthesia equipment"

"No, we haven't found it yet. We need to make that a priority," Rick readily admitted.

"You two will need to hold her down then. I can give her a shot to relax her and something for the pain but she'll still be semi-conscious" he explained as he drew up the syringes. Daryl held her shoulder while he stroked her hair and whispered into her ear.

Hershel pulled out the needle, sutures and gauze as he prepared to repair the damage. Daryl could feel her relax, see her breathing slow as the medication Hershel gave her started to take effect.

"Now what I gave her will take the edge off, but you need to keep her still ok?" Hershel was adamant. "Got her?" he waited for Daryl and Rick to confirm. "Maggie hand me a sponge" and Maggie assisted Hershel.

Lylah jerked against the strong arms holding her as Hershel opened up the wound to start suturing the underlying tissue. She screamed in agony as the excruciating work continued. Watching her go through this while having to hold her down was killing him; having to hear her scream and moan in pain – at times he thought it was too much. Rick looked him in the eyes trying to convince him she'd be alright. Daryl tried not to watch what Hershel was doing, instead tried to keep his eyes on her beautiful face.

As Hershel got close to completing the sutures, the pain must have subsided enough for her to regain consciousness. Her eyelids slowly opened as she made out Daryl's face.

"I hurt…" she croaked out.

"Shhh - I know baby… it's almost done" he told her, looking at Hershel to confirm he hadn't just lied to her. "You're gonna be ok." Daryl promised her.

"Ok, I've got the bleeding stopped. She needs to rest and stay still", Hershel explained to Daryl.

"Can we move her – take her upstairs where she'll be more comfortable" Daryl didn't want her to have to stay the night here on this table.

"That should be fine – just be real careful of her side as you do it. I'll go with you. Can you and Rick carry her?"

* * *

Daryl carried her by himself refusing to allow Rick to help. Rick went with him anyway, helping to navigate the doorways and stairs. Hershel followed behind to make sure they got her settled without re-opening anything.

Satisfied his patient was stable, he handed Daryl some pills. "These are antibiotics, and these are for pain. Make sure she takes them before the pain becomes unbearable. Wake her up in four hours and give her two of these and two of these." Hershel left the medication and some water.. "Come get me if you need anything or if she's unable to swallow the pills. I can give her another injection if necessary" he assured Daryl before he left.

"Hershel…thank you.." Daryl had trouble with this part, but had to say something to the man.

"Daryl, she's gonna be ok" Rick reiterated. "Are you gonna be ok? Do you want Lori or Carol to come and help? I know they'd be happy to"

"No man, I got it" Daryl needed to be here with her.

"Let me know if ya change your mind. You don't have to do this alone" Rick had some idea of what Daryl was going through.

Rick left and Daryl went to go lie beside her – terrified to think what would have happened if they'd been just a few seconds later. She should have been safe in that kitchen.

"_Daryl?"_ she stirred.

"I'm here" he put his arms around her as he crawled in next to her, careful to avoid her stitches.

"_Thank you…for coming…before he ….you know…. "_ she needed to tell him he'd got there in time.

"He's never going to hurt you or anyone else ever" he growled, regretting he hadn't got to kill the man with his bear hands.

"_Is he dead?"_ she needed to know; knowing she would never feel safe while he was still there.

"Yeah Rick took care of it" he felt her relax at the news.

"Yer gettin' to be real high maintenance ya know" he tried to lighten the mood.

"_Are you complaining? You looking for an easier model already?"_ a drugged smile accompanied her attempt at response.

"Nah – I ain't complainin' – a little less excitement fer a coupla days would be alright though" he hugged her to him, let her know he was teasing.

_"I'm not boring",_ She barely replied as she snuggled up closer into his arms; felt herself fading again.

"_I love you"_ Lylah barely got the words out before she fell asleep again..

She never heard him whisper "and I luv ya" as he stroked her back while she slept.

* * *

As light streamed through the cell block, she awoke with his arms around her. She went to move and curl into him as a sharp pain shot through her stomach. _"Ahhhh Shite"_ she groaned as memories of what happened slowly made their way to her consciousness.

"Hey, hey – don't move" Daryl tried to still her by wrapping his arms more tightly around her.

But she needed to move – she was stiffening up. _"You can't be comfortable like that"_ she noticed how he was propped up against the wall. "_You couldn't have got any sleep like that" _she accused as she rubbed his hand.

"I watched you sleep… needed to stay awake to gave you yer pills last night" he didn't want to explain that he'd wanted to watch her, needed to be sure she was OK.

"You need to take 'em again" Daryl slowly got up, trying not to jar her. He brought them to her with a glass of water. When he was satisfied she'd taken them, he came back to their bed.

"_They make me feel loopy"_ she confessed to him as he held her.

She would have loved to stay like that forever, but some things couldn't be ignored. Her bladder was full and she needed to get to the bathroom.

"_Daryl, would you ask Carol or Lori to come here?" _she asked, not wanting to ask Daryl for this – it never occurred to her that Daryl would be hurt by this request.

"Whatever you need. I'll do it" he insisted.

"_Umm, Daryl. I need to pee ok?" _she admitted as her face flushed with heat. _"This is embarrassing enough for me, please ask Carol"_ she begged.

"Come on" he scooped her up in his arms and took her down the hall to the communal bathroom, admitting he loved seeing how embarrassed she became over this..

"_Daryl No!"_ she insisted as she buried her face in his neck, utterly humiliated – but he just ignored her.

He brought her to the toilet and gently set her down.

"_Daryl – you've got to go - Now!"_ he was grinning at her now. _"You better wipe that smirk off your face – this is not funny" _but that just made him smile more.

"_I can't pee with you here ok?"_ she pleaded to him_. "Please leave me with some dignity?"_

"OK, ya win. After the things we already done together, this is what embarrasses ya?" he shook his head at her, not understanding her thinking.

"_It's a girl thing ok! Now go!" _he finally agreed to give her some privacy.

"Don't try to get up by yerself – you call me when yer done" he warned. "If ya don't, I won't leave ya be next time"

He stood outside the room waiting for her call him to come get her. He thought about the situation and he was actually able to smile about it now; relieved she was doing so much better. He had carried his woman to the toilet so she could pee, intending to stand there while she did it. The weird thing was, he didn't want it to be any other way – didn't anyone else being the one to take care of her.

He loved how she needed him; loved the way she looked at him, even when she was irritated with him like just now. He leaned his head against the door, realizing how completely sunk he was. Before he'd have worried about being considered pussy-whipped, but now, he really didn't give a shit.

* * *

It had been more than a week since her stabbing. In light of Thomas' sneakin in to their part of the prison, they added additional locks and security to their side but Rick didn't think the other cons would be any trouble. Rick agreed to let everyone out except Merle. They were allowed to go back to their old cell block, once he was convinced Thomas acted alone.

Apparently Thomas kept the key on him; hiding it in body parts not originally designed for key storage. Axel, Dexter and Andrew were relieved to be let out of the cells. They seemed as shocked by the rest of them that Thomas did this. Either they were all exceptional actors and liars or they actually hadn't known. That just left Merle alone in the locked up section.

Lylah sat next to Daryl at breakfast, drinking instant coffee, using her imagination to pretend it was a vente latte. This was the first morning he'd let her come down for breakfast on her own and she realized how much she'd missed their company.

"So we check this area here" Rick pointed out on the floorplan. "We found the infirmary and tool crib this week Lylah, right here" Rick showed her where they were while Daryl frowned at Rick, not wanting Lylah to know about this yet.

"You're kidding me. I didn't know you found it. Why didn't you tell me" she asked Daryl.

"Cause I know what's coming' outta yer mouth next, and it is too soon" Daryl insisted.

"I'm fine" she assured Daryl "I wanna know what you found – I wanna see what we've got to work with" she pleaded to Rick, knowing Daryl wasn't going to say yes.

"Hershel, what do you think? Medically speaking?" Rick asked, not wanting to put Lylah in danger of hurting herself again.

"I took the stitches out day before yesterday. As long as she doesn't lift anything, or strain that side, should be fine. Don't overdo it, is all" Hershel looked warningly at Lylah.

She knew he didn't want her to go, but she worried there would never be a time when he would want her to go.

They left the discussion of whether Lylah would go or not for later, as they moved on; explaining what they'd found over the past week. Daryl watched as Lylah became visibly excited over the news. He could literally see the wheels turning in her head.

* * *

When they finished breakfast and the morning discussion, she pulled Daryl into 'their' storage closet, only this time she turned the light on to talk to him. She went to put her hands on his face, but he pulled away.

"_Daryl, please?"_ she started. _"I don't want to fight"_

He spun around, and knocked everything off the shelf as he swung his fist. "Why the hell cain't ya be like Lori and Carol and Maggie. They just stay the fuck here? They don't insist on going out to uncleared areas with us" he accused.

She visible recoiled at his question. _"Is that what you want? You want me to be like Lori, Carol or Maggie" _the hurt of his comment washed over he.

"_Ok then"_ she hung her head. _"I won't go" _she swallowed as the hurt continued.

He looked at her, realizing what he'd said had hurt her. How could she make him feel like this? She never raised her voice, all she did was agree with what he wanted. Why did he feel like such a dick?

"_But tell me this, is there ever going to be a time when you'll say it's ok?" _she needed to know. _"In a week, two weeks, two months?"_

"No, I don't suppose there is. I cain't honestly say I'm gonna feel any different then"

"_So it's not that I can't go today, it's that I can't go ever?" _He realized she was pointing out what an unreasonable ass he was being, but he was still having a hard time caring.

"Lylah, you don't understand. I just watched you almost bleed out on me – I can't do that again" he ran his hand through his hair, desperate to make her understand.

"_I know – and I am so sorry. I do know what it's like to see someone you care about hurt" _She reminded him she'd seen him shot by Andrea._ "But I was stabbed here in the kitchen if you recall, right where you seem determined to keep me"_ she deftly pointed out.

"What are you, some kinda lawyer. Don't try to confuse me" he felt his resolve fading.

"_Daryl, I'm sorry, but I'm not Lori, or Carol or Maggie. I will never be like them. I had hoped that was what you…. I don't know… liked about me?" _she went on.

_I don't know what to do with myself here all day. There's only so much laundry and cleaning I can do before I lose my mind"_ she moved in close to put her arms around him, desperate to assuage the hurt between them..

"_Listen, if it's that important to you I told you, I'll stay here_" and she rested her head against his chest as she wrapped her arms tight around him. She guessed this is what her mom meant about compromise in a relationship. _"I'd rather do that than fight. I hate it when you're angry at me"_

She sensed he was coming around as his arms wrapped tightly around her. She pulled herself back a little to say suggestively, _"You know there's other things I'd rather do than fight". _She brought her lips to his and then whispered in his ear _"it's been over a week you know" _she reminded him how long it had been since they'd been together. As if he needed any remindin'_. _ What the hell was it about the supply closet.

He felt himself harden as he realized what she had in mind. He felt her tongue slide over his lips before coaxing him to open his mouth. He felt himself lose control in her kiss, before getting a grip. "Hey, hold on there" he grabbed her hands to keep them from roaming.

"_Why?"_ she asked as she continued kissing his neck with little nips in between.

"Stop it, you know I cain't think when ya do that!" He tried to sound stern and serious.

"_I know, that's why I do it"_ she whispered in his ear, which just turned him on that much more.

"No – not here in the closet again!" he insisted. "Not while yer still recovering – Christ ya almost died" he leaned his forehead against hers, needing her to understand.

_"If you're going to make me stay here all day, you've gotta give a little too"_ she teased him.

"Jeezus, what am I going to do with you?" he knew he was lost, that she was always going to be able to do this to him.

_"Whatever you want to do?"_ she kept up the inuendos.

"You win" he groaned, realizing it was hopeless. "You can come with us today. But you do what I say – no lifting, you stay behind us. Promise?"

_"I promise. But does this mean you don't want to… you know later?"_ Lylah began to fear that he didn't want her..

"Stupid girl" he jerked her to him to kiss her, convince her he definitely wanted to later.

He swatted her on the ass as they left the closet, a contented look on her face as she turned to grin at him.

"Grab yer stuff and come on" he ordered.

* * *

She turned to him and squealed in delight. "Would you look at all this?" she twirled from shelf to shelf.

Daryl, Rick and T-Dogg stared at the truly strange display in front of them.

"Girl, this ain't Tiffany's or anything" T-Dogg felt compelled to point out.

_"It's better"_ she pointed out. _"Portable pumps, a pipe wrench"_ she picked up piece after piece, just imagining what they would be able to do. _"Look a blow torch"_ she held it up like a child opening a favorite Christmas present.

Daryl just enjoyed looking at her, how happy she was over fricken' tools. He felt guilty again at his attempts to deprive her of this.

"Daryl, you stay here, help Lylah gather what she needs. We'll clear the rest of the floor. Then the whole floor will be secure and we can lock it down" Rick explained.

T-Dogg and Rick left, leaving them alone in the tool crib.

"Just tell me what ya need, and I'll put in the bag ok" Daryl didn't want her to lift any of the heavy tools and equipment. She nodded quickly, as she went from shelf to shelf.

They had loaded up a bag, not really speaking much while Lylah was so absorbed in selecting the items.

"_Daryl?"_ she broached quietly.

"_You know that thing you wanted to know, about….you know"_ she started.

"Yeah" was all Daryl could croak out as fear gripped him. For a brief second he anticipated she would tell him she was pregnant; and it was terrifying. He tried to think about how strong Rick had been in the exact same situation. He realized how much he'd been looking to Rick for guidance on how to be a good man. Would it be so terrible? Could they do it? Could he do it? All he knew was that he'd do whatever it took to take care of her and their baby.

"_Well it's OK. You know, because I'm not… you know…. This past week. Well let's just say I was able to start taking the pills"_

He felt like he'd been punched in the gut – couldn't breathe. He didn't know what to feel. He should be thrilled, ecstatic… Why was he having so much trouble feeling it.

"Oh… well, that's good….isn't it?" He went to her not sure quite how best to navigate this. He was so far out of his depth here, he felt the sweat drip down his neck.

"_Yeah – I guess it is. To have a baby now? I mean, yea I wanted a baby. I'd love a baby" 'your baby_ ' but she didn't say the last part out loud. She was babbling. _"But it would be irresponsible now?"_ she asked him to agree.

"Yea, it would" he numbly agreed, not sure what else to say.

'Then why do I feel so disappointed' she thought but never said it it out loud. .

"_So, it's good"_ she simply said, not knowing what else to say. She leaned her head against his shoulder as he came up behind her and brought his arms around her. Why did they both feel so bad, about such good news.

Suddenly she felt Daryl jerked away from her. She turned in surprise to see a walker grab him from behind. Daryl tried to pull away, slip away from it, but it's grip was strong.

Lylah grabbed the pipe wrench over her head and bashed the walker in the head as hard as she could, knocking it off Daryl and onto the ground. Daryl was free and grabbed the pipe wrench from her and smashed it's brain in.

_"Oh God, are you OK?"_ she begged him to tell her he was fine.

"I'm fine! Are you ok?" and then he saw holding her stomach, obviously in pain. "I knew it! I knew this was a bad fucking idea. I should never have let you talk me into this!" he yelled at her.

_"Daryl, I just knocked the hell out of that thing"_ she felt compelled to point out. Then as the pain in her stomach got worse, tears formed

_"Daryl, please don't yell at me, not now"._ She became more aware of the pain and felt blood drip along her stomach.

"Christ what did you do? Are you ok?" his fear turned to anger and then turned to concern. She didn't want to let him know how bad it was. _"I'm OK. Can we just take this stuff and head back?_" not telling him how bad it was.

* * *

They made it back to the cell block after dropping off the supplies. She tried to avoid him so she could sneak off to see Hershel without him finding out.

"_I'll be back in a bit"_ and she went off, pretending she was going to the shower.

Then he saw what she'd been hiding, as he caught a glimpse of the dark red pool of blood she'd been tryin' to hide.

"What the hell?" and he jerked her back "Why the hell didn't you say something" he ripped her shirt up to reveal the bleeding wound.

"_Because of this"_ she accused. _"I knew you'd just over-react …. and start yelling at me… and then we wouldn't …or rather you wouldn't …you know… tonight….and then….."_ she lost it and could no longer hold back the tears. She knew she shouldn't… knew how much he hated tears. She tried to wrest herself out of his arms….away so she could be alone until she could get it together.

But he wouldn't let her go. He wrapped her in a bear hug and refused to let her go as all the emotion, terror, and fear of the day racked through her. When she stopped crying, he scooped her up and carried her to Hershel's room.

* * *

"I told you to take it easy. What part of that did you not understand?" Hershel admonished them both. He gave her another shot of Fentanyl as he re-stitched up the damage. Fortunately it wasn't too bad.

After the heavy duty painkiller and Hershel's handiwork she felt much better. She went to walk back to their room on the 3rd floor.

"Just what the hell ya thank yer doing? Didn't we just go over this?" Daryl scolded.

"_Yea, but I feel better now and I don't want to hurt you"_ He completely ignored her and lifted her in his arms and carried her back to their room.

Emboldened by the narcotics, she nuzzled his neck on the trip back, licking and nibbling his neck with complete abandon.

"Gerl, stop it….we need to get ya back… you've already made enough trouble" she nodded she wouldn't do that anymore, as she began running her hands under his shirt,.stroking his chest.

He let her down, felt her body draw against him, when he got them back to their room. She put her arms around his neck.

"_Thank you…. For carrying me this whole way.. you didn't have to"_ she pressed gentle kisses against his neck before moving to his mouth.

He didn't want to stop her, but figured it was for the best. He grabbed her hands to pull them down, trap them in his so they couldn't make any more mischief.

"Baby, we can't! You need to heal" and he kissed her gently on the forehead, trying to settle everything..

But Lylah would have none of it. She didn't know if it was because it had been almost 10 days now into their platonic relationship but enough was a'freakin'nuff. She was running out of ideas.

"_Daryl, you've got to stop this. I love you, but you've got to stop treating me like I'm made of glass."_ He stared at her like she'd grown a third head.. _ "It's just that… I enjoy what we do and… Daryl don't make me beg" _and she buried her mouth against his, running her moist tongue against his.

Daryl faltered. This woman would drive a saint to sin. How was she always able to sneak past his defenses, even when they were for her own good.

"It's just….I don't want to hurt ya….I cain't stand to see ya hurt. You don't know what it does to me", he couldn't hold back any longer and he buried himself into her neck, his resolve melting by the second.

"_Ohh, don't stop, I promise you, that doesn't hurt … it SO doesn't hurt"_ as she melted into his arms.

He felt himself harden, knew he couldn't resist her when she was this determined.

"_Daryl, I need you…don't make me say it?",_ the heat in her eyes as she told him, made him burn, made it hard to even think.

"I've never been able to resist you, no matter how much I try" he finally gave up trying.

"Then, please stop trying," and she began nibbling his neck, running her hands up his back, as he finally released her hands.

"_What are you doing?"_ she squealed as he suddenly lifted her in his arms again. _ "You are going to hurt yourself, you stubborn man" _as he carried her to the bed to set her down.

He began to slowly take her clothes off. He started with her boots, kissing her insoles as her worked his way up. He unbuttoned her pants. She lifted her hips as he dragged her denim jeans down her legs and then threw them onto the floor. He kissed the backs of her knees as he lifted her leg, savoring every inch.

She reached for him, struggled to sit up and help him take his pants off, but he pushed her hands aside. She stared at him in confusion.

"Sshhhh…. Leave me be." Was all he said.

"_But?"_ she protested.

"Shhhh" and he put a finger over her lips.

He took her top off and next with a flick took off her bra. He sat back a moment, just to take in her beauty, savoring her nakedness. It was so rare to be able to actually see her, he had to e njoy it..

"You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen" he admitted to her.

"_You are pretty hot yerself"_ she responded.

"Shut the hell up" and he kissed her. She wrapped her hands around his neck before whispering, _"What, you can dish it out, but you can't take it"_ then she laved her tongue in his ear.

He had to stop her, had to get control. He grabbed her hands and pinned them to either side of her head..

"You will lie right there completely still, or I swear to you, I will leave and go take an ice cold shower" he threatened her.

She nodded her agreement, but not before adding, _"Don't make me disconnect the cold water"_ she threatened back as she smiled wickedly at him, not sure what she was anticipating.

"Don't you move" he ordered her again as he began nibbling on her breasts. One hand fingered the sensitive nipple between his finger and thumb, while his tongue licked the other back and forth. He felt her squirm uncontrollably beneath him.

"I told you not to move" he warned as he continued his torment. He had both his hands on her nipples, playing them both like some musical instrument, loving how they rose and hardened in response.

"_You've got to be kidding me. You can't do that and ask me to sit still, Dixon. That is cruel"_ she begged him for reprieve. But the storm in her eyes urged him on and he realized he was enjoying their sensual game.

He kissed her again, tangling with her tongue. She yelped in protest as he left her to move further down. He tortured her. He spent forever sucking and nipping on each breast before moving to her stomach.

He made sure to stay clear of her injury as he licked and kissed his way down. He circled his tongue in her belly button, causing her to scream his name and curl her legs up. But he pushed her thighs back with his hands as he reached his destination.

"_Oh no, Daryl, don't! I don't… I've never done that, let anyone… I can't let you…."_and then she let out a moan as his tongue licked her center as the exquisite experience ripped through her.

"_Ohhh my god"_ she couldn't help herself as she responded to his warm tongue electrifying her. She ran her hands through his hair, not sure what else to do. He continued his exploration of her with his tongue as he settled between her thighs. He kept up the pressure and the rhythm, causing her to scream his name.

He slipped his finger in her, exploring the feel of her, the wetness as he continued with his tongue. He stroked her with his finger, rubbing the sensitive skin inside as he felt her come around his hand. He heard her scream out and it was the most exciting sensual thing he'd ever experienced. To be able to do this to her, with just his mouth….

He began moving his way up, his dick hard as the proverbial rock. He kissed her nipples again, which garnered a similar response as before. He tucked that away in his knowledge bank of what turned her on.

She tasted herself on his lips as he kissed her. It made her wet all over again just thinking about what he was able to do to her. She slithered her tongue around his.

"_I swear to God Dixon, don't keep me waiting any longer"_ she threatened.

Needing him to stop being so gentle, she decided to roll over, looking at him from over her shoulder; smiling wickedly as she made sure he understood what she wanted. She lay on her stomach as he propped himself over her.

She raised her pelvis as she said _"Dixon, I need you, please"._ He decided that he must have died this afternoon, and somehow the good lord had seen fit to send him to heaven, because there was no way this could be real.

He pulled her hips to him as he kneeled behind her. He adjusted her to the perfect angle and thrust into her silken warmth from behind, throwing his head back in pleasure. He had one hand on her hip, guiding the rhythm and another on her sensitive nub, urging her to meet him in climax.

He felt her begin to tighten around him, and she buried her face into to pillow. "Don't stop" she cried out as she lifted her pelvis more to meet him thrust for thrust as he entered her from behind. She quivered around him again as she screamed into the pillow, and her internal pulses pulled him with her. He collapsed on top of her, burying his face into her neck as she slowly slumped down in satisfaction.

After a long while, she rolled over to curl into his arms.

"What am I going to do with you?" was all he said.

"_I'm pretty sure I already told you. Whatever you want"_ and she licked his wrist before kissing it.

"No, No you don't. You be still" he tried to sound firm, but failed miserably.

They lay together entwined in each others arms before either one spoke.

"_Daryl, a part of me wanted it to be true… wanted to be pregnant."_ She lay her head on his chest as she admitted it.

His heart felt heavy as they both lay there, hating that things were the way they were; that a pregnancy wasn't something to be excited about but rather a death sentence. He leaned his head against hers as they were both lost in thought

"Maybe when we make it safe here.." his voice trailed off, wondering if they would ever be able to make it safe enough. "But I kinda like havin' yer attention all to myself– not sharin' ya" he tried to make her feel better.

"_I love you so much…. I am hopelessly sunk"_ and she kissed him with all she had to give. He pulled her closer as she crawled back on top of him. She straddled him as his hands supported her waist. She kissed him hungrily as she felt his erection get harder.

So much for good intentions – as he realized he was the one who was hopelessly sunk.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 – 50 Shades of Daryl**

**Note: Just a couple of alerts on this chapter. I'm worried I'm getting a little to relationshippy with Daryl so I will try and work on that in later chapters. Also, I ended up going a little 50 Shades in this chapter, so if you don't like that sort of thing (kinky smut alert) please skip this chapter. Anyway, I hope you like it, and as always look forward to your wonderful comments and suggestions. You are all the best and so motivating.**

* * *

_"Do you think you and I would have… you know, before all this?",_ Lylah asked Daryl as they lay together wrapped in each others arms, both still a little sweaty and spent.

"Ya kidding me right?" Daryl was stunned at the absurdity of the question. "Someone like you with me? You'd never have said two words to me." He finished with conviction.

_"Hey, that's not fair. I'm nice to everyone. You're the one who'd never have said two words to me?"_ Lylah shot back, offended he' think that of her.

"Realistically I'd never have even met you? It's not like we exactly frequented the same joints", Daryl tried to deflect her arguments.

_"What about at my construction sites? Or where our band played?"_ Lylah kept prodding at him. It was so hard to get him to open up, but when he did…

"Come on, get real?…You'd have probably called the cops if I'd came anywhere near you" Daryl tried to imagine approaching Lylah before the world went to hell. He remembered the times he'd gone out drinkin' with Merle

_"Shut up_" Lylah playfully punched his arm, irritated that he thought she was that way._ "I'd have wanted you to, you know"_ she encouraged as she softly kissed him. _"Don't forget, my experience with wealthy, educated men from good families was shite"_ she reminded him of James.

"Come on, be serious. Broke half the time, frequently unemployed, no education… can you imagine what would have happened when you introduced me to your friends… your family?" he was still unconvinced.

"_Yeah, I have actually… they'll like you…a lot!"_ she'd fantasized about introducing him to her mom and dad – wondering if she'd ever get the opportunity.

"What?" shock rippled through him. "Ya ain't planning on going home are ya?"

"_I hope so,someday…. I mean I have to, right?… Somehow, I just know they're ok…they have to be",_ Lylah thought about what her parents were doing now. Were they there with her brothers? She pictured them happy and alive on the ranch – not able to accept they were dead, or worse.

"You plannin' on going back then? Is that what you're sayin?" Daryl felt his gut clench as nausea made him break out into a cold sweat. She was planning on leavin' when the opportunity presented.

"_Well, yes….I'd like to, at some point, if I can figure out how to get there safely. I kept thinking the military would come in… create order somehow. My brothers told me to sit tight until it was safe. But then I realized it wasn't going to happen. So I would think about how I could get there. To drive would be too dangerous. 3,000 miles… I'd have never made it traveling alone. I used to fantasize about borrowing a plane and flying there," _she confessed. Lylah was so lost in thought, she never picked up on the fact that Daryl thought she meant to leave him and the others behind.

"So yer plannin' on leaving? Ya gonna say somethin first, or just cut out?" he muttered. She felt him shutting down, pulling away as his arms left her.

"_Are you serious?"_ she turned to face him, eyes ablaze with anger. _"You actually think I'd do that? Shite, Daryl I've never considered you stupid, but maybe I was wrong"_ she pummeled him again.

"What was I s'posed to think? Yer talking 'bout stealing planes, flyin' clear across the country?" he felt his equilibrium slowly returning as he started to accept that she wasn't planning on leaving him.

"_Daryl, I'm not going anywhere – not without you...Ever. Do you really have no idea what you mean to me? I love you" S_he reassured him. She felt his arms tighten back around her just as she noticed his chest relax and start to slowly rise and fall in it's regular rhythm.

"Can you even fly a dang plane?" he began to think about her plan, slowly becoming intrigued. Was it actually feasible or just some fantasy? Not only that, but she'd said she loved him again. He'd said it to her before, but only when she was unconscious. Why the hell was this so hard fer him? Rick wouldn't be such a damn pussy about this fer chrissakes. It ain't like it weren't true either. It was just sayin' it to her out loud that gave him such a hard time.

"_My dad's Cessna - it was a corporate jet.. They live in a remote area and he didn't want to have always to go to Salt Lake, so he kept a plane at the ranch with a small runway. Dad had us all take lessons just in case. I let my license lapse when I moved here, but it's not like there's an FAA to care anymore"_

"Why haven't you said anything before now? An what the hell? Yer family's got there own damn 'corporate jet' ?" Daryl was incredulous at hearing Lylah talk so nonchalantly about shit like this.

"When ya said ranch, I was picturing sumthin' like Hershel's maybe. But Hershel didn't have no 'corporate jet', just some dang pickup trucks. What the fuck Lylah? How the hell rich are ya?" Daryl knew in his gut this was more than a simple ranch.

"_Daryl, in case you haven't noticed, my financial status is meaningless now. Have you been checking your bank balance lately because I sure as shite haven't?"_ Lylah couldn't even believe Daryl was thinkin' about something so inconsequential. She'd never really thought about it before anyway – her dad was rich, but she was always raised to earn her own way. Didn't he understand that he was already in possession of the only currency that mattered these days – the ability to survive.

"_When was the last time you were asked to pay for something?" _Lylah was tryin' to minimize the issue, since it was largely irrelevant now. _"What does any of that matter now?" _

"Suppose it don't much, I guess" he admitted. "But still, why ain't you mentioned this plane idea back when we were looking fer a plan,"

"_I was scared Daryl" _she couldn't meet his eyes as she admitted her deepest fear._ "It's just, I couldn't ask everyone to risk their lives on only my hunch – my belief that they're ok. I mean, what if I'm wrong and they aren't still alive. Then we're stuck in the middle of nowhere, and it would all be my fault" _she looked up at him with large tear filled eyes.

"So the whole group could go?" Daryl needed to find out more – find out exactly what her plan was.

"_Well yea, there's plenty of room once if we can just get there. But you do know I'm not leaving you or the others. In case you haven't noticed – I've become rather attached," _she rolled her body over so that she lay entirely on top of him. She rested her chin on the tripod she'd formed with her fingers as she gazed at him. His ice blue eyes squinted back at her as he thought about this new information and all its implications.

"Let's say we were able to get you a plane… would we all fit in it?" Daryl began to stroke her back, as he continued to gather information.

"_Depends on the plane – but my Dad's fit twelve. That should be enough room for everyone. We would have to be selective about the supplies we loaded but…." _Lylah explained. _"It would need to be a larger jet so it would make it cross-country. I don't even want to think of the danger we'd be in if we had to stop and refuel. Plus, since the towers and satellites are likely out, I wouldn't want to fly at night– we'd have to fly low and by sight"_

"_Daryl?"_ she began to comprehend that he was actually taking this plan seriously. _"Would you really go with me? If we thought we could make it?"_

"Yeah – I'm thinkin' I would" he drew her to him to kiss her lips. "I sure as hell wouldn't let you go without me" and he rested his face in her hair, savoring the light clean citrus scent. "I think being somewhere isolated would be a good thing – less walkers", he thought about the possibilities.

"_I agree – plus it's really dry. Maybe walkers would be easier to take down – they just seem so 'juicy' here."_

"Ya really have thought this through, ain't ya?" Daryl had to admit chuckling at her terminology. At first he'd thought she was crazy, thinkin' of flyin' cross-country. But the more he thought about it, the less crazy it sounded.

"_It was all I thought about before I met you guys,"_ she admitted.

"Well – we seem pretty safe here fer now. But I'm still a bit worried about those Woodbury fuckers" he tensed at the memory of what had almost happened to her.

_"My brothers are going to like you a lot"_ she said with complete conviction, but Daryl seriously doubted it._ "I think you'll like them too,"_ she refused to stop using the present and future tense. It comforted her, helped assure her they were alive.

"They're gonna beat my ass!" he teased her and played along.

"_Well, there's no reason to tell them everything" _and she began to wriggle over his growing erection, reminding him of the 'everything' she had in mind.

* * *

"Well there ya are Darlene. I' been wonderin' if ya forgot about yer big brother" Merle taunted as Daryl leaned against the bars of the cell that had become his brother's home.

Rick stood near Daryl outside Merle's cell to begin questioning him.

"You been spending time with dat gerl? If I had me somma 'dat ass she wouldn't be able to walk" the filth Merle spewed nauseated him. He thought he'd heard just about everything Merle could dish out by now, but Merle seemed to know exactly how to get to Daryl.

"Merle, how 'bout you tell us about the Governor. What does he have planned?" Rick remained calm and focused – knew exactly what Merle was trying to do to Daryl and needed to nip it in the bud if possible.

"What makes you think I'ma tell you shit, cop?" Merle snarled at Rick, obviously not one to forgive and forget.

"Cause if you don't, you're gonna rot in here" Rick answered simply.

"As opposed to what. What are ya gonna do with me if I do tell ya? Bro, ya ain't really gonna side with this sumabitch? Why don't ya just get me outta here?" Merle tried to appeal to Daryl, still unable to accept his little brother was siding with these people against him.

"Why are they so determined to get Lylah back? Surely there are other women?" Rick continued even though the thought of another poor woman taking Lylah's place was sickening. He needed the man to tell them something they could use – make them safe…protect themselves. He held what was left of Merle's stash of drugs in front of him. They'd taken the antibiotics and painkillers but there was still coke, meth and crystal in there.

"If you tell me what I want, I give you what you want….quid pro quo right?" Rick hoped Merle's addiction would loosen his lips. Daryl watched as Merle broke into a sweat and his eyes dilated at the mere thought of getting his drugs.

Daryl was sickened by his brother. Not the drugs…he'd watched Merle use so many times it didn't even come close to phasing him. No, it was that he was willing to deliver an innocent woman to this psycho knowing what was going to happen to her. That he would do that to his woman…and it didn't seem to make a damn bit of difference to Merle that Daryl had feelings for her.

"You don't steal from the Guv… that's why Woodbury don't have no discipline problems. Ya see, the Governor has one of dem, what ya call 'em 'zero tolerance policies' ." Merle was desperate for Rick to give him back his drugs.

"But why kidnap a woman – just an extra mouth to feed?" it didn't make sense. Rick knew what it was like to lead a group, so he didn't see any point to adding to the burden.

"The Guv, well he's got a thing 'bout having a woman with him. He dresses 'em up real fancy an' all, like she's his First Lady or sumthin. She's supposed'ta sit beside him, bring him dinner, satisfy him in every way…" Merle watched Daryl's face closely as he said the last bit real slow.

"You said 'them' ? How many are there?" Rick prodded as the true depravity of this so-called Governor began to sink in.

"Well, if the Guv ain't happy with one, or if he finds a piece he like better… well, he disposes of..em. So there's been more than a few I suppose." Merle enjoyed watching Rick's face blanche as he tried to process the information.

"What the hell you mean, disposes of" Daryl tried not to let on how badly he needed to know what the fucker planned for Lylah.

"That got yer attention did it bro? Fraid fer yer girl?" Merle tormented his brother.

"They ain't gonna fuckin' touch her!" Daryl screamed as the little veins on his temple began to pulse.

"Darlene, what the yell, are you in 'Luuuuuv'?" Merle had never seen his brother this emotional, he was actually fascinated by the change in his younger brother. He had to admit, he was vexed by how different Daryl was.

"Just answer the question Merle" Rick tried to keep the man focused and calm.

"The Guv has his people ya see. The guys that stand guard and shit… Well, they git first dibs, ya know, if they want her after the Guv's done with her… If she's still alive after that ….well then he might put her in the arena. Or if she's lucky, she gets to live with the resta da whores the Guv keeps. Guv uses them to keep the men in line – so they don't have so much of dat 'pent up energy' ya know"

"Don't look like you 'dat 'pent-up' little bro?" Merle kept up. "I'm prouda ya. I really am. I was beginning to wonder if ya were one of dem faggots there fer awhile " he laughed loudly as he slapped his knee.

"Do they know where we are?" Rick continued.

"Not yet – but they lookin'. The Guv's really fixated now on findin' yer girl" Daryl at least noticed Merle was seein' Lylah as his and not this Governor's.

"Guv refused to pick any of the other whores in camp. He's like obsessed or sumthin'. They even went scouting fer a substitute hoping that would calm him down, but the Guv went even more fuckin' ballistic. Told 'em they'd better keep focused on the task and bring him the one that got taken, not some replacement" Merle shook his head at that; to him one woman was just the same as the next one.

"Guv figures you guys are holed up somewhere – and he want's the guys that busted her out. It was all he talked about. He's gonna be shittin' when he finds out about this place" Merle tried to picture the Guv's face when he finds out there's a dang prison he could have… not some piece-a-shit old town that's been boarded up.

"How many are there?" Rick needed to know what they were up against.

"Maybe 200 men, only 20-30 women." Merle was desperate for his drugs by this time as large beads of sweat were rolling down his now red face..

"Here ya go Merle – knock yourself out" and Rick tossed him a bag of powder. Rick was saving the rest for a later date when they questioned Merle again.

"Come back real soon fer a visit bro!" he yelled at Daryl's back, too excited about his score to say anything over the top.

* * *

Daryl kicked the grey cinder-block wall in anger and frustration, when they left the block they held Merle in.

"If they find us, we both know we cain't defend against 200 men" Daryl pointed out the obvious to Rick.

"Well we have to make sure they don't find us - and we don't mention this to the others", was Rick's reply and he received Daryl's nod of agreement.

"Rick – I was talking with Lylah. Did ya know before she met us, she was planning on trying to snatch a jet….. fly back to her family out west."

"She knows how to fly a plane?" Rick was intrigued.

"Yea she can – I'm just thinkin' about if we hafta bug outta this place," Daryl explained his concerns. Daryl had a bad feeling about this Governor. His brother didn't cowtow to nobody, but this dude seemed to have a pretty tight grip on Merle. That told Daryl he was some kinda bad news.

"In light of Merle's information, we've gotta keep all our options open. I'm not ready to abandon what we got here just yet…" Rick considered all the work they'd put into this place. "This has been the most secure we've been. In fact, I've never thanked you Daryl for thinking of this place" Rick needed Daryl to understand what a true salvation this place has been.

"But your right Daryl, we've gotta put some contingency plans in place, especially now we know what we could be up against," Rick admitted as the two men continued to discuss their situation and their options. Rick with a pregnant wife and Daryl needing to take care of Lylah. He'd never before understood how protecting someone could become such a fundamental need like eating, sleeping and breathing.

* * *

Lylah was sitting beside Lori in the bathroom. Morning sickness had begun with a vengeance.

_"Can I get you anything? Some crackers?"_ Lylah offered remembering what Casey had wanted when she was pregnant. Hopefully Lori wouldn't end up with Taco Bell cravings or they'd be in a world of hurt. Lylah silently laughed as she thought about which she'd rather face. A pregnant woman with cravings or a hundred walkers.

"I would kill for some ice cold ginger ale, to tell you the truth. It was a Godsend when I was pregnant with Carl" she told Lylah.

_"I'll tell Glenn, maybe we can find some on the next supply run"_ Lylah promised though they both knew, supply runs had been few and far between lately.

Maggie and Carol came in to check on them, just as Lori was sitting up.

"I've got some hot tea here" Carol offered. Lylah wasn't too sure if Lori really wanted it, but she kindly accepted it at attempted to drink it.

"Thanks Carol – God, I honestly can't believe I forgot how bad this part was" Lori croaked out, still a little grey and pasty.

"I know – I was sick forever with…." Carol looked away. She couldn't say Sophia's name just yet.

Lylah put her arm around Carol, let her know they all appreciated how difficult it had been for her. Carol smiled in return.

"Have you thought about what it might be?" Maggie asked, desperately trying to coax the conversation into something less depressing.

"I'm hoping for a baby" Lori lamely attempted to make a joke. When she saw everyone's bland expression she rebounded with, "Honestly, of course, I'd be so thrilled for this baby to just be born healthy ya know. In this world, that means so much more now, doesn't it?" Lori looked around as we all agreed with her.

"But to tell you truth, I'd really like a little girl" Lori looked into Carol's eyes as they shared a moment only mother's can truly know.

_"I think it would be great if you had a little girl"_ Lylah agreed. _"We need to start getting some baby supplies ya know… diapers, bibs….Little baby clothes, onesies?"_

"What about you and Daryl? Things seem to be going well there?" Lori broached, desperate to get the focus off her pregnancy and the fact that they all knew the baby might be Shane's. She knew they were all just too polite to bring it up.

Lylah turned a deep red as she thought about how best to answer. _"I'd say things are going cautiously ok…. But it's Daryl … I'm just never too sure about anything, you know"_ she tried to qualify.

"_Who am I kidding?" _Lylah couldn't hold it in any longer_. "I'm crazy, hopelessly in love with him and at times I'm totally lost,"_ Lylah looked helplessly at the other women, desperate for some words of encouragement and advice.

"_Everyday, it's like it could be your last… you know. But I'm terrified of scaring the hell out of him. I mean, I do remember how expressing those sort of feelings scares the hell out of men… and that was before the world went to shit"_ Lylah tried to explain to the women who were smiling and nodding in understanding.

"I hear ya Lylah. When I told Glenn I loved him, he freaked and then blamed me because he froze up the next time he was out with Rick and my dad. Said it was because he didn't want to hurt me by dyin'. Can you believe that messed-up logic?" Maggie ranted. Her beautiful green eyes were smiling as she relayed the story, so they'd obviously gotten over it.

"Lori, have you thought about giving birth? I mean did you have Carl by caesarean?" Maggie returned the conversation to Lori's pregnancy. "I'm not meaning to pry, but if there's a likelihood that you'll need a C-section than we'll need to make sure we've got the necessary medical supplies. I haven't been to the infirmary yet, so don't know what all they have there, but seein' as how this is a men's prison…?"

"No…I've actually tried not to think about it Carl was delivered naturally, but I was thankful for the epidural… Do I look stupid" Lori confessed as the other women agreed with her judgment. "I'll be glad to have Hershel there, but I just have to keep telling myself women have been doing this for thousands of years. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous …but I suppose it's a bit too late for that now." The proverbial barn gate had already been opened.

"_So, Miss Maggie Green, you haven't filled us in on Glenn and you. I mean, come on, details,"_ Lylah brought the conversation back to Maggie as she prodded for more information.

"_I'm well familiar with the condom predicament in this camp, now give…?"_ Lylah kept at her friend. _"They aren't just magically disappearing?"_

"They're good…. Really good", and Maggie began blushing and smiling.

"Does Hershel know?" Lori asked.

"Honestly I don't see how he could not know, but I think it's this special skill he's developed lately where he's become more selective on what he decides he wants to know" Maggie explained and they all nodded and laughed.

_"I've missed this…..it sort of reminds me of girls night out"_ Lylah announced. _"The only thing we need are a couple of bottles of wine, ginger ale for you Lori,….and" as Lylah and the other women took full stock of their location "well maybe something a little nicer. But after enough wine, I think even this would be fine…as long as you all were there"_ and Lylah raised an imaginary glass to the other women.

_"I wish Andrea could be here"_ Lylah admitted as she wondered where in the world she was…wondered if she'd ever see her alive again.

The other women turned somber as they all agreed.

* * *

"Rick, I was wondering if it would be possible to return to the farm? I've got my medical supplies there that I had to leave behind" Hershel brought up at breakfast.

Everyone stared at Hershel, stunned at the thought of returning to the place they had just had to run for their lives from. Lylah actually dropped her fork.

"Hershel, we found the infirmary. Lylah's got power connected there now. What is it that we don't have here already?" Rick needed to know what Hershel would risk their safety for.

"Rick, I'm grateful now for what we have. They even had a stockpile of medication. I didn't really want to bring this up with everyone here, but I mean this was a men's prison. I had full surgery capability at my place." Hershel was trying to tell Rick how important it was but he didn't seem to get it.

"Rick, if everything goes smoothly with Lori's pregnancy, we'll be fine. But if there are complications…." Hershel understood that would get Rick's attention. Unfortunately it also got Lori's attention.

"Lori, in all likelihood, everything will be fine. Your young and healthy", Hershel continued to explain as Lylah felt Daryl's hands tighten on her arms. Daryl listened to all the possible childbirth complications they'd come close to facing themselves. "But if there is a complication, we need to have the equipment to do an emergency C-section" as Hershel finished, she felt Daryl's fingers dig into her shoulder as he realized how truly dangerous it could be….

* * *

Daryl had watch tonight, so Lylah went to bed alone. She missed having him near but understood it was necessary – even more so now that they knew about Woodbury. She was so tired when she finally fell into bed, she never even bothered to put on pajamas. She just crawled into bed in her bra and panties intending to just close her eyes for a second – but fell sound asleep, more secure than she'd been in ages, that it was safe to sleep.

She woke to find a pair of warm calloused hands on her bare hips. It took a moment for her to wake from such deep sleep. _"Hey"_ she said, still half asleep, _"You're back"_ she smiled into his exhausted face.

"Why you always sound so surprised… Ya think I'm gonna crawl in with T-Dogg?" he quietly joked with her as he kissed her softly on the lips.

_"Not that there's anything wrong with that!"_ Lylah insisted with a wicked smile in her eyes, tormenting Daryl with the implication, loving the look of shock on his face.

"You're gonna pay for that," Daryl roughly pulled her to him as he glared playfully at her.

_"Really, and what exactly did you have in mind Mr. Dixon?"_ Lylah pretended to be shocked at the implication, loving her banter with 'playful' Daryl. She never would have thought Daryl of all people would be joking around like this.

Daryl jerked her blanket down and his silver blue eyes narrowed as he looked down at her. Joking was definitely over now as she recognized the smolder build in his eyes. Lylah reached towards Daryl but he roughly pushed her back down.

"Let me just look at ya fer a bit" his voice was sensual and raspy, and he found it difficult to generate any saliva. She lay before him in nothing but one of them matching bra and panty sets they'd snatched from the Walmart. Normally she wore the white ones or one of them tank top bra things, but this was black and sexy as hell. It somehow lifted her up with bits of lace that just barely covered her nipples. The same lacy fabric formed a small triangle that covered the light patch of hair between her legs.

Lylah began to squirm under the heat of his gaze, starting to feel embarrassed. She'd never had a man look at her like this. _"Daryl?"_ she pleaded, needing him to come to her.

"You look like one of them girls from that underwear place" Daryl wished he had smooth words to help him express just beautiful she was in this moment.

_"Victoria's Secret?"_ she corrected. She loved that he seemed to like what he saw, thankful Maggie had vetoed her first choice. _"So you like this better than the granny panties?"_ she teased.

He only nodded, never taking his eyes off her. She reached for him again, but again he denied her. This time he wrapped his calloused hands firmly around her wrists and pinned them to the mattress just over her head.

"Let me take my damn time woman" Daryl growled into her mouth as his tongue probed, like warm silk as it stroked hers. "I've never" her didn't finish – wouldn't admit he'd never been with anyone like this, so perfect - so beautiful. "I'm just gonna enjoy myself fer a bit…if ya don't mind?" he nibbled the corner of her lip before running his tongue over the same spot.

_"I don't suppose I mind"_ she responded as she returned his kiss, arching her back up off the bed to reach him. He continued to hold her wrists, as he ran his wet tongue along her collar bone, before licking her nipple through the lace, loving the way she moaned and arched beneath him

"I'm gonna to let yer hands go, but don't you dare move them. This is fer me" he warned her before kissing her lips as he let go of her wrists to use his hands on her breasts. They'd become fuller since she'd put on a couple of pounds and Daryl liked it. The underwire demi-cup lifted her tits up like some sort of offering to him, and he reveled in it. He yanked the lace down to give him more access to her nipples and her full breasts. He loved giving each one his complete attention, marveling at how soft her skin was. He nibbled and licked the responsive tips, craving her response – fascinated at how they stiffened at his touch.

She was losing her mind not being allowed to move, to touch him in response. She was gripping her hands on the posts of the institutional cot – one of the ones they'd pushed together to make into a more comfortable bed. Looking into her eyes as they clouded with pleasure, was the most amazing thing he'd ever experienced. How had he never known what a turn on that would be?

_"Daryl, I swear to God. You better…. I need you to…. Oh shite, let me move my hands"_ and she snaked her tongue into his ear just before nibbling on his salty soft flesh while he continued placing kisses along her neck.

"Don't move – or I'll fricken' tie you to that bed" he playfully warned her again and he re-placed her hands right back over her head. But when he caught the look in her eyes when he mentioned tying her up, saw how her eyes dilated and her breathe quickened he knew what he wanted. "Yeah, I think that's exactly what I'ma have to do?" She gasped audibly as she comprehended his intention. She felt herself practically dripping with wetness in anticipation.

He reached over for their clothes, using his shirt sleeves to crudely tie her wrists to the cot posts. It wasn't all that tight, it was more the idea of it that was so erotic – that they both trusted each other to play around like this.

"Now, I told ya to stay still or I'll tie you legs down also" and he realized how fuckin' turned on he was. He'd never done anything like this before, but he could see how she had complete trust in him.

He refused to take her bra off, merely tortured her by lifting her breasts up and out over the fabric and underwire. Her bra was now like some sort of medieval device, lifting them up for his enjoyment – and hers. He was able to again take his time with each one as Lylah struggled to not arch up off the bed.

She felt him move lower as he ran slow wet kisses along her ribcage. He seemed to take more enjoyment at going excruciatingly slow, periodically watching her face as her hands were tied up over her head. He ran his fingers under the lacy fabric of her miniscule panties. He ran his tongue underneath her panty line, driving her insane. She squirmed her hips, raising them in a helpless response to get closer to his seeking mouth.

She needed him to take her panties off, but he kept torturing her. He ran his tongue along the single thin line of fabric that covered her entrance.

_"Daryl, I swear to God…I can't take it anymore….Oh Jeezus, please"_ Lylah was begging, as the hot flicks of his tongue kept peeking underneath the lace to lick her sensitive flesh, bringing her so close.

He loved hearing the way she begged him. He finally took pity on her, and oh so slowly, pulled her panties down and off her. He then forcefully splayed her upper thighs wide apart with each hand before resting between them. He'd never felt more bold, confident and turned on as he had at that moment. He pinned her there with his tongue and he ran it up and down her now engorged nub. She was so wet for him. He prayed he could hold out himself.

He continued to torture her by going so slow – back and forth. She jerked against the restraints as she wanted desperately to run her hands through his hair, guide his head and tongue – make him give her what she needed.

He slowly sped up the pace and felt her thighs tighten around him. Periodically he would slow down, just to see her reaction. He loved this feeling of power, control… But he wanted her to come, so he stopped playing games. He entered her deeply with his tongue, loving the warm silken feel of her. She called out his name as she thought she would explode right then, around his tongue. He then replaced his tongue with his finger, stroking her walls while his tongue continued it's warm, wet onslaught. She screamed his name when he entered her again; this time with two fingers and less than a second later he felt her explode and quiver around him.

She was damp and covered in sweat and she expected he would untie her at this point. She anticipated returning the favor to him. But to her shock he kept he there. He lay face to face with her so she could feel his warm breath - loved the way his unshaven face bristled against her cheek. But he didn't kiss her and she felt his erection poised right outside her entrance.

He just stared at her like that for what seemed like forever, she was unable to breathe. This was the most erotic, sensual thing she'd ever done, EVER.

He lifted her thighs up, placing her legs up over his shoulders while her arms remained tied over her head. She gasped in sensual delight as he entered her, oh so slowly, inch by inch; looking into her eyes the whole time. His eyes were now longer blue, but more a dark gray of a stormy sea. She met each of his thrusts, and couldn't believe so was already close to coming again. She hadn't had much sexual experience, and she'd never orgasmed during sex before Daryl.

She exploded again, soon bringing Daryl along with her. After two more thrusts she felt his orgasm, just before he collapsed on top of her. She longed to run her hands down his back.

"Daryl ?" she whispered, motioning to the restraints. He quickly removed them and she wrapped her arms around his sweaty back.

"Are you ok?" he now started having reservations.

"Are you kidding? I'm beyond ok – that was amaz… no, you'll get an even more gigantic ego and just be impossible to be around…. That was … adequate" her big brown eyes twinkled as she teased him, before pressing kisses to his salty neck.

"Adequate?" he ground at her menacingly.

"Acceptable" she returned, a giant grin on her face as she continued playing with him.

"Fuckin' acceptable?" he grabbed her ass as he told her that wasn't the word he was expecting from her.

"Definitely 'Fucking' acceptable" she teased him, but he merely glared at her.

"Fine… you are the best… that was…..just now that…. was the best… I've never…. " she became too embarrassed to continue. She turned serious as she brought his face to hers, running her fingers through his hair, "Daryl, seriously…with you…" she started to get embarrased "I mean…. I've never had to pretend…..", she averted her eyes, unable to look at him.

That got his attention. "Ya ain't never pretended with me have ya" he got super still, waiting for her answer… hating the thought that she might have faked her pleasure with him, finding it difficult to even believe.

"That's what I just said …. You're the only one who has ever… made me….you know" she refused to continue as she buried her face into his neck in embarrassment.

"I'm really glad – and don't ever with me, ok" was all he said as he pulled her on top of him. He felt amazing just now. She made him feel amazing – like fuckin' Superman.

* * *

Rick had thought about Hershel's request to go back to the farm. Hershel was adamant he still needed his surgery, even after showing him the infirmary. As they'd anticipated it was well suited to treated various degrees of trauma, but not childbirth,

"I'm worried, the longer we leave it, the more opportunity the farm will become overrun by walkers or worse, people looking to hole up and not terribly willing to share." The recent experiences with the living reinforced the decision.

"_Hershel, do you know what you need? I guess what I'm asking is, can you stay here while we go get what you need?"_ Lylah voiced the obvious, ignoring Daryl's warning looks. _"I mean, we all need you. If any of us gets injured… when Lori delivers, we can't risk not having you here…?" she _brought up.

"_It was just a few weeks ago you saved my own life….by the way thanks for the great sutures…almost no scarring"_ she winked at the old man who was having a difficult time accepting Lylah's forthrightness – wasn't sure what to make of all this.

" I suppose I could describe everything. Most of what I need is in my surgery." Hershel conceded.

"I'll know what he needs" Maggie piped up, against Hershel's and Glenn's will. The strong willed woman gave them both a withering look.

"OK, Hershel you make us a list…. If anyone else has things they left behind" Rick asked Hershel. "We'll head back tomorrow at first light"

Lori gave her husband a look of disgust before walking off, obviously not pleased with the direction things had taken – assuming he was planning on leaving the prison like he always did. Lylah didn't want to even think about what Daryl was going to unleash on her when they were alone. She decided to try and prolong that moment as long as possible.

"Rick, maybe you should stay here" Lylah glanced towards the door Lori just exited through. "It's not like I'm telling you what to do or anything,…" she let the pause speak volumes. "It's just it might be healthier for Lori and the baby to know you're here. We can handle it" she looked to Daryl to confirm her assertation so Rick would feel comfortable staying. Daryl nodded to Rick he would cover it but he was fuming a smoldering fire at her assumption that she would be going too. He had to admit, other than that small detail, he agreed with the entire plan.

* * *

"You've got to be fuckin' kidding me right?" Daryl was in full scary pissed off mode, just as she was afraid he was going to be when they left the Cafeteria. She could almost see the steam coming off of him as they left.

"_I get that your pissed at me right now… but we need to talk about this"_ she tried to soothe his anger.

"_But answer me this, were you planning on being one of the ones that went back to the farm when Rick started planning… and don't you try to lie to me?"_ she accused as she stood in front of him like a schoolteacher with her arms crossed in front of her.

He hung his head as they both knew he had intended on going, but hating how she was always able to call him on his hypocrisy. "It's just I know what yer thinking. Yer planning on goin' with us?"

"_And what's so wrong with that. In case you haven't noticed there aren't many of us to choose from. You men….. you can't do everything as much as you try. You've got to stop treating us as….'objects' to be protected."_ She pleaded with him as she slowly began to rub her body against him..

"Ya ain't goin'" and he stood there fuming like the matter was settled. She raised her eyebrow at him, before she contemplated what to say.

"_Really? And who exactly are you planning on taking? Maggie's going isn't she? Which means Glenn's going. Who else? We need T-Dogg with Rick here to protect the camp. We already went over why Hershel can't go. Maybe Carol? Is that who you'd rather take? Even though she can't shoot the side of a damn barn?" _Lylah was on a full rant now.

His blood was boiling more and more as she continued her rational arguments. He turned away from her to try and get some perspective. He hated the thought of bringing her back to that geek infested hell-hole.

"_Baby, we have to get through this together…It's not your job to protect me 24/7. Do you have any idea of the torture I would be in if I had to wait here….knowing it was Carol that had your back…not that I don't love Carol but."_ She smiled up at him. _"It's just I don't think there's anyone here with a more vested interest in protecting your ass"_ she grinned at him as he allowed her to approach him.

"_And it's a fine ass, if I do say",_ she reached her arms around his neck to draw him near.

He felt himself caving…and hated himself for it. How did she always manage to fuckin' get past his defenses. After she was stabbed he promised himself he would protect her better… keep her here safe at the prison… as safe as he could make it. For his own sake as well as hers – it was just too damn painful to think about anything happening to her. Their recent brush with pregnancy also affected him… brought out something primal in him that made no rational sense….pure biology.

"_Daryl, I …."_ She'd meant to reiterate how much she loved him, but didn't want to use something so sacred as a tool to just get her way. _"Daryl, I'm going to ask you… because you know if you absolutely insist…I will stay."_ And that's what got him – that she would actually stay if he insisted. He knew he was sinking.

"_But please - let me go with you? You know I can shoot and you know I'd cover you?" _she pleaded. _"I won't be a burden – I'm healed now, I promise," _she pleaded. He hated how he felt so weak when she was determined to get her way – how she always managed to sneak past his defenses.

He rolled his eyes as he slowly acquiesced. "You promise me, you'll be careful…. You stay behind me. You do what I say, when I say it…" he glared at her with his silver blue eyes.

"_Yesssir"_ and she smiled as she slowly pulled him to her. She began to take Daryl's concerns into serious consideration. _"Baby, I know you hate this…. Thank You…I want you to be proud of me - I don't want to feel like your burden all the time."_ Daryl began to realize how important this was to her. Truth was, there weren't too many people he'd trust to have his back… and Lylah was one of the few.

"Ya ain't no damn burden, woman" he muttered. "I just cain't stand the thought of anything happening to you's all" he was staring straight at her.

"_Right back attcha!"_ She wouldn't back down at this. _ "I don't know how I'd go on if you weren't here with me – I've never felt like this about anyone ever " _She never meant to feel like this about anyone…. Ever. And now she'd gone and said it out loud. She prayed she wasn't scaring the holy shite out of him.

He finally pulled her in his arms at her last statement. He'd never experienced someone caring for him like that…loving him… even when he acted like an ass. He had no compass to navigate this relationship stuff.

"_Daryl, I'm trying real hard to hold back… to not freak you out….to send you running for the hills. But I am crazy, unconditionally, hopelessly in love with you…..and it doesn't matter whether you love me back or anything….. The thought of losing you… I'm not sure I could bear it" _and that's when he saw the tears well up in her eyes. She knew how he hated tears, so she bit her lip until it bled trying to get control.

He couldn't hold back any longer. He didn't know how to express himself in words – to give her the words she wanted to hear, so he did the one thing he had recently become more confident in lately. He reached his arm underneath her knees and lifted her up. She was shocked at first, but soon began running kisses along his neck, licking that vein that seemed to pulse uncontrollably.

He dropped her onto their cots as he stared down upon her. When she looked up at him like that – he could do and be anything. She was like a damn drug – like that Meth his brother was stuck on.

He propped himself up on his elbows as he leaned on top of her. "What the fuck am I gonna do with you?" he appeared completely frustrated and lost.

"_I believe that question has been asked and answered – absolutely anything you want, in case I need to remind you"_ she smiled seductively at him, just before running her tongue along his lower lip.

"_I'll make it worth your while if you let me go?"_ she teased him as she pulled his mouth to hers – already knowing he'd decided to bring her. _"Who am I kidding, we both know I'll make it worth your while, even if you don't let me go" _and his last remnants of resistance faded.

* * *

'Come back safe….be careful" Lori and Carol yelled as Rick pulled Daryl aside. "Listen, if it's bad, I'm trusting you to cut and run ok. Ain't nothin' there worth your lives", Rick's eyes bored into his as he absorbed the importance of what he was saying. Rick trusted Daryl to bring them all back safe and sound, and he was determined to do just that. They unlocked the gates and Lylah hugged Daryl on the Harley as they followed Glenn and Maggie's SUV towards the farm. He thought about the tremendous faith they put in him. Would he live up to that?

They made surprisingly good time as they wound their way back to what had once been such a serene sanctuary. Lylah felt the familiar pain of losing Sophia as they approached the traffic snarl where they'd stayed while they searched for the girl. Daryl felt her grip tighten letting him she was not unaffected by this. He followed the SUV up the dustry dirt road back to had been such a peaceful respite.

Daryl stopped and swung his leg over to stand beside Lylah and help her off. There was still quite a bit of smolder around the barn area but the walkers appeared to have largely moved on.

Seeing all the destruction was hard for Maggie…Glenn held her in his arms as she absorbed the loss of her lifetime home. They all knew they couldn't linger for the sake of nostalgia – they knew how dangerous it could be.

"Maggie, you and Glenn go get what we need from the surgery," Daryl ordered. "Lylah, follow me into the house"

Daryl had his crossbow at the ready, not to mention the knives and guns holstered and sheathed while Lylah followed behind with her gun ready. She now had a silencer they'd picked up during their encounter with Merle.

They'd taken a few steps inside when they both were stopped by the cock of a gun behind them. Then silence.

"Lylah? Daryl?" They both turned around slowly as they recognized the familiar voice.

"Andrea!"


	23. Chapter 23

**Note: Hey All, Thank you all for all the new people who favorited and sent me such nice reviews. I had no plans to ever let anyone read this...never thought anyone would want to, so the fact that people like this means so much. So I just want to thank JTellersOldLady, zaii, PrinceEmbree, TheBoneyKingOfNowhere, eloquent dreams...you guys are the best. Every time I get a comment, it just makes my day. I try to respond personally to every review, so if you can, please let me know!**

**PS: I got a little silly and fluffy so please forgive me... I'm not one for things being dark all the time. I tend to go for happy endings...but I'll try and get things back on track next time.**

**Chapter 23 - Paradise Found**

* * *

"_Andrea"_ Lylah barely croaked out - it came out as a barely audible whisper.

Andrea stood partially blocked by the doorframe she was using as protection against the intruders she had thought they were. Her crystal blue eyes were weary but quickly began to crinkle at the corners about the same time her lips curled into a wide smile.

"Holy shit - or should I say shite! I was afraid I was never going to see any of you again!" The relief in Andrea's voice was more than apparant as she ran towards Lylah to embrace the younger woman who she'd come to think of as a sister.

"_Andrea, Oh thank god. I've missed you so much"_ and Lylah ran to embrace the slight blonde tightly to her. Daryl still had his crossbow at the ready not really sure how to handle this. He was relieved as hell they'd found Andrea - he just wasn't sure exactly what to do. Should he hug her too? Pat her back? How the hell does this shit work? How does Lylah make it look so damn easy? All these thoughts tumbled around in his head while he just stood there. He ended up just feeling like a damn idiot. Andrea eventually looked over to him and met his eyes. She seemed to sense his difficulty and nodded to him and mouthed "thank you".

All a sudden the mood was broken when another figure entered the doorway.

"I suggest you let her go, right Now….or I'll blow yer Fuckin' Brains Out!" came the angry command. Suddenly Daryl was at the ready and Lylah dropped her arms not knowing what to do, completely caught unawares - and ashamed at herself for allowing herself to do so. What if this was some sort of trap? What if they had Maggie and Glenn already?

Lylah stared at the attacker for a moment. It was difficult to tell under the hood, but she thought it was possibly a black woman, maybe a little taller than Andrea.

"Michonne - it's OK" Andrea said calmly. " These are my friends. The ones I was telling you about. They came back." Lylah stared at Andrea, a perplexed look on her face. But that was nothing compared to the look on Daryl's face.

It took a couple of seconds for everything to settle in. This Michonne person dropped her weapon slightly and pulled her hood back. Lylah had guessed correctly. Michonne was a black woman slightly taller than Andrea but still a few inches shorter than Lylah. She was a beautiful woman who kept her hair cut short and had skin the color of dark caramel. Her eyes went from terrifying and fierce to warm and compassionate in a matter of moments and her lips went from snarling to a tentative smile.

"I'm terribly sorry about that - you have to understand how it looked from my point of view. I'm sure you know what people are capable of these days" she hardly needed to remind any of them.

"Lylah and Daryl, this is Michonne" Andrea began to introduce them after their rather unfortunate beginning. "She saved my life!"

* * *

"That night at the farm, it was just chaos!" Andrea began to explain to them what happened while they sat in what in Hershel's living room. Michonne and Daryl still stood warily watching each other, both still tense though they no longer had weapons pointed at each other. Lylah smiled at Daryl hoping to calm him a little, but it did little good - not while he felt she was still in danger. Daryl stood by her while they listened to Andrea continue her story. Maggie and Glenn had joined them after Daryl went and brought them back into the farmhouse.

"It was a nightmare. There were so many walkers - at least five were right on top of Carol and she was getting pinned down at the barn. I took down the one that was right on top of Carol so she could make a run for it. Tell me she made it?" She looked at us and begged us to give her some good news.

"I got her" Daryl nodded to her as he told her. Since Daryl didn't expound Andrea continued.

"I shot another one but it collapsed on me. It probably saved me, because it bought me some time during the chaos since none of the other walkers saw me underneath it. But by the time I pushed it off, everyone had already left. I tried to run through the woods to catch up with you at the highway...I figured that's where you'd meet up" Andrea actually had to take a breath since she'd been talking so fast.

"I made it about half way...took down a dozen or so walkers until my ammo ran out." Andrea was now having trouble re-living the memory but continued anyway. "I tripped and was flat on my back. Another walker was right on top of me. I figured this was it. Now I was just pissed I didn't have a bullet to put though my own brain" and Lylah grabbed Andrea's hands as she heard the pain in Andrea's voice; knowing she was remembering Amy. Lylah hoped this made her feel better that she had been there for her sister.

Then, Andrea looked up fondly at Michonne and smiled. "Suddenly, the walker fell and Michonne appeared out of nowhere and saved me. She took me to where she had been camping out. We holed up there until we thought it might be safe to return to the farm... And let's face it... The accommodations here are a bit nicer... And I was secretly hoping you might return." Andrea took a deep breath. "So fill me in? Where's everybody at?" Andrea looked at them all.

_"Andrea, ..."_ Lylah started to tell Andrea about the prison, and about Shane then felt Daryl yank her arm and pull her into the other room, motioning for Glenn and Maggie to come too. Daryl put his arm around her and huddled them all close as he whispered. "Listen ya'll, I'm all fer bringin' Andrea back by any means necessary but we don't know nuthin' bout this Me-shon-ee gerl. Maybe we should find out a little more. first.."

"Daryl! What the fuck - the woman saved my life" Andrea stomped out into the hall and interrupted their little pow-wow. "And by the way - you still have absolutely no manners. I don't know how Lylah puts up with you, because that is beyond rude. Michonne is coming with us. That is if she still wants to after meeting you, because to say the least, you haven't made the best impression" and Andrea stomped back into the living room.

"Dude" was all Glenn said to Daryl as he shook his head before he and Maggie went back in to the living room to begin smoothing things over, leaving Lylah alone in the hallway with Daryl. Lylah knew he was embarrassed and didn't know how to handle the situation. She reached her hand up around his neck as he just looked at the floor, biting on his lower lip. She began rubbing the back of his neck and then tracing small little circles lightly behind his ear.

"_Daryl, come on, Andrea obviously trusts her. She saved her life when you and I both know what a rare commodity that is these days" _then Lylah pulled his head down to meet hers as she lightly touched her lips to his. She pulled away then looked into his silver-blue eyes and reminded him_ "And we also have three convicts and your brother living with us... it's not like we don't have the means to deal with it if she turns out to be a less than desirable companion." _

He looked into her big brown eyes. "Really? A less than desirable companion?" he mocked her while he smirked at her high falootin' way of saying 'crazy murderous bitch'. "I fuckin' love the way you talk gerl" and Daryl pulled her to him to kiss her. He looked down bashfully before admitting, "I fucked up again with Andrea, didn't I?"

Lylah grinned up at wickedly, _"Yeah, but there is the whole matter of her shooting you, you can always bring that up if necessary - but I don't think it will be... a simple apology should suffice."_ she squeezed his hand when he frowned at that last bit like a child being forced to take his medicine - probably not a bad analogy she thought.

He gave her a 'yer gonna get yers' look when he felt her swat his ass as he walked back into the living room. She was obviously feeling much bolder.

"Mee-schon-eee Umm, see I ...I know you helped Andrea...and I...well I..." and Daryl did his bashful thing as only Daryl can and he continued, "well we want you to come back with us that is...if you want to, well you're welcome to...come on back with us" and Daryl looked her in the eye, one warrior to the other..sizing each other up.

Michonne looked back at him warily, obviously concerned about joining a group that had someone that obviously distrusted her so much. So she observed the people around her, tried to sense their reaction to this hunter...and made her decision. She would go with them.

* * *

Discussions were had, specifically about the Woodbury gang which brought much concern from Andrea and from Michonne who continued to eyeball Daryl. Michonne and Andrea shared a moment which wasn't missed by Daryl. He still felt like they hadn't told him everything, but still he trusted Andrea.

Andrea worried what Daryl would think of Michonne if he learned how Michonne roamed the woods that day she saved her life. Basically Michonne was "walking the dead". Michonne had two walkers chained behind her not unlike dogs. Their arms were amputated as were their lower jaws which made it so they could no longer bite anything. Andrea figured it wasn't that different from when Rick smeared Walker guts all over himself and Glenn to get out of Atlanta. You do what you have to do to survive. Apparently Michonne had learned that if she cloaked herself and had her 'walkers' on either side of her, the other walkers didn't detect her. This allowed her to roam the woods undetected.

As they loaded up the truck, Andrea took Daryl aside placing a gentle hand on his arm. "Daryl, I'm glad about Merle - ya know, that you found him and that he's alive and all. He'll come around in time?" she gave him a slight smile before averting her eyes. He had a sinking feeling Merle was a lost cause, but was afraid to face that fact just now. He grabbed another bag and continued loading the back of the Hyundai.

"OK, Andrea and Mee-shon-ee, you two ride with Maggie and Glenn. Lylah and I will follow. Sorry, but it'll be tight. If we run into trouble on the road, you guys make for the prison and we'll double back here or find a place to lay low ok. Important thing is to get these supplies back... got it?" Daryl ordered.

His directions didn't sit well with Michonne or Andrea, but they kept quiet. Michonne wasn't used to taking directions from anyone other than herself but there wasn't much time to argue about it since it was already getting close to late afternoon and they only had a couple hours of daylight left.

Daryl held the bike and motioned for Lylah to hop on behind him. She still hadn't gotten used to this part yet - how much she enjoyed being close to him like that. She felt the rumble between her legs as they headed down the dirt road; again leaving the farm behind.

Lylah had her head turned and pressed her cheek against Daryl's back as she wrapped herself around him. They'd been riding for hours and she realized she hadn't really been paying attention but had actually been lost in thought...thinking about Andrea ... everyone's reaction when they got back...on and on. It wasn't until she felt Daryl's entire body tense he got her attention.

Lylah lifted her head to see what was up in the distance. Daryl slowed the bike and Lylah craned her neck around his shoulder to get a better look. There had to be at least 40-50 walkers in a herd on the highway. Lylah felt her stomach drop - there was no way they would be able to make it through that herd on Daryl's bike.

Daryl rode up to Glenn who rolled down the window. "Daryl, man - what do you wanna do? Head back to the farm? Maybe we can try again in a day or so? See if it clears out?"

"No man- if we don't come back tonight Rick and everyone will worry - he may head out looking for us which would be even more dangerous if they run into that" Daryl pointed at the herd. "Now listen - you can get through them in the car - just haul ass and don't stop fer nuthin ok?" he ordered.

"No way man - we aren't leaving you and Lylah" everyone in the car protested at once. Michonne even tried to get out of the car, but Daryl held the door shut earning him an angry glare from their newest member in return.

"Lylah and I will will backtrack a ways, find a place and hole up, and come back when it's safe. This way you can get word to everyone and let them know the plan. You know I'll bring her bring her back safe!" Daryl reminded them all. Everyone in that car, other than Michonne, knew that Daryl would die before he let anything happen to Lylah. That was what they were afraid of.

"Three days - Daryl" Glenn warned him. "Three days - then we come looking ok? Keep that in mind - leave the rags to mark where you make a turn" and Daryl nodded in agreement.

"Be Safe Chinaman..." Daryl teased, realizing he'd come to care for the Asian boy.

"I'm Korean!" Glenn hollered back, knowing it was a useless request.

Lylah held her breath as she sat behind Daryl and watched the SUV makes it's way through the herd of walkers, hitting them when necessary, but never stopping. Eventually, they heard a double honk in the distance letting them know they'd made it through ok and Daryl turned the bike around and drove back in the direction they'd just came.

* * *

Lylah should have been afraid. She had no idea where they were going to sleep tonight - maybe back at the farm if they could make it that far. But she was surprisingly calm and 'zen' she inwardly chuckled - maybe Daryl was rubbing off on her.

Daryl knew it would be getting dark soon and they needed to find shelter soon. They had passed a road on the way that was much more well maintained than the others - or looked like it had been at one time. It made Daryl think that was probably their best bet at finding something - he just prayed it wasn't overrun or they'd have to tough it out and all the ride back to the farm in the dark via the back roads.

The road was only another coupla miles back and Daryl stopped to let Lylah tie a blue rag around a tree branch to mark where they made a turn in case the group had to come looking for them. They rode another ten miles or so down this narrow road and Daryl began worrying when they had seen absolutely no sign of any homes or anything. That was the strange thing. On the highway, they saw the periodic shack or trailer home or something. This was acre after acre of dense pine forest right up to the asphalt. He decided they would give it another couple of miles before admitting defeat and turning back. The good news was they hadn't see any walkers.

Lylah tapped his arm as she pointed into the dark green pines. About twenty feet in you could just barely make out a chain link fence. This wasn't the cheap kind either; it had to be at least ten feet high - and sturdy. Maybe there was some government facility or something back here? Military? But they hadn't seen any signs or anything and he would have thought the roads would have been wider to accommodate larger vehicles if that had been the case.

The evening air was starting to feel cool against her skin as the wind whipped against her so she tried to tuck in even closer to Daryl while keeping her eyes peeled for an entrance to something. Finally Daryl saw it. A subtle curve in the road brought them to a gated entrance; to what they had no idea. The electronic gate was elaborate and made of wrought iron posts that appeared to slide into a sturdy wall that looked to be ten feet high and made of beautiful Georgia fieldstone. Daryl stopped and helped Lylah off as he took a look around while Lylah did the same.

"_Can you see what's back there?"_ Lylah asked him as she cupped her hands around her eyes to peek through the gate to try and get a better look at what was back there.

"No - all I see's the dang driveway. I cain't see shit.." Daryl ran his fingers through his hair trying to think; pacing around in a circle obviously frustrated at the time they'd wasted coming this far..

"_Hey"_ Lylah ran to him and put her hands on his arms. _"It's gonna be ok"_ she smiled at him,letting him know she had faith in him - that she always had. _"Listen, I bet this gate isn't that different than my Dad's. It probably just has a button on the inside that will open the gate."_

"But we ain't got no power – it won't open" Daryl reminded her.

_"No way Daryl - they wouldn't have done it that way. It's got to have a battery. It's way too irritating to not be able to get into your house or building or whatever just because the darn power is out. I just don't think they would have done that. At least my dad's gate didn't. It's worth a shot don't you think? Come on. Don't we have a mirror or something?"_

"What? You need to check yer hair or sumthin?" he grinned at her earning him a jab while he checked their supply bag for something that met the bill.

_"Jerk…I want to see where that panel is, maybe we can just reach our hand in and press it. They'd be stupid to put it that close...but you never know?"_

They didn't have a mirror but Daryl came up with something else.

"How about this?" Daryl held out his large hunting knife. He spit on it and polished it up as best he could with one of the rags they were using to mark their location. It wasn't perfect, but good enough.

"Look a there" Daryl squinted his eyes at the mottled reflection on the knife. "Is that whatya talkin' about?" he motioned to Lylah with his eyes. She nodded. The panel was there but a good five feet away; too far to just reach in and push it.

"_OK - gimme a boost"_ she told Daryl matter of factly as she approached the stone wall.

"No fuckin' way" Daryl shouted as her jerked her around. "You ain't going over there!"

"_Well, I can't lift you"_ she shouted back at him.

"We don't know what the fuck is over there Lylah" he shouted at her like she was stupid. "What happens if you get over, drop down, and then the gate don't open and there's walkers and I cain't get to ya? Then what?" desperation rang through Daryl's voice as he tried to make her understand.

"_It will work - I know it will work!"_ then Lylah wrapped her arms around him, knowing it was too late to head to the farm at this late hour . _"Listen, one of us has to do this and the other one will be on the other side - there's no way around it and we can't stand out here all night arguing about it" _she pointed out.

"_How about this? If I can show you that I can climb that wall without your help, you let me go over? That way, you know I can get back over the wall in case the gate doesn't open?"_ she negotiated.

"Then why the fuck did ya ask me fer a boost in the first place?" he snarked back at her, realizing he was losing this discussion.

_"It's easier?"_ she smiled a smart ass smile at him that really irritated the fuck out of him.

"I outta smack yer ass, ya know" but that only made her smile suggestively at him like she might enjoy it and they sure as hell didn't have time for that now…. "OK, fuckin' show me then?" he still wanted to make sure she could really do this before he could even consider this - make sure she could get back to him if necessary.

He watched in amazement as she dug her little fingertips into the grooves of the wall, doing the same with her toes and pulled herself up the wall surprisingly fast. She smiled triumphantly over at him.

"What the hell are you? Spiderwoman or sumthin? How the hell did you do that?" he grinned at her.

"_I don't know - it's just what we did. There's not a whole lot to do other than hunt, ride and climb mountains in southern Utah"_ she gave him another sly grin before she vanished over the wall and then he heard the low groan of the metal gate sliding open.

They made a judgment call and decided to go ahead and shut the gate - praying they wouldn't need to make a quick getaway. Daryl followed the drive through the dense pines until they finally cleared. He actually caught his breath as they pulled up to the largest, fanciest home he'd ever seen. It looked like a damn hotel or something.

_"Holy shite Daryl"_ Lylah whispered to him _"You think anyone is here?"_

"Shit - I dunno. Only one way to find out" he shook his head. "I guess we'd better go see. You ready" he checked to make sure she had her gun and knife ready, "Stay behind me." Surprisingly the door was unlocked but Daryl locked it behind them.

Lylah was in awe when they entered. There was still enough light to fully appreciate the grand circular staircase and shiny marble floors. The gates and fence had apparently been effective at sparing this place from the looting and violence and death that had been going on outside. Probably the owner had many homes and just wasn't at this one when the outbreak happened, Lylah tried to figure as she kept running various scenarios through her mind.

_"Should we say something Daryl?"_ she asked. Daryl shrugged his shoulders so Lylah shouted out _"Hello? Is there anybody here?"_ When nobody answered they decided to move on.

She stayed behind Daryl as they moved through a giant living room with grand piano, on through a dining room and finally to the most exquisite kitchen Lylah had ever seen. Miles and miles of granite, a giant stainless steel restaurant style stove and two subzero refrigerators.

_"Carol would weep with joy over this kitchen Daryl"_ Lylah whispered which only earned her an eye roll and a finger to the lip for her to keep quiet; which earned him an eye roll in return. They hadn't seen a single walker nor evidence of any walkers since they'd entered this estate. They moved through an adjoining laundry room to the connected garage. Daryl was pleased to see a Range Rover full of gas parked there. There were also two other cars there, but one was a convertible and the other a small sedan - neither practical. Keys to all appeared to be hanging on a wall rack mounted by the door; someone was apparently very OCD about organization in this house because everything was perfectly labeled.

They padded down the mahogany stairwell to clear the basement once Daryl was convinced the first floor was walker free. Daryl was feeling a little less tense, but still on alert. He knew he would be until the entire house was secure...it was just such a fricken' gigantic house it was taking longer than he would have liked. But when they got to the foot of the stairwell she raised her eyebrows at his as she saw his appreciation of the billiard table and wet bar that met them. They moved on to make sure the home gym and theater were clear.

"Oh my Lord Daryl, look at this!" Lylah opened the heavy wooden door. Wall after wall filled with bottles of wine. She picked up one of the bottles of cabernet and blew off the dust to examine the vintage.

"I think we found Oprah's house or sumthin'" he smiled, starting to relax a little bit. "We still need to check out upstairs before we get too comfortable" he grabbed her elbow to head upstairs, but turned back around and snagged the bottle of wine, giving Lylah a sly wink.

They made there way up the curving stairwell and Lylah ran her hand along the smooth wood railing. It was dusty, but that did little to deter from the beauty and craftsmanship someone had put into it. _"Shite Daryl, maybe we should bring the others here."_ Lylah murmured absentmindedly thinking it would be much more comfortable here than at the prison.

Of course Daryl's consideration was that the prison had much better fortifications. But Lylah did have a point. If Woodbury did launch a full scale attack on them at the prison, they could not defend themselves so what the hell was the point of all that fortification. Maybe a better plan was something a little less obvious? Fly below the radar as it were. Daryl began to mull these things over.

Daryl couldn't get over all the fuckin' rooms as they cleared one bedroom after the other. He shook his head as they entered what he prayed was the last one. It had double doors and was at the end of the hall so he figured this had to be the last. He made sure the large room was clear before turning around to watch as Lylah walked around admiring the luxurious linens and fine furnishings that had that tell-tale touch of a high-priced interior decorator.

"Daryl – there's hot water!" Lylah screamed as she came running out of the bathoom. She pulled him by both his hands into the gigantic room where there was a large basin tub sitting there in the middle of the room. Daryl shook his head as noticed there was actually another fireplace in the dang bathroom. "Do you know what this means? This place must be on gas? It means the stove probably works too" her smile was infectious.

As much as they both wanted to bathe, their empty bellies took precedence. They ran down the stairwell, Lylah struggling to keep up with Daryl as they raced into to well-appointed kitchen, both praying the owners had left some decent canned goods in the pantry. It was starting to get dark but they'd been lucky to find a couple of flash lights in the garage. Fortunately the decorator was really into candles because they were everywhere, so Lylah gathered a bunch together and set them up around the kitchen.

"Daryl – what do we have to eat?" Lylah asked while she was lighting the candles.

Daryl shined the flashlight up and down the walls of the pantry feeling completely lost. He picked up a jar "Lylah, you better get in here, I don't know what the hell any of this shit is. Chutney, Capers, Puttanesca?" he picked up another box. "There's a box of Farfalla… I think it's noodles? There's somethin' that look's like tuna fish. Says Beluga on it" Daryl had barely put the tin down when he felt Lylah crashing down upon him.

"Where is it?"

"What" he shined the flashlight at her, having no idea what the hell she was talking aboutl

"The Beluga?" she shoved him.

"Ya mean the tuna fish? It's right here?" he handed her the tin. In fact there were more tins behind it. Lylah shined the flashlight around her and almost wept as she took it all in.

She grabbed Daryl and gave him a brief hug before shoving him out of the pantry, "You – Out - Now! I am going to make us dinner tonight. You go pick out some the wine ok?" she kissed him as she shoved him out.

She wasn't as good as making something out nothing like Carol, but with these ingredients Lylah was feeling much more confident. Add to that the fact they were so hungry, she didn't think Daryl would be too much of a critic.

Lylah looked for Daryl's opinion as he tasted everything. "It's alright, but I don't see what you was makin' such a fuss about" Daryl commented when he ate one of the little toasts topped with Beluga. "Tastes salty. This shit here's way better" as he greedily shoved in another bite of the farfalle noodles and puttanesca sauce she'd made. She smiled up at him over her wine glass, knowing there was a compliment in there somewhere. "And this stuff is delicious" he stuck his spoon into the jar of Nutella and licked it. "We're gonna have to take this back with us…them ladies'll kill fer this."

Daryl noticed her watching him licking his spoon for the Nutella and hating the Beluga and somehow took it the wrong way. "I guess I just ain't used to that uppity fancy food like you are – I'm more of a squirrel stew man myself, ya know" and instead of drinking from the glass he took a long swig out of the wine bottle before he looked away.

He didn't swallow more than a few swigs before Lylah yanked the bottle out his hands and slammed it to the table, fury brewing in her eyes.

"_What the hell is that supposed to mean?" _Daryl averted his eyes when she drew herself around to him, not sure what to make of the rage that was facing him. _"Why would you say that to me?"_

"_Come on – Daryl? Why the hell do you think I'm some rich brat" _She looked up him trying to read his thoughts, but he wouldn't look her in the eyes. Finally she jerked his face to hers, _"I don't why you keep treating me like this. My mom and I were dirt poor when she was raising me in Ireland. Some nights she would say she wasn't hungry and wouldn't eat because there wasn't enough for us both…I remember she had to play these games with the power company just to keep the lights on. My real dad never gave her any money. I have no idea where he was. I guess he just ran out on her. She never told me. Her family was real religious and not too happy to hear she was pregnant and unmarried so they just cut her off. I suppose I'm lucky to be here at all."_ Daryl's gut clenched as he thought about that possibility.

"_My mom, well she just made do the best she could up until I was a teenager. Then she met my real Dad. Well, he swept her off her feet. He treated her like she was the most precious thing on the planet…It was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen."_ Lylah smiled. _"I have never seen my mom that happy – it was like watching a kid on Chistmas morning – the day they got married…" _and Lylah's face lit up as she remembered that day.

But after a moment Lylah remembered the whole point of this little stroll down memory lane_. "But my point is, I ain't some frickin' rich bich"_ she did her best to mock his accent.

"I'm sorry" was the best he could come up with as he squeezed her hand wondering of there would ever come a time when he would stop feeling like a dick. She curled up into him as he wrapped his arms around her and he said, "Are we good?" and he couldn't help but feel relief as she nodded yes.

* * *

Lylah held up another one of the expensive suits to Daryl as they stood in the gigantic walk in closet as Daryl again shook his head and growled at what he knew were attempts at humor. "No way! Find me some jeans woman" he ordered.

As retribution Daryl grabbed the slinkiest thing he saw and held it out to her and raised his eyebrows. Lylah snatched it out of his hand but not before drawing him close and kissing him seductively.

Lylah had stalked off into the bathroom while he was left alone in the dang closet rummaging through some other man's closet. When he went to find her in the bathroom he found her lying there naked in that bathtub with nothing but the candlelight and light from the fireplace to illuminate her.

_ "Come on, there's room,"_ she motioned for him to join her. He'd never taken a bath with a woman before; he wasn't really the bath taking kinda guy. But she looked so sexy there he couldn't resist. He quickly tossed his clothes to the floor and splashed water all around the shiny hardwood floors as he slipped in behind her. She scooted forward some so she could settle in between his legs and lay back against his chest.

At first they just lay there relaxing, enjoying the intimacy of the experience. But soon he began to lazily rub his hands over her soapy breasts, fondling her nipples one at time causing heat to build within as he had complete access to her neck. He ran his tongue down her neck as she turned her head to nip at his shoulder. The water was still warm and she must have put something in it because it smelled really nice and there were still remnants of bubbles floating around the surface of the water.

Lylah felt his hands slide down her stomach and past her hips. The sensation was exquisite. The contrast between his rough calloused hands and the slickness from the water; the way his hands glided over her body made her quiver in anticipation. His fingers made there way to the slit between her legs and began to deftly manipulate her causing her to lean her head back and moan softly into his ear as the pleasure began to build. _"Jeezus Daryl, you always know just what to do…."_

He used his other hand to pull her mouth to his and she sighed and then gasped as another bolt of pleasure lit through her. "Yeah, baby – cum fer me", he growled into her mouth as he hardened against her backside. His finger began moving faster and faster as his other finger pinched and teased her nipples. She exploded into a million pieces as he dipped his tongue in her ear to whisper again what he wanted from her. "Cum fer me baby".

She rolled over, and he held her sated wet body on top of him, loving the way it felt to have her naked body sliding up and down against him in the water. She felt him rock hard against her abdomen, and had absolutely no intention of leaving him in that condition. She pulled herself up to his ear and whispered "I love you" as she hiked her thighs up around his waist. With one hand she reached down between her legs and placed her fingers around his length and began to stroke him,

"Good Lord, Woman" he ground out as he threw his head back against the edge of the tub and she felt his thighs tighten up beneath her. She positioned him right at her entrance and he grabbed her slippery hips and forced her down around his length. "God. Yes Woman" he didn't think there could be anything better in the world than to be lying here like this deep inside his woman. He opened his eyes to look at her – to just take it all in and he found it hard to believe. He, Daryl Fuckin' Dixon was here with this woman, in this house. Yeah, apparently Hell had frozen over.

"Look at me" he ordered Lylah. He was always turned on by watching Lylah's face as she orgasmed. So he made he keep her eyes on him as he lifted her hips up, sliding in and out of her; periodically licking and sucking one nipple, then the other.

_"Daryl, I'm close again…Oh god…"_she gripped his shoulders for support as she breathed into his ear, grinding up and down against him. He couldn't hold back any more. He grasped her hips and roughly jerked her to him as he thrust into her one last time before they both shuddered.

Lylah collapsed on him as they both lay there spent in the now cool bath water.

* * *

Daryl found a pair of drawstring sleep pants and t-shirt to wear and was sitting on the edge of the bed watching Lylah. She seemed to be having a great time going through all the old owners stuff. She looked sexy as hell in that little nightie dress thing she was wearing. It was shiny and smooth and had little tiny straps that he thought about pulling down off her shoulders when they got into that bed. He ran his hand along the bed in disbelief at how thick and soft the covers were. He bounced up and down a little, and Lylah thought he looked like a little boy bouncing on the bed.

_"Oh my God Daryl – I so want these shoes, they're actual Louboutins! This lady has a whole closet full of them"_ Lylah came out proudly wearing five inch black stilettos, wearing a goofy smile on her face that can only be truly understood by a woman and her shoes.

At first Daryl rolled his eyes and said "Loo-Boo-wah? Yah don't need no dang…." And then he saw her walk out of the closet, legs a mile long. She was doing this sexy thing with her hips and the ways those shoes looked on her…its like they did something to her legs and they lifted her ass up.

_"Never mind…You're right, I'm being stupid"_ she turned to walk back in the closet to put them away.

"We"ll make room for them" he yelled out, and she smiled as she swayed her hips a little more as he watched her sashay back into the closet.

_"Holee Shite, There are Birken Bags in here too…."_ Daryl rolled his eyes and he fell back against the bed as he listened to Lylah squeal with delight as she continued to go through what must have been the wife's closet.

_"Daryl?"_ he sat back up as she called out from the closet. He looked over as she walked out He grinned as he made out what she'd been up to in there. She'd put on that slinky sparkly dress he'd handed her and matched it with a different pair of those shoes she was so nuts about. "We'll make room fer those too" and he walked over to her and reached his fingers under the little dress straps and kissed her shoulder.

He wrapped her in his arms and she reached her arms around his neck to pull him to her as they stood there making out. _"Daryl, tonight has been...well,.I can't imagine a more perfect night…."_

Daryl burned with embarrasment, desperate to say the right thing. "This is the type of place you belong" Daryl whispered to her as he trailed kisses on her face.

Lylah grabbed his face in both her hands and brought him to within inches of her faces. _"Daryl Dixon. There is only one place I belong – and that is wherever you are"_ and she kissed him oh so softly and Daryl was afraid he would die right then.

Then, Lylah whispered in his ear, "You know, I've always sort of had this fantasy…."and she looked up at him, desire darkening her eyes. It didn't take him more than a second to get the gist before he reached his hands up under the dress to grab her bare ass and lift her up and setting on the edge of the mahogany dresser, spreading her thighs wide apart.

"Yea?" he grinned wickedly…

* * *

Lylah snuggled further under the down comforter as she slowly rubbed her smoothly shaved leg along Daryl's leg before tucking it comfortably between them. She sighed contentedly as she heard him groan and pull her close. Morning light was beginning to peek through the curtains on the window. She smiled a little as she felt Daryl's hands began to tickle her as they moved against her – making soft, teeny, tiny movements.

Lylah became more awake and slowly opened her eyes and she watched Daryl for a second until he opened his. "Hey you, stop tickling me" she smiled at him and gave him a soft kiss. He gave her a strange look, "I ain't ticklin' ya" he said in a confused voice.

That's when they heard soft low whispers. "I think they're awake…. Who do you think they are?"

Daryl and Lylah suddenly jerked themselves upright – Daryl immediately reaching for his weapons. What he hadn't realized was there was a small toddler curled up to his left sound asleep. Lying next to Lylah was a little girl; the one who was apparently tickling her. She was maybe age 5 or 6 and lying beside her was another little girl that was an exact duplicate of the other girl. Lylah had to shake her head and rub her eyes to make sure of what she was seeing.

Lylah looked at Daryl who looked back her; both at a complete loss. The little boy was now awake and had crawled up onto Daryl's lap, much to Daryl's consternation and bewilderment.

Lylah spoke first, "Who are you …. are your parents here?"


	24. Chapter 24

**Note: Hey All, This is not one of my favorite chapters but I had to write it to get where I wanna go. Probably why it's so short. **

**Shout Outs to: Aoi Nami-chan, GypsyWitchBaby (so glad to hear from you), PrinceEmbree, zaii (love to hear what you have to say), JTellersOldLady, eloquent dreams and TheBoneyKingOfNowhere. Hope ya'll will bear with me thru this one. Thanks for all your support.**

* * *

**Chapter 24 - And Then There Were Five?**

Lylah stared with wide bewildered eyes at Daryl who was obviously beginning to panic as the litte boy began to squirm and then settle on his lap.

The little boy reached his arm that somehow still had a little pudge on it and grabbed Lylah's hair and babbled "Pretty" before squirming some more to try and scoot over and settle between them, as if he'd done something like that before.

Lylah pressed the girls for more information again... _"Who are you? Where are your parents?"_

"Sarah"..."Grace" the two blonde girls spoke up in unison as Lylah tried to understand them.

"That's Jacob" the one that identified herself as Sarah pointed to the little boy. She seemed most intent on piping up before her sister, so Lylah decided it would be best to try and find out about their parents from the her rather than hearing everything in unison.

"_Sarah, where are your parents. Is this there house?"_

The girls giggled at first when she said that but then Grace started tearing up and Sarah put her head down to look away.

"_Sarah? Where are your parents? It's ok..." _Lylah prompted the little girl, grabbing her little hands and rubbing in gently in small rhythmic motions.

"We don't live here...We live back over there" Sarah pointed out the window. Lylah looked at Daryl and they both assumed there must be another house on the property. Neither of them had even thought to look last night, they had both been so overwhelmed and exhausted. Daryl mentally kicked himself...A mistake like that could have got them both killed.

"Mommy came home and said Daddy was killed...that he died. There was scary sad stuff on the TV and she wouldn't let us watch the TV anymore. We just stayed her inside until Mommy started getting real sick. She said she had to go to the doctor to get some medicine. We were so scared - we didn't want her to leave us. She told me and Gracie to take care of Jacob until Mr. and Mrs. Evans got back. To not let anyone in the gate unless it was her or them. But Mommy never came back." the little girl started crying and Lylah wrapped her arms around her, motioning for Grace to come up to.

Lylah couldn't imagine how scared these kids have been. She looked over at Daryl trying to figure out what he was thinking. Just then, Jacob piped up.

"I don't wear ditties anymore. I go peepee on the pottie now" the little boy stated proudly as he tugged on Daryl's shirt, obviously wanting to show off his newly acquired skill to the only other male in the group.

That brought the tears to a halt and the girls began to giggle a little as they both wiped their eyes.

Realizing he'd said something funny, Jacob began to laugh loudly and seemed even more proud of himself.

"_Don't look at me Daryl..."_ Lylah snorted.._"That is man business - that is ALL you"_ and she poked Daryl in the arm. Daryl rolled his eyes at her as he grunted, but nonetheless carried the little boy to the bathroom. Jacob apparently refused to be carried out of the bathroom, because he proudly walked back with Daryl following behind. Lylah thought Daryl looked adorable as the two padded out of the bathroom, both looking slightly disheveled and still a little sleepy.

"_Why don't we all go find something for breakfast, and you can fill us in on things, ok girls... and boys?"_ Lylah suggested as she began scooting the two girls off the bed, thankful she'd put the nightgown back on and wasn't still naked.

* * *

Daryl wasn't the only one who liked Nutella, Lylah observed as she put together breakfast downstairs in the opulent kitchen. Jacob would have eaten the entire jar, if Lylah hadn't made him eat some pears and Cheerios with the powdered milk she'd mixed up. Daryl let him sit in the middle of the granite island and the little boys face was covered in chocolate. Lylah shot Daryl a look as he snuck the little boy another spoonful of the chocolaty hazelnut deliciousness behind her back.

_ "Daryl, really? You know he won't eat his cereal and fruit if you keep doing that". _ Daryl just rolled his eyes and took another lick off the spoon, thinking that Lylah's concerns over 'balanced meals' at this point were silly.

"_Girls, you've both done a fine job of taking care of yourselves and your brother. Your Mother would be very proud of you two. How long have you been here by yourself do you think?"_ Lylah asked as she got the girls situated at the bar stools at the long island.

"I don't know Lylah" this time it was Gracie that answered as Sarah was too busy eating. "It seems like a long time. We've almost run out of food at our house. We aren't supposed to come over here to the Evanses but when we saw the lights on we thought maybe it would be ok"

"_Why aren't you supposed to come over here?"_

"Because Mommy always says not to" Sarah took over. "She says this is where she works and we're not supposed to come over. Sometimes though she'd bring us over here if they weren't home" the little girl explained solemnly.

"Who are the Evanses? What does he do?" Daryl asked, in between bites of Nutella and Cheerios.

"Mommy said Mr. Evans was a Fi...a Fi.." Sarah searched for the word.

"_A Financier?"_ Lylah offered and the little girl nodded. _"That's like a banker"_ she explained to the girls who nodded as if she understood.

"So are you guys married?" this time it was Gracie that asked the question causing Daryl to snarf milk and start coughing. For a minute Lylah was also speechless not really sure how to address this.

"_Ummm, No we're not"_ she thought she'd leave it at that and keep it simple. But the two little girls heads both jerked up, eyes wide with shock.

"But you were sleeping together... in the same bed" the little girls said in unison. "Mommy says only married people get to sleep in the same bed together."

Lylah looked at Daryl for help but he left her hanging, instead deciding Jacob was his new best friend and feeding him Cheerios was the most important thing on the planet. Lylah mouthed _"help"_ to him and he snickered before going back to his task.

"That's why Mommy was so mad at Mr. Evans. Mommy said he and some floozy that wasn't Mrs. Evans used to sleep here sometimes. She called him a cheating bastard" Sarah said proudly recalling her mother's exact words. Daryl was all of sudden interested now.

"_Oh...I see. You're Mommy was absolutely right." _Lylah laughed, thinking she would have liked the girls mother_. "But Daryl and I aren't married to other people. You see, Mr. Evans wasn't being very nice to Mrs. Evans by doing that...Do you understand?" _Lylah tried to explain to the two little girls that were staring at her.

Daryl came up behind and wrapped both arms around her waist and rocked her in a hug before proclaiming, "and I am always real nice to Lylah, as often as I can..." and he kissed her neck causing the two girls to break out in giggles.

"_OK, enough of this...I think I can smell you three from here...and not in a good way Yuck! When was the last time you all took a bath?" _ Lylah asked them in mock sternness; smiling as Daryl still held her in his arms, rocking her side to side. The girls seemed to like seeing Daryl kiss her. It made her think maybe their parents did things like this.

As the girls scampered down, Lylah asked Daryl, _"Can you wash little man, while I take care of these two?"_

"Lylah, I don't know how to wash no baby. What if I drown him or sumthin?" Daryl began to panic as he begged her to do it

"_Daryl,...You aren't going to let him drown" _she said with complete confidence. _"If I have to do it, it's just going to take twice as long..." _she decided to play that card, maybe the fact she knew he wanted to get moving would make this discussion go her way. _  
_

He sighed heavily, but finally scooped up 'little man' and grabbed her hand and said, "Come on, let's get this done." and he looked like he was heading off to battle. Lylah chuckled as she realized she had seen him face a dozen walkers with less reluctance.

* * *

After they went to what Lylah assumed was the caretakers house and grabbed the kids some clean clothes (fortunately they still had plenty of clothes that were still clean), they each gave the kids a bath. Lylah took the girls to one of the many spare bedrooms and Daryl and Jake used the big tub. The girls knew to bring some of Jake's bath toys, so Daryl and Jake were still in there playing when Lylah walked in. Lylah leaned against the doorjamb as she took in the sight. She thought there was probably as much water on the floor and on Daryl as there was remaining in the tub. In fact, Daryl had taken his shirt off and it sat in a damp crumpled bunch on the floor beside him. Daryl knelt patiently beside the tub, not letting the little boy alone as he played with the little boats and spoke in low soft voices to Jake. Apparently some sort of maritime battle was being waged, as best Lylah could tell and Jake was obviously thrilled to have Daryl to play with.

"_Hey you two, how's it going?"_ Lylah came over to kneel beside Daryl and she trailed her hand in the water.

"Jake here keeps sinking my battleships" Daryl smiled as the little guy splashed and giggled as he forced another one of Daryl's boats under the water and got even more water on both of them. Lylah went over to grab a couple of towels... this looked like it was definitely a multiple towel job.

As Daryl reached in to pick up the slippery toddler the little boy noticed the scars on Daryl's chest. As Daryl held him in his arms, Jake pointed a chubby finger at one of the scars and said, "Owweee?" in the sweetest questioning voice that took Daryl aback. Before Daryl could even respond or dismiss him, the little boy bent down and placed a sloppy kiss on his chest and babbled, "Aw'bettah" and then rested his wet head against Daryl's shoulder.

Lylah hadn't realized she was holding her breath until she had to gasp for it. The scene was so beautiful and tender her eyes began to well with tears, but she was terrified. Terrified of what Daryl might do... worried it would be too much, too fast for him. She ran over and grabbed the boy out of Daryl's arms and wrapped him snugly in a towel. She met Daryl's stunned eyes, trying to get some sort of read on his emotions.

"_Em, I'll just uh, go get Jake dried off and changed ok?"_ she nodded trying to let him understand she knew he may want to be alone for a while.

Daryl walked into the closet snatching and grabbing for shirts while he tried to get a grip on what just happened. It shouldn't be any big deal, but these kids...they were just...what? He couldn't get a handle on what exactly they were doing in such a short period of time, but somehow they were changing things and he wasn't sure he liked it.

It was overwhelming...like some sort of invasion. It was one thing to keep Lylah safe. But how the hell would he be able to keep them all safe. And then that little boy... kissing his scar...Daryl didn't even begin to know how to process that.

* * *

Daryl decided they would leave in the morning which meant they would have one last night here. They'd packed everything they could think of that was valuable. Daryl went through the medicine chest and both the Evanses had a good quantity of prescriptions. Apparently Mrs. Evans was dealing with her husband's proclivities by taking large quantities of Xanax and other shit Daryl wasn't familiar with and Mr. Evans had a decent amount of Oxy as well as some antibiotics, not to mention a couple of bottle of Viagra. He snatched it all up and figured he'd let Hershel sort it all out.

Daryl admitted he 'checked out' the rest of the day as far as dealing with the kids after the bath tub incident. Lylah ended up taking care of the kids all day - she figured she'd give Daryl some time to deal with things. She'd packed all their clothes along with everything else she could think of, tossing in a few extras for Maggie. Basically Daryl stood around with an unnecessary crossbow.

By the time night came around Lylah was exhausted. She got the kids settled in the closest bedroom to them and crawled onto the bed next to Daryl. She wasn't an idiot. She could sense his detachment from the kids and also from her.

"_Daryl, are you ok? You've been acting strange since, well you know"_ Lylah decided to take the bull by the horns so to speak as she rested her head on his shoulder, hoping he would talk to her.

"I see this look in yer eyes with those kids; the way ya are with 'em... Ya know they ain't our kids right? They ain't never gonna be OUR kids!" he looked straight into Lylah's eyes making sure she understood what he was saying.

"_What are you saying Daryl? You don't want to bring them back with us, because I can't live with that? I won't live with that!" _Lylah pushed herself up to ready for a fight if necessary. There was no way she was leaving these kids here by themselves.

"You know I ain't sayin' that, so you can just settle right back down" and he pulled her back down into his arms. He wasn't a monster and there was no way he would leave these kids here. He was just worried about when they got back to the prison.

"_Then what is it? What's got you so spooked?"_ Lylah thought back to the moment, and the look on Daryl's face...the moment he felt himself fall for the little boy as well. That's what this was all about. Lylah figured Daryl was terrified of caring for these children, especially after seeing what Carol had gone through.

"_Are you afraid?" _she asked him, desperate to understand what was going on. _"Because of Sophia, is that it? After what you went through, what we all went through?" _her brows were furrowed as she looked at up him.

"I just see ya - yer gettin'all attached to those kids so fast."

"_Are you so sure it's me you're worried about getting attached?" _she cocked her eyebrow at him. _ "Hey, no one's expecting you to jump in and be instant Daddy here ok? Carol will probably love to help. Of course no one will ever replace Sophia, but helping to take care of these three may help her. Not to mention Carl will be there. He'll be thrilled to have someone to play with. And Rick and Lori have experience raising children, and so does Hershel. This isn't all on us ok?" Lylah stroked his arm as her words soothed him some._

Daryl felt much of the tension ease and he started to think maybe he had been over-reacting. It didn't hurt that Lylah's hands had moved to his lower stomach and her fingertips were tracing little patterns there. She crawled up on top of him and whispered playfully, _"You know, the kids are sound asleep and who knows when we'll have anything this nice again. It would be almost criminal to waste it don't ya think?"_ Lylah began raining soft kisses against Daryl's lips in between words.

Daryl didn't need to be asked twice. He growled against her mouth and tossed her over on her back as he propped himself on top of her. "Well we cain't have that then can we" Daryl mumbled as he greedily took possession of her mouth, realizing just now how much he missed having all of her attention to himself today. Daryl and Lylah made real good use of Mr. and Mrs. Evans bedroom that night.

* * *

Lylah got the kids loaded up into the black Land Rover. They had packed up the back of the car with as much food and supplies as it would hold. Daryl even snuck in some of that wine and Lylah brought some blankets and sheets. The stuff here was a whole lot nicer than at the prison that was for sure.

As they headed towards the gate Daryl drove up beside her. She was still miffed he wouldn't ride with her and leave the bike and come back later and get it. She argued that he could always come back for supplies later and get his bike then, but he flatly refused.

"OK same rules apply. If we run into trouble - you head for the prison. No matter what" Daryl ordered her, his voice leaving no room for negotiation.

"_No way Daryl. I won't leave you. We're not getting separated"_ Lylah replied, her voice just as adamant; the children's eyes got wide as they realized Lylah and Daryl were seriously fighting now.

"Lylah, you've got to get these kids to the others and let them know we're ok" Daryl reasoned.

"_Daryl - look at my face. What part of 'I won't leave you' did you not understand?" _Lylah stared into his face as it got redder with frustration.

"Lylah, I'm not going to argue with you about this. Yer gonna do what I say - I mean it" and Daryl jerked her face to his through the window and kissed her as she whispered _"I love you"_ leaving him to just shake his head in frustration as she punched the button in the car that opened the gate so they could head back towards the prison. Daryl wasn't much for praying but he prayed today that they wouldn't run into trouble because he wasn't at all sure what the hell Lylah would do.

* * *

Lylah pulled into the prison gates with Daryl right behind her. Rick and Glenn were pleasantlly surprised to see the three additions to the group - Rick knew Carl would be thrilled to have the girls to play with. As Lylah carried Jake inside with the two girls behind her, Daryl began to explain what happened to Rick and Glenn as they unloaded the truck.

Carol and Lori's faces were stunned as Lylah walked into the Cafeteria carrying Jake. And Carl was even more surprised to see the two younger girls behind her. "Carl, this is Grace and this is Sarah. Do you think you might want to help them carry some of their stuff inside, maybe show them around?" Carl seemed to like that a lot - it made him feel real proud and so he led the two girls back outside chattering a mile a minute.

Carol walked up to Lylah, eyes smiling on the little boy, "And who is this little guy?" Lylah could tell Carol was itching to get her arms around him. She couldn't blame her. Jake was adorable - and after his bath, he smelled even better.

"_This here is Jake. Here Carol - would you mind holding him?" _Lylah handed him into Carol's eager arms as they took a seat. Carol's eyes just lit up as she turned her nose into the little boys cheek, reveling in the softness of the baby skin. Lori, Maggie and Andrea joined her as they waited to hear what had happened and how they ended up with three children.

Lylah told them how they ended up at the Evans house. _"Carol - oh my Lord, the kitchen - you would love it. I told Daryl, we should move there instead of here."_ Carol smiled and they took turns firing questions at Lylah about their stay at the Evans estate.

As Rick, Glenn and Daryl brought the supplies in, Lylah proudly unveiled what they'd elected to bring back. Carol oohhed and aahhed over the selection of canned goods and bottles of wine; though Lylah suspected Daryl tucked a few bottles aside because the count seemed a little short. Lori and Andrea examined the sheets and pillowcases while Glenn and T-Dogg admired the tools they'd acquired. Hershel gratefully took the medications Daryl tossed him.

Lylah took Maggie aside and she was thrilled with the La Perla lingerie Lylah brought her. "And you're telling me there's more where this came from?" Maggie asked and Lylah nodded her head.

"I vote for moving!" Maggie laughed and raised her hand giving Glenn a sexy wink as she tucked the lingerie in with the other items Lylah brought her. "Lylah, you're the best sweetie, com'ere" and Maggie gave her a big hug.

"_Maybe you and Glenn can go there on a supply run sometime - just the two of you?"_ Lylah whispered to her friend, thinking it would be a great idea for the two to have a romantic night alone, but also making a mental list of additional items they could bring back.

* * *

Carol made a spectacular meal that night with their newly acquired gourmet goods and they decided to break out a couple bottles of wine as well. They hadn't been this jovial since that night at the CDC. Lylah just hoped things turned out better this time.

Later, as most of the group slept during the wee hours of the night, Michonne curled up on her cot and stared wide eyed at the ceiling and thought back over what she had seen these past couple of days. At first the hunter had pissed her off, but she quickly came to understand that he had the respect of all the others.

Michonne spent much of the evening watching Daryl with Lylah and wondered how much longer he was going to be satisfied playing house with her. A man like that wasn't wired that way. She'd known men like that her whole life and they yearned for the forbidden, the freaky,... the wilder side of life. Michonne began wondering when she should offer Daryl a walk on the wild side. Michonne smiled as she reached her hand down between her legs as she thought about doing just that...


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes: I just have to give thanks to all you for your wonderful reviews. I don't know if it was because I sounded so needy, but I was really worried I got off track with the last chapter, so thanks again for all your support.**

**Lily of the Lake - I hope you kept on reading. Thank you., Tomte Mushroom (you're welcome), Aoi Nami-chan (I'm glad you found it and are liking it), Prince Embree (I'm so glad), GypsyWitchBaby (you crack me up), zaii (I love the kids too), Nymphchild (she'll get hers!), eloquent dreams (yeah) BoneyKingOfNowhere (always so good)...and to all the new Favorites - thanks. **

**I think it goes without saying I own nothing associated with The Walking Dead - if I did, I probably wouldn't be doing this.**

* * *

**Chapter 25 - Walk on the Wild Side**

Days passed into weeks at the prison and the newest residents seemed to be settling in just fine. One of the newest residents however, seemed to be having difficulty sleeping alone in their own bed.

"Lylah, I swear to God, I'm gonna start lockin' that dang cell door," Daryl growled into her ear as he felt a pair of little toddler knees digging into his back.

Lylah half opened one eye before propping herself up and looking over Daryl's shoulder. Sure enough, Jake had crawled into their bed yet again and snuggled up beside Daryl. The little boy was sound asleep.

She turned over and grinned at him, "Give him here, I'll take him back" and Lylah reached over and picked up the little boy. With the little boy slumped in her arms lying between them, she moved to carry him back to bed. Daryl was the one that stopped her from leaving. "Don't matter,... Just leave him be and let's go back to sleep" and he proceeded to put his arm over the both of them before closing his eyes again, briefly wonderin' if he was ever going to have some privacy with Lylah again.

* * *

"We've got to find that damn armory." Daryl said as frustration made him louder than he intended. "You all know we're on borrowed time as it is. If Woodbury shows up, we're gonna need more than sidearms to hold them off," Daryl knew he was pointing out the obvious to Rick, T-Dogg, and Glenn. Andrea and Michonne stood by as they discussed the days plan to clear more of the prison. Rick really wanted to clear the rest of the Admin section. That would give them clear access to the courtyard and B-Block. The armory should be there because they were fast running out of options.

"Daryl, would you go get Lylah. I want to see what she thinks" Rick asked Daryl who grumbled and narrowed his eyes at Rick but complied nonetheless. It was Andrea that caught Michonne's eyes roll at Lylah when she came back with Daryl and stood in front of their make shift plan of the prison.

"Lylah, we've got to find the armory - we know it's here" Rick ran a hand through his hair as he squeezed his frustrated eyes shut for a moment trying to think of anything he missed. "We've cleared here, here...and here" Rick pointed to all the quadrants that were walker free and under their control, so to speak.

Lylah was actually thankful to be here – glad Rick had asked her specifically to be involved with this. She had reluctantly left these duties to the men at Daryl's request, even though Andrea and Michonne had been allowed. But she knew how much Daryl hated it when she went out with them and she just didn't want to deal with the argument that it inevitably caused. What was it her mother said 'You have to pick your battles'? Instead Lylah had been spending her days with the kids...creating a sense of normalcy by teaching them math, science, reading. She'd been the default teacher and baby sitter. Now that there were three school aged kids plus Jake - it was a necessary task. But that didn't mean she didn't crave something more challenging..

"OK - let's see. It wouldn't be here or here" Lylah crossed off the more obvious areas she could discount. "What about this. The prison wouldn't have wanted a cache of that many weapons anywhere near here. I'm thinking here or down here." Rick and Daryl both groaned at where Lylah was pointing. They had no clear access to either area. In fact it may take weeks to clear a path to those places.

"I know what you're thinking. But I don't think it has to be that bad. Look...we have this area cleared already right?" Lylah asked to make sure. "What if we go out the window here." she indicated one of the rooms she'd helped clear weeks earlier. "I think if we go out the window we can climb up to this floor above - then clear it if we need to. That should give us a straight shot to back down, then it's what 40-50 yards? That also gives us clear access to what I'm hoping is a motor pool and who know what else?" Lylah had to catch her breath, she hadn't realized she had been rambling so fast.

Glenn came over to get a better look. He studied the plan in depth for a few minutes, chewing on his thumbnail before he finally nodded his approval which earned a smile of gratitude from Lylah. "I think it'll work – I know the wall and I think we can climb up it pretty easy"

"Rick? What do you think?" Lylah asked. Rick studied their options and thought things over for a minute, before eventually nodding his agreement as well.

"Ok, then. Sure beats weeks of going room by room to get there. If this works, we'll be able to go twice as fast by boxing 'em in." It was nice to actually hear Rick sound more optimistic. It was a pleasant change. Lylah hadn't realized how much the pressure of leading had been wearing him down.

"I'll get my stuff" Lylah went and turned to head back to their room to change when she felt her elbow jerked to a halt.

"Ain't no need fer ya to go changin' " Daryl snarled at her. They had plenty of people, there was no reason she needed to go, especially after she laid out the plan.

"You are kidding me, right?" Lylah shot back at him. For chrissakes, she was the one they came up with the plan. What if they had to change it mid-stream when they were out there? It wasn't like they had cell phones. And she was sick and tired of being treated like this.

"Do I sound like I'm kidding you? We don't need you with us - we got this." Daryl knew he hurt her when he said it, but realized he wasn't sure he cared if it kept her here safe and sound. It was his his job to protect her… and if that meant hurtin' her feelin's sometimes. Well, he was prepared to do that.

"Em' Daryl, we need to discuss this somewhere else" Lylah said as she stalked out of the Cafeteria, realizing that Michonne had taken an eerie interest in their discussion.

Daryl eyed the storage room and went to pull her there, but Lylah remembered what happened last time. They always ended up having sex there, and she really needed to talk to him. "Daryl, we need to actually talk" and she gave him the 'I'm serious' eye.

She dragged him to an empty office and shut the door. "Daryl, we can't keep having this same conversation over and over" she started in.

"I agree" Daryl said simply, fully believing the matter was over.

"Uggg" Lylah groaned, "You're being impossible." Lylah struggled with how to deal with Daryl over this yet again, frustrated that she should have to. She loved Daryl more than she ever thought possible, but this caveman thing was something she had never prepared herself for. It would take some getting used to…since she was the one used to being top dog in a man's world - going out onto construction sites and being the one giving the orders and expecting them to be obeyed. To say this was a difficult adjustment was an understatement.

"OK - Daryl. Andrea and Michonne have been out with you constantly clearing the cells the last two weeks. How come it's ok for them to go and not me? You know I can shoot and defend myself at least as well as Andrea if not better" Lylah spat out.

"Yeah, but I AIN'T GONNA DIE if anything happens to one of them" Daryl finally screamed his ultimate fear – having to live in this hell without her. He knew that if he lost Lylah that he would not be able to go on in this shit world. He turned and kicked the wall he was so frustrated at feeling this way, so helpless to these feelings that made him so vulnerable.

"That is SO not fair to do to me" Lylah accused him while simultaneously her heart melted and she knew she would have done anything for this man at that moment. She went to him and pressed herself to his back and wrapped her arms around his waist. "You don't play fair" and she pressed a kiss against his back.

He spun her around so he could hold her face in his hands and meet her deep brown eyes that no longer sparked with anger. He bent down and covered her lips with his own in what only started out as a tender kiss. Soon enough there was heat and urgency as tongues intertwined.

His kisses made her body hummmm and it had nothing to do with anger or disagreement. Lylah realized they still hadn't come to a satisfactory resolution so she forced herself to pull away and tried desperately to refocus, eliciting a groan of frustration from Daryl.

"OK, Let's just say I do agree to stay here" she tentatively offered which put a gigantic grin on his face, "what do I get in return?" Lylah asked, figuring perhaps she could bargain with Daryl.

"Whatya want" he offered suggestively as he brought his erection firm up against her, letting her know exactly what he was offering in return. Lylah rolled her eyes at him and then narrowed them letting him know that wasn't what she meant, which only earned her a flirty grin in return.

"No, I want you to stop hovering so much. I'm not used to this. I want to be able to go on the next supply run or the next trip out of the prison. I want a hall pass Daryl and you can't put up a fuss," Lylah wanted to be clear what she was bargaining for. Daryl huffed and puffed at her negotiation but he finally agreed.

Daryl only felt a moments twinge of guilt as he agreed to their bargain. He knew that if he thought the situation was really dangerous, he would renegotiate their 'bargain' at the time. He was doing what he needed to keep her safe now, so he felt it wasn't a bad bargain at all, for him anyway.

"So we're good?" Lylah asked him. When he nodded his agreement she turned to leave the office room, surprised to find Daryl's arm in the way. She looked up at him, thinking he had more to say but he merely pulled her back into his arms.

"Ya know, it's been a whole bunch a nights since we.. ya know..." Daryl didn't need to finish the sentence. He pulled her closer to him as he nuzzled her neck and pressed his hardness against her so there was no doubt as to his intentions. What he was doing to her felt divine and it was driving her wild, but she decided maybe she needed to play with him a little.

"Since we what?" she asked in mock innocence as she brought her lips within only a millimeter from his, breathing all over his lips but not touching them...not kissing him.

"Since we played….Cards?" now she whispered huskily into his ear the way she knew drove him nuts while pressing her hips slowly back and forth along his thigh. Daryl groaned in pleasure and frustration as he realized what game she was playing at.

"Since we really, really…" she nibbled on his other ear before finishing her sentence , "talked."

Daryl's eyes were squeezed shut and he'd leaned his head to the side to give Lylah more access to his neck. Daryl couldn't decide if it was more pleasure or torture to have her teasing him like that as he felt his member strain against his pants. When Lylah began licking and nibbling on the salty sensitive spot on his neck, Daryl realized he'd had enough.

Lylah had forgotten how strong and unbelievably fast Daryl can be. In the blink of an eye, Lylah found herself pinned against the wall. Daryl had reversed their positions and he was now the one doing the teasing.

"Ya think yer really really funny don'tya?" he teased her as he was now the one in charge of the licking, biting, nibbling…..

Lylah smiled as his mouth finally reached hers. Daryl decided to finish his initial sentence, "What I meant to say in the first place, is it's been too dang long and I need ta be inside ya woman. Ya got a problem with that?" he growled out in between deep sensual kisses.

"You'll have a problem if you don't" Lylah matched him tongue for tongue, as she felt herself get slick at his direct words. Daryl reached his hands down into Lylah's pants as he began to finger her swollen clit, when suddenly the door was slammed open.

"Daryl, we gonna get going or what…. Oh shit…" Michonne stood there staring at the two lovers, Daryl suddenly moving closer to protect Lylah.. They were both fully clothed, but Michonne got a full look at Daryl's arousal for a millisecond while he still had his hand down Lylah's pants.

"Umm, I'm sorry. I'll just uh…..go," Michonne turned and shut the door behind her and smiled to herself…..more than satisfied with her timig. But judging by the the puppy dog look on the dude's face… her work was cut out fer her..

"Grhh," they both groaned at the same time as they realized they both were gonna have 'a problem'.

"Raincheck?" Lylah gave him one last kiss before he left.

"That's a Guaran-Fucking-Tee" Daryl kissed her back, trying become a little more comfortable while sporting a raging on hard-on.

* * *

Lylah spent the rest of the day with the kids as planned while waiting for Daryl and the group to return to everyone. Lylah sat there and realized she had become far more attached to Jake and Gracie and Sarah than she had thought possible in such a short amount of time, and they to her; …but watching Jake with Daryl, that was special. She especially loved seeing Daryl with Jake in the morning… It was like they had their own special man time with their own man code….It was Daryl that took him to the bathroom with him in the morning, and sometimes showered with him. Daryl talked a mean game, but Lylah caught him picking Jake up all the time, sneaking him treats, playing with him when he thought no one was looking….

Lylah realized she was lost in thought as Sarah tugged on her elbow asking for help. She had to take a quick second to remember where she was in their lesson.

"Sarah, sweetie no, you have to remember the negative sign" Lylah reminded her causing Sarah's blue eyes to frown in frustration as she tried to figure out where she went wrong. "Don't worry, you'll get it." Lylah was proud of the girls and they were a pleasure to teach and starving to learn. They caught on to everything she taught them so quickly, Lylah had to remind herself to keep to a fast pace and Carl, even though he was older actually had difficulty keeping up. These girls would have been bored stiff in a regular school, she realized.

In order to try and make it fun and interesting, she tried to apply the concepts she was teaching to their crazy new lives. For example, today she was teaching them about gravity so she was incorporating Daryl's crossbow. She drew the bow on paper, and then explained about things like trajectory and distance and acceleration. That really got Carl's attention, when she did things like that.

"Do you think he would show us sometime Lylah?" Carl asked.

"I don't know – we'll see ok" Lylah answered.

"I bet he would if you asked him," Carl suggested all silly and suggestive making kissy faces.

"You're bad Carl Grimes" Lylah ruffled his hair and tried to figure out how to deflect their attention to something other than her and Daryl.

"You kids know what we need?" she asked them and they all looked expectantly at her. "We need a field trip. I don't know where exactly just yet, but I'll try and think of something ok," that got the kids beyond excited. Lylah hadn't realized how cooped up with cabin fever the kids had been feeling and realized she should have. Kids need to be outside and have fresh air.

"Yipppeeee" the shouts and screams and hugs ensued and they tackled Lylah while she struggled to maintain her hold on Jake.

"Hey you maniacs, I can't promise anything – I said I'd look into it ok?" but they were still raining kisses on her when the guys walked in.

"Hey – I'm out slaving, and Lylah gets all the hugs and kisses?" Rick accused his son as he came over and gave him a playful squeeze.

"Yea – that's cuz Lylah's way prettier than you Rick?" Glenn piped up.

Daryl sauntered over to her and picked up Jake before giving her a kiss and then said, "Ya got that right, chinaman."

"Korean, Daryl", Glenn grinned know Daryl would never come around.

Lylah couldn't wait to know if her plan had worked…if they had been able to get to the armory.

"So tell me – I can't stand it anymore?" Lylah pleaded.

Glenn ran towards and gave her a high five and Daryl wrapped her in his arms.

"It worked, it really worked?" Lylah asked with a huge smile on her face.

"Oh Lylah" Glenn gushed. "You wouldn't believe it. There's so many weapons there…" he looked to the others for confirmation. "And your idea. It worked great – hardly any walkers by going that way" he gave her another hug. Daryl looked over at her, the way she beamed and jumped up for joy. He knew she'd wanted to be a part of it and he was the reason she hadn't been. He felt a pang of guilt for denying her that, but then those feelings were quelled by memories of her bleeding out on that very table.

Lylah admitted to herself she couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed that she hadn't been part of it, the way Andrea and Michonne were. She felt left out and she just wasn't used to that feeling. And if Daryl had any inkling of her other concern….well let's just say, there would be no more discussion.

* * *

They celebrated that night. They broke out some of the bottles of wine and began to pour liberally while Lylah pretended to sip. Conversations went back and forth about how they would ward off the Woodbury gang and Governor topped the list, once the children had gone to bed

Later as Lylah prepared for bed she warred with her conflicted emotions. This new world had changed things about her and she began to realize how much they'd changed her. She thought about whether she was happy with all those changes as she lay waiting in bed for Daryl. Her mood began to lighten as she looked forward to his return; remembering their time in the office earlier.

She loved him so much and lately, to see him with his outward gruff demeanor soften whenever Jake or Sarah or Gracie needed anything …well, she fell in love with him all over again. She noticed he was more comfortable with Jake…probably because he was a boy and he didn't talk much – always a plus for Daryl. But he was so protective of the girls. And the way those twins looked at him – she could tell they adored him, and more importantly they could tell he cared for them in his own gruff way. They had never been afraid or intimidated by him – which she thought was funny and he found infuriating.

Lylah tried not to think about that right now. She'd taken special care tonight – she'd shaved her legs and even put on some of the lingerie she'd brought back from the Evanses. They'd had hardly any time alone and she was frustrated as hell. She grabbed a book to read and waited for Daryl.

* * *

When Daryl finally ended the extra shift he'd ended up taking up he stood there and just watched her sleep. It was already close to dawn and light was beginning to stream through the prison skylights. He quickly undressed and crawled in beside her, as his limbs began to give way to exhaustion. His gut clenched when he finally was able to see she had put on some of that sexy underwear and it looked like she had tried like hell to wait up for him. He groaned as he realized they'd missed yet another night together. She was still crunched up in an awkward position so he scooched her down under the covers with him to make her more comfortable.

Lylah stirred as she felt him beside her. "Hey you…are you just now getting in?" she asked groggily as she reached for him.

He nuzzled her neck. "Yeah – Michonne needed help on watch" Daryl whispered in her ear before he closed his eyes wondering how in the hell how he had got so lucky in this otherwise shithole.

As he lay there with his arms around her and knowing all the world's gone to shit he realized he had never been happier. Who'da thought it'da take a zombie apocalypse for Daryl Dixon to find happiness? .

* * *

Lylah liked everybody, but she hated to admit she realized she had really started to dislike Michonne. In the beginning she thought she was ok because she was Andrea's friend and she was the reason Andrea was even here at all. But lately she'd been getting a very different vibe from Michonne, almost like Michonne didn't like her very much. And more and more as the weeks went by Lylah noticed Michonne found an excuse to partner with Daryl as often and as blatently as possible. Michonne would offer to take evening watch with Daryl….go on supply runs with Daryl… even to hunt with Daryl. It was making her suspicious and uncomfortable. She didn't want to be the jealous, clingy type, but she had to face facts …she was jealous. She couldn't help it. Michonne was spending far more time with him than she was, and worse it seemed like Michonne liked it.

It wasn't blatent. Michonne was far too smart and subtle for that. It was more, 'why don't you just stay here with the kids .. you're so good at that sort of thing'. And Michonne made sure she only did it when they were alone.

It was another one of those evenings where Daryl was on watch with Michonne, so Lylah decided to talk to Andrea about her concerns. "Andrea, am I crazy? I don't want to be 'that girl' – the clingy annoying crazy jealous girlfriend. I just feel like something's off there"

Andrea had to be honest with Lylah, as she recalled all the little things she'd seen lately like the eyeroll and other small things that she'd picked up on. Andrea had never talked to Michonne about it. She was still so grateful to Michonne and they just didn't talk about things like that for some reason. Strangely Michonne never talked to Andrea about Lylah, even though they talked about almost everything else. "Lylah, you know Michonne is my friend, but I don't think you're wrong." Andrea had to look down almost like she was ashamed.. "Hey, you know Daryl is nuts about you and I know he wouldn't do anything, but I don't know about Michonne. I get the feeling like she is going through something." Andrea hated to betray the woman who saved her life and it churned in her stomach.

"Hey, Why don't I take Daryl's watch tonight with Michonne ok?" Andrea offered even though she was bone tired.

"Really, you would do that? I wouldn't want to…you know, cause friction between you …?" Lylah didn't need to continue.. Andrea knew what Lylah meant. But Andrea would have this conversation with Michonne at a later time.

"Come with me and we'll go get Daryl and you two can have that night together that is long overdue ok?" Andrea grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "Lylah and her redneck" Andrea shook her head in mock consternation earning her a playful shove.

"Have I told you how much I you missed you?" and Lylah hugged her. Andrea was startled at first by the warm gesture. And then the memories came back… they brought her back to all those times her sister would hug her after her boyfriend broke up or she didn't make the cheerleading squad…Andrea quickly wiped away a stray tear.

Lylah gave her a quick kiss on the cheek as they headed on toward the watch wall..

* * *

Michonne had been actin' weirder than normal Daryl thought. She seemed to almost be wantin' to be havin' watch with him lately. It was more than strange and lately it was dang irritatin, especially in the evening when he wanted to be with Lylah. Before they'd go out on runs and she'd never really talk which was more than fine with him. That's one of the reasons he hadn't complained about her always going with him….they could spend hours together and not say a word.

But lately she'd been sayin' weird things about Lylah, things almost like she was puttin' her down. Daryl couldn't quite put his finger on any one thing she said but it was like she was implying Lylah was 'boring' or sumthin?

Daryl leaned against the wall keeping his eyes out in the distance, and keeping his thoughts to himself. They'd snagged some cigarettes and this was his favorite place to smoke so he took a deep drag and let the nicotine soothe his worries. It was at that moment, that Michonne suddenly decided she wanted to talk to him and for some reason she came and stood real close to him.

"Daryl, I know jus' what a man like you needs. Ya know that white gerl cain't satisfy you" Michonne purred as she ran her fingers down his chest. "Not the way I cain. Ain't that right?" Michonne dropped to her knees and pulled down his trousers so fast, Daryl had no idea how it happened. He went to push Michonne's head away – ask her what the fuck she thought she was doing but he was completely unprepared to see Lylah and Andrea standing right there.

Daryl was stunned at that moment. The look on Lylah's face – the shock and hurt and disbelief were written all over it. And Andrea was just furious….she was fuming at the both of them.

Lylah turned and ran away and Daryl just stood there a moment trying to absorb what the fuck just happened. He hadn't done anything but he sure as shit knew what it looked like. If he'd seen Lylah and some guy, he knew what he'd think.

After a minute when Daryl had a second to process what had just happened, Daryl roughly pushed Michonne to the side and yanked his pants back up, desperate to get to Lylah. He'd never hit a woman, but Michonne was close to making him break that oath.

"Hold it right there buddy" Andrea stopped him. "What the hell is going on? And you Michonne – what the fuck?"

"Andrea – you best get outta my way and keep yer sick as fuck friend here away from me and Lylah. I ain't never touched her and I don't know what the fuck she was thinking?" Daryl tried to get past Andrea but she kept the door blocked which infuriated Daryl all the more. "Get outta my way gerl" he warned Andrea again.

"Michonne, is that right?" she asked her friend. She looked into Michonne's eyes and saw the guilt and shame as she confessed. For a moment she considered telling Andrea that Daryl was lying, but after tonight she knew Daryl was never going to touch her and she was actually a little afraid he just might kill her if she did – she was afraid he might kill her anyway.

"Daryl, I'm so sorry – go. She'll believe you," Andrea moved out of the way and with that Daryl ran off to go find Lylah and hoped to god Andrea was right.

* * *

Lylah sobbed as she curled herself up into a corner of the generator room. She'd grabbed a pillow and a blanket and ran to the one room in the place that she felt was hers and she could be alone. Lylah was worried something had been wrong lately. She just thought it was because they hadn't been able to spend as much time to be together – and now she knew why. It never occurred to her that he was actually cheating on her. Was it the kids? Maybe she minimized his concerns. She felt like such a fool, such an idiot. How was she going to exist here now? How was she going to make it and see him everyday? God, see him with her? What was she going to do?

Lylah didn't think she could do it – she wouldn't be able to stay here. She would have to try and find a way to make it to Utah. The kids would be fine here with Carol and Lori, even though she'd miss them terribly. Her head began to ache as everything started to jumble together.

* * *

Daryl had ran out after Lylah as fast as he could hoping to catch up with her. He wanted to kill Michonne… but he needed to find Lylah first.

When he got to their room he found the blankets and pillows were gone. He ran room to room, floor by floor looking for her. After an hour or so of searching, he ended up back in their room wondering if there was a pain any worse than this. He grabbed a bottle of that booze he'd kept for them and helped himself to a big swig. And then another. And then another.

He began pacing around their room talking to himself. "Fuckin' Michonne…. Like I'd give her a glass a water in fuckin' hell," Daryl took another deep swig only to see Rick walk in.

"Hey Man," Rick wanted to check on Daryl when he'd heard what happened. Daryl didn't talk much, but he'd come to him before he and Lylah had slept together and knew how important Lylah was to him. "It's gonna be ok."

"No, You don' get it Rick. She fuckin' hates me!" Daryl yelled at Rick. "She's never gunna fergiv me!" Daryl leaned his head hopelessly against the prison walls as many a prisoner before him surely had, and he took another healthy drink.

"Daryl, did you do what Lylah thinks you did? Because from what Andrea tells me, it was all a set-up by Michonne . Andrea had it out with Michonne, and she confessed. I know Lylah will forgive you…cause there's nothing to forgive." Rick encourage Daryl…let him know there was still hope.

"I cain't find her Rick" Daryl looked so lost.

"Daryl, there isn't anyone you can't find," Rick helped him up.

* * *

Lylah finally thought she'd gotten it together. It broke her heart, but it's what she had to do. She'd take the LandRover and a map back to the Evanses, stock up and look for the nearest airport. She was ready to go for broke. She had no choice. She realized she'd given the kids the best possible odds she could. But the thought of leaving Jake, Gracie and Sarah brought on another round of crying so hard she almost missed the footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Lylah, please baby, talk to me?" Daryl called out, praying she was here because he was running out of places to look.

"Daryl, I came here expressly so I could NOT talk to you" Lylah answered him trying to get her voice under control, not wanting to let him know he'd hurt her this bad.

'Thank god, I've found her' he thought to himself. The heartbreaking sadness in her voice was killing him and he wanted to beat Michonne's ass for doing what she did. He saw she had her pillow and their blanket wrapped around her as she sat in the corner. He slumped against the wall beside her, hating the distance between them Michonne had caused.

"Lylah, you've got to believe me. I ain't done nuthin' with Michonne ever. I don't know why she did what she did tonight." Daryl tried to explain and reached his hand over to hold hers and laced his fingers between her limp fingers. He pulled her hand to his lips gently kissing it.

"Daryl, you don't have to do this." Lylah pulled her hand away and Daryl felt actual physical pain as he realized he might not be able to convince her. "If you want to be with her..you should… I know you've been freaked out about the kids and all. I know you never wanted…. this". ….." Lylah wanted to give him an out as she turned away from him.

"Shut Yer dang mouth woman!" Daryl exploded at hearing her say these things to him, unable to believe she could actually think them. "I know what ya think ya saw….But it wasn't. Yer the only woman I want, the only one I'll ever want. I love you Lylah – only you. And this is exactly what I want. The only thing worth anything" Daryl said the words out loud to her, praying it wasn't too late. "You ain't leavin' me EVER… ya promised" Lylah thought she heard tears but was too afraid to turn her head and look at him.

Lylah's eyes were damp and puffy from crying and she met his stormy blue eyes that were actually wet as well, trying desperately to get a read on them. She wanted desperately to believe him and she never thought she'd hear him say those words. She knew he'd never said them to her before.

"I've waited so long to hear you say that. I just didn't imagine it would be like this," Lylah tried to laugh but her voice was still raw.

"Lylah, please tell me you believe me…I need to hear you say it" Daryl begged her as he caressed her face with both hands, brushing some stray hairs off her cheek. Lylah looked into his eyes, knowing she had to decide. She swallowed as she made her decision.

"Daryl, you've been a jerk, an ass, a racist at times." Lylah was prepared to continue but caught Daryl's look of 'I get the point', "but you've never lied to me. If you tell me it's the truth, then I'll believe you."

Relief flooded through Daryl as he ground his mouth against hers - somehow close wasn't close enough for him after the fear of losing her. Daryl finally pulled away to tenderly kiss each swollen eye before kissing her lips softly this time. "I love those kids too ya know…yer my family now. I won't always do things the right way….I ain't never.." Daryl began to apologize in advance, causing Lylah to shush him..

"Come here" her grabbed her so he could hold her in his arms and she leaned back against him. As she rested he head against his shoulder he whispered, "I was so afraid I'd lost you."

"Me too" Lylah confessed her dark fears. "I wouldn't have been able to bear it – having to live here and watch you be with Michonne. I'd have had to leave" she confessed. Daryl jerked her around.

"The Fuck You Say! Ya ain't ever going anywhere without me – Promise Me Lylah" Daryl's voice trembled with anger and fear at just the thought that she would have left him; he felt like his world had just been yanked out from underneath him again.

"Daryl, I thought you'd decided you wanted to be with someone else" Lylah tried to explain herself. "You can't blame me for not wanting to have to face that everyday. It would have been unbearable. If the situation were reversed, would you be able to stay here and see me with someone else?" Lylah threw back at him. Just the thought made him so angry and ill he could hardly think straight.

"I'd kill him – I'd kill whoever it was." Daryl simply said. "You're mine" and he wrapped both arms around her even more tightly.

"Does that mean I get to kill Michonne, because I want to. I really, really want to," Lylah began putting the pieces together of what the other woman did. .

Daryl was just so happy to have her in his arms at this moment and he had to admit, this violent streak in Lylah was sexy but he figured he'd deal with Michonne later. "Ya know, this is the most time we've had to ourselves in….. fuck, I cain't even remember" he began to slowly run his fingers through her hair, loving the silky texture against his rough hands, the feel of it against his shoulder. It felt so good to have his hands on her without any surprise interruptions.

"I think it's been too long," she said huskily. One of his hands was still interlaced with hers so she brought one of his fingers to her mouth and began to lick it before putting it into her mouth and sucking it. Daryl had no idea something like that could be so erotic and make him so hard – it was like she was suckin on his dick. It shot bolts of electricity straight to that part of him.

"Shit woman, all you have to do is look at me and I'm hard as a damn brick" he growled in her ear, before swirling his tongue there.

"Are you complaining?" she asked saucily, finally sounding like herself again.

"Never" and he used that as an opportunity to creep both hands under the front of her shirt. He cupped her breasts and when he fondled her nipples over the lacy fabric, she had to lean her head back into his neck as she moaned her pleasure. She couldn't stand it any longer; she wanted more of him. She rolled over to lay on top of him and he felt her breasts crush up against him as she straddled him.

"Oh baby, every time I look at you, I can't believe yer mine…I can't believe ya really want to be with me. I keep thinking yer gonna come to yer senses and realize what a mistake you've made," Daryl told her before raining kisses on her.

"Sorry" she said between returning his kisses "No such luck. You're stuck with me. And you're mine too, just so you know." Daryl nodded but the time for talking was quickly disinigrating.

Lylah began raining kisses down Daryl's chest. As she made it to his pants button and she reached in to caress his hard on, she couldn't resist adding possesively, "And I'm the only who does this" and Lylah met his eyes as she took him in her mouth proving beyond any doubt she was the only woman who could ever satisfy him.

They made love again in the generator room before Daryl insisted on carrying her up to their room and making love again. Daryl wasn't sure if it was the fear of almost losing her or the pent up energy of these last few weeks, but he couldn't get enough of her.

After she fell asleep, he lay there in the dark thinking. He wanted more with her. He wanted to make it official. He was going to ask Rick about marrying them but first he needed to get a ring. Tomorrow he would plan a supply run with Glenn… He fell asleep a very happy man.

* * *

Glenn hadn't wanted to go initially, but when Daryl finally spilled and told him why, Glenn was all in. Glenn was such a romantic and figured he would pick out some things for Maggie also.

"Daryl… do you know what kind you want?" Glenn asked, not really wanting to be here longer than necessary.

"Fuck – I just figured they'd all just be together or something." Daryl looked frustrated and lost. "I didn't know there were gonna be so many. I dunno. Maybe we should look in the back like at the gun store – they kept the good shit back there?" Daryl headed to the private office in the rear.

Sure enough, there was more jewelry back there stacked in velvet boxes..

"Holy Shit. Look at this one!" Glenn held up a gigantic diamond ring. "What do you think?"

Daryl shook his head 'No".

"Yeah – this isn't Lylah. You need something more, I don't know…elegent" Glenn tried to find the right word..

Daryl looked at ring after ring until her finally saw it. He knew immediately it was the ring for Lylah. He picked it up and held it out towards the light, admiring the way the diamonds bounced and reflected the light. "This is the one". It wasn't gigantic like the one Glenn picked but the diamond was substantial. There were also diamonds on either side . Daryl thought it looked like it had been made a long time ago for someone very important. It looked romantic.

"Oh yeah" Glenn whistled in admiration at Daryl's selection. "Dude – she's gonna love it".

Glenn helped Daryl pick out simple matching white gold wedding bands and some extra baubles to stash away for the holidays.

"What about you and Maggie? I mean since we're here and all. Ya thinkin' bout makin' it official.?" Daryl wasn't usually one to pry so Glenn gave him a strange look.

"I been thinkin' about it. Don't worry. I picked out a coupla things just in case. I'm just not sure we're ready yet." Glenn turned away as his face got beet red.

The next stop before they went back was a small shopping center with a gas station and mini-mart. There were still cars littered around the parking lot which made them both nervous. It was harder to see walkers or humans with so many places to hide. Daryl pulled up beside Glenn to go over the plan.

"Ya see that tanker there?" Glenn nodded at Daryl's question. "We're running low on diesel and we're gonna hafta refill those tanks somehow or it's back to the dark ages. Ya know how to hotwire one of those things?" Daryl pointed to the big truck.

"No, do you?" Glenn asked, realizing the skill would have come in handy. Maybe he should try to learn?

"I'll go check, maybe there's keys under the mat or sumthin. You got the store ok?" Daryl checked.

"Yeah – I got it", Glenn scrambled to do what he did best, scavenge while Daryl went to see if he could get the tanker started.

Glenn was scrambling through the mini-mart grabbing canned goods, flashlights, etc, when he heard the door open. He popped his head up expecting to see Daryl.. Glenn quickly saw it wasn't a walker…and it wasn't Daryl either.

Glenn quietly set down the supplies and grabbed his gun, releasing the safety. It wasn't his first choice, but he'd make it if he had to. Glenn was laying low as he listened to the clomp of heavy boots. He also heard the crackle of what sounded like a radio.

"Grady…- get yer fat ass out here man. We caught us a redneck here trying to steal from the Guvner. He's puttin' up a bitch of a fight, We gonna have to take him to the Outpost …don't have time to take hime to Woodbury."

Glenn could hardly breathe. He didn't know what to do… didn't know how many were out there. Should he shoot this guy and go after Daryl or were there too many out there?

"Hold yer shorts..,.I'm comin" and the man left the mini-mart. Glenn raced to the window to get a glimpse of how many there were. See if he could take them on.

Glenn saw this fat-assed Grady jump into a black SUV that raced up to the front of the mini-mart. When he opened the door to get in, Glenn saw Daryl tied up and his head was bleeding. For a brief second Daryl's eyes met Glenn's. As soon as the door was shut, the truck sped off.

Glenn was shaken, terrified and pissed… He raced back to the prison to get help and go back for Daryl. He tried taking slow deep breaths as he thought about what he was going to say to Lylah.

* * *

Lylah was a wreck. She couldn't think. She couldn't breathe. They tried to make her stay at the prison, but she insisted on going with them. She rode with Glenn hardly saying a word….all she could think about was getting him back. She felt like a part of her very being had been ripped out and she was incomplete now.

They searched the road in the direction Glenn saw the truck go as long as they could before Rick insisted they turn back. Lylah wanted to keep going, but Rick wouldn't let her. They literally dragged her back to the prison screaming his name and Rick actually threatened to have Hershel give her a sedative if she didn't rest.

Lylah did her best to soothe the kids before bed, but she knew she was doing a terrible job. They cried with her and she stroked their backs as they fell asleep. They'd all lost so much already. She assured them she would bring Daryl back, saying it out loud as much for her as them.

She lay there staring at the ceiling for about an hour as the group settled for the night – thinking about how she would get him back, praying he was ok.. After an hour or so had passed she finally had a plan. It wasn't the best plan, in fact it wasn't even a very good plan, probably a crazy plan – but it was all she had. She silently put her jeans and boots on, grabbed her jacket, knife and gun and went downstairs. She made one little stop to the storeroom to get something she knew she was going to need – and she knew just where Rick kept it.

She grabbed the key and quietly unlocked the door.

The sleeping man saw her walk down the long hall He knew this was a strange time for a visit and Daryl never let her come down here anymore, so this visit warranted his full attention.

"Well hey sugar tits… Daryl ain't keeping ya satisfied…ya come down fer the real thang now," Merle snarled at Lylah.

As she got closer Merle was able to get a good look at her swollen eyes and puffy face. This gerl was upset. "What the fuck happened to him?" Merle asked. That question gave Lylah more hope than she had when she headed down here. Merle might actually care what happened to Daryl.

"They got him Merle – the Governor's guys" Lylah's voice broke in spite of her intention to keep it together in from of him. "They took him to an 'Outpost'. Do you know where that is?" Merle nodded he did as he absorbed that Daryl had actually gotten himself caught. "I need you to help me get him back!" Lylah showed him her weapons, keys and his bag of drugs.

"Are you in?" Lylah asked. "Merle, I need to know if can trust you not to turn me over to the Governor when we get there…because yer gonna be an uncle. I have to pray that means something to you." Lylah looked into Merle's eyes.

Merle looked at the dark-haired woman staring over at him that just admitted she was pregnant with Daryl's kid. "Well fuck me" Merle thought about it for a minute before continuing, "Well I guess this makes you family. Come on, git me the fuck outta here so I can save my little brother's ass."


	26. Chapter 26

**Note: You guys are the absolute best and I hope you know how much I look forward to hearing what you think. You've been so supportive to a newbie and have helped make this such a fun experience. Was looking on my Twitter today at pictures of NR at Comic Con and all the nice things people had to say about him and I'm so excited to hear they are going to be releasing a trailer for Season 3 in July. You all are awesome!**

**Lily of the Lake (got it out as soon as I could – cheated and split it into two)**

**LoyalAsAViking (your review had me rolling, hope the cops weren't pissed)**

**Tomte Mushroom (I couldn't let Michonne have a piece of our Daryl)**

**TheBoneyKingOfNowhere (Thanks you always give such good guidance)**

**GypsyWitchBaby (I am so happy you liked it)**

**JavaNut (We'll get him back for her)**

**Eloquent dreams (sorry about Michonne)**

**Nymphchild (I loved the 'narrows eyes' bit)**

**And Thank you to the new people that favorited my little story that started as a lark.**

**PS: I own doodlie-squat related to The Walking Dead and any of it's characters. **

* * *

**Chapter 26 – The Rescue**

"She did what," Rick's scream could be heard throughout the entire prison as they all marched down into the cell lockup where they'd been keeping Merle. Everyone was on edge and anxious. They hadn't seen Rick like this since the night after they'd had to leave the farm. Rick stormed down to the cells - Sure enough, the cell door was unlocked and open. Merle was gone - with Lylah.

"Sunnofabitch – what was she thinking?" Rick screamed.

"She's thinking – she'll do whatever it takes to get Daryl back Rick.. You must understand at least a part of that" Carol was the onel that spoke up. "Rick, just read the note."

Rick grabbed the piece of paper and read it through again, trying to calmly digest what Lylah was asking of them.

"Ok" Rick took a big deep breath. "We'll do it. It doesn't sit right… but we'll do it...for now at least." Rick hated the idea of leaving Daryl's rescue in the hands of Lylah and Merle.

Rick didn't want to say anything, but many of them were thinking it already. What was the Governor doing to Daryl to get the location of the prison out of him? How safe were they here?

"Everybody, we need to prepare for a possible attack." Rick warned ominously.

* * *

"Which way Merle… you said you knew where this Outpost was?" Lylah asked with fear and irritation in her voice.

"Settle down sugar-tits… we're coming up on the turn.," Merle looked at the worried woman driving the SUV with a death grip on the steering wheel.

Merle had to admit to himself, he'd been impressed when she'd led him up and out of the prison to the armory. She had actually thought her little prison break through and planned on going in to the Outpost loaded for bear. Merle helped her select assault weapons, hand guns with silencers, Kevlar vests, in addition to the knives and other supplies such as food and water Lylah had already packed.

"I'd really prefer it if ya didn't call me that." She ground out, thinking they had much more important things on their mind. Merle only grunted at her.

"So what did Daryleena do when ya told him ya were preggers? Bet he bout shit his drawers. Always said he's never gonna have kids." Merle snorted and laughed as he tried to picture his brother's reaction to the news.

"He doesn't know yet. I only just found out," Lylah cut her eyes at Merle while continuing to drive. "And you're not gonna be the one to tell him either."

"Shur thang Suga…," he caught her angry look, "Fine, Whatever, Lylah is it?" Merle was starting to see what got his little brother so pussywhipped.

"Merle?" Lylah had always wondered and knew Daryl had never asked him. "Why didn't you come back to the camp for Daryl?"

Merle actually looked ashamed when Lylah turned her head briefly to get a look at him. She realized, not by choice, but Merle had been clean for quite a while now other than the drugs Rick gave him that once.

"I was gonna….but I was so fuckin' pissed at the whole lot of ya. Then I remembered where I knew I could get me a whole shitload of…,let's just say my dealer was nearby. Figured he was a walker by then. Anyway I got there and I was right so I just helped myself. Had myself a fine time for a coupla days." Merle thought back to that time. It seemed like heaven, but now he couldn't even remember any of it. Merle knew if he hadn't been so fucked up, Rick wouldn't have chained him there. He also knew if had been jonesing for a fix so bad, he would have gone back to camp rather than looking for drugs. He'd ran out on his brother for a fix.

"When I got back, ya'll were all gone. I sure as fuck didn't think Daryl would head back into Atlanta so I went looking fer a place to lay low. Met up with the Woodbury gang… and well… you either do things their way or…no way." Merle looked out the window as he thought back on the things he'd done. The drugs are what helped him make it through the day, so he didn't have to face up to the awful things he'd done to make it at Woodbury. He'd done some bad things before the world went to shit… but Woodbury – that was completely different. Merle had done what felt he had to and did whatever he could not to think about it after. He'd had to earn a certain level of respect by showing them he was just as sick and mean as they were. But without the drugs to numb everything anymore, it was harder and harder to deal with it.

"Never thought I'd see Darylene side with the PO-lice and a piece-a-ass over his own kin?" Merle shook his head, still not quite believing the changes he'd seen in his brother.

"Merle, I'm beginning to wonder if you have any idea who your brother is. He is kind and brave and honorable." When she heard Merle snort at her, she lost it. "And you just need to shut the fuck up if you don't have anything good to say! You don't know shite" Lylah screamed at Merle. Lylah never said 'fuck' but Merle Dixon was definitely bringing out the worst in her.

"Well all right then. Don't get yer panties in a wad." Merle seemed surprised at her outburst. "Ya really do luv him dontcha." Merle actually seemed to accept this and looked at her with what? Respect?

"Merle – the plan!" Lylah needed Merle to focus. "How are we getting Daryl out of there?"

"OK Gerlie… now slow down up here a bit. We're gonna hafta hike it most the way so ya better not be lazy. Turn here," Merle pointed with his good hand. After they'd pulled in about 30-ft or so, Merle had her stop and they got out and pulled brush and debris to cover up any evidence of where they'd pulled in. The Land Rover was great for driving off-road, and they easily creeped their way as far into the woods as they safely could and hid the car.

"Here, put this on!" Merle pulled out the Kevlar vest and actually helped her put it on.

"Aw Merle, are you worried about me?" Lylah batted her eyelashes as she pretended she believed he actually cared.

"Thatsa Dixon in there. We take care of our own!" Merle said seriously as he pointed to her still flat stomach while he putting on his own Kevlar vest. Lylah gave him a strange look as she absorbed his words, and then stepped forward to help Merle with the small fastenings on the vest.

Lylah was trying to comprehend how just a few weeks ago Merle had been ready to turn her over to the Governor and now he was ready to protect her and the baby. She figured it was true how they said there's honor among thieves – maybe that philosophy also applied to racist redneck asshole brothers as well. Whatever the reason, she was grateful.

Lylah threw in bottled water, ammo, MRE's, and a medical kit in her backpack before grabbing one of the assault weapons.

"Merle, here – I need you to show me," Lylah held out their recent acquisitions from the armory realizing she had no idea how to shoot it. These were not hunting weapons. These were for killing people. Lots of them in as short a period of time as possible.

"Well, we obviously cain't do any target practice now. Do ya know how to shoot a rifle?" Lylah saw another brief spark of approval from him as she explained she could indeed shoot. "Good, so ya ain't completely useless. Ok, here's the safety - release it like this. Today it's just point and shoot. Remember, ya only gotta squeeze real gentle. You ready to rock and roll little gerl?" Merle asked.

"Let's go," Lylah responded seriously as she settled the rifle around her shoulder and carried the handgun at her side.

* * *

Daryl'd been beaten, cut, tied up and now found himself locked up in a small wooden shack. He had no idea where he was and he was pissed as hell. Pissed that he hadn't been paying closer attention and had got himself caught – pissed he hadn't been able to take on these fuckers – basically just fuckin' pissed.

He could feel the blood pouring into his swollen eye start beginning to coagulate and crust over. That was a good sign - it meant at least the bleeding was slowing down. He was pretty sure he had a coupla cracked ribs but that wasn't his biggest concern right now. He knew when these guys figured out he was one of the guys that broke in and took Lylah from Woodbury, the real fireworks would begin. They'd make the beatings he took from his daddy seem like a walk in the park.

He sat there struggling against the zip ties holding his wrists, knowing if he just got them undone, he could get to the knife still in his boot and get the fuck outta here. Today had started out so well. How did it turn to shit so fast?

Daryl thought about Lylah and remembered how crazy he had been when she had been taken. He knew she was going to be worried. He just hoped she'd have enough sense to stay put and not do anything crazy.

* * *

Lylah followed Merle through the forest doing her best to be as quiet as him. She'd spent enough time with Daryl trying to emulate his walk that Merle was pleasantly surprised when she didn't clomp behind him like a herd of buffalo nor did she slow him down. He motioned for her to stop with his hand and she obeyed immediately.

"We gonna run up on a guard pretty soon. I'm gonna take care of him. Just in case he got backup I need to right now if yer gonna be able to do what needs doin'?" Merle looked her straight in the eye, evaluating her grit and determination about doing this. Lylah figured he must have been satisfied because all he did was to check to make sure the safety was off on her handgun before handing it back to her.

"Merle, I know what the safety is" she reminded him that she had been around guns before. "Merle, what's the plan when we get there?" Lylah thought it better to ask now rather than later.

"We grab Daryl then run like hell, shoot anyone in our way!" Merle laughed at her shocked expression. She'd obviously thought he had something more elaborate and complex in mind. Some sort of Mission Impossible shit.

"Hey Merle" she made sure she had his attention. "You won't have to worry - I won't back down," Lylah promised him and was actually rewarded with a the briefest of moments Lylah was able to get a glimpse of a human being.

Amazingly they didn't run into any walkers during their trek and Merle was able to easily spot any traps that had been set. A coupla trip wires and a few other traps were set but Merle easily spotted them.

Merle soon gave her another hand signal to stop and then he pointed. They'd found the guard he'd anticipated. Lylah's breath quickened. This meant they were almost there, which also meant they were that much closer to finding Daryl. Lylah readied her weapon to cover Merle as he silently approached the man. Lylah was maybe ten feet from Merle standing silently behind a tree when he slid in behind the guard. Lylah gasped at the speed Merle snapped the man's neck. But what Merle didn't see was the second guard with the gun coming up right behind him.

Lylah didn't hesitate. Her gun was already raised. All she did was check her aim and gently squeeze the trigger. She didn't even breathe as she shot the man right between the eyes. This time it was Merle who gasped in surprise. For a second, Merle thought she was aiming at him. But then he turned and saw the second guard dead on the ground.

"Nice shootin' Tex," Merle said when he got a look at the precise head shot. When Merle went to grab the handgun from Lylah and saw her white face and shaking hands. "Hey Gerlie! We ain't got time fer that right now! You with me?" He grabbed the gun from her and tried to get her to look him in the eyes. "Lylah – Look at me!" Merle almost never used her actual name and somehow that brought her to attention. They started dragging the two bodies behind some bushes to hide their corpses.

Merle put a bullet into the other guards brain to keep him from turnin' and then gave the gun back to her. They had to keep moving. Lylah tried not to think about what she'd just done – that she'd just shot a man - a living breathing human being. She just kept focusing on putting her next foot in front of the other… watching Merle's back… making sure she was quiet…basic tasks for survival. Her only thought – to get Daryl out of there.

Lylah sighed with relief when she saw they'd finally made it to the perimeter fence. Merle remembered this spot from before when he'd been assigned duty at the Outpost by the Governor – it was a secluded spot where he would sneak off for a toke. He figured it was the best place to sneak in and out without being seen.

At first he'd figured on leaving Lylah here by the fence and going and getting Daryl by himself, but he'd been impressed by the way she'd handled herself so far. Merle knew she'd never killed anyone before and she just shot a man with almost perfect aim and even though he was sure she wanted to, she hadn't broken down.

Together they jimmied off a few boards and cut the wire and were able to slip through, carefully leaning the boards back so someone walking by wouldn't notice they'd been dislodged. You'd actually have to be up close looking to notice.

It was still early morning, but people were starting to stir here. Lylah noticed it wasn't like Woodbury – this place was much smaller and far fewer people. She prayed they could find Daryl and get in and out fast.

Merle led the way and Lylah was still amazed at how such a large man could move so silently. He signaled for her to still as they came upon a small wooden shack. He motioned for her to get her weapon ready. Again she covered Merle as he crept up behind a guard standing in front of the shack. Lylah hoped this was where Daryl was being kept and they didn't have to go shack to shack looking for him. Merle silently grabbed the man from behind and pulled him back into the cover of the shadows. Lylah looked away as Merle broke his neck. Merle figured he'd put a bullet in his brain on their way out - the silencer was quiet but by no means silent. They searched the man's pockets for a key but found none. When they glanced towards the door they saw it had a heavy metal slide bolt on the outside – no key required. Merle waited for the all clear – nodded to Lylah and as soon as Merle had the lock open they charged in.

* * *

To say Daryl was shocked to see Lylah busting through the door armed like a storm trooper was one thing. To see her with Merle….that he couldn't fathom – couldn't wrap his head around it. He didn't know what to think. He was gonna hafta kill Merle if he'd done something to her; harmed her, threatened her. He couldn't imagine what scenario had the two of them busting through that door together. Daryl began struggling against the restraints.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" he yell-whispered to Lylah, refusing to admit he was relieved and happy to see her.

"I love you too baby!" Lylah whispered back sarcastically as she knifed through the zip-ties holding his legs and Merle took care of the ones on his hands. Lylah gave him a fast kiss and then yanked out a Kevlar vest from her pack and tossed it to him. He moved to protest he didn't wear shit like that but saw Merle had one on also and was smart enough to know they didn't have time to argue.

Daryl watched from beside the building as Lylah calmly handed his brother her handgun with silencer only to see Merle put a round into a man's head before leading the way out. Merle just as calmly handed the gun back to Lylah and all she did was accept the weapon – no hysterics about shooting a man, no big tearful scene about killing the living. What the fuck was going on?

Merle led the way out and Daryl brought up the rear so they could keep Lylah safely sandwiched between them. Daryl was grateful to be free but with every step he became angrier and angrier that Lylah was the a part of this damn rescue. What the fuck was Rick thinking?

When they were about 50 yards from the fence they heard the alarm sound. "Fuck!" Merle yelled. "I was hoping with as dumb as those shits are we'd have more time." They all began to run.

They made it another coupla hundred yards before they heard shots whiz past them and they could tell the path back they way they came was blocked. Lylah looked to Merle for guidance and it was starting to piss Daryl off. He couldn't figure out what the hell was going on but something clearly had changed.

"Come on – this way!" Daryl saw Merle actually grab Lylah's hand and drag her behind him. 'What the fuck? This is the same man that wanted to give her over to that psycho?' Daryl followed behind as he tried to figure shit out.

Lylah was breathing heavy as she struggled to keep pace with the Dixons. She figured they'd been running for a 5 or 6 miles before Merle finally let them stop by the stream. Lylah was beyond grateful to sit and rest a minute.

"We can only rest a second. We need to get 'cross that stream gerlie," Merle told her as he too rested and caught his breath.

"How 'bout you two tell me what the fuck's going on?" Daryl asked as he sat beside Lylah.

"You tell him gerlie" Merle said, reading the fury on his brother's face.

"Daryl please?" Lylah turned to him desperate to get to a place so she could tend to his face. She did what she could with a rag and bottle of water as they sat on the large boulder. She gently dabbed blood off his face. It cleaned off his face but did little to calm his fury.

"We couldn't find you – Rick, Glenn, T-Dogg and I. We searched for hours and still had no idea where to look. I knew it was only a matter of time before they figured out where you were from… and what they would do to you to find the location of the prison" Tears formed in her eyes as she thought about how cruel the Governor would be. He could tell what she was thinking and put his arm around her, gently rubbing the small of her back. "Rick threatened to sedate me!" she cried. "I couldn't let him do that. He wasn't gonna even go back and search till morning and even then had no leads. We'd have never found this place." Lylah finished dabbing blood off his face.

He looked at his brother then back at her. "So let me get this straight. This was your brilliant idea? You busted my brother out of jail? By yourself?" his voice was getting louder with each rhetorical question. "Are you fuckin' insane?" now he was screaming, which only made his head hurt worse.

Lylah looked up at him, not expecting him to actually be mad at her. "We got you out didn't we?" oh shite, maybe she shouldn't have pointed that out just now judging by the look on his face.

"Daryl, you need to shut the fuck up before every geek and asshole in Georgia hears ya! We got to go! Now move out!" Daryl watched in consternation and shock as Merle helped Lylah through the fast moving water of the stream. He seemed to catch on to Daryl's observation and confusion and even began to take pleasure in egging him on – there was still something going on. They were definitely keeping something from him.


	27. Chapter 27

**Note**: T_o all of you that reviewed so fast, what the hell are you doing up so late? Second, thank you so much for your reviews and input. You motivate me to do better and crack me the hell up. I'm being slow because I'm working on two more stories but I don't want to post until I have them fleshed out a bit more. I myself get disappointed reading really good oneshots and am left hanging so don't want to do that. I'll probably wrap this up in the next few chapters. I'm a happy ending junky and am completely sappy, so if you're diabetic and haven't already gone into shock, just be warned._

**Chapter 27 – The Truth**

After what seemed like running forever Lylah was actually afraid she was going to collapse. She couldn't remember the last time she'd slept and was sure they'd been running for 15 miles at least, more than 20 if you counted the walk to the Outpost. She did her best to hide her exhaustion, but the farther they went the harder it became.

It was less than a mile before they came upon the well hidden hunters cabin. Lylah almost wept in relief when she saw it. She actually bent over to wipe the moisture from her eyes She thought she was actually more happy to see this little cabin right now than she was to find the Evans house.

Lylah literally fell on the floor as they entered the cabin. Merle and Daryl got water from the well to clean up and began to secure the cabin while Lylah rested. To say the cabin was rustic was putting it mildly. There was a bed and old sofa, a small table and cooking area with a fireplace not to mention a well and outhouse outside.

Lylah had the contents of their pack spread out on the table and the bed when Daryl and Merle walked back in.

"Come here and let me take a look Daryl?" Lylah ordered, feeling better after resting for a moment. Daryl must have been exhausted because he readily complied rather than snapping at her and Merle sat in the third chair watching closely as Lylah cleaned his wounds. Merle might be a racist redneck but he wasn't stupid by any means.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" Lylah asked as she finshed his forehead, putting a butterfly bandage on it to keep it closed. She saw him avert his eyes. "Daryl?" she warned.

"Just my ribs and here," he held out his wrists which were bloody from his attempts to break through the zip-ties. Merle watched in fascination at the interplay between his brother and Lylah, the way she raised her hackles over his injuries and watched how tender his brother was in reaction to this woman.

"Let me see!" she ordered and Merle was even more shocked to see Daryl open up his shirt to her. He knew how sensitive his bro was, he never let no one see his scars from all those whoopin's. Lylah gasped at the already purplish-green boot prints that had formed on his ribs and knew there was nothing she would be able to do for him. "Oh Baby" tears welled in her eyes as she carefully wrapped her arms around him, not caring Merle was there. Even Merle was uncomfortable with the tenderness of the interaction.

"It's nuthin' Lylah," Daryl insisted knowing Merle was watching everything. Lylah picked up on this and figured not to push. Instead she picked up the MRE's and prepared some food for them as best she could.

"Here, Motrin… and Vicoden for the pain," Lylah gave him the pills knowing he probably wouldn't take them.

Lylah sat down on the sofa for just a second while the men washed up. She hadn't meant to close her eyes, but the second she did she was sound asleep. Merle watched as Daryl went to carry her to the bed.

"Yer busted up. Here, I'll do it," Merle moved to carry Lylah for Daryl. He'd become amazingly strong and adept even with only the one hand.

"Fuck off Merle, I can do it," and Merle stood by and watched Daryl tenderly picked up his woman and carried her to the bed and covered her with blankets.

"So yer in luv ain't ya?" Merle asked, but this time without the usual snarl.

"What the fuck is it to ya? You were gonna give her over to that psycho!" Daryl still was unable to forgive and forget as he sat glaring at his brother.

"Yeah I was." Merle couldn't meet his eyes. "I've dun a bunch a shit I ain't proud of since the world gone to hell. Shit I've dun just to survive. But can ya really blame me fer havin' a hard time believin' ya were able to hitch yerself to a woman like that and then threw yerself in with that lot?" Merle tried to justify himself.. "Guess I jus figured you'd leave them and return wi'me?"

"Merle – why didn't ya just wait? Ya had to have known I'd come fer ya?" Daryl's voice was full of pain now.

"Don't matter none now does it." Merle wasn't ready to discuss how he'd chosen another fix over meetin up with his own kin.

"So how'd she get you to do this?" Daryl still couldn't get over that Lylah had convinced Merle to come along on this little mission.

"Let's just say yer woman can be very convincing," was all Merle would say. "Daryl, ya got yerself a fine woman there. Don't fuck it up." Merle nodded over to the sleeping Lylah. "Ya know she had to kill a man today to save yer ass. Gerl didn't' bat an eye! Just did what needin' dun'." Merle watched as Daryl absorbed this information. "You go take them pills and get some sleep. I've been cooped up a while – I'll take first watch."

* * *

Daryl stared at his brother in stunned silence. It was moments like these – moments where he remembered sober Merle…Merle not strung out…Asshole belligerent Merle, that he could almost forgive him.

Daryl actually did take the pills and curled up next to Lylah, running his hands up and down her body just to remind himself she was actually here with him. She stirred at the movement, "Hey you, hmmm, I'm so glad I got you back." She murmured half asleep as she intertwined her fingers in his.

"You are fuckin' crazy gerl. If I didn't luv ya so much – I'd beat yer ass fer this batshit stunt," he whispered softly nuzzling her ear.

"Hmmm, ok… tomorrow you can beat me….promise?" Lylah mumbled back as she purposefully wiggled her pelvis into his hips before falling into a deep sleep wrapped in Daryl's arms.

* * *

Merle let Daryl sleep far longer than Daryl had planned on sleeping. But the exhaustion and drugs kicked in, not to mention the warm woman curled up next to him and Daryl slept sound. When Merle did finally wake him, he couldn't resist taunting, "So can I curl into yer spot little Bro."

"Touch her and I'll kill ya Merle," Daryl warned and Merle laughed and settled on the couch, intrigued by the change in his brother. He had no doubt Daryl would kill for this woman. Merle was realizing he would as well.

Merle was even more surprised when he woke in the morning to see Lylah sitting quietly at the table. She must have brought him a pillow and some blankets because he was pretty sure it hadn't been Daryl.

"Hey Gerl. What ya gonna whip me up fer breakfast?" Merle asked not bothering to thank her for the blankets and pillow. That was never gonna be Merle.

"Is there a particular reason ya won't use my name Merle?" she shot back. "Are ya too stupid to remember it? Do you need me to write in one your hand?" now she was just bein' oinery.

"Why does it bother ya?"

"Whatever" Lylah wasn't in the mood. Her feet and legs ached from yesterday's hike. "Do you want a granola or protein bar or are you gonna get up off yer ass and go huntin and get us something better?" she gave him the options.

"Spunk – ya got some spunk. I like that." Merle answered as he bent down and laced his boots up.

Daryl heard them arguing and figured he'd better go see what's up. Leaving Merle alone with any woman was dicey, and with Lylah - there was no tellin' the direction.

"Bro are we gonna eat this shit,"Merle fingered the granola and protein bars with disdain before looking expectantly at him. "or how 'bout we go hunt sumthin to feed yer little woman proper like? She needs some dang protein in her... how'dya let her get so skinny" Merle egged him on knowing that would get Daryl's ass in gear.

Daryl still felt again like he was missing something. Like Merle was suddently concerned about Lylah's friggen diet. Merle and Lylah…he couldn't place it but he was damn sure gonna find out.

"That's enough. Merle.. Lylah. What is it? Ya'll are keepin' something from me and I need ya to tell me what the fuck it is!" Daryl threw his crossbow and shit down and looked at Merle then Lylah. The way Lylah cut her eyes and looked at Merle and then back confirmed Daryl's suspicions. He saw Lylah take a deep breath like she was preparing herself fer something. Like to walk the fuckin' plank or sumthin.

"I think I'll just wait outside and take watch a minute while Lylah has something to tell ya… ain't that right Lylah?" Merle said with a glint, almost a laugh as he moved to leave them alone in the cabin.

Daryl watched his brother shut the door and he turned to Lylah. There was a dread that was sinking into his stomach when his brother left them.

"So, ya ready to tell me what this is all about. What did ya do or say or promise ta Merle? Whatever it is I'll fix it, you don't have to worry about it baby" Daryl's stomach was churning as he tried to think of what it could be that was upsetting her so much.

"Oh baby, I love you so much." she wrapped her arms around him, praying he wound still be there in a moment, "But I'm not sure this is something you can just fix," she stared up at him and he felt terror creep in. "All I had to do was tell Merle the truth," Lylah said which she knew did little to satisfy him and only resulted in a more confused expression.

"Daryl I needed to know if I let Merle out of that cell that he wasn't going to turn me over to the Governor. I had to hope it made a difference." She pleaded to him to understand.

"What the fuck are ya talking about? Ya ain't making no sense." Daryl still had no idea what was going on.

"I'm pregnant Daryl. I told him Merle I was pregnant and needed him to get you back, so this baby could have his father" Lylah rushed out, looking up into his eyes, hoping he wasn't angry at her.

Daryl felt the air get sucked out of his lungs. He couldn't breathe…It was worse than when those Woodbury dicks had kicked him. The saliva had dried up in his mouth.

"How?" he managed to croak out.

"I'm guessing the usual way," she tried joking.. It only took a moments a glance to realize what a mistake that had been. Daryl was not in the joking mood.

"The trip back to the farm. I didn't have my pills and it was a couple of days I missed , she shook her head. That was the only explanation she could think of.

"Oh god Daryl, are you angry. Please say something." She begged him, wrapped her arms around him. She needed to know how he felt.

"You wanna know how I feel. I'm fuckin' furious!" Daryl screamed as rage welled up in him and he stormed out onto the porch looking for Merle.

* * *

It wasn't long. Merle had been expecting him. He'd obviously heard everything.

"Where the fuck are ya Merle" Daryl screamed out from the field in front of the cabin. "I know ya been listening. Get yer fat ass out here."

Merle stood up from over by the side of the cabin where he heard every word. "Well you gone and done fucked up now, ain't ya little brother. Ya always did suck with the ladies Maybe I outta go mop up yer mess. Reap da rewards!" Merle licked his lips, leaving Daryl no doubt as to what rewards he was thinking.

Daryl saw red and rushed Merle, rushed him and tackled him to the ground and then started pounding. But even one handed Merle could hold his own. Normally Merle would whoop his ass. All this did was even it out the odds.

"How could ya bring her. Ya knew she was pregnant and ya let her come. anyway?" Daryl cried as he kept swinging punches.

"Do ya think I coulda stopped her from comin?" Merle screamed back at him, trying to hold his own. "Don't know why but that gerl's fucking crazy about ya. And yer out here fighting with me when she tell's she'd gonna have yer kid. If I could I'd kick yer ass twice as hard just fer bein' so stupid," Merle snarled as he continued to wrestle Daryl to the ground, one handed.

In the back of Daryl's mind he recalled Lylah telling him Rick threatened to sedate her. She must have been hell bent on this.

"That little gerl, the one that's gonna have yer kid, she busted me outta jail in the middle of the night, shot a man, walked some 20 miles yesterday, told ya she was pregnant… and yer out here punching me?" Merle taunted him.

Daryl stopped suddenly and fell to his knees, completely lost as to what to do. "What do I do?" he moaned and fell helplessly to the side as his brother sat beside him.

"Well, not this ya dumb shit" Merle thumped him hard on the head for good measure and left him outside to get his shit together and went back in the cabin.

Lylah was curled up on the bed with tears streaming down her face when Merle walked in.

"He doesn't want the baby Merle" she was barely able to get the words out. "What am I gonna do Merle?" even Merle's heart tugged to see this brave gerl so dang heart-broken. It made him wanna go beat her brother's ass some more. Instead he came up behind her and helped he sit up.

"Don't you worry none. Dixons take care of our own." he looked at her puffy eyes. "Give him a minute Gerl. He ain't pissed about the kid. He was beatin' my ass fer lettin' ya come with me to get his ass outta here. Thought I shoulda made ya stay back, shoulda kept you and the baby safe. He was probably right!" Merle explained Dixon thought processes to her.

"Is there anyway I could have made ya stay without physically hurtin' ya?" Merle asked, needing to know he'd made the right decision – fer his own peace of mind.

"No, and even if you had I would have followed you. Might have even shot ya if ya tried" She promised to him eliciting a gruff laugh from the older Dixon.

"Daryl sometimes needs time to work shit through in his head. He was always a bit slow," he caught the anger in her eyes for that remark. "Here, have one of them protein bars while we wait, ok?" Merle brought her one and some water and she actually smiled at him.

She was actually sitting up on the bed beside Merle and laughing at something he'd said when Daryl stormed back in. He could tell Lylah had been crying though.

"Merle, give us a minute," Daryl eyed his brother.

"Don't fuck it up this time," Merle warned him as he sidled up to his brother on the way out. "I'm starting to like this one."

Lylah wouldn't meet his eyes when Daryl sat down beside her. "Lylah, I know yer getting tired of hearing this all the time, but I'm sorry. I am so sorry, I didn't handle things exactly right. Please baby, look at me," he cupped her face to turn it to his.

"I knew you'd be shocked, I just didn't think you'd be so angry" Lylah admitted.

"Oh baby, I'm not angry at you… I was pissed at Merle fer lettin' ya come. Ya shouldn't be putting yerself at risk, and now that there's a baby… there's more than you and me to consider," he bent his forehead to hers, meeting her eyes.

"I can't do this without you!" she cried into his lips. "I won't. I love you, but I cannot do this alone. I fuckin' won't" she yelled. Lylah never yelled at him.

"I luv ya…. and I'm terrified. I'm terrified I ain't good enough to protect ya! Is that what ya want to hear? That I cain't keep either you or a baby safe… that I won't be able to keep the baby safe." He screamed as emotion colored everything.

"Daryl, I love you….and I love this baby, and I love Jake, Gracie and Sarah. None of us can guarantee our deaths won't hurt the other… won't hurt beyond any of us can imagine. But I cannot stop myself from loving...not any of you...and I won't. Isn't that what makes us different from them?" she looked up at him and he knew he would do whatever it took to protect her and the baby...all of them.

Daryl began to fidgit and then he was digging something out of the bottom of his pants pocket. "Lylah, I've been wanting to ask ya this fer a while." Daryl pulled out the ring and showed it to Lylah causing her to gasp. "Will ya marry me – be my wife?" Daryl didn't even wait for an answer before putting it on her finger. Amazingly it fit perfectly.

"Daryl, how? You don't have to do this just because of the baby? You know I love you!" Lylah caressed his face in her hands letting him know she'd be with him anyway, anyhow.

"Lylah, do ya think I just found this while I was out there picking daisies with Merle?" Daryl asked her sarcastically, forcing her to see that he'd had the ring well before his unfortunate incarceration.

She shook her head 'No' as tears leaked out of her eyes.

"Well, are ya gonna give me an answer woman or not?" Daryl reminded her when he realized she hadn't told him 'yes' yet.

"Yes, of course I will. You know I will. When have I ever said 'No' to you" she threw herself on him causing him to groan as his injured ribs protested.

"Ohh, Baby sorry, I'm sorry," Lylah pulled away checking to see if he was ok.

"Come here," Daryl pulled her right back and kissed her thoroughly. "I will always love only you"

Merle walked in and slammed the door, "So we gonna play house all day, or we gonna get the fuck outta here"


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's Note:** Lame Apology/Explanation - I am so sorry for leaving everyone in the lurch on the story. I made the amateur mistake of thinking I could possibly keep two stories going at the same time. I started "Eris is Special" and have a total newfound respect for all those authors who have multiple stories going. My hat is off because I am so overwhelmed and found I cannot keep up with both stories on a timely manner. I am going to have to abandon the other until I let my Lylah and Daryl have their happily ever after.

* * *

SarCuppCake: Thanks for giving it a chance. In hindsight I should have given in to vengeance and opened up a can of "whoop-ass" on Michonne. BTW I love you story!

GypsyWitchBaby: Love you Gypsy. You are so funny and your reviews are so prolific. They make my day!

TheBoneyKingOfNowhere: Your reviews mean so much to me. I always look forward to make sure I'm on the right track. Thank you!

Euge(): Welcome and Yes, see explanation above.

Lily of the Lake : Thanks for sticking with me and hope you like it.

zaii: Yes, probably another couple of chapters to wind it up.

LoyalAsAViking: Thanks, I always like you reviews.

JavaNut: Yeah, Of course... I couldn't leave him hangin'\\

LoyalAsAViking (your review had me rolling, hope the cops weren't pissed)

Tomte Mushroom (I couldn't let Michonne have a piece of our Daryl)

Eloquent dreams (sorry about Michonne)

Nymphchild (I loved the 'narrows eyes' bit)

**And Much Thanks to recent favorites:** maawwge, LyannaFairy, Alexandria104, amdragjakelong'sgurl, Angel Reckless, Aphrodite-Walking, Chachi94, Cherokeefox20, Chey10, eml7024, hodhod2011danger, Its-MissAnonymous, IzzyWhitlockHale, Night Everglot, Noreey, Nymphchild (such a fan), , saiiax, SandraAnna, Twistergirl14, vareinha, VelmaValento, VibrantJackal,

* * *

**Chapter 28 – Coming Home**

Lylah kept up with Merle and Daryl who flanked her from behind as they maintained a fast pace back towards the SUV. Merle was familiar with the area from doing so much huntin' in these parts after the Governor stationed him out. Merle thought they had done a good job of losin' em, but still he led them on a circuitous route that led far from the camp… places he felt sure none of the others knew about. When they finally got close to the SUV, Merle insisted he go alone. Daryl and Lylah hid further along the road while Merle went for the Land Rover.

Daryl kept a protective eye out for Lylah as they waited... crouched down behind the overgrown shrubbery. He was ashamed to admit that a part of him still worried his brother might drive off and leave em hangin'. He just kept focusing on that look in Merle's eye when he would look at Lylah…the way he was so strangely tender with her..it was so un-Merle of him?

Daryl and Lylah were waiting for nearly a half hour before they finally heard the smooth hum of the Land Rover and peeked out behind the bushes to make sure it was Merle. Daryl made the agreed upon signal, and Merle quickly pulled over to pick them up.

* * *

As they approached the prison, Lylah decided to bring up what they'd all been thinking about.

"Merle, you aren't going back in that cell. I promise you that. That is if you can promise to live by our rules? Can you live by that?" Lylah asked him.

Merle laughed a wry cynical laugh. "Pretty Gerl, what the hell makes ya think they gonna listen ta a damn thang either you or my bro here says. They're the ones who chained me to the roof. The minute we drive in there, I'm right back in that cell and we all know it."

"Now Merle. I'm not one for revisionist history. I'm ready to go to the wall for you. But I know Rick, T-Dogg and Andrea...and you were berserk that day from drugs...and you were a threat. So you can't put that on them." Lylah laid it out plain and simple for Merle. She wasn't gonna take any bullshit from him. She had no doubt what had happened back in Atlanta. "But hear me now Merle, if Rick and the others have a problem with our terms when we drive in today… then we are are going to pack our stuff up and drive right back out immediately. All of us… you, me, Gracie, Sarah and Jake too. Right Daryl?" Lylah looked over at Daryl making sure he understood what she was saying… she was choosing the freedom of Daryl's asshole brother over the comfort and safety not to mention the friendships she'd made with everyone in the group.

"Besides, let's see what they think when they don't have anything to eat after the two best hunters leave," Lylah pointed out shrewdly.

She saw shock on Daryl's face which was quickly followed by a smile. She had chosen him as her family and would run away from the group to protect his sorry piece of shit brother…for him. She was doing this for him. He had no doubt about this. He had never loved her more than he did at that moment.

"Lylah…you are one crazy woman…but I think I see what my little brother sees in ya." Merle whispererd to her and smiled. "Little lady, if he ever treats ya bad, you just come see ol' Merle here." Which only earned him a sharp punch in the arm from Daryl, hand or no hand Daryl would kill Merle if he so much as touched Lylah.

Merle drove the SUV up the to prison gates and Daryl got out to open them. Glenn ran out and almost pee'd his pants in excitement when he saw Daryl was actually there.

"Daryl's back everyone….she did it …they're back. Come on! Open the gate." Glenn got T-Dogg and Rick to help open the gate and they quickly drove in and shut the gate behind them. Glenn, Rick and T-Dogg hugged Lylah but as soon as they saw Merle they all pulled they're guns.

"Rick, everyone, put your guns down please." Lylah implored. " Merle helped saved Daryl and me. If it wasn't for him, neither of us would be here…," Lylah desperately tried to de-escalate the situation.

Rick and T-Dogg had their guns pointed at Merle, instantly transported back to that moment back in Atlanta when this nightmare began.

"Please, Merle has agreed to abide by our rules…and we can't keep him down there like an … animal forever. He's going to be our child's uncle, Rick." Lylah went for the emotional jugular. She saw Rick falter. "No drugs anymore either, Rick. Right, Merle?" They all saw Merle reluctantly nod. He wasn't so sure how strong he'd be if the opportunity presented, but he'd been clean so long he was feeling phenomenally better. He hadn't even used when Lylah offered him the meager remnants of his stash.

"Rick, he can stay with us in a cell on our floor…" Lylah continued "but, we won't continue to stay here knowing Merle is locked up in a cell…not after what he risked to bring Daryl back! Do we understand each other?" There…Lylah laid it out on the line…their ultimatum. Daryl came up and stood next to her in solidarity, though he knew it was Lylah's word that held sway. Lylah saw the shock and disbelief on Glenn and T-Dogg's face, but one look at the resolve on her face and there was no doubt she meant every word.

Rick looked back and forth at Lylah, then Meryl and then at Daryl and then back at Meryl and back to Lylah. Judging from the determination in her face, there was no dissuading her.

Rick came up to Merle, chest to chest, and looked him straight in the eye… and then Rick went to Daryl.

"One false move Daryl….and that's it. Zero tolerance. We've got kids here. Christ Daryl, you've got your kids here!" Rick pointed out. No one even pretended anymore that Jake, Sarah and Gracie weren't Daryl and Lylah's kids. Everyone else helped out, but they were for all intents and purposes Daryl and Lylah's kids.

"And he doesn't get a weapon…Ever!" Rick reiterated. Basically, Merle had been transferred to a sort of house arrest, but it was better than they could have ever hoped for. Daryl gave Lylah a quiet smile because he knew he owed this turn of events all to her. He just hoped to hell Merle wouldn't fuck it up.

Merle watched as two young blond girls and a baby boy ran toward his younger brother to welcome him home. He was even more shocked when Daryl scooped up the boy and the toddler wrapped his small arms around Daryl's neck to place sloppy kiss on him. The young girls hugged tightly to him as Lylah joined the huddle.

Lylah was the one that caught Merle observing them. She wasn't sure if it was shock or curiosity in Merle's eyes… nevertheless she came up to Merle to grab his arm and dragged him over to introduce him to their "family".

"Hey. I want to introduce you to someone special," Sarah, Grace and Jake all looked wide-eyed at Lylah who had her arm around the giant dirty man and he had his arm casually draped around her. They weren't used to seeing her with any man other than Daryl, so their interest was peaked.

"This is Merle…Daddy Daryl's brother…he helped rescue Daddy Daryl from the bad men," she wanted them all to know the good Merle had done before they inevitably heard the bad things from the others.

Sarah and Gracie stared long and hard at him while Jake put his thumb in his mouth as if he was thinking deep thoughts. But then out of the mouths of babes…

"You don't have a hand?" said Sarah

"What happened to it?" Gracie followed up. "Did a walker eat it?"

"No Stupid!" Sarah yelled at Gracie. "He'd be dead if a walker ate it. Don't you know anything?"

"I'm not stupid either!" Grace yelled. "You don't know. Maybe he's got special blood or something or he got medicine. You don't know everything Sarah." Grace pointed out.

Lylah went to intervene and Daryl tensed up, but Merle only laughed.

"Now gerls, maybe if good I'll tell ya the story! I'll just say tell ya it happened getting away from some of them walkers," Merle told them, having the two girl's complete attention. Their eyes grew wide, but they obviously thought he was the bravest man around, judging from their admiring gazes.

"Owweeee?" Jake said from Daryl's arms.

"Can we see it, Uncle Merle?" they gathered close, amazingly unaffected by his gruff manner and obviously now deciding he would be their "Uncle".

Lylah looked at Daryl who just shrugged his shoulders, both hoping he would stay clean and sober.

The reunion dinner was joyful and the kids would hardly leave their sides. Daryl was keeping a close eye on Merle and his consumption of alcohol. Surprisingly he wasn't drinking but rather spending a lot of time chatting with Michonne. Whatever!

When Daryl got a spare moment with Rick, they both had a chance to talk about how long they figure they might have before the Woodbury gang found them. They both knew it was merely a matter of time and they would have to come up with a Plan B.

"Daryl, how long you think we got?" Rick asked, running his hands through his hair, obviously thinking about Lori's pregnancy.

"Who knows? They didn't learn shit from me but they must know we are in the area. It just depends on how determined they are to keep fuckin' lookin' ya know. But with Lori and Lylah pregnant and the kids…we gotta have an evacuation plan…and a plan if they show up…" Daryl vented. Rick looked at him in obvious admiration.

"Good thinking Daryl. You've thought this through and I'm sure impressed." Rick gave Daryl a comradic hug on the shoulder. "Can I ask you something? In the interest of being your friend? Are you ok with Merle?" Rick looked at Daryl with true concern and friendship, not judgment or anger. If it had been either of the latter, he'd have had his hackles up in a matter of seconds. But he could tell Rick was sincere.

"It's ok man. At first, I was pissed as hell and we had our way, ya know," Daryl looked at Rick who nodded that he understood, "but we came to an understanding. I think we're good. But if he starts using again…starts bein' a danger to me an ours…I'll lock him up myself. You have my word." Daryl looked Rick straight in the eye. That was good enough for Rick who smiled and gave him a tap on the shoulder.

"Let's go enjoy this party," and they made their way back to the others.

Daryl had gotten Merle settled in a cell at the absolute end of the hall and then the rest of them had started settling in for the night. Lylah got the girls showered and ready for bed. The girls hadn't wanted to let Lylah leave. She'd had to read them three stories before they finally fell asleep. Daryl had showered with Jake which Merle thought was hysterical then he'd took some special time with Jake tonight to assure he was there to stay. Daryl prayed he would be able to keep that promise as he lay next to the little boy watching his trusting eyes close.

Daryl lay in their bed waiting patiently for her. He carelessly threw an arm behind his head as he thought about what had happened the last few days…and that his brother was no longer sleeping in a cell three stories below but now just a few cells down from him. He was concerned about how that made him feel. Why wasn't he happier? He should feel better about it. Shit? He was driving himself crazy?

What he wanted to think about was Lylah. And the baby…his baby. They were going to have a baby. And Lylah was going to be his wife. Shit! He hadn't even had a chance to talk to Rick about marrying them.

While he was deep in thought Lylah padded in. Her eyes met his and began to sparkle with heat. She didn't even pretend to misinterpret the meaning. She never even broke eye contact as she unbuttoned her shirt and let it drop to the floor. He nodded his approval and she shimmied out of her pants so all she had on was her lacy panties.

Daryl was rock hard as yearned for her to come to him. He thought of all those hours in the cell when he thought he would never see her again. It almost broke him He sat up and reached for her.

Lylah was feeling confident and bold…perhaps after rescuing the man she loved…maybe that had something to do with it. Anyway, she straddled his still clothed body and leaned over to kiss him passionately, letting him know just how much she had missed him.

Daryl threaded his fingers through her silky hair while his other hand pulled around her waist…then cupped her ass. Lylah arched her back and moaned into his mouth, simultaneously grinding onto him….driving him insane.

"Baby, I was so afraid I'd never see you again," Daryl admitted as he pulled her mouth roughly to him, realizing he was tasting blood.

"You shush! Do you see this!" Lylah showed him the elegant diamond ring he'd placed on her finger. "We will always be together. I am Lylah Dixon," she leaned down and kissed him so tenderly he thought he die right there.

"I do have a problem though" she whispered between kisses. "You have way too many clothes on. I think I'm gonna have to do somethin' about that," Lylah got an evil sensual grin. She bent down and began unbuttoning each of Daryl's buttons, each time kissing the space on his chest as she did so. When she made her way to his pants, and Daryl thought he was going to die.

She looked up at him through her lashes as she popped the button, and kissed the slightly hairy flesh on his abdomen, which elicited a groan of pleasure of Daryl. That urged her on. Lylah slowly undid the zipper….she decided to prolong the suspense. She slowly pulled down his pants and boxers and began lick his full length while she simultaneously cupped and massaged his balls. Daryl threw his head back as he absorbed the exquisite the pleasure she was giving him. She licked the salty liquid that formed at his tip and swirled it around before taking his length all the way into her mouth. She did this a few times before Daryl suddenly grabbed her arms and threw her beneath him and rolled on top of her.

"Daryl…why? What are you doing?" Lylah protested.

"You didn't think this was I was gonna let this be over before I got started did ya?" Daryl smiled a naughty grin. Then he nuzzled her neck and whispered in her ear. "I love you so much," and then kissed her deeply.

His hands roamed over body then settled on her stomach. He tenderly stroked her belly as he met her eyes. "A baby huh?"

Lylah nodded, trying to figure out what he was thinking as she read his eyes.

"Ya think it might be a gerl?" he asked.

"I was kinda hopin' for a boy," Lylah admitted. Daryl's eyes widened in surprise as her words, and even Lylah was shocked – before that moment she hadn't even thought about the sex of their baby. But suddenly the image of a small boy that looked like Daryl presented in her head.

"Yeah – you'll be a great dad for our little boy!" Lylah assured him as images of a young boy following Daryl in the woods, teaching him how to track… how to hunt.

Suddenly Daryl felt himself tense with panic as he remembered his own childhood…what if he was like his own father? Drunk…abusive? He couldn't do that to Lylah…to his child. He turned his head, but felt Lylah's hand pull him back.

"Daryl, You will be a great dad…do you hear me? You are nothing like your father…you know that don't you!" she pulled his lips to hers and kissed him, conveying the depth of her love in that kiss.

He still had doubts but here, in this moment with Lylah, he knew he'd sure as hell die trying to be the father and husband she deserved.

"She's gonna be a gerl, ya know!" Daryl insisted as he bent down and kissed her stomach. "A beautiful gerl that looks just like you."

"With your blue eyes!" Lylah countered. "And you'll still gonna teach her to hunt?" they were now actually having fun talking about their little baby growing inside her.

Daryl and Lylah took their time making love that night…both needing the extra time to assure each other they were actually together again. Daryl was tender and gentle and Lylah was astounded at how beautiful it was. But the second time she reminded him she wasn't made of glass and he wasn't going to hurt the baby if he was a little rough. Daryl seemed shocked by this information but when Lylah raked her nails down his back urging him, he quickly figured out she wanted him…rather she needed him with an violent urgency that was driving them both insane.

"Daryl, Lori told me that pregnancy is probably going to increase my libido. Is that going to be a problem?" Lylah whispered then nibbled his ear as she stroked his hard erection.

Daryl smiled at her, "Gerl, ya better come here… I'll show ya how much that ain't gonna be a problem." Daryl quickly turned her over and she felt his rough hands force her knees up before he thrust deeply into her. At first Lylah was giggling at the playful turn their conversation had taken, but then gasped at the exquisite fullness she felt as she met Daryl's blue eyes alight with heat and passion.

Lylah lay in bed looking at Jake snuggled up between her and Daryl. She had been told by Maggie and Carol that every night they had been gone Jake had wailed inconsolably when he had come looking for them in the night only to find the bed empty. She looked at both of them sleeping so peacefully and smiled. For just a moment she thought about Lucy and Casey and wondered if they were looking down on her and also smiling.

These past two weeks since Merle had helped her rescue Daryl had gone by in relative peace and calm. Granted, things had been tentative with Merle; everyone was cautious around him. Everyone that is except Michonne and the kids. Maybe it was because Michonne hadn't known him before Rick had left him back in Atlanta. Merle's time at Woodbury had changed him and Michonne was not only beautiful but strong. Oh, the irony to see the racist have the hots for the beautiful tough black woman. God might have abandoned them but karma apparently still had a sense of humor.

Perhaps it was also that Michonne was a bit of an outcast lately after what she had done to Daryl and Lylah. Lylah had largely stayed away from her and she heard Andrea would only be civil to her, nothing more. Lylah found herself starting to feel sorry for her.

Lylah and Daryl had been on pins and needles as far as Merle was concerned, especially since Sarah and Gracie had developed such a hero complex for him. But thankfully Merle had been behaving himself. He pretty much ignored Rick and T-Dogg, he went on watch with Daryl and helped out around the prison. He still wasn't allowed a weapon, but inside the prison that wasn't a terrible handicap.

Surprisingly, Merle had been fairly good-natured about Sarah and Gracie's fascination with him. It reminded Daryl of the Merle that taught him to hunt, the Merle that taught him to take care of himself,…Merle before he started using When the girls asked to see his stump and he had eventually told them the gory story of how he had actually sawed off his own hand to get away from the walkers…then he explained, as the girls listened with wide-eyed admiration and fascination, how he had cauterized his gaping, bleeding stump to keep himself from bleeding out.

To Sarah and Gracie, Uncle Merle was, without a doubt the toughest, bravest man they ever knew. They decided there was nothing he couldn't do. Hershel even helped create a prosthetic. It was of little more use than a club, but if Merle came across a walker – it would work with the added benefit of not having to worry about being bit.

Unfortunately the girls had also started picking up some of Merle's more colorful language. At dinner the last night, Sarah and Gracie were arguing and Sarah yelled at Gracie, "What the fuck do you know?" Lylah gasped and scolded Sarah.

"But Uncle Merle says it to Uncle Daryl all the time?" Sarah had asked completely without guile.

Lylah had huffed and glared at Merle who was chuckling until Lylah kicked him under the table, which got his attention. Daryl had tried his best not to laugh when he caught Lylah's glare. She too had to struggle when he gave her a wink.

"Well Uncle Merle shouldn't do that anymore, right?" Merle nodded his agreement, but they all knew there was about a snowball's chance in hell of him keeping that agreement.

She continued to think about all the fortifications to the prison and evacuation plans they'd been working on, should they come under attack. They had agreed to head towards the Evans house if they had to leave the prison and came up with multiple evacuation plans.

Lylah snuggled further under the covers still lost in thought and didn't even notice Daryl stir. She jerked in surprise when she felt his hand stroke her arm.

"Hey, why so jumpy?" he leaned up on his elbow.

She leaned over Jake to kiss Daryl, "Just thinking…. about the evacuation plan." She reached her hand to run it through his tousled hair.

"Lylah…." Daryl kissed her again. "Ya don't need to keep worrying. Probably won't happen. But if it does, ya gotta keep you and the little ones safe." He ran his hand to her stomach and let it rest over their baby.

"Daryl, I've told you this before… I'm never going to leave you! I think I've made myself fairly clear by now!" Lylah's eyes twinkled as she saw Daryl remember her recent rescue mission. But then her eyes darkened in seriousness. "Daryl, don't ask me to do it! I can't!"

"What am I going to do with you?" he groaned in frustration.

"I've believe I've answered that question for you…multiple times. Do you need a refresher?" Lylah smiled seductively when she kissed him. "Whatever you want!"

"Gerl, you are gonna be the death of me," he muttered. "What are we gonna do about this little fella? How we gonna keep him from doin' this every night?" Daryl rubbed Jake's back.

"We?" Lylah exclaimed in mock frustration. "YOU are the one who lets him in. He doesn't sneak in my side!" she accused him and he looked back at her sheepishly.

"You know he's crazy about you…he wants to do everything you do." Lylah was running her hand along his waist. "I even caught him coloring on his arm so he could have a tattoo like you. It was so cute!" Lylah pulled up Jake's shirt so Daryl could see the now faded mark. "They call you Daddy Daryl, you know? Do you wan't me to stop it?" Lylah offered. It was something the girls had come up with one their own. Jake couldn't do two words, so just said Dada. But she knew it was a sensitive subject to Daryl.

She looked over at him at saw him blush. She wish she'd had a camera to capture that moment, because she'd thought he'd never looked so handsome.

"Nah, S'ok I suppose. They've been through so much already," Daryl muttered knowing he was actually thrilled by all that Lylah had told him. He'd never thought he would have felt so comfortable taking care of a kid, but Jake was so easy. He would hold Jake when they took a shower and the look of pride on Jake's face when he got to go pee in the urinal like a big boy along with his Daddy Daryl; rather than have to go with one of the girls was priceless. Daryl wasn't ready to say the words but he knew he'd do whatever it took to keep Jake and the girls safe.

That was the moment Merle chose to walk in their cell. Lylah and Daryl's privacy meant absolutely nothing to Merle and he seemed to take pleasure in embarrassing his younger brother by doing things like this.

"Come on Darylene, get yer ass outta dat bed. Ya already dun got her pregnant," Merle taunted Daryl as he leaned against the wall, while Lylah rustled under the covers.

"Merle, do you mind?" Lylah reminding him that she still hadn't gotten dressed.

"Merle, get the fuuu…" that's when Daryl saw Merle's two little shadows peeking in. What the holy hell? How had it gone from just Lylah and him to a goddamn menagerie…what the hell could you call this bizarre thing they'd created? A messed up post-apocalyptic family?

"Merle, just get_ outta here. We'll meet you… and your little shadows downstairs in a minute." Daryl warned his older brother.

"Fine," Merle acquiesced. "But hurry the hell up. I don't wanna be down there with those fu…, with you know who fer long." He corrected himself from his profanity as he yelled back at Daryl. Daryl merely nodded and Merle led Gracie and Sarah down for breakfast.

Lylah stared and wondered who was influencing who as she watched the odd threesome walk away.

* * *

After breakfast they had to continue their discussion about the evacuation plan regarding what they would do if they were attacked. Merle had the best insight as to how the Governor would attack and he hadn't held back any information. Unfortunately, that only made them realize how truly vulnerable they were. If they found out about the prison Merle had no doubt they'd come at them with everything they had. Not just because of the humiliation the Governor suffered over Lylah being snatched back, but the Governor simply wouldn't be able to pass up the chance to take control of a secure facility like they had at the prison. And the sick shit he'd be able to do at the facilities in the prison was nauseating.

"We can't let them take the prison, guys. We just can't!" Lylah exclaimed. She could visualize all the horrors the Governor would no doubt do in here as the memories came flooding back. Daryl was surprised at the vehemence in her voice as he saw he falter. They hadn't talked much about her time in Woodbury, and he felt his hands clench at his sides as he remembered that overwhelming feeling of helplessness that threatened to overtake him when he knew she'd been taken. So much had happened to her since they'd left the Greene farm that he longed for those simple days again…except for the fact he hadn't been with Lylah – and he'd been such a dick. He hated that she'd gone through so much pain since they'd left. He rested his hands on her shoulders and began to softly rub them, needing the contact.

"What do you have in mind Lylah?" Rick looked at her, sensing she had put more thought into this.

Lylah began to lay out her crazy plan that she had started thinking about in the wee hours of the morning when she couldn't sleep. It started a whole hailstorm of discussion, arguments, and planning; but by the end of it all they felt they just might have a feasible plan. They all were aware there was still a lot that could go wrong….they each knew they couldn't afford a single mistake.

Nonetheless, the mood lightened as they headed out, each with their own assignments.

* * *

Lylah had been working for a week now on the pipes and trying to retrofit the various pipes and valving and she thought she just about had everything in this room to her liking. She squatted down and rested back on her heels as she began to run various scenarios through her head. She wished she could run some tests but knew that was too dangerous. They had one shot to get it right….she couldn't screw it up. She reached her arms around and latched her fingers behind her head as she stretched her elbows out beside her ears, desperately trying to release some of the stress and tension from her neck and back.

She suddenly felt a pair of rough hands reach from behind and grab her breasts as he lifted her up.

"Daryl, that better be you!" Lylah laughed as she turned into his arms to meet his kiss. "I swear I'm going to put a cat bell on you." Daryl only chuckled as he thrust his tongue into her mouth.

"You better tell me if anyone else is coming up on ya like this," he growled as he kissed her again, almost as if he were leaving his mark on her.

"Ya 'bout done here?" he asked, still uneasy about the dangerous work she was doing.

"Yeah… I've got to make sure everything's exactly right. If we ever have to implement this, we're only gonna get one chance to get it right," Lylah couldn't keep the fear and worry out of her voice.

"It's gonna be ok! We're gonna be ok, gerl" Daryl murmured and wrapped his arms around her as he thought about how much he had to lose.

Lylah looked up at him and caressed either side of his before pulling his lips to hers. She pulled away momentarily before looking around her as she remembered the last time they were in this very room. She pulled his lips to her again, this time teasing him with her tongue before nibbling his lower lip.

"Gerl," he warned and pulled her hips snuggly to his.

"Tell me you locked the door?" she begged as she nibbled on his ear.

"I might have," he admitted with an uncharacteristic coy grin, cupping her ass tightly.

"You planned this?" she playfully accused.

"Hey! Ya cain't blame me. Between Merle and three littluns….I miss havin' ya to myself," Daryl complained.

"I'm not blaming you. I'm and in awe of your forethought!" she rained kisses on his face as he maneuvered her towards the back.

She reached her hand up under his shirt to run her hands over his rippling abs and firm chest, before she began making quick work of the buttons, desperate to remove the offending article. Daryl made quick work of her shirt and they both slipped out of their pants and boots while Daryl made a makeshift bed and gently laid her down.

"We don't have much time ya know," he apologized a head of time, knowing they would have to be fast or someone would come looking for them.

Lylah playfully bit his lip and grabbed his ass as she smiled wickedly, "I think a 'quickie' would be really hot!" She pulled him urgently to her and Daryl thrust forcefully into her. Hearing her say that turned him on so much he began to fear he would come too soon. He tried to slow down but Lylah would have none of it.

"Don't stop," Lylah groaned, writhing like a mad woman against his hips as she met him thrust for thrust. He could only hope she was right there with him because he wasn't going to make it much longer. All he could focus on was the way her silken warmth enveloped him every time he entered her. He threw his head back and felt himself go just as felt her own orgasm clench down around him and the way she quivered along his length which only prolonged his release as he continued pumping his seed into her.

It was while they lay there wrapped in each others arm they heard a banging on the generator room door. Then they heard the continuous twisting of the door handle - back and forth, back and forth...

"Daryl!" Came Merle's frustrated yell. Daryl and Lylah both groaned but then Lylah started giggling at the absurdity of the situation. She rolled over onto Daryl and rained more kisses on him.

"I know what ya'll are doin'. Hurry the hell up and come on. We need some help out here! I done told ya, ya already done good and knocked her up!" Merle kept on with his diatribe while Daryl and Lylah threw there clothes on.

Daryl and Lylah prepared to leave when he turned to her, "Ya ready fer this?"

"Yeah," she smiled, no longer intimidated by Merle. "Let's give him something to be jealous about." She said with a taunt.

Daryl opened the door to see Merle leaning against the wall looking smug at having caught Daryl and Lylah inflagrante yet again; even if he hadn't gotten to actually see anything.

"So, you needed Daryl there to help ya with all them pipes huh?" Merle asked belligerently.

"Yeah, Merle! I desperately needed a relief valve and Daryl knew just how to install it," Lylah gave Merle a shit eating grin as she walked off, not apologizing for a thing.

* * *

Two months went by and winter set in. Snow wasn't typical for Georgia but they had their fair share of frosty mornings and even a few mornings where there were some dustings, even though it hadn't stuck. Fresh meat was getting scarce and Daryl and Merle were bringing back less and less from their hunting trips. Lori was ready to deliver any minute so everyone was on pins and needles.

Lylah was sure it was nearing Christmas when Daryl got dressed this morning. She didn't want Daryl to go out this morning, but the next best thing to him going was to make sure he was warm and for him to come back safe. Before they left, she kissed Merle on the cheek then warned Merle, "You bring him back to me!"

Lylah was sitting with everyone in the cafeteria waiting for Daryl and Merle to come back from the day's hunting trip, hoping it had been more successful than the last. Lylah wasn't so concerned about the food – she knew they could managed on the dried meatloaf and canned goods, but Daryl seemed to become depressed when he didn't bring back as much as he felt he should… if he felt the kids weren't getting as much fresh meat as he thought they should. She jumped when she heard the exterior doors slam open.

"Lylah, get Jake, Sarah and Gracie now and load up the truck with everything…Evacuate NOW!" Daryl yelled as soon as he stormed into the large room followed by immediately Merle.

"Oh my God Daryl, What is it?" Lylah ran directly to him, fear coursing through her veins as she saw the look on Daryl's face. "What's wrong?"

Everyone was gathered there now, desperate to find out what had spooked the Dixons. Nothing spooked the Dixons, so this had to be serious.

"Yes Daryl, What is going on?" Rick demanded, terrified that Lori had one more month to go.

"They know where we are? We've got an hour ….two at most!" Daryl said.


	29. Chapter 29

Thank you so much to all those who reviewed: PS My Mom has come to "visit" with me till August so I've been being the "Hostess with the Mostess" late'ly". It's been fun but hasn't left much time for me to write. I know... next time I'll be explaining how the dog ate my homework. Actually my dog is a real piece of work, but I'll see about incorporating that into works later.

Emberka-2012 : Thanks - I know...some times the best offense is a defense and live to fight another day!

TheBoneyKingOfNowhere: I always look forward to your advice. I hope I'm not making Merle too much of a 'pussy'. That's my nature so I'm worried but I justify it by making it a "family" issue. I guess we'll see how we'll agree in Season 3. He's such a great character though.

JavaNut: Yeah Java...so happy you're still here. You've been with me since the pitiful beginnings.

SarCuppCake: Thanks for reading. I'm such a fan. If you haven't read Sar's... you need to...

LoyalAsAViking : You made my day...I was reading on my way to work...Let me know if you need a note to your employer for being late for reading my fiction...LOL.

: I'm glad you like. I was worried about being too sappy... but watching Norman on Youtube figured it might play!

JTellersOldLady : Thanks...sorry it's taken so long but I try to make my chapters long... plus see my wah wah excuse above! Thanks for hanging with me :)

**And Many Thanks to my new favorites:** kpop-ate-danielle, euhitz, Shazzy0305, maawwge, LyannaFairy, Alexandria104, amdragjakelong'sgurl, Angel Reckless, Aphrodite-Walking, Chachi94, Cherokeefox20, Chey10, eml7024, hodhod2011danger, Its-MissAnonymous, IzzyWhitlockHale, Night Everglot, Noreey, Nymphchild (such a fan), , saiiax, SandraAnna, Twistergirl14, vareinha, VelmaValento, VibrantJackal,

* * *

**Chapter 29 – Retreat Like Hell….And Never Surrender**

"Lylah!" Daryl yelled for her as he raced into the large prison cafeteria. She could literally feel the tension and adrenaline coursing off of him as he searched for her with Merle raced right behind him.

"Get Jake, Sarah and Gracie and load them up in the car…NOW!" Daryl screamed at het as soon as he reached her, gripping her forearms firmly as if to brace her up.

"Oh God Daryl, It's Him! There here… aren't they?" Lylah cried out, her voice barely a whisper. She only needed to look at his face to see the confirmation.

Everyone gathered immediately, desperate to find out exactly what had scared the Dixons so damned much…though deep down they all had a pretty good idea, they just needed it confirmed. The Woodbury gang had finally found them.

"Daryl, what happened? How long do we have?" Rick asked, already knowing the threat…merely asking how much lead time they had – if any? Would it be enough to get them all out safely? Rick's gut clenched as he looked over at his wife's swollen belly.

"They know where we are? We've got an hour ….maybe two!" Daryl knew he was stretching at two but he had to hope… his voice was icy cold as he answered. Some called his demeanor callous but Lylah knew this was just the way Daryl had learned to cope over the years. Merle stood solidly beside his brother and Lylah could tell he was every bit as worried as Daryl, judging by his posture and the stiffness in his neck. These Dixon men were scared…and that was a very legitimate reason for every one of them to be afraid. Lylah had heard and seen enough. If Daryl felt they should go, that was good enough for her. She swiftly swung around and began moving into action – her own adreneline now swiftly kicking in.

"OK, I'll get them right now and then load the truck with our stuff." Lylah wrapped her arms around his waist while she assured Daryl. She could sense he needed her assurance and compliance right now. "You and Merle go on and start the evacuation just plan like we planned and I'll take care of the rest," Lylah promised him calmly in her smooth measured tones, trying desperately to cover her panic.

Listening to her silken, calm voice Daryl felt himself begin relax and actually begin to breathe more regular. Lylah turned from he and Merle and then started giving directions to the women. Carol, Lori, Maggie, Andrea..and even Michonne, all stood around and listened intently to Lylah as she reminded them what they needed to do for the evacuation. Apparently when their survival was at stake, trivial matters could be overlooked.

Lylah glanced one last time over at Daryl from across the room….He was still telling Rick how they had come to find out their information while hunting. She gave Daryl a weak smile, just before racing upstairs to their room and gathered together all three children. She haphazardly threw together as much of their clothing and belongings in the duffle bags as she could. She had the kids and their belongings loaded in the SUV in just under half an hour.

That was the plan. They had all discussed it… they had all planned for it… they had even practiced for it. The vehicles they planned to use for escape all had full gas tanks and were parked in a secret spot in the rear of the prison. They used some of the cars from the motor pool to park up front as decoys. They had made sure the vehicles remained packed with essentials…food, weapons, water, etc… Even all the medical supplies… everything Hershel would need to deliver Lori's baby was in one of the trucks. They even packed a portable generator and diesel to fuel some of the special medical equipment just in case.

The men were busy implementing their part of the plan. Glenn had to be ready to release the walkers from the gym to the outer perimeter, at the last minute They'd had to build a sort of cattle shoot to lead the walkers to where they wanted them to be. Walkies were placed in strategic parts of the prison per the plan Lylah had given them They burned recordings of Rick's voice and group recordings to use to try and trick them into thinking they were still there. They had practiced this multiple times so they knew the plan by heart. They just had to hope nothing went wrong. Many things had gone wrong in practice… they just had to pray nothing went wrong this time…. this was show time!

Daryl and Rick came running back down to check on them before they left. Lori was so big and uncomfortable the baby could come at any minute, so Hershel and Maggie were riding with her and Carl in the large Suburban that also carried emergency medical equipment.

Daryl desperately looked around along the short line of vehicles for Lylah and his kids. "His kids?" Since when had he started referring to them as 'his kids'. He saw the black SUV and he raced towards it, knowing full well how little time he had He leaned his head half-way through the drivers window to reach her…to kiss her. "You ready?" Daryl inquired after he had his fill…loving how swollen he'd made her lips.

"We'll be fine - I still think I should be doing this with you!" Lylah insisted, much more concerned about the dangerous tasks left for the last four to do – for Daryl and Merle to do.

"Gerl – we've dun been through this, ya know it," Daryl shook his head at her in frustration. "I ain't riskin' you er our baby," he pulled her lips to his one last time.

"You just better meet me up on that damn hill in 10 minutes, like we planned. Or I swear to God, Daryl Dixon!" Lylah warned him with mock anger as she bit her bottom lip to try to keep the tears from falling.

"Or you'll what?" Daryl teased her back.

"I suppose you'll have to meet me upon that hill 10 minutes and find out." She tried her best to sound seductive but was barely able to control her tears.

"Go see the kids!" she urged Daryl – needing a moment to compose herself, still wiping tears from her eyes. She knew the kids needed to see Daryl… and she knew Daryl needed them too. But she also knew he would never have initiated it. Daryl awkwardly opened the back doors to see three children's eyes light up just at the sight up him, all shouting his name. He had never experienced such unconditional love like he had from these three.

At that moment he knew his heart would rip apart if he allowed anything to happen to any one of them. He finally could fathom what Carol had gone through when she lost Sophia. He bit his lip to gain some control as he gave Sarah and Gracie quick, awkward hugs, and then he came to Jake. His favorite! He felt somehow that he shouldn't have a favorite… but the truth was Jake was his favorite and everyone knew it. He couldn't help it. He reached for 'little man' and placed a brief kiss on Jake's chubby cheek. Jake wrapped his little arms around Daryl's neck, somehow sensing something was terribly wrong.

"Dahdee," Jake pleaded softly and then just rested his head down on Daryl's shoulder. Daryl clung to the boy a moment longer then forced himself to put him back in his car seat. Tears now streamed down Lylah's face, and even wiping them away wouldn't even come close to keeping them tamed.

Daryl came back around to the driver's side and he roughly jerked her lips to his as if for the last time. When their lips met he passionately thrust his tongue into her mouth, needing this single moment with just her. She responded with just as much passion and moaned her displeasure when he eventually had to pull away. Daryl rested his forehead against hers as he knew the time had come for them to leave. He turned and walked away.

"Hey Daryl, just one more thing? Promise me, you'll meet us there? I wanna hear the words," She reached her neck out of the window so he could see her smile at their inside joke.

"I promise!" he yelled as she drove away from the prison for the last time. She wiped the tears away with her left hand.

* * *

Daryl stood there and watched Lylah and the others drive away. That left only himself, Merle, Rick, Glenn and T-Dogg to set up the rest of the prison and get the hell out. Daryl felt a squeeze on his shoulder and he turned swiftly, expecting to see Rick.

"You'll see her and dem kids again… I promise ya dat!" Merle muttered, obviously uncomfortable with the emotion…Merle couldn't miss the emotion evident in Daryl's eyes but he at least didn't go there and give him shit. If Daryl's assessment was correctly, Merle was not entirely unaffected.

"Now come on, lets blow this motherfucking shithole up so we can get you back to yer baby mama," Merle slurred and slapped Daryl on the shoulder, somehow thinking what he'd said was a compliment. They raced to join Glenn and Rick who were both waiting for them by the double doors for them.

Rick had immediately given the prisoners a couple of options and in the end, they decided to go their own way with care packages. Rick explained that they were under attack and also the severity of the danger. He gave them a good head start and plenty of supplies to make a go of it….. better than their chances would have been. It was a relatively small risk that they would turn on them and give information to the Governor, but it was so small and there was so little benefit to them to do so, that they wished them well and didn't concern them with it.

Merle and Daryl would be the last ones to get out because they were opening the valves that release the natural gas to the entire prison. Glenn would have already released the walkers and have made his way back to the vehicles. The fake charges had already been set by T-Dogg and Glenn.….so now it just left Merle and Daryl. Lylah had left Daryl and Merle multiple emergency supplied air apparatus devices but each only had 5-7 minutes of air. They had to do what needed to be done with the air provided and once they turned those valves they couldn't breathe.

Daryl and Merle rushed down the halls, periodically glancing at the hand-drawn map for the next valve. Lylah was such a stickler she still left extra breathing apparatuses along their way just in case. Daryl and Merle would pick them up along as they went… not wanting the enemy to fbe able to use them. Lylah had made it clear where the valves were so once they got there, it was easy… it was just a matter of hustling…

But breathing the supplied air (basically breathing with a ziplock bag over your head) after a while was getting tough and Daryl was tempted to just yank it off. When he almost did, it was Merle that jerked it back down over his head and gave him a death glare. After the final valve was released they ran like hell to the last car. They knew it would take a while for the prison to fill up with the gas. The beauty of it was that it was tasteless and odorless. If they weren't looking for it… They would have no idea.

Daryl and Merle drove for a few miles and then pull off the supplied air. Daryl yanked off the offending device and stared at his brother in the passenger seat as they both gasped for breath.

"Lets go look for yer woman and make sure this plan works," Merle said.

"It's gonna work," Daryl replied.

* * *

Lylah had the kids sitting on top of the Land Rover as they waited patiently for Daryl and Merle to arrive. Rick and Glenn and T-Dogg had already started setting up the lookout as well as other things while all the others sat ready to depart at a moments notice. Lylah began helping set up the complex communications systems they had going. They had visuals going on at the prison. They had audios to confuse the Governor and their troops… And they also had audios so they could send Lori ahead to the Evans house.

Lylah and Daryl had drawn a map and given them the remote sensor to the entrance gate. Everyone else would just follow behind. Meticulous map sessions were insisted upon so that the way could be studied so that if the map were lost… for whatever reason… they would all know the way to the rendezvous point. They had to know the way by heart…that's how serious these last 9 weeks have been. '9 weeks' Lylah mused she was at least 9 weeks pregnant… probably more like 11 if her suspicions were correct.

Lylah felt her heart beat out of her chest when she saw Daryl and Merle drive up in her rear view mirror behind her. She couldn't contain herself. She jumped out of the car and ran to meet the car before it could even come to a complete stop. Daryl saw her running to meet him and felt his heart soar. Even Merle felt something when she came running towards them both.

Daryl opened up the door and wrapped her in his arms, "I love you, Daryl Dixon… I'm going to keep telling you that until you get so tired of hearing it you threaten to shoot me," Lylah smiled as she kept kissing him. When she finally pulled herself away from Daryl, she ran around to wrap Merle in her arms and give him a big hug. Merle, being Merle, wrapped her in a big bear hug and swung her around about three times, before he caught the warning eye of his younger brother. When Merle set her gently down, she whispered in his ear.

"I think there's someone lookin' for ya …just needin' make sure ya made it back safe and all," Lylah hugged Merle again as she explained that Michonne was sitting all by her lonesome over there by the treeline just before she shoved him in the right direction.

Lylah escorted Daryl to the kids to welcome him back. They needed his reassurance, especially Jake. And Daryl needed Jake. Lylah watched as Daryl unclipped Jake up out of his car seat and clutched him completely in his in arms. She watched in amazement at the two. Jake never put up a fuss at Daryl or his moods. He always watched and adjusted. The more he watched Daryl the more he adapted. As Daryl was quiet, Jake was quiet. The things Daryl wouldn't eat, Jake had started fussing about and also wouldn't eat. Jake might just be a Dixon through and through. Lylah smiled as she watched Daryl and Jake reaquaint, her heart warming as she saw Daryl begin to nuzzle Jakes chubby little neck and Jake laugh and shove Daryl's face away. Daryl was going to be an amazing dad to their baby…. She couldn't have asked for better.

"Hey You, You gonna share?" she grinned at Daryl, accusing him of hogging Jake's love. Daryl brazenly answered, "Naw, Jakie's my boy, ain't ya?" he asked, Lylah had never seen Daryl so happy and proud.

"I'm Daddy's Boy," Jake said, full of pride as he hugged Daryl's neck and slobbered his neck with kisses.

Lylah saw Daryl panic and came to the rescue.

"That's right, you are, Daddy Daryl's boy!" and Lylah came up and hugged them both, giving them all time to come to grips. Daryl loved Jake, but was he ready for the word "Daddy". Could she blame him? Sarah and Gracie didn't call her Mommy. They called her Aunt Lylah. But what would Jake call her?

"And I love you both more than anything… can I have a hug?" she met Daryl's eyes that were conflicted and tearing so she pulled them all together. She had no idea what he was going through at this moment. They had only touched the surface of what he had gone through in his childhood but she knew it was awful judging by the scars on his chest and back. But she knew he loved this boy more than anything, and…isn't that what a family was….and sometimes you cover for each other?

In the end it was Merle who drove Sarah, Grace and Jake to safety as Lylah and Daryl stood back along with Rick and Glen as all the others drove away to safety.

* * *

"Hey, Lylah and Daryl, we're ready?" Rick hollered out to them.

Lylah and Daryl ran over to the rudimentary command station currently only manned by Rick and Glenn. They'd asked Meryl and T-Dogg to be responsible for escorting everyone to the Evans residence. Lylah and Daryl had both talked to Merle and made him swear to take care to of the kids should anything happen to them. Daryl had never thought he'd ever coerce his brother into taking care of someone else brats…but here he was doing just that… and praying Merle wouldn't fuck it up. Judging by Merle's expression… and also by the way Merle doted on those little girls… Daryl wasn't very concerned.

Daryl grabbed Lylah's wrist as he dragged her back to the makeshift stand they'd built. Rick and Glenn were looking out towards the prison with binoculars.

"Are they there yet?" Daryl asked Rick.

"I think I see cars approaching. It doesn't look like they are even trying to be secretive. I guess they didn't see the need once they learned our location." Rick said with a wry tone, lamenting the loss of their sanctuary.

Lylah and Daryl were lining each of the necessary walkie's up. Lylah had also rigged multiple battery powered CD player to go of with recordings of Ricks voice. She set the primary one by the live intercom. The other CD players were scattered in various places in the prison to draw them inside and make them think there were still live people. Hopefully it would be too late for them when they discovered the real reason. They had also rigged multiple charges to go off that would sound like gun fire, that would be triggered by a signal from the Walkie Talkies that were controlled now by Lylah. They just had to make sure they got the right action with the right Walkie. This was one time they could not afford a mix-up.

"They're approaching…Lylah stand by ok…," Glenn yelled over to Lylah and Daryl who were still making sure everything was perfect. Lylah was tense, she worried Daryl would charge in there should anything go wrong. She said a prayer that nothing would go wrong.

"Ready Glenn… let us know when you are," Lylah answered, reaching over to Daryl's hand and squeezing it gently. Daryl nodded to her, which somehow gave her confidence.

"Go!" Rick and Glenn screamed and Lylah pressed the button. Daryl scrambled away from her and up the temporary structure. He grabbed a pair of binoculars to see if it worked. From afar they saw the 70-80 men reacting to gunfire… that they could never have fired. Lylah's plan was working… so far. The Woodbury gang immediately continued to fire back in the general direction of the charges and also had men that were scaling the fence walls. It was only a matter of time. But for them… it was a matter of timing!

"Did it work?" Lylah pleaded, desperate for some feedback.

"So far so good gerl!" Daryl yelled back, eyes full of pride. Rick and Glenn also gave her a smile and both gave her a thumbs up from atop the stand.

"Thank God… let me know when we're ready for phase 2." She heaved a sigh of relief. This just might actually work. Lylah began to force herself to take big deep breaths.

Rick, Glenn and Daryl watched as an army of men assaulted their former residence. It was painful to watch, so they all had to disassociate themselves from the prison as being their home. It was a temporary residence that's all. A Motel 6.

As Rick continuted to watch, he began to feel even better that they had evacuated. He knew there was no way they would have withstood an attack of this magnitude. He was just that much more grateful to the Dixons that he was able to get his 8-month pregnant wife out without risking all their lives in the process.

They all stood side by side and continued to watch as many as 10-15 of the Governer's men were lost to walkers, before all the walkers in the interior fences were taken down. They had know it was nothing more than an delay tactic… and it had delayed them. It had bought them a good 8-12 hours dealing with the interior fence.

Daryl and Rick watched through lenses as the Woodbury men opened the prison gates and started driving what looked like do-it-yourself armored cars in to the interior. It appeared there was communication going on, because suddenly they all stood aside and made a clearing for an armored car that drove in from deep in the woods. When it finally came to a stop, well into the confines of the prison, Rick saw the Governor get out of the most heavily armored car. He saun tered about the premises like a stuffed peacock… and then he appeared to be yelling. Some sort of rampage.

"Lylah, queue up the audio CD…. Then, it won't be long for stage #2…" Rick told her as he still held the binoculars to his face.

Lylah looked around quickly…double-checked and then pressed the button on the portable device, before setting it aside. She looked up towards them to gauge Rick's reaction. After about five seconds, Glenn and Daryl actually started slightly laughing as they were looking through their binoculars. She had expected Rick to react first.

"What? Tell me?….what's happening?" Lylah begged, her legs bouncing up and down.

"Let's just say, this Governor dude is not happy," Glenn answered as they all watched the Governor storm back and forth before kicking his car, and then clutching his leg and hopping around like crazy in pain afterwards.

"Let's move it along… #2, Lylah," Rick ordered and Lylah immediately responded. They all watched as the Woodbury gang including the Governor responded to the additionally charges they'd set with intense gunfire in all directions. The Woodbury gang had made it to the interior of the prison and were about to enter.

"Are we close Rick?" Lylah waited impatiently.

"Almost there," Rick replied as they watched the Governor amble about 5 feet from the entrance.

"We want him to be deep inside the prison don't we?" Rick wanted to make sure as they all watched until they could no longer make out any Woodbury men along the perimeter…they were all inside.

"Lylah…I think it's time!" Rick looked over at her. They all knew what he was asking her to do.

"Are you sure? I'll come do it myself if you want?" Rick offered. Suddenly Daryl grabbed his arm and made his way down the rickety stairs to do it himself.

But this entire plan had been Lylah's. She couldn't and wouldn't let them take the responsibility. She wanted the Governor dead… not just for what he had tried to do to her… but for what he had already done… and what he would continue to do if not stopped.

She grabbed the first walkie, took a deep breath…and then squeezed. She then grabbed the next and squeezed. And so on and so on. She had made it to the sixth one before she felt a blast shake the ground. Daryl grabbed her by the waist and she looked up at Rick and Glenn who were barely hanging on up in the stand. She didn't need to check with Rick and Glenn if it had worked this time…she had felt it.

"It's over baby… Y'ain't never gonna haveta worry 'bout that summabitch again," Daryl said, grabbing Lylah's hand. He looked up to Rick and Glenn who confirmed with weary eyes.

They somberly packed everything up, leaving no evidence they had ever been there, even disassembling the stand. Just on the off chance someone from Woodbury had survived, they didn't want anyone to lead them in their direction.

* * *

Lylah smiled when they made it to the gate of the Evans house just by nightfall. Daryl pulled up to the familiar site and stopped the car. Unfortunately they had given the remote control to Merle, so they were going to have to climb the fence.

Without thinking Lylah mo

* * *

ved to climb up and over the wall. Out of nowhere she felt Daryl's arms come around her and snatch her back.

"Woman? What ya think yer doin'? Yer pregnant! Ain't no way yer doin' it!" Daryl desperately looked to Glenn to see if he would offer, and he immediately supported Daryl. Daryl then leaned down and whispered in her ear, "The baby – ya cain't be doing stuff like that no more!" Lylah felt ashamed and guilty when she realized she had actually forgotten she was pregnant and had started to do what she would normally would do. That Daryl that had to remind her she was pregnant was plain humiliating?

Daryl was worried she was angry with him, but Lylah quickly came to grips with what Daryl had just done. She actually thought it was sweet, and turned and wrapped her arms around him. She knew how hard her being pregnant was for him and was well aware this was the way he knew how to show her how much he loved her… by taking care of her.

In mere minutes the gate was opening and they were driving up the long drive towards the mansion.

"Holy shit Lylah you weren't kidding." Glenn exclaimed as he beheld the extravagant structure before him.

"Wait til you see the inside," she chuckled. "You haven't even seen the wine cellar or the entertainment room!"

"There's an entertainment room?" Glenn couldn't believe it.

They pulled the car up to the rear and entered the house.

* * *

Lylah exploded out of the care to run in and greet everyone. Her arms soon overloaded by a pair of identical young girls and a toddler that raced straight towards her. She had to pass Jake to Daryl who clung to Daryl like a life line. Daryl shook his Merle's hand, who filled him in on the details of what happened to the Governer. Merle reciprocated by filling Daryl in on what had happened since they'd arrived.

"Dem lil' gerls and yer baby boy were great… da gerls, they've been showing everyone around, showin' everyone where everything's at. Didya know they even have a big ass generator here?" Merle told his brother who was both shocked and pissed he'd missed yet another important thing during his stay here. "I'd thought about starting it up, but figured we might want to stay low tonight and check it out in the morning. Make sure it works. Really I wanted Lylah here to make sure I was doing it right," Merle admitted, which was uncharacteristic of Merle.

Lylah looked around the room at everyone: Maggie and Glenn cuddling over on the chair, Andrea talking with Lori (who was relaxing in the comfortable easy chair with her feet up), Carl played quietly with the girls, and T-Dogg, Michonne and Rick in the corner talking. And finally she looked over at Merle and Daryl who still had Jake clinging to him. It was a sight to behold. They had made it…. They'd actually done it….escaped from the Governor and made it here safe!

Carol eventually came over to Lylah with a giant smile on her face, her crystal blue eyes glowing with satisfaction.

"Lylah, you're right…the kitchen is amazing. I love it! I've never seen anything like it. It's like cooking in a dream!" She dragged Lylah and Daryl towards the dining room and then gathered all the others around the large mahogany table and began seating them. She was obviously thrilled at being able to use the luxurious dining table and all the exquisite table settings she had to choose from.

Carol was thrilled to have had gas to heat their food… and they made ample use of the well stocked wine cellar below. They all sat around the dining table and were able to relax around their meal for the first time in a long while. There was comfortable laughter and good-natured ribbing which was often accompanied by the opening of another bottle of wine. Daryl and Merle were having a fine time and Lylah was enjoying watching them, of course abstaining herself. She hadn't seen Daryl this relaxed and happy in ages.

Lylah felt Daryl's hand reach for hers under the table and he threaded his fingers through hers, rubbing his thumb over the engagement ring he'd placed on her finger – loving the feel of it on her hand… loving the way it made him feel to have it on her hand. He knew he would have to talk to Rick tomorrow about performing a ceremony….the sooner the better!

* * *

They'd eventually gathered the kids and carried them to bed. Merle and T-Dogg had actually brought the kids' mattresses into Daryl and Lylah's room so they weren't all sleeping in the same big bed…like that first night they'd met. Sarah, Gracie and Jake were all fast asleep on the mattresses set up in the far corner of the room.

Lylah found herself getting ready for bed, trying to select from Mrs. Evans vast beautiful selection of lingerie. 'How long will I even be able to fit into something like this?' Lylah thought as she held up one exquisite silken creation after another. She brought her hand to feel her stomach to see if it was noticeably larger. What would Daryl think when she was big like Lori? He knew he wasn't a big Lori fan anyway? But that wasn't about her size…? Were these doubts and emotions hormonal changes like Maggie and Lori told her? Oh God? This is awful? Lylah felt tears begin to form. She felt like a hostage to these crazy emotions that she couldn't quite control but deep down, she knew were hypersensitive.

She forced herself to "get over it" and "suck it up". She put the gorgeous cream silk teddy on, admiring the way it criss-crossed way low in the back. She took one last glance at herself in the mirror and convinced herself that she was desirable. But not before fluffing her hair and touching up her makeup with what she'd found in the drawers.

Daryl had already crawled in bed after taking a quick shower when Lylah came sauntering out of the bathroom looking like something out of his dreams … like she was purposely trying to kill him. He suddenly sat straight up, and that wasn't the only thing that stood straight.

Lylah smiled a tentative smile and breathed a sigh of relief when she recognized that hungry look of passion in Daryl's eyes and she gravitated towards him like a magnet. She reached the bed she crawled over the covers like a predator hungry to reach him.

Daryl was so hungry for her…as soon as she reached him he grasped her hair and yanked her body and molded her body on top of him. He used the back of his hand to force her lips to his and forcefully pulled her hips down to fit perfectly on top of him. Their hunger took over and soon enough Daryl had manipulated her so she was on her back while he lay on his side, leaning over her.

Lylah looked up into Daryl's eyes as he ran his hands down her body. But suddenly she wasn't there, there was something in her eyes that worried him. She wasn't fully there with him tonight… it was like she was holding back…or afraid? He stared at her, his eyes ablaze.

"What is babe? Ya know I ain't good at this. I need ya to talk to me!" his voice full of concern. Lylah had never been this way with him before and it was suddenly terrifying him. Did she not want him anymore? Was she pissed at him because she was pregnant? He should have protected her from being pregnant?

Lylah looked away. She couldn't meet his eyes… too embarrassed or ashamed to voice her concerns.

That only scared Daryl all the more who yanked who to him, his arms on either side of her.

"Ya best tell me now gerl," Daryl's voice was now beginning to now tinge with terror.

"It's just…." Lylah began to fidgit...she was so embarrassed.

"Just what," he urged her on.

"It's just…." Lylah met Daryl's eyes that convinced her they weren't leaving this bed until she told him… and she realized she needed to get this off her chest.

"I'm worried what you're going to think when I start looking big and fat like Lori," she buried her head into his shoulder unable to meet his eyes.

"I'm worried that you won't want me anymore…like this…that you won't want to, you know…with me….and Michonne is here?" she couldn't continue. She was so embarrassed.

She knew she should feel grateful that Daryl loved her as much as he did. She knew he would protect her with his life. But if he wasn't sexually attracted to her anymore it would be devastating to her. Especially since lately it seemed like all she wanted to do was have sex with him. She felt like she was losing her mind. She felt the tears well up in her eyes and she bit her lip to try and stop them. She knew how Daryl hated it when she cried. At the same time she felt Daryl just start to shake…in fact the whole bed started to shake. Eventually she had to look up and see what the heck was happening.

Daryl was laughing. He started laughing so hard… he was laughing at her. Out loud hysterically laughing at her,…. laughing so hard he was making the bed shake.

At first Lylah was shocked….stunned even. Daryl Dixon didn't laugh! Occasionally he might smirk..at most a grin. But never laugh…and certainly never belly laugh. But he was almost red-faced double-over laughing at her. She became suddenly red with rage and punched him in the shoulder.

"It's not funny…you insensitive jerk," she began to pummel him. Daryl began to catch her fists, still laughing, just not as hard.

"How could you? You have no idea what it's like? What I'm going thro…." Lylah was prepared to continue her rant but Daryl simply jerked her to him and commandeered her lips as he thrust his tongue past and began their sensual tangle. He continued his onslaught until he felt sufficiently satisfied Lylah would not protest…. when he felt she had calmed down enough to listen. But, nonetheless he still made sure he had her pinned down beneath him before he stopped kissing her. He oh so slowly pulled his lips from hers.

"Are ya ready to stop bein' so un-fuck-en-believably-fuck-en-stupid?" he asked her.

"You did not just call me stupid?" she asked him back as she tried to shove him away. Daryl was having none of it and wrestled her down.

"You gerl, are gonna listen ta me!" he pinned her down until she nodded her agreement.

"Gerl! Now before I you were pregnent…just looking at ya…just seein' ya made me hard! I ain't gonna lie to ya. Yer a gorgeous woman, and I think ya know it." Daryl looked her straight in the eyes until she blushed straight to her toes. "But now, when I look at ya…knowing yer carryin' my baby in ya…," Lylah saw the heat in Daryl's eyes as he spoke and swirls were forming in her belly,…but he continued, "knowing that you'll be gettin' big with my baby….I don't know what I can do to tell ya what that does to me…all I can think of is to show ya," Daryl grabbed her hand and brought them both down to feel his rock hard erection.

"And that's just thinkin' of ya pregnant…ya ain't even swollen yet…much yet even big," his said while kissing her as his hands roamed her belly.

Lylah's emotions exploded into a million pieces around her as she attacked Daryl's lips in response. But she eventually had to take a breath and give him an explanation.

"Daryl, I have to tell you...I am going to be crazy….I'm going to crying for no reason…I won't be able to see my feet…I'm going to blaming you for things that aren't your fault….it sounds like I'm going bi-polar and there's nothing I can do about it," she wailed while kissing him. "And, what's more… it's driving me unbelievably crazy because all I can think about is having sex with you… morning… noon… night… all the hours in-between…. . All I have to do is think of you… and I'm ….looking to find you and rip your clothes off…I feel like a damn nympho. I don't know what's wrong with me," Lylah moaned…still raining kisses on him.

"First of all! I'd rather have you bat shit crazy than Lori sane...any day of the week... and as far as the other thing goes...don't sound like there's a damn thing wrong with ya in my book…. In fact that works mighty fine for me," he added with a devilish as he proceeded to remind her just how little of a problem he had with everything she had just told him.

"In fact...This might just be the best nine months of my life," He added, as he spent the rest of the night getting rid of all her inhibitions and her worries as he made love to her. Daryl convinced her…. body part by body part … that she was the only woman for him….

But when Lylah went to take him into her mouth Daryl began to protest. Lylah looked at him quixotically trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Shush….we don't know how much longer I'll be able to do this. After we have the baby…it may get awkward." Lylah lied her ass off, to get Daryl to relax. She knew this had nothing to do with the baby, but she decided to use the baby to get her way…for Daryl's own pleasure. She figured God would forgive her.

"Lets just take advantage while we still can…" she added him, knowing they both knew full well she could do this with quintuplets. But one thing Daryl wasn't joking about…was the baby. If it hurt Lylah it was off limits...

"Yer gonna have ta fight ta keep me off of ya, ya know! If it hurts ya or the baby, ya have'ta promise me you'll tell me!" Daryl suddenly turned dead serious.

Lylah wrapped her arms around Daryl's neck pulling him desperately to her. Lylah moaned as Daryl's hands reached up and roughly fingered her nipples just the way she liked. She arched her head back and bit her lip to keep from screaming out. It was when she turned her head to the side and saw the children sleeping so soundly that she couldn't keep herself from giggling.

"Tha hell woman… Don't tell me yer laughin' at me?" Daryl growled in pretend anger… but a little bit of frustration.

"The kids are right there!" she pointed over to them in the corner. "Do you think we should? Ya know? With them right there?" she teased him. Her answer was to be dramatically and unceremoniously swept up in his arms, blankets and all… merely to be ordered to grab a pillow as he carried her into the majestic bathroom.

Daryl turned on the gas fireplace to remove the chill and made them a comfy bed on the bathroom floor. Lylah waited for him to return to her. When he did…when he lay down and nestled between her legs, she whispered, "I love you so much."

"You are so good and perfect…. And I am so lucky…I love your intelligence…your strength… your kindness…I love everything about you," Lylah sensuously linked her tongue with Daryl's as she pressed and rubbed her body against his.

Daryl rained kisses on her…on her face…on her chest bone… on her stomach… it was all so tender.., it was actually unlike him. Not bad, just different. There was something different about Daryl tonight. Maybe it was all the wine he'd drank… maybe it was the fact they had defeated the Governor and were here in this fabulous mansion safe tonight… but Daryl was so amazingly sensitive and tender tonight. Daryl curled up closer to wrap her tighter in his arms, as she tangled her long legs in between his.

"Lylah, before you…before I met you," Daryl grabbed Lylah's face to make sure he had her complete attention. He held her face before he continued, "Ya know I ain't good at this…so I'm just gonna have to spit it out. It's just before everything went to shit…even then, I was just surviving. Living, day to day..drinking…working…huntin'. That's what I thought a life was. Since I met you …and now the kids. You all have changed thay….I now I can't go back to the way it was before," Daryl ground his mouth onto Lylah's, not wanting or needing a verbal response…. Just needing her. "I've never loved anyone before you…not even close… no one but you ever Lylah." Daryl thrust himself into Lylah, loving the feel of her hips grinding into his. This had quickly moved from need to hunger.

Lylah could sense his need… could sense this was beyond the norm. She raked her nails down his back…well aware she was going to leave marks. She was desperately trying to tell him… faster… harder. That she couldn't get enough of him tonight. She raised her thighs way up, and she heard Daryl gasp when she laced her ankles around his back… reaching to his neck, her need was so great. Lori was right, these hormones were something else.

"Oh my God Daryl, I can't wait,…..more…more…" Lylah moaned as she felt her climax clamp around him and overtake her. As she exploded she felt her orgasm pull him along, and his orgasm was even further intensified as she felt him empty into her and they way he groaned his satisfaction into her ear. She sighed in complete ecstasy as Daryl collapsed on top of her.

After they lay there awhile, Lylah murmured, "I think I'm going to like some of these hormonal changes." Lylah heard Daryl chuckle on top of her. She poked him in the ribs as she continued, "Let's just hope you're this happy, when I'm all crazy and crying, giant as a house, and going berserk on you for no reason." Lylah watched as Daryl merely smiled her like she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"Daryl, seriously…. We all saw and experienced Lori and her mood swings. I just want to make you swear your complete absolute forgiveness now,… for the all the crazy, emotional things I know I'm probably going to do. I'm demanding the pass now while your in such a….shall we say, forgiving state?" she caressed his side.

"Gerl, as many passes as ya gave me… an I ain't even got no excuse." Daryl tried to settle her nerves… though he was beginning to get a glimmer of a more emotional Lylah. She had never been so insecure before. He realized he actually kind of liked it… seeing her so vulnerable and discombobulated. He kinda like feeling so needed and being the secure one.

* * *

Lylah woke up early the next morning snuggled up in the comfy king size bed, warmly covered in the down comforter and completely enveloped in Daryl's arms. She had no recollection of walking back from the bathroom, so she figured Daryl must of have carried her back to the bed. She slowly opened her eyes and luxuriated in the morning and Daryl's beautiful sleeping face.

Lylah then glanced over to the three beautiful children sleeping just a few feet away from them. In those fleeting moments between waking and sleeping she thought of Casey and Lucy, and her family back in Utah, and if they were watching over her now… if they were alive? She smiled when she thought of what Casey would think of Daryl…Casey would LOVE Daryl that was for sure. Casey loved a Man's man. Sometimes she felt she could hear Casey whispering advise in her ear. At others… when she prayed for advise….Casey was silent.

Daryl must have felt her stir, because his eyes opened immediately. "Hey Babe" he nuzzled that soft spot on her neck. He soon began licking and nibbling those sensitive spots along her neck which set her raging hormones ablaze.

"Daryl Dixon!" Lylah tried to sound affronted angry. "Now you know what that does to me?" she couldn't help the moan that escaped, "And you know…with my changes and all, you know what that does to me….. Ahhh ," Lylah moaned again as Daryl continued his onslaught.

"You are such a bad, bad,…wicked man," Lylah could resist no longer. She intertwined her naked legs around his to pull him closer as she met his probing tongue with her own.

"Why is Daddy Daryl a bad man?" Sarah and Gracie both asked simultaneously. It was like there special twin gift, to speak in stereo. Frustrated, Daryl and Lylah looked at each other, trying to get it together. Lylah brought a controlling finger to Daryl's lips, as she attempted to control and diffuse the situation. In the meantime, Jake woke up, and according to his regular routine, crawled up into the bed next to Daryl… who did his best to hide his aching hard-on.

"I was just teasing Daddy Daryl. We all know what a nice man he is don't we?" Lylah countered, hoping that would be the end of it.

"Daddy Daryl is the best," Sarah and Gracie joined in and suddenly bounced on the bed, jubilant in their excitement. "We like Uncle Merle and all… and he is really funny, but we love Daddy Daryl the best!" the girls continued rolling and hugging on them. Even Lylah got in the mood and started tickling the girls until they collapsed into a heap on Daryl's chest. Even Daryl started laughing and relaxing.

"Miss Lori and Carol said Lylah was pregnant?" Sarah said loudly. "Does that mean you're going to have a baby?" the girls looked up at the both of them expectantly, with a little fear mixed in. Lylah hadn't even considered they would be worried they would be even less loved should Daryl and Lylah have a child of their own. "

Are you going to get fat like Miss Lori did?" Gracie continued tbe inquisition.

To Lylah's complete surprise, it was Daryl that jumped in, "Lylah is going to become absolutely beautiful carrying MY baby." He made sure to make eye contact with all them when he emphasized 'MY baby'. Daryl continued. "Lylah's going to be carrying MY baby in her belly, so of course, it's going to get big with a baby. And I don't know about you three, but I can't wait to be able to feel it?" he looked all three in the eye, mainly the two girls, though he was fairly sure Jake understood every word he was saying.

"I heard them say you were getting married…" Gracie suddenly became too embarrassed to continue her question.

"I've spoken to Rick about holding a ceremony here… and we've talked about tomorrow… if that's ok with you? Or later if you want more time? Whatever you want baby? But it can't be soon enough for me!" Daryl looked expectantly at Lylah. Lylah felt the tears of joy begin to stream down her face, forgetting about the kids that sat around her.

"Oh Daryl,… I love you so much!" she looked into his eyes and knew how much he had already done behind the scenes. "Sarah and Gracie… I can think of two no better bridesmaids than the two of you. Now this is a very special request? Will the two of you stand with me, while I marry Daryl? Lylah smiled at the two little blond girls who were just beaming.

They continued their personal celebration when they heard the loud and boisterous banging on their door.

"Lylah and Daryl? We need you? " they heard a panicked voice.

They all yelled, "Come in!" still euphoric in their celebration.

Suddenly everything stilled when they saw Rick, Hershel, Maggie and Glenn enter their room.

"Lori's gone into labor and there's complications. We need to prepare for a C-Section just in case and I need that generator going right away! The portable's ok… for small things but I'm having serious concerns that I may have to do a complete C-section," Hershel explained in as few words as necessary. Lylah remembered Merle telling her they'd found a genererator here on the property. They'd brought all the equipment, just not enough to safely and reliably power it all.

"We've got the portable but that won't cut it, if we've got to completely anesthesiaze Lori and do a complete C-section." Hershel continued to explain the situation, with Rick standing by helplessly behind him.

Lylah could read Hershel was worried it was far worse than what he was telling them. Lylah raced out of the bed and Daryl wasn't far behind her and they all raced to help.


	30. Chapter 30 - Are We Safe Yet?

Author Note: I am so sorry for the delay. I have to thank all those that continued to read and review long after I stopped updating. Thanks to Malachite16819 for getting my behind in gear. This is taking a complete detour from the story. Thanks again everyone for your continued support.

Thanks to who caught me switching OC names. I did a find replace so hpefully fixed. Hope u knew what i meant.

Chapter 30 - We Safe Here

* * *

"Hershel? How is she?" Lylah and Daryl dressed immediately and followed Hershel to the nearby bedroom. Lori was lying in the bed, sweaty and pale from pain.

"I need to do a C-section. The baby is feet first. It will rip her apart if I don't," Hershel explained, not missing how Daryl blanched at the news, immediately worried for Lylah.

"What do we need?" Lylah asked, squeezing Daryl's hand, knowing what he was already thinking.

"I need electricity, and the anesthesia equipment we brought and a steady set of hands to help," Hershel admitted.

"We'll go get you power! Can Maggie and Carol assist you?' Lylah asked to which Hershel nodded.

They went back to check on the kids, explaining the situation. "Sarah and Gracie? We need you to take care of Jake. Miss Lori needs an operation to have her baby." Lylah tried to remain calm, but was quite worried after seeing Lori so pale and bereft.

-––––––––

Merle knew quite a bit about generators and between the two of them they got the thing up and running. For some reason, the owners installed both a natural gas powered generator as well as a diesel powered one. So they tested both and decided to use up the natural ,.figuring if they were on a line it would last longer. Longer than the finite volume of the diesel tank anyway.

"What's that over there?" Merle pointed to a large barn like building in the distance.

"Horses?" Daryl suggested. "or fancy cars?"

"Let's go find out," Merle demanded and they all trudged through the now tall grass to check it out.

Daryl and Merle slid the heavy doors aside and opened the large building. Lylad gasped aloud at the sight before her. A gleaming white corporate jet sat there looking regal and important...and abandoned.

"Oh my God," Lylah exclaimed at the overwhelming object. She moved forward reaching up and slowly, running her fingers along the smooth white exterior.

"Let's take a look at this puppy?" Merle suggested, finding his way to the pull down entrance. Lylah showed him what to do and how to pull the door down. She led the way up the stairs, but had her knife at the ready. She felt Daryl then Merle crush behind her back as they all took in the luxurious amenities.

The cabin air might have been a tad stale, but the creamy leather seats were still in perfect condition.

"Ya can fly this?" Daryl muttered his admiration.

"Before we get our hopes up let's take a look at the cockpit," Lylah walked forward. Merle mouthed 'cock'pit to Daryl, emphasizing the first syllable as he laughed and followed behind.

Daryl watched as Lylah sat in the cockpit, checking out various controls and gauges.

"Do you think it still flies?" Daryl asked, remembering Lylah's earlier plans to fly home to Utah.

"This pLylah has been well cared for and sheltered. I will still need to go over the engine, check everything out," Lylah explained. "But she's got fuel."

"Let's get back to check on Lori! We can check the rest out later." Lylah left the jet and headed back to the house.

* * *

"Hershel?" Lylah raced back up the stairs, followed by Daryl and Merle.

She walked in to see a very pale Lori lying back on the bed.

"Do I have power?" Hershel pleaded, not able to admit that if he couldn't perform this surgery Lori would die...as well as the baby. To convince him, Merle switched the light switch and Hershel felt air conditioning begin to blow.

"Yep, we even have backup!" Lylah told him before running over to Lori.

"Lori, you're going to be fine. We have everything here to do a perfectly safe C-section. You even get a private room!" Lylah stroked Lori's sweat sleeked brow.

"This is nicer than when I had Carl," Lori tried to joke, but was immediately overcome with pain. "Lylah? If I don't make it, help Rick! Take care of our baby?" Lori pleaded.

"Of course! But you can talk about this in a bit, after you have a gorgeous baby," Lylah refused to let Lori be pessimistic and watched as Hershel loaded the syringe and Maggie stood by with the respirator.

Soon Lori was unconscious, with Maggie in charge of monitoring Lori's vital signs while Carol assisted Hershel as best she could. Hershel moved swiftly, quickly slicing Lori's taut abdomen and blood gushing. It was when Hershel sliced through Lori's uterus that Merle turned deathly pale, at the last second reaching desperately for the wall. Lylah did her best to hand Carol clean towels when she needed them. And Rick stood silently by Lori's head, watching her breathe in and out.

Daryl saw Hershel grab the infant from the bloody mess, Lori's organs now resting on her still swollen abdomen. The entire time he imagined what if this was Lylah, remembering how helpless he felt when she'd been stabbed. But then turned just in time to catch his brother who was sliding down the wall to collapse on the floor.

Hershel grabbed the baby and quickly handed her to Carol who was waiting with clean towels while he began clamping off the umbilical cord.

"Dad?" Hershel looked to Rick to cut the cord and with a shell shocked expression he did it. But instead of going to his baby, he lay down in the bed beside Lori and cried.

"Daryl? Can you get Rick outta here?" Hershel pleaded. Daryl settled his brother on the floor and came around to gently coax Rick away from his wife, unable to think about the condition he'd be in not if, but when the positions are reversed.

"She'll be fine. Ya have a perfect daughter...or an unfortunate son, best I could tell," which amazingly garnered a reaction from Rick.

"Fuck You, she's perfect. And I plan on being there so I can see how well you deal," Rick shoved him. "Daryl. Thank you!" Rick looked at his friend.

"Hey, you could use a drink I think. Plus there's an anxious big brother that is dying to know he has a sister." Daryl reminded Rick how important it was to include Carl in this.

"Again Daryl, thanks. Will ya send him in?" Rick felt the adrenaline still coursing through him. Daryl grabbed one of the bottles of whiskey and then brought Carl to Rick, before leaving them alone to celebrate and talk.

"Daddy Daryl? Is Miss Lori ok?" Sarah came rushing up to him, with Gracie holding Jake right behind her.

Daryl reached for Jake, holding him tight while he tried to hug the girls.

"Lori had a baby girl. But Hershel had to operate to get the baby out, so that's what everyone is doing. But everyone is going to be fine," Daryl did his best to explain. But the kids still looked terrified.

"Hey kids? Everyone is fine. Why ya'll lookin' at me like I killed Santa?" Daryl had no idea how to handle these kids.

"Don't be silly Daddy Daryl! The Walkers got Santa, Uncle Merle explained how come he couldn't bring us presents this year. Uncle Merle said Santa put him in charge but our presents might be late!" Sarah explained to Daryl like it was the most rational explanation.

"Daddy Daryl, we don't want Aunt Lylah to have a baby. We don't want her to have an operation!" The girls had tears in their eyes.

"Now you two, I ain't gonna let anything happen to Lylah or you guys either. And when the time comes you will have another brother or sister. But nothing is gonna happen to Lylah or any of ya'll as long as I'm alive. I will never let that happen!" Daryl tried to deal with the intensity of his emotions to little effect.

At that moment Carol came out of the room carrying a perfect baby girl so she could spend time with her father and brother.

"Can we see her Miss Carol?" The twins asked in unison. Carol bent down so the twins could see, but it was Jake who was most entranced. He started waving his arms and kicking Daryl's waist at the sight.

"Pretty!" Jake yelled, entranced by the cute bundle.

"Oh Lord! I can't tell Rick his daughter has a boyfriend already," Carol exclaimed. "Though I wouldn't mind having a little bit of Baby Girl Grimes' mojo with men!" Carol chuckled as she carried her into the bedroom where Rick and Carl were waiting.

Daryl needed to check on Lori ...and Lylah. Once the kids had been satisfactorily reassured, he left them to re-enter Lori's room.

He immediately looked for Lylah who was lying next to Lori, wiping the sweat from Lori's forehead. He then looked to Hershel who was finishing up his stitches.

"She gonna be OK?" Daryl asked Hershel what they were all wondering.

"She should be fine. We just need to watch out for infection," Hershel finally finished then vanished into the bathroom to wash up. "I'm going to check on the baby" Hershel stepped over a still unconscious Merle and shut the door.

* * *

The next few days were chaotic yet amazingly walker free and safe. But with so many people with strong personalities under one roof, there was bound to be tension. Fortunately Andrea and Michonne helped picked up the slack around the kitchen and laundry while Carol took care of Lori and the baby.

Daryl kept thinking about that pLylah though...couldn't get it out of his mind.

"Rick?" Daryl pulled Rick off into the well-appointed library and shut the door. "Remember when I told ya Lylah could fly a pLylah? Well there's a hanger with a shiny pLylah in it a coupla hundred yards behind this house. Lylah can't tell for sure, but it has fuel. It looks like it just might fly," Daryl finished explaining.

Rick stared at Daryl, disbelieving this could be happening. And if it was, then what?

"Wow! I wasn't expecting to hear that," Rick admitted, sweeping his fingers through his hair and squeezing his own neck in attempt to soothe the building tension.

"I don't know what we should do. I mean, look around. We've never had it better. Electricity, food, water, fenced land where we can grow food, maybe bring some animals in. It's also secluded so even if anyone survived the prison explosion, it won't be easy to find," Rick rattled off everything Daryl already knew.

"I know. You're right. But if they do find us?" Daryl knew they wouldn't be able to defend an organized attack.

"Well at the very least, we need to consider it as a Plan B if we need to escape. We also need to talk this over with the group. Lylah talked about going home to Utah. But if we get there, and things aren't good, or they're worse then we're stuck." Rick pointed out the negatives.

"Let's have a group meeting about this over dinner tonight," Rick agreed.

* * *

Lylah was nervous as she set the long mahogany dining table for dinner. The room was even more stunningly elegant now that there was a soft glow of light from the crystal chandelier. Carol was back in charge of cooking (thank God) but Andrea and Michonne were still helping, likely because their skills as guards weren't necessary in this safe haven.

Daryl told her what Rick had said this morning about talking about what finding the pLylah meant. She'd also had difficulty thinking of anything else. There were a million things going through her mind. Was her family alive? Could they even make it? Would the others even want to go? Why would they she thought? Did she? Did Daryl? Agghh, she threw the silverware down in frustration.

"Hey! What'd those spoons ever do to ya?" Daryl came up behind her, grabbing her shaky hands. It was the tremble in her hands that told him this was more than just clumsiness.

"Lylah, what's wrong?" Daryl lifted her chin with his calloused thumb, so he could see how worried she was.

"I'm just worried about tonight? I can't guarantee there's anything better out west, if we even make it?" Lylah insisted.

"No one expects you too. Everyone here understands the risks. This isn't on you. But it does give us options, something we ain't had since I can remember." Daryl's calmness automatically soothed her.

"Do you wanna go home?" Daryl asked, a hint of fear and uncertainty in his voice. Lylah slipped her hands up his shoulders and around his neck.

"Listen to me Daryl Dixon. Home is wherever you are. Wherever we go ... or don't go, I will be with you." Lylah reached her lips up to meet his. Daryl could not have felt any more loved in this moment. And as he snaked his tongue between her lips he couldn't have been more turned on.

"Good Lord! People have to eat in here," T-Dogg stood there with a handful of glass plates, a shit eating grin on his face. Daryl dropped one last kiss on her lips before leaving, shooting T-Dogg the bird on his way.

* * *

"I know this is a lot for everyone to think on. Lord knows," Rick made a sweeping motion with his arm, "We have not had it quite this good in a really long time. But we were run out of the prison, whose defenses were ten times better." Rick reminded them all that they couldn't get too complacent.

"Let's go around the table." Rick started the discussion ball rolling. Every so often, they'd ask Lylah things like, would they all fit, how far was Utah, how long would the flight be? Carl, Sarah and Gracie were most in favor of going, but primarily because they just wanted to fly in the pLylah, unaware of the dangerous realities.

In the end, the decision was to stay...for as long as they could. But, they would keep the pLylah in good condition and clear the overgrown runway so that if they needed to go, they could...at a moment's notice. They also agreed to keep food and medical supplies on the pLylah.

Much later, long ofter the kids had fallen asleep Daryl held Lylah in his arms, neither of them sleeping.

"Ya OK with the plan?" Daryl knew first hand how not knowing about your kin weighed heavy on ya. Lylah spun around in his arms to face him, holding his face in her hands.

"I am absolutely fine. In fact, I'm not sure I've ever been so fine. Though, I'm thinking this bed is just a little too soft." She slowly crept her fingers down his chest and under the waist of his boxers to grip his rock hard length.

"You know, that bathroom floor is really nice, I hear," Lylah suggested in a breathy whisper before nibbling his ear. And before she knew it she'd been swept into his arms, desperately grabbing a blanket and pillow to take with them. He kicked the bathroom door shut and she reached down to lock it.

* * *

Lylah could almost convince herself that the dead weren't walking. Months went by and there was a nip in the air. Judith, Lori and Rick's baby was thriving. And Lylah was finding it harder and harder to button her jeans. Today, she had it secured with a rubber band. Daryl teased her once about it. That was also the last time he teased her about her baby bump.

She was playing with Jake this morning while most of the men were doing a daily perimeter check. But with the size of the property, it often took hours to do it properly. They had not encountered a single walker since they moved in.

Something caught her attention outside of the window. She jumped up, leaving Jake alone and slammed open the door.

"Oh my God, what's happening." Lylah screamed at the sight of Merle running backwards behind Daryl and Rick who was carrying a bleeding Glenn.

"We're under attack," T-Dogg managed to yell, clearing the way ahead.

"Hershel?" Lylah screamed and everyone came running. Maggie immediately put pressure on Glenn's bleeding shoulder as she cried into his neck.

"It's decision time people." Rick said calmly, looking around at all the faces that looked to him, no further explanation needed. And to a person, they all said yes. Within minutes, like a well-oiled machine they were all running with their 'Go' bags towards the hangar just like they practiced.

Lylah looked back at everone's faces as she taxied the pLylah out of the hangar. She expected to see anxiety or blame, but to her amazement all she saw was thanks and gratitude. She looked over at Daryl in the co-pilot's seat where he was holding Jake on his lap, only buckling themselves in after getting Sarah and Grace buckled.

"Well, let's see what this beauty has," she held her breath and pressed the throttle. They all held their breath to see what would happen. And to everyone's relief, the engine roared to life. They raced down the runway, the wheels leaving the ground just as they saw men charge through the gate.

"Holy shit," Merle saw the line of trucks outside the gate. They came not for a fight but for a war. In his heart he knew the Governor had survived. He scanned the grounds as they got smaller and Merle knew he was right. The man at the lead was the Governor's height. He had a patch and possibly a limp, but it was him. Merle lifted his finger and gave him the Dixon one finger solute, and sat back in his leather chair.

Lylah slowly lifted the stick and they ascended over the Georgia trees, using the mechanical gauges and compass to guide her. When she finally felt she'd reached a safe cruising altitude, she decided to flash the lights.

"Thank you for choosing Westward Ho as your airline. It is now safe to move about the cabin," Lylah spoke into the intercom. And the entire cabin broke into cheers.

* * *

"I've never flown before either." Carol admitted sheepishly to Lori who was nursing Judith. Hershel had already patched up Glenn's gunshot wound. Fortunately the bullet went clear through, so all he had to do was stop the bleeding and stitch him up. After a healthy dose of pain meds, Glenn was sound asleep with a worried Maggie curled up beside him.

"I have, but never in anything like this," Lori took in the luxurious interior of polished wood and creamy leather. "An airline would squeeze three seats into just one of these," Lori relayed her experience flying coach causing Carol's eyes widened in shock.

"Look. Everything looks so tiny from here," Carl pointed out the window, Sarah and Gracie crawling over to look out the window with him, periodically laughing and squeeling.

"How's everybody doing?" Lylah picked up the mike, her voice booming through the cabin. "We're passing over Tennessee right now. We'll be over Arkansas shortly."

Daryl held a very squirmy and very excited Jake in his arms. He watched Lylah adeptly handle the controls, periodically pointing out and explaining what they did. But he was not comfortable up in the air. His entire life had been spent close to the earth, sometimes he was sure he could feel it breathe. Now, he just felt disconnected. Still, he was grateful. And nervous. Not that her family wouldn't be there, but that they would.

After a few more hours, and half their fuel, Lylah's voice again came over the mike. "If you want to see the Grand Canyon, look out the windows." She watched Jake and Daryl also look down to see. The landscape was now a riot of bright siennas, burnt oranges that contrasted with the dark blue of the river. Lori's eyes misted with tears as she met Carol's equally damp eyes, both remembering a conversation long ago.

Lylah's head spun around at the disturbance behind her. It was Andrea with drinks and cookies.

"I wanted to be a stewardess when I was a little girl, before they were flight attendants anyway," she shrugged and handed them the snacks before turning to leave. Rick slid into the cockpit just as Andrea left.

"How are we doing?' Rick squatted down, resting on one knee between the pilot and co-pilot seats.

"So far so good. We've been lucky with the weather so far," Lylah explained. But Rick picked up that there was more.

"But?" He promted.

"But we still have to get over the Rockies and Wasatch mountains. You never know what the weather will be like." Lylah frowned, terrified of losing control and slamming them all into the side of a mountain.

"Lylah you are doing amazing. Don't borrow trouble." Rick patted her shoulder.

"How is everyone doing back there, really?" Lylah demanded the truth.

"Lylah, stop worrying. Carl and the girls are beyond excited. Carol thinks she's won the lotto. Glenn and Maggie are sleeping. Michonne and T-Dogg seem to be enjoying having time together and Merle is on his best behavior. Come one, what more could you ask." Rick finally got her to laugh.

"Alright. It will all be alright. Thanks Rick," Lylah finally allowed herself to be convinced.

* * *

She finally saw the familiar landmarks: the mighty Colorado river, Arches, Canyonlands, Zions then Bryce. Everyone had been wowed by the mountains that were already capped with heavy snow, including her. She still never tired of it. She flew the pLylah north to that familiar valley, and with every second her heart constricted. Every fear she had about returning rearing its ugly head.

"Lylah! It's gonna be fine," Daryl felt her tense as they approached. "Are we close?" He had felt the pLylah descending for a while, his ears popping yet again.

"Just over the next valley," Lylah looked at the beautiful land that was strangely unchanged. That was the one thing that astonished her the entire time. How things looked remarkably unaffected from all the way up here.

And then she saw it. The familiar hills and the fence. Her mother had been appalled when she learned how much was spent on fencing alone. Miles of it. Her stepdad explained about the coyote attacks, but it was the threat of bears that finally made her accept it was truly important. Lylah still remembered the twinkle in her stepdad's eyes, as he relayed non-existent bear worries.

The large house was in the distance. There was no activity about and she felt her breath hitch. At this time of day, they would be feeding the animals, which were still scattered about. But to her relief, she also saw no walkers.

She did a slow and low fly by, dipping her wings the way her stepdad taught her, hopefully signalling her family that it was her.

"Grab the radio, see if there is anybody trying to reach us?" Lylah asked Daryl, pointing to the other mike. "You will have to try all the channels I'm afraid."

Daryl began running through the channels while Lylah doubled round, preparing to land, come what may.

* * *

"Did ya see the wings dip," the younger man asked the disbelieving older man. "It's her. You know it is."

The other three men stared at the older man for agreement. But as he saw the pLylah's tail do that same dip when it turned, that's when he knew for sure. Lylah never could get that right.

"Oh Thank Jesus, it's her. Come on, let's let her know we're here."


End file.
